Sin aliento
by Tokito13
Summary: Cuando su vida cambió drásticamente, encontró consuelo en los Northmans. Visto con perspectiva, fue lo mejor y lo peor que le pudo pasar nunca. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo hay que purgar los errores? Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

Esta historia surge escuchando una canción de Corinne Bailey Rae, _Breathless_, en principio, como siempre, iba a ser diferente, siguiendo el hilo de la canción, pero estos niños siempre hacen conmigo lo que quieren, uno más que los demás, las cosas como son, y no señalo a nadie...

Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos que en los últimos días me habéis enviado a los otros fics y que no he podido contestar por tener la mano accidentada. Me hace mucha ilusión saber que mis pequeñas historias os divierten tanto como a mí escribirlas.

Gracias a **anira22** y a **mina** por su paciencia y sus sugerencias, como siempre, mis historias no serían las mismas sin su apoyo.

Espero que ésta también os guste.

Esta historia es un poco diferente, en el fondo y en la forma, para empezar, está escrita en tercera persona y el resto ya lo iréis viendo. Empieza en un punto de los noventa y se desarrolla a través de los años. El año es posible saberlo porque hay pistas que lo indican pero nunca lo pongo ;)

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Se había levantado un suave viento, mucho más frío de lo que ella estaba habituada por esa época del año. Notó le peso del brazo de su hermano sobre sus hombros y su cuerpo cálido y protector junto a ella, por un momento quiso refugiarse en la seguridad que le daba pero resistió sin moverse.

_ Te gustará, ya verás – dijo bajito, casi como para convencerse él.

_ Seguro que sí – respondió en el mismo tono y sin dejar de mirar los árboles del parque agitados por ese viento.

_ ¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó como si no supiera qué hacer como para contentarla.

Le apetecía gritarle que sí, que necesitaba estar en casa, necesitaba que su abuela estuviese en la cocina cuando llegase y que le diese un beso, necesitaba que se sentara con ella mientras el tibio sol de la tarde se filtraba por la ventana de la cocina sobre la mesa y le preguntara qué tal le había ido su día. Necesitaba el sol y el calor de su tierra.

_ No, gracias, Jase – mintió y sonrió más o menos procurando que él no lo notara.

_ Voy a ir al supermercado y a encargar algo de comer en el restaurante de la esquina – intentó devolverle la misma sonrisa torpe que ella le había regalado-. ¿Tienes hambre?

_ No mucha, la verdad... – respondió en su susurro.

_ Tienes que comer algo, Sook – la miró consternado-, por favor, no quiero que caigas enferma...

_ Estoy cansada del viaje, Jase, tranquilo – intentó reconfortarle sin éxito-. En cuanto me habitúe, volveré a ser yo...

Pero ya sabía que nunca volvería a ser ella.

Acababan de llegar de Luisiana y todo era oscuro y diferente. Su abuela había muerto unos días antes y ahora ella había acabado lejos de todo lo que siempre conoció. No era que no estuviese unida a su hermano, lo estaba, era sólo que los años que Jason había pasado en la universidad más los que estuvo trabajando en Nueva York más los meses que llevaba ahí, habían acabado abriendo una brecha entre ellos. Ella era una adolescente y él era un prometedor ejecutivo de una multinacional. Se sentía sola y perdida, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir ahí?

Oyó la puerta cerrarse y por fin pudo dejar correr las lágrimas por todo lo que había perdido. Se giró y miró su habitación, grande y desangelada. Tenía una camita y un escritorio, nada más. Jason ya le había prometido una excursión a Ikea al día siguiente y eso hizo que se sintiera peor porque su hermano lo estaba intentando, quería que se sintiera bien con él, darle un hogar. Pero eso era lo que ella había perdido. Le estaba agradecida por haber volado a casa con la rapidez que lo hizo en cuanto le llamó para contarle que la abuela había muerto, se hizo cargo de todo, la acompañó en todo momento y se puso en contacto con los servicios sociales para poner en su conocimiento que se iba a hacer cargo de ella. Y luego la arrancó de su mundo y la llevó al suyo. Volvió a reprocharse el quejarse, había decidido responsabilizarse de su bienestar, la había llevado a un buen barrio, la había puesto en un buen instituto, le había comprado ropa adecuada para un clima tan diferente, la había animado de mil maneras, contándole maravillas de la ciudad y de la cantidad de cosas que iban a hacer. Su empresa tenía una política de bienestar social muy avanzada y le habían ofrecido un horario flexible para que pudiese hacerse cargo de ella todo el tiempo que necesitase hasta que se adaptara. Si todo era bonito y diferente, si el instituto le había gustado, al menos, desde fuera, si lo poco que había visto de la ciudad le había gustado mucho, era sólo que no era Bon Temps y que toda Luisiana quedaba muy, pero que muy lejos de Suecia.

Por la mañana, Jason entró en su dormitorio con una bandeja con sus desayunos. Descorrió las cortinas y la sacó de su sopor con un beso.

_ Vamos, bella durmiente, arriba, hora de desayunar y de prepararse para un largo día de compras – se tapó la cabeza con el almohadón e intentó darse media vuelta. Se rió y se lo quitó-. Venga, perezosa, que hay mucho que hacer.

_ Cinco minutos más... – protestó con voz adormilada.

_ No, nada de cinco minutos, tenemos que comprar pintura y muebles, arriba – le urgió Jason-. Además, te he traído el desayuno a la cama, te quejarás de tu hermano...

Paseó una taza de café humeante delante de su nariz y por fin reaccionó. Se incorporó y se agarró a la taza para que le diese calor. El café estaba delicioso y lo acompañó con unos bollos de canela, bueno, no era una mala manera de empezar el resto de su vida.

Smörboll, Billy, Brimnes, Trål, Lack, Bladvass, Skruvsta, Poäng... Su vida y su dormitorio se llenaron de nombres sonoros y extraños. Durante el fin de semana, primero pintó las paredes de un intenso color zafiro para que los muebles claros resaltaran más, y al día siguiente ayudó a Jason a montar todo lo que habían comprado. Nunca agradeció tanto que su hermano fuese un manitas, ni en sueños hubiese sido capaz de montarlo todo sin que le sobrasen la mitad de las piezas. Cuando el lunes Jason la despertó para ir al instituto, ni siquiera recordaba haberse dormido.

Saltó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a toda velocidad, en tiempo récord se lavó, vistió y acicaló. Jason la esperaba en la cocina con una sonrisa y le tendió su café y unas tostadas. Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía que empezar en un sitio nuevo, a mitad de curso y rodeada de gente que no conocía y, encima, hablaban otro idioma. Aunque, técnicamente, la que hablaba otro idioma era ella porque era la nueva, la diferente, la extranjera. Se dio un último vistazo antes de salir de la casa, Jason la miró con una sonrisa y la paró.

_ Ven aquí – la abrazó-. Estás muy guapa y eres inteligente, todo va a ir bien, ya verás.

¿Cuánto hacía que su hermano había estado en su piel? ¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado en tan pocos años lo que ser el nuevo significaba? Pero se cuidó de decírselo, se limitó a sonreír y salió rumbo al garaje para coger el coche. En cinco minutos estaban en la puerta del colegio. Jason se volvió y esta vez no intentó ponerlo todo color de rosa, la miró y le deseó un buen día, le dijo que no dudara en ir a la secretaria con cualquier duda que tuviese, que era amiga suya. La manera en la que esquivó su mirada en ese momento, le dijo el grado de amistad que habían tenido. Demasiada información, pensó. Besó su mejilla y la echó del coche.

Entró con la marea de estudiantes que se movían diligentemente por los pasillos hacia sus clases, perdida, sin saber ni siquiera donde estaba la secretaría. Algunos de los alumnos se habían vuelto a mirarla pero ninguno se paró a decirle nada. Si no le hubiesen sacado una cabeza, podría haber pasado por uno de ellos, casi todos eran rubios y altos, muy altos. Sus ojos se fueron a uno de ellos, uno que sobresalía sobre la mayoría. Pensó que el señor Reynolds, el entrenador en Bon Temps, hubiese matado por un pivot de ese tamaño, claro, que vistiendo así, hubiese tenido serios problemas en el vestuario, porque, con todo, su altura no era lo más llamativo en él sino su extraño sentido de la moda. Una voz la sacó de sus divagaciones.

_ Ursäkta mig, har du ett problem?, kan jag hjälpa dig?***** – se giró rápidamente y le miró asustada.

_ Lo siento, señor, no entiendo su lengua – se disculpó con un hilo de voz.

_ Oh, eres la nueva estudiante, la chica americana – le sonrió y ella asintió-. Ven, te llevaré a la secretaría y luego alguien te acompañará a tu aula.

La llevó con él mientras el pasillo iba quedando cada vez más desierto y por el rabillo del ojo vio al chico alto y estrafalario que se metía en su clase pero antes se volvía para mirarla.

Saludó a Karin, la secretaria, una mujerona alta, muy rubia y con cara simpática y gafas que no parecía para nada el tipo de su hermano, o lo que ella pensaba que era el tipo de su hermano. Le dio una carpeta con sus horarios, información sobre el instituto, las clases, las actividades extra escolares, el menú del comedor, un plano de la ciudad, otro del metro, un listado de lugares de interés y un montón de cosas más que no estaba segura de fuese a hacer uso de ellas. Una vez que hubo terminado con Karin, pasó al despacho del jefe de estudios, el señor Lindqvist, un hombre en la cuarentena que cubría su calva con un gran mechón de pelo castaño y ralo. Intentó concentrarse en no mirarle el pelo e hizo lo posible por centrarse en sus ojos. Mala idea, tenía un pequeño tic que, cinco minutos después, la tenía histérica y apenas si se podía concentrar en lo que le decía.

_ ¿Le parece bien, señorita Stackhouse? – escuchó de repente y comenzó a sentir pánico porque no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

_ Si usted lo estima conveniente, señor... – lo dejó en el aire para que él terminara y saber qué estaba aceptando.

_ Por supuesto que es lo más conveniente, el curso ya está empezado y necesitará un refuerzo en diversas materias.

_ Claro...

_ Pues no se hable más – se levantó sonriendo ampliamente, muy orgulloso de cómo había resuelto el problema de la extrajera.

Sookie se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la puerta para acompañarla de nuevo hasta donde estaba Karin.

_ ¿Le solicito un tutor? – preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

_ Por favor, que nos manden uno para empezar cuanto antes – se volvió hacia ella y parpadeó aún más a prisa. Dichoso tic...- Señorita Stackhouse, espero que su incorporación a nuestro instituto sea beneficioso para todos, que usted aprenda y nosotros podamos disfrutar de una joven inteligente y con sus aptitudes.

_ Gracias, señor Lindqvist, es usted muy amable – sonrió mostrando todo su encanto sureño, no en vano había sido educada por la mejor-. Estoy segura de que va a ser un gran año para todos.

Cuando salió de secretaría, los pasillos volvían a estar llenos de gente que hacía el cambio de clase. Karin llamó a uno de ellos.

_ Northman, ven, por favor – sonrió a Sookie que se acababa de volver para mirar a quién llamaba.

_ ¿Si, Karin? – sonrió con descaro el chico alto y estrafalario.

_ Para ti, señorita Svensson, guapo – le amonestó con una sonrisa cómplice mientras él le guiñaba un ojo-. Te presento a Sookie Stackhouse, está en tu clase, llévala y enséñale un poco todo esto, ¿quieres?

_ Claro – la miró y su sonrisa se amplió.

_ Te dejo en buenas manos, querida. Si necesitas algo, no tienes más que decírmelo – le apretó el brazo con afecto-. Y no olvides pasarte por secretaría antes de irte.

_ No, gracias, señorita Svensson – dijo tímidamente.

_ Para ti, Karin, cielo – le guiñó el ojo y se giró en dirección a la secretaría.

Se volvió a mirar al chico, a Northman, de cerca parecía aún más alto. Levantó una ceja y le sonrió. Vaya, suspiró y pensó con fastidio que la secretaria le había dicho al chulo del instituto que la acompañara.

_ Hola – dijo con todo monocorde-. Soy Sookie.

_ Sí, ya he oído a Karin, Stackhouse – respondió con una sonrisa pero con tono cortante.

_ Vale, Northman – se lamentó de su suerte, siempre rodeada de capullos, daba igual como de distante estuviese su mundo de éste, lo niñatos eran iguales en Bon Temps y en Estocolmo.

_ Ven, ahora tenemos Química – pareció extrañarse de su actitud, ¿qué esperaba?, ¿que se le cayeran las bragas? No era el chico más guapo que había visto, aunque le daba rabia reconocer que lo era mucho-. ¿Qué tal se te da?

_ Bien – respondió secamente.

Northman le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar, para su asombro, de reojo le vio sonreír levemente ante su expresión. Una chica le paró y le preguntó algo, él respondió con el mismo tono cortante con el que le había hablado a ella pero su bonita sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara. Pensó en seguir y buscar un sitio libre al final pero la mano de él la detuvo.

_ ¿Dónde vas? – volvió a sonreír-. Te sientas conmigo.

Con cinco minutos de clase, ya comprendió que su bien en casa era regular ahí, sin embargo, el profesor la excusó y animó diciendo que pronto se adaptaría. Eran todos tan amables que era vomitivo. No, no se adaptaría a ese cielo plomizo y a ese frío, a esa oscuridad y a ese idioma que sonaba tan extraño. Northman la arrastró de clase en clase, le presentó a sus amigos, la llevó al comedor, incluso, al lavabo de chicas. Fue amable, pero no tanto como todos, y eso le gustó. Seguía pareciéndole un capullo engreído, demasiado alto y con la autoestima por las nubes, pero era un capullo gracioso y que dominaba el medio en el que se desenvolvía. Comprendió porqué Karin le había encargado la misión a él, era popular, era divertido e inteligente, los chicos le apreciaban y las chicas babeaban a su paso. Bueno, era un alivio saber que nada cambiaba en ese sentido, que daba igual que estuviese en otro continente, un instituto siempre sería un instituto.

Mientras que un par de chicas rendían pleitesía a su guía, se dedicó a mirar las actividades extra escolares de las que disponía el centro. Sonrió y pensó en su hermano, ese al que en los últimos seis años apenas si había visto y que había sido tan concienzudo a la hora de buscarle colegio.

_ ¿Te vas a apuntar a las clases? – preguntó Northman mirando por encima de su hombro sobresaltándola-. ¿Cuáles te gustan?

_ Fotografía y baile.

_ Te pegan.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – se volvió para mirarle algo enfadada por el comentario.

_ Te mueves con gracia y da la impresión de que lo miras todo enfocándolo – se encogió de hombros.

No supo qué decir, en unas horas, ese chico se había dado cuenta cuando los amigos que se había dejado en su pueblo no lo habían visto en años. Se recuperó un poco y sonrió.

_ ¿Cuáles son las tuyas?

_ ¿Tú qué crees? – le dedicó la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto.

_ No sé, en mi instituto hubiesen matado por un chico de tu altura para el equipo de baloncesto – se rió.

_ No.

_ ¿Fútbol?

_ No.

_ ¿Natación?

_ No – se rió-. No sé porqué me ves cara de deportista.

Sookie cogió el listado y lo repasó de nuevo, este Northman estaba redefiniendo su concepto de chico popular y no se le ocurría qué actividad sería la que mejor se le diera. Tras unos intentos más, él le quitó la lista y señaló dos. Sus ojos se abrieron y él soltó una carcajada.

_ Sorpresa.

_ Perdona, pero de donde yo vengo, serías el pivot estrella, el quarterback del equipo de fútbol, el chico de oro del instituto que acabará con una beca deportiva en una buena universidad y que sale con la capitana de las animadoras.

_ Eso sí que es un tópico, Stackhouse, pero ya no estás en Kansas, Totó – le dedicó media sonrisa y ella empezó a comprender que con ese encanto arrollador, era imposible que no cayeran a sus pies-. Y si yo allí sería la estrella del instituto, ¿qué serías tú?

_ La chica tímida que no tiene muchos amigos – bajó los ojos y se asombró por su confesión.

_ Pues qué idiotas, ¿no?, lo que se han perdido – murmuró con dulzura-. Mejor para nosotros, te hemos ganado para nuestra causa.

Definitivamente, sí, Northman iba a redefinir muchos conceptos para ella en este nuevo país. Se volvió para mirarle con una sonrisa y vio como su expresión cambiaba. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y se encontró con un hombre muy alto que entraba quitándose el anorak y sacudiéndose la lluvia del pelo. El tono ligero de su conversación se había acabado. No iba a preguntar por él, no creía que tuviesen confianza.

_ Vamos – dijo con un tono casi inaudible que a Sookie le costó escuchar-. Tenemos clase...

_ Claro.

Cuando terminó, intercambiaron teléfonos y se despidió de Northman hasta el día siguiente. Le vio salir a toda prisa y cogerse a la cintura de una morena que estaba esperándole en la salida. Besó sus labios y se perdieron de vista. Se volvió hacia la secretaría y saludó a Karin con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué tal el primer día? – se interesó.

_ No ha sido tan malo como yo creía – confesó tímidamente.

_ Claro que no – se rió la secretaria- ¿Se ha portado bien Northman contigo?

_ Sí, ha sido muy amable y divertido.

_ Es un encanto, sí – su sonrisa afectuosa le gustaba-. Pasa al despacho, el tutor te está esperando.

Suspiró, no pensaba que necesitase un tutor, quizá clases de sueco, pero no alguien que la llevase de la mano como si fuese una niña pequeña. Llamó a la puerta. Escuchó una voz masculina y fuerte que decía "kom in" y miró a Karin que le hizo un gesto para que pasara. Abrió y entró. En la mesa, el hombre que había visto entrar cuando estaba con Northman y que había cambiado tanto su humor, la miraba con una sonrisa. Tenía el pelo más claro que su compañero y parecía más alto porque era más corpulento, pero era tan guapo como Northman y compartían la misma sonrisa que encantaba serpientes.

_ Buenas tardes – murmuró entrando.

El hombre se levantó para recibirla y le tendió la mano, de pie intimidaba mucho más y su mano se perdió en la suya. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y Sookie tomó asiento como pudo. Sus ojos azules planearon sobre los folios que tenía sobre su mesa.

_ Soy el señor Northman, me han encargado que te ayude mientras te adaptas, lo que queda de curso. No creo que necesites mi ayuda en ninguna materia, sólo para el idioma. Estaré encantado de ayudarte en lo que necesites – levantó los ojos hasta los suyos y sonrió.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

***** Perdona, ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido? Me gustaría mucho saberlo, por favor.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

¡Gracias por la acogida, por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!

Estos primeros capítulos van a ser para presentar a los personajes y van a ir haciéndolo por orden de aparición.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

Cuando Karin..., la señorita Svensson, le llamó para acompañar a la nueva no se lo podía creer. Había sido lo primero que vio al entrar en el instituto pero Pernilla se hubiese puesto histérica, ya era con todas las demás chicas y le hacía la vida imposible. ¿Qué le iba a hacer?, era guapo y se dejaba querer, ¿no consistía en eso la adolescencia...? Y Pern no fue la única, a ninguna le pareció bien, todas miraron a Stackhouse con aprensión o con franco desagrado para su enfado. Bah, mujeres... ¿Cuándo se iban a dar cuenta de que él no les pertenecía?, joder, que tenía dieciséis años, que fuese tan alto y fuese un año por delante no quería decir nada, no podía darles el nivel de compromiso que ellas querían. Nunca se lo daría a ninguna, aunque nunca fuese mucho tiempo.

La única mujer que contaba para él era su madre y planeaba darle la vida que ese cabrón le había robado en cuanto le fuese posible, por eso era un estudiante modelo, por eso, y porque le encantaba pero nunca lo confesaría en alto, recibía clases de cocina por las tardes y tocaba el piano porque a su madre le gustaba y él haría cualquier cosa por ella. Se estremeció al recordar lo que se habían dejado atrás, los años que llevaban de libertad se notaban en su espíritu, pero los que pasaron en cautiverio aún se veían en su cuerpo. Por suerte, eran unos supervivientes, habían sobrevivido a ese infierno y ahora, cualquier cosa les parecía el paraíso. Para cualquiera que mirara, era el chico alto, guapo y divertido que se llevaba a todos de calle, el que con su encanto arrollador sería capaz de conseguir lo que se propusiese, cuando se miraba al espejo por las mañanas, aún era el niño asustado que se escondía en el armario y lloraba mientras se tapaba los oídos para no oír los gritos.

Tomó aire y se centró en la nueva. Tenía que admitir que poseía un gran chasis. No era alta pero tenía muchas curvas y unas tetas grandes y preciosas, unos bonitos ojos azules y el pelo largo y ondulado. Durante toda la mañana la llevó de un lado a otro, presentándola a todos y enseñándole lo básico que debía conocer en el instituto. Todo a su tiempo, al día siguiente volvería a ser su guía espiritual en las procelosas aguas del instituto. Hubo un momento en el que se relajó junto a ella como no lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que había pasado en ese centro, era reconfortante comprobar que no todas babeaban por él, por un momento se vio siendo su amigo, quedando para ir a comer algo y al cine, para hacer deberes y viendo la tele tirados en el sofá. Cocinando, tenía que preguntarle si sabía recetas típicas de su país, quizá podría enseñarle alguna.

Y, entonces, apareció él, quitándose su anorak, sacudiéndose la lluvia y caminando con premura hacia la secretaría. Hacía casi un año que no le veía y que entrara de repente en sus dominios le descolocó. Se dio cuenta de que la nueva había notado su repentino cambio de humor y que había visto la causa, y le dio rabia de que hubiese visto alguna debilidad en él. Pero no dijo nada ni su expresión delató ningún pensamiento negativo. Era como si hubiese comprendido y quisiera dejarle su espacio y su intimidad, simplemente le sonrió y fueron a su siguiente clase. En cuanto sonó el timbre, apuntó el teléfono de Stackhouse después de darle el suyo, y salió corriendo antes de cualquiera de las muchas compañeras que tenía que se lo habían pedido y él nunca se lo había dado, dijese algo, antes de que Pern se diera cuenta de que entre la nueva y él ya había algo.

Llegó a casa antes que su madre y comenzó a hacer deberes, esa tarde tenía piano y quería estudiar antes de ir, que cuando volviese, con preparar la cena tendría suficiente. Al cabo de media hora oyó la puerta y fue corriendo a saludar a su madre. Se inclinó y la besó, le cogió las cosas y las puso en la percha.

_ Hola, tesoro – susurró su madre con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal tu día?

_ Bien, tenemos una chica nueva y me han pedido que la ayude para integrarla – se colocó detrás de la silla y comenzó a empujarla hasta el salón-, ¿y el tuyo?

_ Bueno, mucho trabajo en la oficina, pero ya sabes que no me importa – se quedó mirándole ahora que se había sentado en el sofá frente a ella-. ¿Y esa chica nueva...?

_ Es americana. Está un poco perdida, mucho cambio...

_ Pobre, se tiene que sentir muy sola, deberías invitarla un día a comer con nosotros – probó a decir, como siempre, esperando que esa vez si accediese y lo hiciera. Él nunca invitaba a nadie a su casa.

_ Puede que lo haga, es diferente – concedió esta vez y su madre no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro- ¿Qué?

_ Nada, me parece bien que quieras ser amigo suyo – levantó las cejas- ¿Es guapa?

_ Sí, supongo... – respondió vagamente.

_ ¿Supones? – se rió y para él no había sonido más hermoso que la risa de su madre, aunque tan solo fuese por todas las veces que la había oído llorar.

Había pensado hablarle de él pero, ¿para qué estropear el momento?

_ ¿Quieres que te prepare un café o un té? Tengo que terminar los deberes antes de irme al KMH*****.

_ No, ya me lo preparo yo, cielo, tú sigue con tu tarea – su madre le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios y él tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas por el amor que ese gesto desprendía.

Esas eran sus tardes, el chico popular, se limitaba a serlo en el instituto y algún día cuando quedaba con sus amigos, que no era muy a menudo. No le importaba, estaba donde quería y hacía lo que le gustaba, nunca había sido un chico díscolo, quizá lo que le había pasado le había hecho crecer y madurar de golpe. No lo sentía, si lo hacía era por la parte de dependencia que su madre tenía de él, no porque él tuviese que ayudarla.

Al día siguiente, llegó con tiempo y esperó a Stackhouse en la entrada. Pernilla se puso histérica, como era de prever, quejándose de que le hubiesen encargado esa misión a él. Estaba harto de ella, era increíble en el jardín que se había metido por ser aceptado. Habían estado tonteando desde principio de curso, Pern era guapa, morena y con unos ojos azules como faros. Era la chica más espectacular del Instituto y él había dado su último estirón durante el verano. Cuando entró el primer día de clase, los pasillos se abrieron como el mar Rojo a su paso. Ya no era el chico delgaducho y listo que iba adelantado a su edad, hora era el más alto, el más guapo y el más listo, por eso, que Pernilla Bergström se fijara en él fue una recompensa a lo mal que el año anterior lo había pasado intentando adaptarse a un nuevo centro y a una nueva vida.

Pernilla seguía quejándose; él le estaba agradecido porque gracias a ella gozaba del estatus que en esos momentos tenía, además, le había enseñado mucho más de lo que, en principio, esperó aprender de ella. _Mucho_ más... De repente, se había convertido en una pieza codiciada, las chicas que el año anterior pasaban de él, éste se lo rifaban, estuvo con un par de ellas, nada importante, antes de que Pern pusiera coto a su cuerpo. No era que ella si fuese importante, eso se lo había dejado claro desde el primer día, no la quería, la apreciaba pero nada más, y no quería que se confundiese, una cosa son las hormonas y otra el amor, y lo suyo era hormonal. No le importó, o eso dijo, pareció que le hacía hasta gracia, pero el tiempo había demostrado lo contrario.

_ Pern – la paró cuando volvió a la carga contra la nueva-, basta. Esto no funciona, deberíamos darnos un descanso...

_ ¿Qué...? – se indignó- ¿Estás cortando conmigo, niñato?

_ Eso parece.

_ ¡Nadie corta conmigo! – le gritó.

_ Bueno, yo sí – hizo una pausa-. No creo que te pille por sorpresa, no te pertenezco, te lo dije – de soslayo vio bajarse del coche a Stackhouse-. Justo a tiempo, buenos días, Stackhouse – se volvió a mirar a su ya ex lo que fuese- Hasta luego, Pern, nos vemos.

Stackhouse la miró y luego a él.

_ ¿Qué? – se interesó.

_ Nada – se rió-, que tu novia me quiere matar.

_ No es mi novia, yo no soy de nadie.

_ Pensé...

_ Ya, bueno – suspiró-, ella parece que también.

Estar con Stackhouse era relajante, no demandaba su atención constantemente como todas las demás, le preguntaba cuando tenía alguna duda y si no, se mantenía al lado hablando de cosas sin importancia, o con ella, pero sin entrar en temas personales. Hablaba de música o de libros, fundamentalmente, comentaba como se hacía tal o cual cosa en su instituto, comparaba a la fauna que la rodeaba ahora con la autóctona en su pueblo. El único que se escapaba a su ácido sentido del humor era él, era inclasificable en cualquiera de los dos mundos y oírla decir eso le produjo una satisfacción adicional.

Sus días se deslizaban de clase en clase, comiendo juntos y se riéndose mucho. La única nota negra en esa nueva amistad era su tutor. Sabía que ella le había relacionado con él, si no ya por el nombre, porque entre los dos había un gran parecido, pero se obstinó en no hablarle de él, se limitó a decirle que era familia y que, si no le importaba, preferiría no hablar de eso.

Esa tarde se despidió antes de que se fuera a su clase de refuerzo y se ofreció para ayudarla con los deberes, que le llamase e iría a su casa, vivían muy cerca el uno del otro. Nunca había hecho ese ofrecimiento a nadie, definitivamente, le gustaba Stackhouse, sí, y eso le hizo estremecerse. Nunca había permitido a nadie entrar en su vida como lo estaba haciendo con ella. Se había convertido en su amiga y eso le asustaba, nunca había tenido ninguno así de cercano.

Su madre le miraba sin decir nada, sonriendo porque, por fin, había encontrado a alguien que paliara su soledad. En pocos días, Sookie se convirtió en una más de la casa y su madre la adoptó lo mismo que lo habían hecho él y su nuevo tutor...

Estaban cenando cuando soltó su cubierto, no pudiendo aguantar más.

_ ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? – preguntó con tono triste.

_ Decirte, ¿qué, mamá? – se hizo el sorprendido pero demasiado bien sabía por dónde iba. Ella le miró con reproche.

_ ¿Te lo tengo que decir?

_ Mamá – suspiró y dejó sus cubiertos-, no quería hablar de él...

_ Es tu hermano.

_ Y nos abandonó cuando más le necesitábamos...

_ Sabes que no fue así... – bajó la cara y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_ Mamá, no quiero que llores, pero me cuesta perdonarle, eso es todo. Aún no he llegado ahí.

_ Hijo... – empezó a decir pero le cortó.

_ Déjalo, por favor, no quiero que te entristezcas por mi causa. Algún día lo haré, hoy no puedo.

Se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa. Fregó los platos y se refugió en su cuarto. Se tiró en la cama con un libro pero la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, sabía que el fondo su madre tenía razón y quería complacerla también en eso, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Intentó sacudirse esos pensamientos y puso música. Sonrió, _All that she wants_ estaba sonando y a ella le encantaba. De repente la echo de menos y deseó que estuviese allí con él para poder contarle todo lo que había dejado de decirle en las últimas semanas. Cogió el teléfono y no se lo pensó.

_ Hola, ¿estás ocupada? – hizo una pausa para escuchar su respuesta-. No, no pasa nada..., bueno sí, quería hablar contigo, desahogarme... – hizo una pequeña pausa y susurró-, hablarte de todo, de él...

Cuando mirara con perspectiva se daría cuenta de que esa fue la noche que todo cambió. En la que todo empezó.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

* Kungliga Musikhögskolan, es el conservatorio de música, aunque ni idea si refieren al centro por las siglas.

_All that she wants_ es una canción de Ace of base.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal este Northman?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

Hacía al menos ocho años que había salido del barrio, exceptuando alguna visita esporádica y rápida a su familia, se había mantenido lejos de ese lugar que le traía tan malos recuerdos. Cuando no pudo aguantar más abusos, ni sobre él ni sobre su madre, cogió sus cosas y se fue. Pidió a un compañero del instituto, asilo y ayuda durante unos días y salió de allí sin mirar atrás. Ahora, mirándolo con perspectiva, lamentaba haberlo hecho así, debería haber hecho todo lo que hubiese estado en su mano para que su madre y su hermano hubiesen salido con él, pero tenía diecisiete años, era mucho pedir...

Él lo logró, salió de esa casa, solicitó becas, estudió y había conseguido ser el hombre que hoy era, el cobarde que dejó a su hermano de ocho años y a su madre en manos de un psicópata, que tuvieron que pagar en su piel su huida, y a ella, al final, la dejó en una silla de ruedas. Esa desgracia fue la que lo precipitó todo, su hermano hizo aquello de lo que él nunca fue capaz. Con todas las veces que había marcado su cuerpo, nunca se atrevió a mostrarlo para que alguien lo viese y le ayudase a salir de esa casa, sin embargo, su hermano había sido lo suficientemente listo y valiente para conseguirlo. En una de las ocasiones que usó a su madre como saco de boxeo, se interpuso para defenderla y se ganó una paliza, su primera paliza, que a él nunca le había tocado, y le faltó tiempo para enseñarla. En el colegio, se pusieron manos a la obra y denunciaron la agresión, una vez que puso la maquinaria para sacar a su madre de ese infierno, el cabrón de su marido se cobró bien en los dos la humillación, a él le dio otra paliza pero nada comparable con la que le dio a ella que la dejó marcada para siempre. Después de su paso por el hospital, empezó la vida para ellos, para todos, en realidad, su madre empezó a integrarse de nuevo en el mundo del que la había mantenido cuidadosamente aislada y el apoyo y el amor de su hijo pequeño la obligó a superar el terror que ese monstruo le provocaba y consiguió que se enfrentase a él en un tribunal. Para él también, hacía un año que había vuelto a la ciudad desde que los dejara, y sólo había ido a visitar a su madre una vez, en cuanto vio las marcas, se enfadó con ella, como si fuese la responsable y se fue, dejándola a su suerte. Y cómo le había pesado siempre.

Su madre se recuperó del resto de heridas, tanto las físicas como en parte de las morales, trece años sometida a un tirano maltratador habían sido demasiados años y habían hecho mella en ella, pero era lo que tenía la libertad, le infundía fuerzas y ella siempre había sido una superviviente. A través de una asociación de mujeres víctimas del maltrato, consiguió un trabajo en la administración, se mudaron al otro extremo del barrio, bastante más elegante, a un piso adaptado a sus necesidades y comenzaron una nueva vida. A ella la había visto con bastante frecuencia desde entonces, la llamaba todas las semanas y simpre que podían quedaba con ella para pasear, ir de tiendas, comer, lo que le apeteciese hacer, pero él nunca se perdonó no haber estado allí para ella; y su hermano, tampoco, y ahora no sabía como, tres años después de que se libraran de su prisión, iniciar una relación con él ahora que le veía con tanta frecuencia.

Una de las maneras en las que se le ocurrió purgar su sentimiento de culpa, fue ayudando económicamente a su madre, no era que lo necesitaran aunque el dinero nunca viniese mal, pero sabía que su hermano quería ir a la escuela de cocina y quería que pudiese hacerlo donde quisiera, ahí o en París, si era lo que quería. Así que cuando le llamaron de la junta escolar para ofrecerle ser tutor de una chica americana, no se lo pensó aunque fuese el instituto en el que estudiaba él.

Susanna, su pupila, era una chica bajita y tímida, muy guapa e inteligente. Se reveló como un ángel que se esforzaba por hacerle más fácil su trabajo, le preparaba tartas y galletas para sus clases y conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa con sólo entrar por la puerta. Las clases que pasaba con ella eran las mejores horas del día, era gratificante para él como profesor tener una alumna tan receptiva, estimulaba su imaginación y le hacía intentar superarse para darle lo mejor de sí mismo como educador. El idioma se le resistía un poco, pero no era nada que no supiera que iba a superar a poco que saliese de su concha y se relacionase con más gente, que hasta ahora, sólo la había visto con su hermano. Decidió que su nueva cruzada sería esa y usó todos los recursos a su alcance para que se deshiciera de su timidez, y tenía que felicitarse, lo había conseguido a ritmo de vals. En una de las clases, mientras mantenían una conversación, Sookie se confundió al preguntar. Estaba tan azorada respondiendo que no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se levantó y bordeó la mesa con una sonrisa

_ Åh, jag trodde du aldrig skulle fråga mig...***** – su expresión mitad de terror mitad expectante hizo que sonriera más.

_ V-Vad...?***** – balbució mientras le cogía la silla y la hacía levantar.

Llevó su mano a mi antebrazo, puso la suya en su cintura y cogió la otra, y comenzó a girar llevándosela consigo alrededor de la mesa. Durante unos segundos se quedó rígida y pensó que se había pasado pero cogió aire y sonrió y se relajó entre sus brazos. Probablemente estaba llevando muy lejos esto con ella, aunque fuese un baile inocente, visto de lejos podría parecer otra cosa, pero por un momento se dejó llevar y se sintió libre.

Pero la libertad le duraba lo que tardaba en salir de esa pequeña burbuja que eran sus clases con Susanna, Sookie, como ella quería ser llamada. Cuando se iba era como si se llevara el sol con ella y le dejara en tinieblas para volver a casa.

Por más que lo había intentado desde que se fue de aquella casa nunca lo había conseguido. Huía de la gente y del compromiso, no quería atarse a nadie y no quería amar a nadie, no era capaz de darles lo que querían y seguro que se merecían. Sin embargo llevaba un año viviendo con Milla, incomprensiblemente, llevaba un año compartiendo su vida con alguien a quien no amaba porque creía que se lo merecía y, en alguna medida, se lo debía. También, tenía que admitir que era por sentirse normal, sentir que pertenecía a algo o a alguien, e integrarse en una vida que le resultaba bastante ajena aunque fuese la suya. La había conocido el primer año que empezó a dar clases. Acababa de volver a la ciudad después de años fuera, de todos los años que se había pasado intentando borrar su vida anterior, poco antes de que el final se precipitara, y se refugió en ella. Al principio, sólo había sido una amante ocasional pero se fue metiendo poco a poco en su vida y él no tuvo ni la fuerza ni la voluntad para decirle que no. Desde el primer minuto sabía que era una relación condenada al fracaso aunque tan sólo fuese porque no la quería, no lo suficiente, no como ella quería, pero ahora que Sookie había entrado en su vida comprendía qué era lo que le faltaba, no tenía la alegría, no había luz ni risas, simplemente se resignaba a deslizarse por los días. Todos los días cuando su hermano la dejaba en su clase lo veía. Ellos se reían, él besaba su mejilla y hacía alguna broma, ella le daba un golpe riéndose en el brazo y soltaba una carcajada. Luego, cuando entraba en sus dominios, todo cambiaba, ella se ponía seria y se retraía, y él quería formar parte de eso, también quería esa risa. Por eso aquel día la sacó a bailar cuando se confundió y le pidió que bailara con ella al contestar, por eso merendaban, por eso hacía todo lo posible por retrasar el momento en el que saliera de su aula y tener que volver a su vida gris en la que ya no había nada, porque donde nunca hubo fuego, ahora no podía buscar rescoldos.

Su vida transcurría entre sus clases de literatura en su instituto y las de refuerzo a Sookie, sin nada más en medio. Echaba de menos a su familia, intentaba mantener el contacto con su madre todo lo que podían y su poco tiempo libre les permitía, pero con su hermano seguía la distancia. El día que Sookie le preguntó por él se dio cuenta que no quería seguir así. No sabía que su tutor era el hermano de su amigo, sabía que eran de la misma familia por el parecido y el apellido pero no sabía qué grado de parentesco les unía. Suspiró y le explicó algo, tampoco era un tema que le gustase compartir con una alumna y si su hermano no le había contado nada, sus razones tendría. Le dijo que eran hermanos y que él se fue de casa cuando era como ella porque no podía soportar más estar allí, que desde entonces había hecho su vida y se habían distanciado con los años. Pudo leer en sus ojos que no le parecía razón suficiente para que su hermano le ignorara tan obstinadamente, pero no dijo nada y por eso le gustaba tanto.

Llamó a su madre y le quedó con ella para tomarse un café después de su tutoría. Siempre que la veía llegar en su silla de ruedas se le encogía el corazón y se sabía responsable de su estado, como si la paliza que la llevó hasta ella se la hubiese dado él y no el cabrón de su padrastro.

_ Mamá – se levantó y besó su mejilla con una sonrisa triste.

_ Cariño – su madre le miraba siempre con tanto amor que dolía-. ¿Qué tal todo?

_ Bien – hizo una pausa-, quería comentarte algo.

_ ¿Buenas noticias? – la sonrisa de su madre se amplió quizá creyendo que incluía algún tipo de celebración como una boda.

_ Bueno, no es malo, pero quiero que me digas qué te parece y si no te gusta la idea, lo dejamos...

_ Hijo – se rió-, no se me ocurre nada para lo que necesitaras mi aprobación ya con tu edad.

_ Es sobre mi hermano, quiero que volvamos a tener relación. ¿Conoces a Sookie? – su madre le miró extrañada y asintió sonriendo con tristeza-. ¿Sabías que soy su tutor? – negó asombrada- Ella tampoco sabía que soy tu hijo, el hermano de su amigo... Quiero que eso acabe.

_ A mí también me gustaría que acabara pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

_ Invítame un domingo a vuestra casa, podríamos hablar... – hizo una pausa y bajó los ojos- Él no sabe cómo fue todo, para él nunca fue igual...

_ ¿Crees que funcionará?

_ Sí, si tú se lo pides.

Y así fue, su hermano no podía negarle nada a su madre. No sólo le recibió sino que hizo la comida y su madre siempre había tenido razón cuando se lo decía, tenía unas manos mágicas. Al principio había sido incómodo y frío el tratamiento que se dieron, hasta que encontraron algo sobre lo que hablar que tuviesen en común y que no doliera, Sookie. Al oírle hablar sobre ella le pareció que le gustaba pero su hermano podría haber llegado a la misma conclusión al escucharle a él comentar lo buena alumna que era y el placer que era darle clase. Deseó haber encontrado a su edad una chica como ella que le hubiese salvado de la desesperanza y de la amargura, del dolor, como Sookie parecía haber hecho con su hermano, como estaba haciendo cada tarde en sus clases con él. Mientras hablaban de ella con una sonrisa se iba preparando para desgranar lo que habían sido sus días en su niñez y su adolescencia. Tomó aire y se lo contó, le habló de todas las palizas que recibió por defender a su madre, de las que recibió por cometer un pequeño error, de las que recibió simplemente porque sí, se levantó y se quitó la camisa que escondía la prueba en su espalda y pidió perdón por haberles dejado, por no haberlo soportado más y haber huido, entre lágrimas. Cuando notó su mano sobre la suya supo que, por fin le había perdonado y sintió que se lo debía a ella, que todo había sido obra del pequeño ángel que iluminaba sus tardes.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

***** Oh, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías... Todo, siempre, según el traductor de Google.

***** ¿Qué...?

* * *

><p>Y este otro Northman, ¿qué os parece?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

Tenía que reconocer que contar con la ayuda de Northman le hizo mucho más fácil aceptar el nuevo instituto, el nuevo idioma, las nuevas horas de sol, aunque debería decir de oscuridad, todo. Cuando llegó a casa y su hermano le preguntó por su día, le contó que tenía un compañero que era su sombra y su guía y que le habían puesto un tutor para que avanzara con el idioma. A Jason le pareció genial lo del tutor, lo necesitaba ya que no sabía nada de sueco, lo que no sabía si estaba encantado o no con que a su hermanita le hubiesen colocado como canguro para enseñarle todo lo que necesitara saber sobre cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera a un chico que ya le había dicho que le sacaba casi una cabeza.

Al día siguiente se encontró a Northman esperándola a la entrada. Su novia o la que se creía que lo era, que ya se había dado cuenta que él era de todas, la miró con ganas de matarla. Eso no era una buena señal, no hacía nada por su integración en el instituto pero desde que esa no era su ambición, pues le daba lo mismo. Se acercó un poquito a él y se rió, no era que no le hubiese hecho gracia lo que decía o fuese un sacrificio estar cerca de un chico guapo, simpático y que olía a gloria, pero lo hizo por hacerla rabiar. Le gritó algo y no necesitó saber el idioma para saber que había sido prueba superada.

Northman se lo tomó en serio, era su misión en esta vida, cuidarla, guiarla y hacerla reír. No fue difícil convertirse en su amiga. La esperaba para ir juntos a clase, comían juntos, hacían los deberes juntos, los fines de semana quedaban para ir al cine, ver una película en la tele o ir a tomar algo, pero no se separaban. Al principio le había extrañado que se hiciera llamar sólo por el apellido.

_ ¿Northman, así, a secas? – se había extrañado.

_ Sí – había respondido secamente-, ¿algún problema?

_ No, pero tendrás un nombre...

_ Como todos, Stackhouse – puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Así que Northman – sonrió con malicia-, como Madonna – le levantó la ceja desaprobando la comparación-, como Prince – volvió a ponerle los ojos en blanco, con su tamaño se podían hacer cuatro Prince, seguro. No quería decir decirlo pero le salió el nombre-. Como Sting.

Northman le dedicó media sonrisa de esas arrebatadoras que hacía que sus compañeras se le tiraran con descaro a los pies y a ella la convertían en la más envidiada del instituto, no había sido una buena idea compararle con su cantante favorito, él sabía que a ella le encantaba. A ver si se iba a pensar que a ella también se le caerían las bragas a su paso...

_ Pues sí, Northman, a secas, como tu Sting – dijo riéndose-. Me gusta mi apellido y no quiero que nadie me llame de otra manera. Tú tampoco, guapa.

_ ¿Y si empiezo a llamarte cariño o algo así tampoco vale? – se rió- Aunque por el bien de mi integridad física, no debería hacerlo, me matarían tus fans.

_ No seas exagerada – la miró con una sonrisa presumida pese a que hiciera aspavientos con la mano.

_ Venga, cielo, como si no lo supieras y no te encantara – le levantó una ceja al oír "cielo".

_ Stackhouse... – comenzó a decir.

_ ¿Sí, querido?

_ Ya vale... – se quejó mientras miraba de reojo alrededor por si había alguien que lo escuchase, en los pasillos del instituto, las paredes tenían oídos.

_ ¿Por qué, amor, no te gusta que te trate con cariño? – se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, escabulléndose soltando una carcajada para irse a su clase de refuerzo.

_ Ya te daré yo "amor", _tesoro –_ le oyó reírse pero había algo extraño en su risa y en su voz-, ¿voy luego a tu casa?

_ Claro – le saludó desde la puerta de la clase y le tiró un beso-. Hasta luego.

Tras esa puerta su mundo cambiaba. Su _cariño_ era la alegría de sus días en ese país frío y oscuro, pero el señor Northman era su razón por la que deslizarse por las horas con impaciencia hasta el momento en el que atravesaba ese umbral. Era el hombre más impresionante que había visto nunca, tan alto, tan rubio y tan guapo. Tenía que tomar aire antes de armarse de valor y abrir esa puerta porque su pulso se aceleraba y su corazón seguro que se podía escuchar como atronaba en su pecho desde el otro lado de la mesa desde donde la miraba con una sonrisa. Por si su aspecto ya no fuese suficiente para estar loca por él, era un hombre encantador, educado, amable y dulce, inteligente y con un sentido del humor brillante y corrosivo. Era un buen profesor y ella quería impresionarle, ya que nunca se fijaría en su cuerpo pequeño e insignificante para alguien de su aspecto, lo haría en su inteligencia y su diligencia. Cada vez que ella se esforzaba para ganarse su aprobación, él le regalaba una sonrisa que podría iluminar una ciudad en una de esas interminables tardes de invierno. Y eso era para lo que ella vivía.

Empezó a soltarse, el día que se equivocó y la sacó a bailar fue el principio. Dar vueltas por la clase entre sus brazos fue como una revelación, era allí donde quería estar, sentir sus manos grandes y fuertes alrededor, y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que fantaseaba con que se perdieran debajo de su ropa y descubrieran su piel sedienta de él. Quizá estaba leyendo demasiadas novelitas rosas, porque la idea de que su miembro palpitante saciara su sed de amor comenzó a cruzarse por su mente cada vez que abría las puertas de su paraíso personal. Ahora era una mujer con una misión, tenía que ganar su amor, no era mucho mayor que ella, ¿quizá siete años? ¿ocho?, eso no era nada. En cuanto fuese mayor de edad lo haría, se armaría de valor y le diría lo que sentía. Mientras tanto, se lo iría ganando con simpatía, con su esfuerzo en todas las tareas que le impusiera y con tartas. Su abuela decía que a los hombres se les conquistaba por el estómago. No entendía el sentido de esa afirmación, visto lo visto, quizá eso hubiese sido posible con el abuelo y demás hombres de esa edad, pero a los chicos ahora..., su poca, nula experiencia le decía que no iba por ahí lo que había que hacer para conquistarlos. Bueno, quizá sí a Northman, pero él era distinto a todos, y como éste también lo era, que menudo descubrimiento que fuesen hermanos, seguro que no era tan diferente a su amigo.

Hacía una semana que le había contado que eran hermanos y estaba pensando cómo sacar el tema de su tutor con Northman cuando la llamó para desahogarse. Hasta aquel día habían sido amigos pero no se había dado cuenta lo importante que era para él. Había observado que Northman no tenía amigos, sí conocidos, como el chico guapo y popular que era, pero nadie importante para él, nadie en quien confiar o con quien salir. En los más de dos meses que hacía que eran inseparables, los siameses como les había escupido con desprecio Pernilla una mañana al verles llegar, había aprendido a dejarle a su ritmo, él llegaría a ese punto en algún momento, así que el hecho de oírle relatar los horrores que había padecido no resultó tan sorprendente, lo que la descolocó fue conocer el terror con el que él y Liv habían vivido, las atrocidades de las que habían sido víctimas. Las mismas de las que había huido su tutor, harto de padecerlas. Le escuchó con lágrimas en los ojos y deseando estar a su lado para abrazarle y dejarle llorar sobre su hombro. Si no hubiesen estado cayendo chuzos de punta, hubiese ido corriendo, tarde como era, a su casa para consolarle y decirle que ya todo había pasado y que ya nunca más tendría que sufrir, que ella se cuidaría de que así fuera. Que si estuviese en su mano, se encargaría de que el resto de sus días fuese feliz y ninguna lágrima volviese a salir de sus preciosos ojos azules. Cuando a la mañana siguiente se encontró con él donde siempre para ir a clase, le abrazó sin decir nada. Durante unos instantes, Northman no reaccionó podía sentir su estupor y la rigidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero no le importaba, se colgó a su cuello y deseo que su amigo pudiese sentir todo el amor y el cariño que le enviaba, que pudiese saber que ya no estaba solo porque ella siempre estaría ahí para él. Notó sus manos en su espalda y pensó que todo estaba bien, que él lo había sentido, que lo sabía.

Los Northman se convirtieron en su familia, o mejor, Jason y ella fueron adoptados en aquella casa, Liv era una mujer dulce y encantadora, rasgos que sus hijos habían heredado. Era comprensible el amor con el que su amigo la trataba, ella también quería protegerla y cuidarla. Cuando Jason tenía que hacer algún viaje a alguna sede en otra ciudad, la dejaba con ellos, y eso, para Jason, era mucho confiar porque aún miraba con cierto recelo a aquel chico enorme que cuando abrazaba a su hermana hacía que se perdiera entre sus brazos, y con el que él nunca debería saber que acababa durmiendo porque se quedaban hablando o viendo una película hasta las tantas y al final se quedaban dormidos en el sofá o en la cama, arropados amorosamente por Liv que siempre sonreía al verles por la mañana como si supiera algo que ellos no mientras se sentaban a la mesa de la cocina y tomaban su desayuno.

Las semanas se habían pasado volando entre sus clases con sus Northmans y las de fotografía a las que Jason la había apuntado, casi sin darse cuenta, la primavera estaba ahí, los días comenzaban a alargarse, la nieve decía adiós definitivamente. Sookie pensaba que no había sido tan duro después de todo, que el crudo invierno escandinavo no había podido con su espíritu sureño. Todos los días echaba de menos a su abuela pero Jason había hecho que su dolor fuese menor, la había arropado y le había dado un hogar y ahora sentía que esa era su casa. Había crecido sin él pero se daba cuenta de lo fundamental e imprescindible que era en su vida, por eso se alegró tanto cuando Northman cedió y abrió su corazón de nuevo a su hermano. Después de la conversación telefónica que habían tenido, la actitud de sus dos Northmans cambió y se sentía responsable en parte del cambio del pequeño y de la felicidad que ese cambio provocaba en el mayor. Esa alegría se reflejaba en sus clases, eran mucho más divertidas, parecía estar más cercano a ella, era una sensación más que una certeza, le daba la impresión de que su actitud hacia ella era más abierta, a veces le pillaba mirándola desde el otro lado de la mesa y lejos de quitar la mirada, seguía haciéndolo con la misma intensidad y su sonrisa se ampliaba. Soñaba con que él sintiese lo mismo que ella y se estuviese conteniendo porque era su tutor y ella era menor, pero por poco tiempo... Con la llegada de la primavera, se habían desplazado al exterior, cuando el clima lo permitía. Se había pasado el invierno haciendo fotos oscuras, en lugares cerrados o exteriores poco iluminados, por fin tenían luz y la oscuridad se replegaba hasta el otoño. Sus modelos eran su hermano y los Northman, con lo que pudo alimentar su amor platónico por el mayor de ellos, siempre era bueno tener una cara para adorar las veinticuatro horas, cuando no estaba físicamente presente y más cuando empezó a espaciar sus clases porque ya no era tan necesario. Le hubiese gustado poder gritarle que para su sueco, quizá no, pero para ella era como el aire, no podía espaciar sus respiraciones pues sus clases, tampoco, pero no le quedó más remedio, por eso se podía refugiar en sus fotos. No habían sido los únicos sujetos delante del objetivo de su cámara, sus compañeros, profesores, vecino, la gente de la calle, la ciudad y la naturaleza que despertaba a la vida como cada primavera, habían sido captadas por su ojo curioso y entrenado de forma natural para ver lo que a otros se les escapaba. Siempre le había gustado como hobby, pero que Jason, después de hablar con su profesor, la alentara a hacer de eso su futuro, le hizo replantearse lo que iba a hacer cuando terminase el instituto. Quizá pudiese irse a Londres o a París, como era el deseo de Northman, sonreía recordando sus palabras, que arrasarían con la ciudad. Pero luego recapacitaba y se recriminaba haberse olvidado de su secreto más oculto...

Pero las metas ya las conseguiría poco a poco. Primero esperar contando los días hasta que fuese mayor de edad, luego, poder dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, una vez que fuesen legales, él ya no fuese su tutor y ella tuviese la edad. Y después, el cielo era el límite.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

* * *

><p>Ay, estos Northmans... A mí también me cuesta decirme por uno u otro.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

El cumpleaños de Stackhouse estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Llevaba semanas planeándolo, quería que fuese perfecto. Le iba a hacer la mejor cena que nunca hubiese degustado y la iba a culminar con la tarta de chocolate más espectacular que hubiese visto en su vida, llevaba días haciendo ensayos con su profesor de repostería. Durante esa orgía de chocolate, le daría el colgante que le había comprado con un símbolo que ella no tenía porqué saber que significaba amor eterno, y si lo supiera, pondría cara de asombro y diría que no le habían dicho nada en la joyería, y después la llevaría a bailar. Y si reunía el valor que tenía con todas las demás pero con ella le faltaba, le pediría salir no sólo como amigos. Llevaba meses loco por ella, el día que le abrazó después de haberle hablado de su vida comenzó a verla de otra manera. Mirando con retrospectiva, sabía que había comenzado antes porque adoraba su risa, porque encontraba muy sexy cómo decía su apellido, porque el día que Johannes, John, como quería ser llamado, se acercó a ella para pedirle que fuese a una fiesta con él, le hubiese puesto los ojos morados, para que le hicieran juego con el violeta de sus pupilas, y se dio cuenta de que la quería sólo para él. En su momento lo achacó a que ella era la única amiga que él, el chico popular, tenía, pero él sabía qué cara se le aparecía cuando besaba a otra o cuando iba más allá con la que fuese, sabía quien poblaba sus sueños y hacía que se despertara tan excitado que tuviese que tomar cartas en el asunto mientras su nombre se escapaba de sus labios. Su vida amorosa, y por ende la sexual, no había sido una fiesta desde que llegó a su vida. Primero había roto con Pernilla que se encargó de lanzar toda clase de rumores maliciosos sobre él, la muy tonta, contándole a quien le quisiera escuchar que la tenía pequeña, como si los chicos en el vestuario no se fijaran en los _activos_ de los demás. En fin, no le iba a entrar al trapo, no era su estilo, se limitó a decir que sí, claro, que era pequeña y juguetona. Para su mayor regocijo, uno de esos días, Sookie le había mirado y había contestado a Pern, le había dicho que ella estaba muy contenta con el tamaño, que se quejaba porque ya no la disfrutaba. Tuvo que ponerse entre las dos y llevarse a Stackhouse antes de que esa loca le hiciera algo. Le regañó por lo que había hecho, estaba tan contento que no podía dejar que se lo notara y se quejó de que ahora le costaría más tirarse a alguien porque cómo le iba a hacer algo así a su amiga/chica, ¿cómo le dejaría a él? Como si él quisiera estar ya a esas alturas con nadie más...

No quería ni pensar que el día que reuniese valor y le confesara a su amiga que quería mucho más de ella, Stackhouse pudiese rechazarle. Sabía que entre ellos había algo muy especial pero si después de haberse despertado abrazada a él tantas veces en los últimas semanas, no había surgido algo entre ellos, era posible que para ella sólo fuese eso, su amigo. Y sólo de pensarlo, se moría de la angustia. Su madre le miraba sabiendo por donde iban sus pensamientos y sus deseos pero se cuidaba mucho de decir nada, no dijo nada la primera vez que les encontró abrazados durmiendo en el sofá, ni todas las demás que les encontró en su cama. Se limitó a taparles con el edredón y a sonreír por la mañana. Decidió que la única vía de acción era hacer lo imposible porque fuese ella la que viniese a él, no era que se lo fuese a poner difícil una vez que le insinuase lo más mínimo, para nada, pero no podía permitirse que el corazón se le rompiera en mil pedazos, otra vez, no. Tenía que asegurarse.

Uno de los domingos que su hermano había venido a comer, su madre le comentó lo del cumpleaños, pensando, quizá, que como tutor debería saberlo. Dijo que no tenía ni idea y sonrió diciendo que le compraría algo al día siguiente. No quería imaginar cosas extrañas, por un momento le pareció que su hermano fruncía el ceño mientras su madre le relataba con todo lujo de detalles lo que tenía planeado para ella. Le preguntó porqué se tomaba tantas molestias y no había sabido contestar sin delatarse. Se limitó a decir que porqué no, era su amiga. Su hermano se limitó a levantar la ceja y a mirarle en silencio, como diseccionando lo que su contestación escondía, y su mirada le produjo un escalofrío. Se sacudió la sensación y decidió olvidarla, no era como si él fuese una presencia constante en su vida. Se veían con cierta frecuencia, tampoco tanta, aún quedaba resquemor en él por abandonarles, pero estaba intentando hacerle un hueco en su vida porque su madre y Sookie querían. Eso sí, tenía que decirle a las dos que no le contasen todo, su hermano no tenía porqué saber todo de su vida con tanto detalle.

El día del cumpleaños la esperaba donde todas las mañanas y la recibió con una flor y un beso. No era el tipo de beso con el que había estado fantaseando, que requería de mucha más intimidad y menos ropa, pero remoloneó en su abrazo con la cabeza hundida entre su pelo que olía a jazmín. Fueron al colegio riéndose, cuando se encontraron con Pernilla, Sookie se abrazó a su cintura y se pegó a él, con el consiguiente sobresalto y desbocamiento de su corazón. Bajó hasta su oído y murmuró que era muy mala, pero que por él no se cortara y besó su cuello, eso le ganó un pellizco y un "tonto" ronroneado con una sonrisa para todos los que lo quisieran oír, al fin y al cabo, prácticamente todos pensaban que estaban saliendo ya, no era como si fuesen a extrañar por su comportamiento.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. La primavera estaba siendo espléndida y ese día había sido el mejor de todo mayo, las clases no se hicieron pesadas y era viernes. Tenía el día cronometrado, se había levantado temprano para dejarlo todo preparado para luego hacer la cena, la tarta la haría antes de irse al conservatorio. Cuando volviera, ducharse y ponerse lo más sexy que tuviese para ser una tentación y que Sookie acabara fantaseando con untarle de chocolate y lamerle lo que ella quisiera. Pasó toda la mañana intentando que esa imagen que había conjurado no se le notara demasiado en sus pantalones a punto de reventar. Podía aguantar hasta esa noche para ver cumplidos sus deseos, eso sí, antes tendría que tomar cartas en el asuntos en cuanto llegase a casa y ocuparse de su _pequeño problema_, y ya llegaría el día que fuese ella la que se hiciese cargo... Ahora, dejarla en la clase con su hermano y salir corriendo.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Su hermano la dejó como todos los días con un beso y una sonrisa arrobada. No hubiese necesitado que su madre le pusiera al día, para cualquiera que quisiera fijarse, era más que evidente que estaba colado por ella. Así que cuando durante una de sus últimas comidas con su familia, ésta le comentó lo que estaba planeando para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sookie, no le pilló de sorpresa, con sólo ver su mirada cuando la dejaba en su clase, ya le había bastado. No quería preguntarse por el sentimiento que eso le había producido. Intentó hacerse el sorprendido, ya sabía cuando era el cumpleaños, de hecho, incluso le había comprado un regalo, una pulsera. En cuanto la vio se acordó de ella y la compró, era de cuero y tenía un círculo de plata en el centro con un hada que parecía sacada de una ilustración del siglo XIX grabada en él. En su momento le pareció un impulso extraño, ahora se estaba dando la excusa de su cumpleaños, pero lo hizo simplemente porque Sookie fue lo primero en lo que pensó cuando lo vio.

Sookie entró como todas las tardes que tenían clase, con su sonrisa tímida y cálida, le saludó y se sentó frente a él. Dieron su clase sin hacer ninguna referencia a su cumpleaños, la veía que se moría de ganas de decírselo, pero se lo callaba. Cuando quedaban quince minutos de clase se disculpó y salió mientras la dejaba haciendo un ejercicio. Le había comprado un pastel de chocolate y lo había dejado en la sala de profesores en la nevera, sacó dos cafés de la máquina y puso una vela sobre el pastel. La sonrisa de Sookie cuando entró y le vio sentarse frente a ella otra vez como si nada, ya fue suficiente recompensa. Encendió la vela y lo empujó hacia ella.

_ Feliz cumpleaños, Sookie... – dijo con dulzura.

_ ¿Lo sabías...? – sonrió encantada.

_ Es difícil ser un Northman y no saberlo – se rió-. Vamos, que se va a llenar de cera, pide un deseo.

La observó con atención mientras se concentraba con los ojos cerrados sonriendo ante su deseo. Sopló y le regaló lo que a él le pareció la más radiante de sus sonrisas. Partió un trozo y se lo ofreció, y se lo comieron sonriéndose y compartiendo ese momento en silencio. Estaban ya a punto de irse y ella aún no salía de su asombro de que se hubiese acordado cuando le sacó su regalo. Bajó hasta su cara y besó su mejilla, justo como había hecho su hermano una hora antes, en el mismo lugar, y se lo dio. Sookie se quedó quieta y las palabras le faltaron, abrió su regalo y se puso rápidamente la pulsera. Cuando recuperó la voz comenzó a darle las gracias atropelladamente. La paró.

_ Ah, ah, inte på engelska, på svenska*****

Sí, eso era lo mejor para todos.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Llegó a casa acariciándose la mejilla y casi en volandas, no sólo se había acordado de su cumpleaños, ya el hecho de que le hubiese comprado el pastel era suficiente, sino que, además, le había comprado una pulsera preciosa y había besado su mejilla. Creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca cuando le vio bajar hacia su cara. No era el beso con el que había fantaseado, que requería de sus brazos rodeándola y sus encendidas palabras de amor, pero se regodeó en su olor y le supo a gloria. Cuando recuperó el habla, las palabras salieron atropelladamente y el profesor tomó el mando. No, en sueco. Hizo lo que le pedía y salieron mientras él le hacía cumplidos a sus avances. Ya se habían dejado atrás su burbuja, volvían a ser la señorita Stackhouse y su tutor, el señor Northman. Fantaseó un rato más con él hasta que llegó la hora de preparse para ir a la casa de Northman. Jason le dio sus regalos y después de abrirlos y de reírse un rato con él, la llevó hasta allí y le hizo prometer que no haría planes para el día siguiente, que le tocaba a él llevarla por ahí a celebrarlo.

Repitió sus movimientos casi diarios, tocar, esperar, coger el ascensor, echarse una miradita a ver cómo estaba y sonreír porque en el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, se encontraría con la sonrisa de Northman dándole la bienvenida, como los últimos cinco meses. Pasó y dejó sus cosas en la percha, preguntó por Liv y le dijo que había salido esa noche con unos amigos. Le extrañó porque no solía hacerlo y por un momento se preguntó si lo había hecho para dejarles solos, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Su amigo bromeó con ella y con la comida que le había preparado. Cuando llegó a la mesa del comedor, se dio cuenta de que no era una broma y cuando degustó todo lo que le había hecho, pese a no ser la primera vez que comía lo que él cocinaba, supo que estaba delante de un virtuoso que llegaría lejos. Alabó profusamente cada plato ante su sonrisa encantada. Pero cuando llegó al postre..., aquello eran palabras mayores, le había hecho la tarta de chocolate más impresionante que había visto nunca y que sabía a gloria. Y por un momento olvidó el pastel de su tutor. Entonces le vio la pulsera y le preguntó por ella, le contó que se la había regalado su hermano y se pasó la siguiente media hora hablando de él. La expresión de Northman pasó de la sorpresa a la confusión y a la tristeza. En un momento en el que dejó de hablar de su tutor, sacó un regalo de un bolsillo. Era un colgante precioso, con un símbolo muy bonito y que suponía que tendría que ver algo con los vikingos, le pidió que le ayudara a ponérselo y fue corriendo a mirarse al espejo de la entrada. Le vio detrás de ella reflejado en el espejo y se volvió y le abrazó, dándole las gracias una y otra vez por todo. Northman la abrazaba y casi le pareció que cuando la soltó lo hizo con reticencia.

Pero la noche no terminó ahí, la llevó a bailar y tenía que reconocer que para alguien de su tamaño, se movía con gracia y lo hacía bien. Fueron de club en club, bailaron, se rieron y se lo pasaron increíblemente bien. Volvieron casi por la mañana, dando un paseo. De vuelta se pararon a comprar unos bollos y se los comieron sentados en un banco con un café. Northman la dejó en su puerta después de darle un abrazo y susurrarle feliz cumpleaños en el oído. El corazón le dio un vuelco al notar su aliento contra su piel y por una décima de segundo pensó lo que serían esos labios en los suyos, pero desechó esa idea por loca y descabellada. Subió a casa, saludó a Jason que se levantaba con un beso y una sonrisa soñadora y se metió en la cama.

De lejos, el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

***** Ah, ah, en inglés, no, en sueco.

* * *

><p>Gracias por vuestra alertas, favoritos y comentarios. Me alegra que os esté gustando :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

Había decidido que tendría que ser hoy, su tiempo se acababa, ya sólo le veía un día cada semana y el curso se acababa. Había sido una idiota, por querer impresionarle con su esfuerzo y dedicación, había conseguido que estuviese muy contento con su evolución, tanto que había ido espaciando las clases que tenía con ella hasta haber llegado a esa tarde.

_ Hola, Sookie – saludó educado como siempre-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido esta semana?

_ Bien, ha estado bastante bien – respondió con un hilo de voz y una sonrisa-. ¿Y la tuya?

_ Un poco complicada, con mucho trabajo – se rió-, no todos mis alumnos son tan concienzudos y trabajadores como tú – bajó los ojos avergonzada por su cumplido y él sonrió ante su gesto-. ¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien? – sonrió a su pesar, se sabía hacer muy bien el tonto para sacarla de los momentos en los que la vergüenza se la comía.

_ Te he hecho una tarta, para agradecerte tu ayuda – cogió la bandeja que había dejado a su lado y la puso en la mesa. Sonrió cuando sus ojos brillaron al quitarle el fanal que la cubría.

_ Guau, Sookie, como sepa como se ve de apetitosa, voy a pedir que me den más días siendo tu tutor – se rió.

_ De eso quería hablarte – se mordió el labio inferior y se decidió a darse valor-, ¿no hay manera de prolongarlo? Mi sueco apesta...

_ Tu sueco no está tan mal – dijo con voz dulce-, has aprendido lo imprescindible para comprender y hacerte entender, lo demás es solo práctica, ya lo sabes, tienes que salir más y relacionarte con la gente. Todo el mundo debería ver la chica maravillosa y divertida que eres, no es justo que sólo lo sepamos los Northmans... – levantó los ojos con esperanza, sólo había registrado la parte en la que decía que era maravillosa y divertida, ¿sería posible...?

_ ¿No lo dices por contentarme? ¿De verdad lo piensas...?

_ Pues claro que sí – extendió su mano desde el otro lado de la mesa y cogió la suya-. Ahora, a por la tarta, ¿haces lo honores mientras yo voy a por dos cafés? – se levantó y salió.

Durante unos segundos se miró la mano, aún conservaba su calor. Volvió a regular su respiración y se levantó para hacer lo que le había dicho. La mano le temblaba mientras cortaba la tarta y tuvo que parar y hasta que no le oyó por el pasillo, no volvió a su tarea. Entró con los cafés y puso uno delante de ella mientras se llevaba el otro a los labios y se sentaba en su silla. Sookie bordeó la mesa una vez que hubo puesto la porción en un plato y se la puso delante. Se había quedado parada a su lado enganchada de su sonrisa, era ahora o nunca. Llevó la mano hasta su pelo y él la miró extrañado.

_ Siempre me he preguntado si tu pelo es suave, parece un poco tieso – una sonrisa nerviosa se curvó en los labios de su tutor.

_ Demasiado gel fijador, quizá... – respondió bajando el tono.

Volvió a mirarle a la cara y se inclinó un poco para besarle. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, acogedores. Su boca se entreabrió un poco y dejó escapar un leve quejido. Por unos segundos su boca respondió a la suya mientras el corazón casi se le salía del pecho.

_ Dios... – susurró contra su boca.

Notó unas manos fuertes en sus brazos que la separaban de él, abrió los ojos y vio la cara de asombro de su tutor.

_ No..., por favor... – suplicó con un hilo de voz.

_ ¿Por qué no? No vas a ser más mi tutor y ya soy mayor de edad – le miró confundida.

_ Sookie... – intentó decir pero no parecía encontrar las palabras.

_ Durante unos instantes me lo has devuelto... – casi lloró de desesperación.

_ No me hagas sentir como si fuese un pervertido, te lo suplico – murmuró.

_ Pero no lo eres.

_ ¿Ah, no? – intentó recuperar la voz-. Eres mi alumna, estoy aquí para ayudarte no para aprovecharme de ti... Puede que técnicamente seas mayor de edad pero no te convierte en adulta a mis ojos.

_ Lo soy – se indigno-, quiero estar contigo... – intentó acercarse otra vez.

_ Sookie, no... – la rehuyó- Eres brillante y es difícil no gravitar a tu alrededor, resistirse a alguien como tú, y si fueras unos años mayor, a mí también me resultaría imposible no hacerlo, pero no lo eres y necesito este trabajo – se levantó y recogió sus cosas.

_ Lo siento..., yo... – balbució queriéndose morir.

_ No pasa nada – murmuró sin mirarla-, son cosas que pasan, es sólo que yo no soy así... Adiós, Sookie.

Al llegar a la puerta se volvió para mirarla otra vez y salió del aula y de su vida.

Lo dejó todo sobre la mesa, sólo cogió su bolso y su chaqueta y salió de allí a toda prisa. No sabía donde ir, se sentía tan mal consigo misma que sólo pensaba en esconderse en algún sitio y tirar la llave. La había rechazado, no la quería, lo suyo sólo había sido amabilidad y ella había sido una estúpida por creer que siendo una niña podía jugar a ser una mujer. No podía decir cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba delante de la casa de Northman y llamando a su puerta. Le abrió Liv.

_ Sookie, cariño – su tono amoroso la trajo a la realidad.

_ Buenas tardes, Liv – casi susurró.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo? – se preocupó por su expresión y la hizo pasar.

_ Sí – mintió-, sólo me pasaba a ver si estaba Northman...

_ Aún está en el conservatorio, los viernes sale más tarde, ya lo sabes.

_ Es verdad – intentó poner sorpresa en su tono monocorde-. No me he dado cuenta de que aún es pronto.

_ ¿Quieres esperarle en su cuarto? No tardará y le gustará verte – una sonrisa extraña se curvó en los labios de Liv-. Yo tengo que salir un momento, no tardaré – volvió a mirarla fijamente-. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

_ Sí, claro, le esperaré en su dormitorio leyendo un rato, tranquila.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Se sentó en el coche y apoyó la cabeza en el volante. Estaba temblando y no tenía muy claro si había sido por la situación en sí o porque realmente le había excitado. No podía creer que casi hubiese devuelto su beso, durante unos segundos su mente no registró lo erróneo de ese comportamiento y estuvo tentado a abrazarse a su cuerpo y besarla. Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar sus labios carnosos y dulces sobre los suyos y la boca se le quedó seca sólo de pensar lo que podría haber pasado. Menudo tutor de mierda, no, mejor dicho, menudo hermano de mierda. Pero tutor o no, hermano o no, era un hombre y ella se estaba convirtiendo en un proyecto de mujer bellísima e inteligente, abriéndose poco a poco ante sus ojos, sonriendo cada día un poco más, hablando de todo, compartiendo sus temores y sus esperanzas para el futuro con él y, muy a su pesar, no era nada con lo que no hubiese fantaseado ya. Hacía semanas que habían pasado la barrera del profesor-alumno y la amistad había tomado su lugar. Hablarle de su vida, de su familia había sido el principio, las meriendas con las tartas que le preparaba sólo había sido una consecuencia. Y él no se podía permitir eso.

Levantó la vista y la vio salir precipitadamente. Suspiró y se tuvo que contener para no correr tras ella y consolarla. Salió y volvió a ir al despacho, sobre la mesa estaban la tarta y los cafés. En el suelo, a lado de la silla donde había estado sentada Sookie, estaba la bandeja y el fanal, lo cogió y guardó la tarta, tiró los cafés y limpió un poco. En la silla, también se había dejado enganchada otra bolsa, la abrió y miró. Era un regalo y tenía un post-it con forma de corazón con su nombre en él. El corazón le dio un vuelco y lo sacó. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado y se encontró con una foto suya en un bonito marco que, evidentemente, había sido hecho por ella. No sabía que le había hecho esa foto, estaba fuera, en uno de esos último días en los que habían salido al patio a dar la clase para aprovechar el sol tímido de la primavera que empezaba a anunciarse. De sus labios colgaba una pequeña sonrisa y parecía relajado y feliz, algo que no se sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Como si el mundo fuese un lugar fácil en el que estar y nunca hubiese conocido el significado de la palabra dolor. Una nota acompañaba a la foto, "Así es como me gustaría verte siempre".

_ Sookie... – murmuró con tristeza porque, simplemente, no podía ser, y salió.

Volvió al coche y se sentó sin saber bien a donde ir después de aquello. Miró el reloj en el salpicadero y aún quedaba una hora larga para su siguiente cita. No podía volver al instituto porque alguien acabaría dándose cuenta de que su alumna no estaba y tendría que dar explicaciones, no podía ir a su casa donde le esperaba una mujer a la que ya no quería, no podía quedarse en el coche y seguir pensando en lo que le había pasado esa tarde. Así que condujo hasta el centro comercial donde había quedado y se limitó a pasear mientras hacía tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

_ Cariño... – se volvió sobresaltado cuando le llamó y sonrió.

_ Mamá – se inclinó hasta ella para besarla.

_ ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho? He salido en cuanto he visto a Sookie...

_ ¿La has visto? – le salió con más interés del que pretendía- ¿Está bien?

_ Estaba rara, ¿por qué? – preguntó y él se quedó mirando a su madre sin saber si debería decírselo, después de todo ya le había contado que a su hermano le gustaba.

_ Estaba rara – dijo al fin-. Quizá es porque ha sido nuestra última clase, ya no seré su tutor.

Su madre no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándole como adivinando lo que escondía esa afirmación. Un pequeño suspiro se le escapó y le cogió la mano con amor, y cambió de tema intentando alegrarle un poco.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Se encontró a Sookie tumbada en su cama cuando regresó del conservatorio. Estaba en posición fetal y con la mirada perdida en la pared. Un mal presentimiento atenazó su corazón.

_ Stackhouse – murmuró sentándose en el borde de su cama y acariciando su pelo-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – no hubo respuesta y empezó a preocuparse-. ¿Sookie...?

Ella levantó la mirada hasta su rostro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no acababan de caer. Se tumbó junto a ella y la abrazó por la espalda mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo y aliento, y ella sollozaba en silencio. No hubiese sabido precisar cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que ella hablara.

_ Northman, ¿te parezco guapa...? – murmuró entre gimoteos.

_ Stackhouse – soltó una risita nerviosa-, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta de que estás muy buena?

_ Lo dices porque eres mi amigo... – ay, eso había dolido.

_ No, lo digo porque objetivamente estás buena y, subjetivamente, también – volvió a reírse porque si no lo hacía acabaría delatándose y por más que lo deseara no parecía el momento.

Sookie se giró y se puso cara a cara. "Concéntrate, Northman – pensó poniendo un poco de espacio entre los dos-, antes de que te lo note", pero fue inútil. Sookie recortó ese espacio otra vez y se pegó a él y a la evidencia de que, sí, estaba muy buena y a él también le gustaba. Su boca se abrió levemente por la sorpresa y a él nunca le había apetecido más tapársela con la suya, pero tenía que salir de ahí como fuese, no podía dejarse al descubierto de esa manera.

_ No te hagas ilusiones, Stackhouse – murmuró con media sonrisa-, soy un adolescente, la mitad del día estoy empalmado.

No dijo nada, sus ojos no dejaban los suyos y le hipnotizaban. De repente, notó su mano pequeña sobre su polla y ahogó un gemido, mitad de placer, mitad de sorpresa. Ella seguía analizando su reacción mientras le acariciaba por encima de la tela del pantalón, mirándole con expresión fascinada.

_ Sook..., ¿qué haces...? – preguntó con voz entrecortada, pero Sookie seguía sin responder. Sólo le miraba, sus ojos se clavaban en su boca entreabierta y detrás de sus ojos, fue su boca. Sus labios se abrieron para invitarla y su lengua entró. No, no, no..., tenía que parar ahora que aún podía, antes de que todo el deseo y todo el amor que sentía por ella le consumiera y no hubiese marcha atrás-. Para...

_ ¿Y si no quiero...? – gimió en su boca.

_ Por favor... – susurró con poca convicción.

_ Por favor, ¿qué, Northman?

Ahí fue donde dejó de pensar. Sookie le había empujado y se le había subido encima mientras su boca seguía pegada a la suya y sus lenguas seguían acariciándose.

Se moría por estar empujando dentro de ella, pero tenía que serenarse, ya había pasado por la humillación de haberse corrido en diez segundos su primera vez, así que ahora tocaba poner en práctica lo que había aprendido. Paró sus manos que ya empezaban a sacarle del pantalón y la echó sobre la cama. Sookie le miró extrañada. Le quitó la camiseta y ella se dejó, acarició sus pechos por encima de la tela y tras unos segundos acariciándolos, los sacó de su prisión. Sus ojos se abrieron ante el espectáculo y se relamió. Besó sus labios otra vez, lamió su cuello, mordisqueó y chupó sus pezones y siguió bajando. Cuando llegó al pantalón, Sookie hizo un movimiento extraño. No, por favor...

_ ¿Pasa algo? – murmuró mirándola desde su posición entre sus piernas.

_ Yo...

_ ¿Nunca te han hecho nada así? – ahora que ya se había calmado, la perspectiva de ser el primero que besara esos labios comenzó a pasarle factura en forma de erección. Ella no dijo nada y empezó a ver claro lo que pasaba-. ¿Nunca lo has hecho, Sookie? – preguntó con dulzura y ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Es tu primera vez...? – joder, no podía creer su suerte-. Yo... pensé... – se mordió el labio y se tumbó junto a ella y cogió su mano para llevársela a los labios-, lo siento si te he incomodado.

_ ¿Por qué? – se extrañó.

_ Bueno, a lo mejor no era esa tu intención y yo te he malinterpretado y he puesto el piloto automático.

No quería mirarla, joder, meses soñando con ese momento y tendrían que dejarlo para otra ocasión, si la había... Apenas si registró el movimiento de Sookie a su lado y, al cabo de un minuto, se giró para ver qué hacía. Acababa de quitarse el pantalón y lo dejaba caer al lado de la cama, el sujetador también había desaparecido y le miraba llevando sólo sus bragas de Pepe Le Pew y sus calcetines.

_ Déjame – la oyó murmurar mientras le quitaba la camisa.

No se movió, casi no respiró mientras le quitaba la camiseta y pasaba los dedos por su pecho. Siendo el chico guapo y popular que era, había tenido la ocasión de adquirir experiencia. Su primera vez había sido un desastre, pero vergonzante y visto y no visto como fue, sobre todo para su pareja, fue increíble. Nada que ver con lo de esa tarde. Si con sólo deslizar sus dedos por su torso ya había conseguido ese efecto, se moriría cuando estuviese dentro de ella. Siguió con su exploración y le bajó el pantalón. Ahogó un gemido cuando le vio desafiando la elasticidad de los boxer. ¿Acaso se había creído los rumores? Era un tío grande, era normal que fuese proporcionado. Pasó los dedos por encima y fue como si le quemara. Atrapó su boca, no podía dejar que siguiera tocándole así sin acabar haciendo otra vez el ridículo. Eso la entretuvo un poco pero no le devolvió la calma.

_ Sook... – murmuró en su boca.

_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dijo tímidamente.

_ Nada que no quieras... – siguió besándola mientras sus manos comenzaban a explorar su cuerpo.

_ Pero...

_ Chist, déjame a mí, haré que te diviertas, pero si no te gusta o te incomoda, quiero que me lo digas..., ¿lo harás?

_ Claro – le sonrió con torpeza-. Cierra la puerta, me moriría de vergüenza si tu madre nos pillara.

La expresión triste y avergonzada que surcó su rostro le descolocó un poco, ¿a qué venía? Comenzó a besarla otra vez, bajó por su cuello hasta sus pechos, volvió a degustarlos y poco a poco llegó a Pepe Le pew. Besó su hocico y se colocó entre sus piernas para poder eliminar toda la tela que había entre él y el paraíso. Sookie temblaba debajo de él, con el tacto de sus dedos, acarició su clítoris y los deslizó por sus labios, vio su mirada asustada y expectante por lo que haría a continuación. Sus dedos jugueteaban con la piel suave y húmeda de su entrada, uno de ellos se coló un poco y su boca se fue a su clítoris. Sookie soltó un grito de sorpresa pero pronto se acostumbró a la intromisión del dedo y a las caricias que su lengua le proporcionaban. Poco a poco dejó de estar rígida y comenzó a moverse contra su cara. No hizo falta mucho, se corrió rápida y ruidosamente. Él se quedó riendo bajito sobre su vello púbico y levantó la vista para ver a su chica con mirada soñadora. Sí, su chica, eso era lo que ella era y sería siempre. Se puso a su altura y la miró sonriendo.

_ ¿Qué tal, Stackhouse?

_ En la gloria, Northman – abrió un ojo y le miró-. Más...

_ ¿Más? – se rió.

_ Sí, sigue. Quiero hacerlo todo – deslizó su mano hasta su erección.

_ ¿No preferirías tomártelo con calma...? – gimió.

_ ¿No te gusto...? ¿Preferirías hacerlo con otra que supiese? – paró y le miró confundida, su expresión fue cambiando a una de dolor, ¿qué?. Se levantó de un salto y se dispuso a irse-. Lo siento... – balbució.

_ ¿Qué...? – murmuró confundido- Sookie – saltó tras ella y la paró cuando empezó a recolectar su ropa del suelo-. ¿Dónde vas?

_ Me voy a casa – susurró sin dejar de mirarse los pie-, ya me he puesto en ridículo lo suficiente por hoy.

_ Pero...

_ Vale, no hace falta que lo expliques – le cortó-. Lo entiendo, no te gusto.

_ ¡¿Qué? ! – sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharla decir eso-. Esto no me está pasando – murmuró sin poder creérselo.

_ No pasa nada, Northman...

No la dejó decir nada más. La llevó en volandas de vuelta a la cama y no separó su boca de la de ella hasta que fue necesario respirar.

_ Meses soñando con esto... – murmuró en su oído-, contigo y ¿me vas a decir que no me gustas? Me tienes loco, Stackhouse, completamente loco – abrió el cajón de su mesita y a tientas sacó un preservativo-. Mírame...

Sookie abrió los ojos y le miró sorprendida por sus palabras, seguía teniendo esa mirada extraña pero nunca habían estado en esa situación con lo que bien podría ser producto de lo que estaban haciendo. Le quitó el plástico y lo deslizó por él ajustándolo bien. Sus dedos volvieron a acariciarla y a entrar para prepararla para una invasión aún mayor. Cuando pensó que estaba lo suficientemente excitada para él se posicionó y empujó un poquito. Ella se quejó.

_ ¿Te duele? – paró.

_ Sí pero sigue... – ordenó y a él nunca le había parecido más sexy.

_ Iré poco a poco – sonrió.

No quería hacerle daño ni que se arrepintiese de lo que estaban haciendo. Había fantaseado tanto con ese momento que aún le parecía irreal, por eso se lo tomó con calma aunque su deseo por ella le gritaba que empujara más y más. Fiel a su palabra, fue poco a poco, encontrando más resistencia de la que esperaba, pero tampoco lo había hecho nunca con una virgen, lo mismo tenía que ser así. Cuando entró del todo se tuvo que parar de lo que sintió y que no tenía nada que ver con la excitación del momento. Sookie le abrazó y sus piernas se ajustaron mejor alrededor de su cuerpo.

_ ¿Estás bien? – preguntó en un jadeo y Sookie asintió respirando entrecortadamente-. ¿Preparada?

_ Deja de hablar, Northman... – gimió y movió sus caderas buscando fricción y movimiento.

Northman se rió y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, saliendo y entrando con movimientos suaves y fluidos, agarrado a ella como si le fuese la vida en ello, procurando darse prisa porque no iba a durar. Llevó su mano clítoris y comenzó a trazar círculos. Sookie empezó a mover instintivamente las caderas para encontrarse con él y a gemir cada vez más. Rezaba por aguantar pero no lo consiguió, en unas embestidas más se corrió pero consiguió que ella lo hiciera segundos después. Sonrió contra su boca y la besó.

_ Perfecto, ha sido perfecto... – hizo una pequeña pausa como considerando algo- _Tú_ eres perfecta.

**·~·~·~·~·**

¿Perfecta...? Si lo era, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·**

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por todas las alertas, favoritos y comentarios!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así? ¿A las tres había besado al hermano mayor y dos horas después se había acostado con el pequeño? ¡Qué decía acostarse! Había perdido su virginidad con su amigo ¿Pero, qué pasaba con ella? Northman seguía abrazado a ella, contándole lo encantado que estaba, que no se lo podía creer después de todo lo que había soñado ese momento, riéndose feliz porque ahora, ella era su chica. ¿Era su chica? ¿Y ahora, qué?

_ Eh... – oyó que le decía con tono dulce y una risa-, ¿dónde estás? ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

_ Algo, sí – confesó con un hilo de voz.

_ ¿Qué te preocupa?

_ Esto... – murmuró bajando los ojos y señalando a ambos.

_ ¿Por qué? – un deje de miedo se dejó oír en su voz.

_ Porque no quisiera que estropeara lo que tenemos...

_ ¿Crees que voy a dejar de ser tu amigo porque sea también tu novio? – se rió con alivio.

_ ¿Eres mi novio...? Yo... – intentó decir pero no sabía qué en concreto.

_ ¿No quieres que lo sea? – su voz le sonó tan decepcionada y su expresión era tan triste que no supo decir que no.

_ No es eso, es que nunca lo he tenido y no sé si quiero tenerlo...

_ Oh...

_ Pero no por ti, sino porque no sabría qué hacer con un novio, ¿sabes? – se apresuró a decir.

_ Bueno, con un novio se hace lo que tú y yo hacemos normalmente, sumándole lo que acabamos de hacer.

_ Sí, ya, pero tú, Northman, eres patrimonio de la Humanidad, no sé si llevaría bien eso – hizo una pausa-. No, sé que no lo llevaría bien...

_ No soy de ninguna otra, sólo tuyo.

_ Además, somos muy jóvenes...

_ ¿Estás buscando razones para cortar conmigo antes de que empecemos a salir? – murmuró con aprensión.

_ No seas tonto – intentó reírse-. Sólo quiero que nos lo tomemos con calma, ¿vale? Sin ponerle nombres, sin prisas, sólo entre tú y yo, los demás ya tendrán tiempo de enterarse... Veamos a dónde nos lleva primero.

_ Por mí bien, pero, esto lo repetiremos, ¿verdad?

_ Oh, sí – dijo riéndose por fin después de la tarde de perros que había tenido y de todo lo que había pasado.

_ ¿Pronto...? – dijo como una caricia mientras volvía a besar su cuello.

_ ¿Tú qué crees?

_ Que te voy a tomar la palabra en cuanto vuelva – se rió-. Voy al baño, te traeré una toalla para que te limpies un poco – besó su nariz y se levantó.

Verle así era un espectáculo, su cuerpo delgado, atlético y perfecto la hizo sonreír y despertó su deseo. Lo de su tutor había sido una tontería, estaba loca por él, sí, se le había ofrecido, sí, la había rechazado, vale, era su hermano..., de acuerdo, tendría que superar su humillación y enfrentarse al hecho de que nunca le tendría. Por otro lado, este Northman ya era suyo... ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? Se deshizo del edredón y se arregló el pelo antes de poner una pose sexy dándole la espalda, como una Venus, para cuando volviese, aún tenían tiempo de repetir una vez más antes de ir a casa. La puerta se abrió y ella sonrió con anticipación.

_ ¿Sookie...? – dijo una voz que le heló la sangre.

**·~·~·~·~·**

La tarde con su madre le había servido para no pensar todo el tiempo en lo que había pasado, cada vez que su mente volaba hasta Sookie la veía besándole. Intentaba sacudirse esa imagen una y otra vez, pero ahí seguía indeleble en su memoria. Su madre le había pillado en alguna ocasión lo que había impedido que empezara a fantasear con lo que podría haber pasado en esa realidad alternativa en la que él no era responsable ni cobarde y tomaba lo que ella le había ofrecido. Volvía a sacudirse la imagen y centraba su atención en su madre. Ya habían pasado más de tres horas e iba siendo hora de irse. Otra cosa que no quería hacer, volver a casa con Milla no era lo que más le apetecía.

_ Os invito a cenar – dijo a su madre mientras seguían callejeando por el barrio.

_ Vaya, cariño, ¿qué pasa? – se rió- ¿Echas de menos a tu madre o no quieres volver a casa?

Lo había dicho pretendiendo que fuese una gracia, no sabía cómo de cerca estaba de la realidad, ¿o sí? Su madre siempre había sabido leer en él, ver dentro de él.

_ Os echo de menos y no, no me apetece volver a casa – confesó.

_ ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

_ Hoy, no – la besó en la frente con una sonrisa.

_ Bueno, pues ya que estamos aquí, sube a por tu hermano y me bajas la chaqueta negra, tengo un poco de frío, por favor.

Cogió las bolsas con las compras y las llaves que le tendía su madre y subió. Miró la hora y ya era tarde, no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Sookie. Entró y la casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Seguro que estaba en su cuarto. Vio luz por debajo de la puerta y entró. No estaba preparado para lo que iba a ver. De espaldas a la puerta, en la cama, yacía una chica con un cuerpo voluptuoso y espectacular, vaya con su hermanito. Una mirada más atenta le hizo reconocerla.

_ ¿Sookie...? – se quedó paralizado en la puerta mientras en su mente bullían los sentimientos que le provocaba lo que veía.

Sookie se había girado y se había sentado de un salto, pero seguía exhibiendo su cuerpo ante tus ojos ávidos. Le miraba espantada pero no había hecho amago de coger el edredón, como si quisiera mostrarle lo que había rechazado y ahora disfrutaba su hermano. Murmuró una disculpa y volvió a cerrar la puerta. En ese momento salió su hermano del baño, desnudo y con una toalla en la mano.

_ ¡Eh! – se sorprendió-, ¿qué haces aquí?

_ Mamá me ha pedido que suba a por ti, os invito a cenar...

_ No voy a poder ir... – se miró los pies- No estoy solo.

_ Ya...

_ Es Sookie.

_ Lo sé – levantó los ojos rápidamente hasta los suyos-. He entrado sin llamar...

_ Pero, qué coño – se enfadó-, ¿y si no hubiésemos terminado?

_ Hubiese visto más de lo que desearía – soltó sin pensar-. A lo que vamos, ¿vas a venir? Puede venir también, si quiere.

_ Espera un momento y se lo pregunto.

Fue a buscar la chaqueta y después se sentó en el sofá a esperar a su hermano. En cinco minutos aparecieron vestidos y preparados para salir.

_ ¿Dónde estaréis? – le preguntó- Voy a acompañar a Sookie hasta su casa y después iré.

Miró a Sookie que esquivó su mirada y permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

_ En Il Piatto – dijo al fin.

_ Bien, nos vemos allí en media hora.

_ Está bien – dijo mecánicamente, su atención seguía puesta en ella-. Sookie...

_ Adiós – murmuró sin dar opción a nada más y salieron.

Bajó tras ellos y les vio saludar a su madre que hablaba con la señora Larsson, no quería pensar en lo que había visto, ni en el cuerpo rotundo y hermoso de Sookie ni en el hecho de que se le había insinuado justo antes de irse a tirarse a su hermano.

**·~·~·~·~·**

En cuanto doblaron la esquina y dejaron atrás a su madre y a su hermano, la cogió de la mano. Sonrió cuando ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Nunca pensó que pudiera pasar, que se enamoraría así, que sería así de feliz, y ahí estaba su pequeña hada obrando el milagro. Caminaron casi todo el trayecto en silencio pero no le importaba. Posiblemente, estaba avergonzada porque su hermano les hubiese descubierto, siendo su tutor, pero tampoco era nada malo, hubiese sido peor que el que entrara en la habitación hubiese sido el suyo. Seguro que Jason no se lo hubiese tomado igual de bien...

_ ¿Estás molesta porque mi hermano nos haya visto? – le preguntó por fin. La mirada de Sookie era extraña, temerosa-. No va a decir nada, ya le conoces...

_ No quería que lo supiera... – murmuró bajando los ojos.

_ Bueno, ya sé que es tu tutor y te avergonzará que lo sepa, pero no lo ve mal, seguro – sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

_ Es una suerte que ya no lo sea – dijo con un hilo de voz.

_ ¿No lo es? – se extrañó.

_ Hoy ha sido nuestra última clase.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, como si hubiese tenido un presentimiento, no quería preguntarse si tendría alguna relación el estado en el que la encontró cuando llegó a su casa con lo que le acababa de decir.

_ Ya no le necesitas, hablas bastante bien y siempre te puedo ayudar yo...

Se habían parado en su portal y se acababa de poner delante de ella, la subió al escalón para que estuviese a su altura y se agarró a sus caderas. Sonrío y se acercó hasta su boca. Empezó tímidamente y se fue animando conforme su boca le acogía más y más.

_ ¡Northman! – le reprendió dándole un manotazo en el brazo- Los vecinos...

_ Los vecinos fueron jóvenes alguna vez – se rió contra su boca-, aún recuerdan lo que es estar enamorado, seguro – apoyó su frente contra la de ella y la estrechó más contra su cuerpo-. Sookie... – murmuró-, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me has hecho. Sé que es pronto para ti, que quieres ir despacio y no tienes que responderme nada, pero llevo meses diciéndolo en mi imaginación, sólo quiero decirlo en voz alta por esta vez y que tú lo escuches de verdad – besó sus labios otra vez, con dulzura y abandono-. Te quiero.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Saludó a Jason de pasada hacia su dormitorio, no quería que la viese, no quería que pudiese sospechar lo que había pasado esa tarde. Se escabulló hacia el cuarto de baño y se encerró. Se desnudó y entró en la ducha. Durante unos instantes se quedó quieta bajo el agua, durante unos instantes repasó lo que había pasado, cómo su vida se le había ido de las manos esa tarde. Trazó con sus dedos el recorrido de la boca de Northman en su cuerpo y se estremeció al llegar entre sus piernas. Intentó borrar de su piel el amor de su amigo pero parecía haberse metido dentro de ella y sus lágrimas de vergüenza se fundieron con el agua que caía sobre su rostro. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así?

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

Durante toda la cena había temido que su hermano le hiciera algún comentario. Su madre les miraba extrañada por la actitud de ambos, distante y taciturna. A él no le importaba, si por él fuese, lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos para que lo supiesen todos, pero Sookie no quería y no pensaba poner en peligro la relación que empezaban a tener por nada del mundo. Al llegar a casa, besó a su madre y se fue a su dormitorio. Sookie había hecho su cama antes de irse pero su olor seguía allí, hundió la cara en la almohada y aspiró con una sonrisa, aún seguía sin creerse que lo hubiese conseguido, que Sookie fuese suya. Sólo con su olor tuvo una erección y se rió, esa chica sería su perdición. Nunca había pensado que fuese capaz de querer así, nunca había creído que pudiese pertenecer a alguien como le pertenecía a ella. Echó de menos su cuerpo cálido y necesitó oír su voz.

_ Hola... – susurró en cuanto descolgó el auricular y una sonrisa se curvó en su boca-. Te echaba de menos.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Al llegar a casa se encontró con Milla sentada en el salón esperándole, no se podía decir que pareciese contenta.

_ Vaya, te has dignado a volver... – dijo con un tono que no dejaba dudas, tenía ganas de pelea.

_ Hoy no, por favor... – dijo con tono apagado.

_ ¿No? ¿Y entonces, cuándo? – hizo una pequeña pausa esperando una respuesta que no llegó-. Esto no puede seguir así...

La miró unos segundos y el cansancio le venció, era verdad, aquello ya no funcionaba.

_ Tienes razón, no podemos seguir así.

_ ¿Y qué solución propones?

_ Sabes cuál es la solución, Milla, esto hace mucho que no funciona, es más, nunca lo hizo.

_ ¿Y ya está? – su tono había cambiado por completo y ahora era temeroso.

_ Sí, voy a recoger algunas cosas y me iré a la casa de mi madre. El lunes te llamaré para preguntar cuando podré venir por el resto.

_ Pero...

_ Sabes que esto no nos lleva a ningún sitio, Milla, no eres feliz conmigo, ¿por qué te aferras alguien que te hace desgraciada?

_ Porque te quiero... – dijo con un hilo de voz.

_ ¿Y esa es una razón suficiente para estar sufriendo?

_ Lo es para luchar.

_ Yo ya no quiero luchar más... – suspiró.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio unos segundos.

_ Hay otra – afirmó.

_ No, no hay nadie – respondió con hastío.

_ Es esa alumna tuya, ¿no?

_ ¿Te refieres a novia de mi hermano? – su tono seco y molesto le disgustó. Milla le miró sorprendida- Sí, supongo que hablas de ella.

_ Lo siento, no sabía...

_ Sí – la cortó y bajó el tono-, bueno, no tenías porqué.

La dejó allí mientras recogía algunas cosas. Llenó una bolsa de deporte con algunas mudas y sus cosas de aseo. Recogió lo más urgente, exámenes y trabajos por corregir, unos libros, documentos, su reproductor de música, algunos discos... Dio una vuelta a la habitación por si se dejaba algo que fuese a necesitar en los próximos días y cuando estuvo satisfecho, volvió al salón donde Milla le esperaba.

_ No tiene porqué terminar aquí... – murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Lo siento, no puedo darte más, lo que sé que quieres – llevó la mano hasta su mejilla y secó sus lágrimas con su pulgar. Milla se apoyó en su hombro y la abrazó-. Me gustaría haberte querido como te mereces, eres una mujer increíble...

_ ¿Y por qué no me quieres? – sollozó.

Se separó de ella y besó su frente. Cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, le dedicó una mirada triste e intentó suavizarla con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Porque soy estúpido y defectuoso.

Tardó poco en llegar a la casa de su madre. Cuando le vio entrar con la bolsa no hizo falta explicarle nada, lo entendió, le cogió la mano y se la besó. No quería molestar, aunque sabía que para ella no sería nunca una molestia, pero su hermano era otra cosa y más ahora que estaba con Sookie. De repente, se dio cuenta de que la vería con regularidad mientras estuviese en esa casa y no supo ni quiso analizar el escalofrío que le recorrió.

Puso las sábanas y la manta que su madre le dio en el sofá y fue al baño para dejar su bolsa de aseo, al pasar por la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano le oyó, se paró unos instantes para oír lo que decía. Hablaba por teléfono, con una voz juguetona hablaba de sus pechos espectaculares y que quería morderlos, su imagen se conjuró en su imaginación, sentada en la cama desafiándole a no mirar su cuerpo desnudo. Su risa le devolvió a la realidad, eso y su despedida, "Nos vemos en mis sueños. Te quiero"

**·~·~·~·~·**

Cuando una hora después colgó tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios. Joder, tenía novio... La vergüenza se había esfumado, Northman había conseguido que se disipara haciéndola reír y también consiguiendo que se excitase recordándole lo que habían hecho, anticipándole todo lo que harían. Cerró los ojos y apretó los muslos y casi le sintió dentro de ella otra vez. Sí, ella también soñaría con él... ¡Joder, tenía novio! Y era el hermano de su tutor, pensó como un jarro de agua fría y suspiró, esa tontería tenía que terminar, él nunca sería suyo. Para empezar, era mayor, tenía pareja y era su profesor, bueno, no, ya no, por no hablar de lo más importante, era el hermano de Northman. Pensaba en él y su corazón se desbocaba pero, luego, ahí estaba su amigo, que la quería, que la entendía, que la hacía reír y siempre estaba ahí para ella. A su pesar, una sonrisa se abrió paso, sí, joder, tenía novio.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Abrió los ojos y miró el despertador en la mesita de noche, joder, cómo había dormido..., sonrió, su tarde con Sookie le había tumbado. Se levantó rápidamente para ir a preparar el desayuno a su madre se encontró con su hermano en la cocina, desayunando con ella.

_ Buenos días, dormilón – su madre le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

_ Buenos días... – besó su mejilla devolviéndole la sonrisa y miró a su hermano- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ ¡Pero bueno...! – su madre le reprendió.

_ A ver, mamá... – puso los ojos en blanco-, quiero decir que me extraña no que me parezca mal.

_ Voy a pasar unos días aquí mientras busco un lugar dónde quedarme.

_ Oh – murmuró comprendiendo.

_ Sí, oh... – dijo a su taza.

Su madre salió al paso viendo como la expresión de su hermano cambiaba.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer esta mañana, cielo?

_ Voy a ir al mercado, quiero hacer algo diferente y me faltan algunos ingredientes... – sonrió pensando en la persona para quien cocinaría. Su hermano salió del lugar oscuro en el que estaba y se sumó a la conversación.

_ ¿Puedo apuntarme a la comida?

_ Claro – sonrió su madre cogiéndole la mano desde el otro lado de la mesa-. Los Stackhouse vienen a comer los sábados con nosotros y tu hermano siempre hace comida de sobra.

_ No quisiera ser una molestia... – dijo con una mirada que no supo entender, ¿quizá pensaba en cómo les había sorprendido la noche anterior?

_ No lo eres, hijo, ya lo sabes, ¿cómo te lo tengo que decir?

_ Gracias, mamá – sonrió llevándose su mano a los labios-. ¿Puedo ayudar? No soy muy bueno, pero si me dices qué vas a cocinar haré lo que pueda.

_ Ensalada de verduras salteadas a la vinagreta de nueces, confit de pato con patatas y manzana al Oporto y salmón sobre un lecho de pisto de mango y berenjena, de postre un flan de queso – sonrió ante la mirada de su hermano-. Ah, y trufas de chocolate negro para Sookie – su nombre salió de su boca con anhelo, no en vano todo ese despliegue era para ella, estuviese quien estuviese a la mesa con ellos.

Salió sonriendo de la cocina para empezar su día; primero ducharse y ocuparse de la erección que pensar en cocinar para ella le producía, y después, ponerse manos a la obra. Se le fue toda la mañana entre ollas y sartenes pero para él era un placer, y sólo cuando faltaba una hora para que llegaran se relajó, todo estaba en orden, quedaban algunos minutos en el horno y todo estaría listo. Quería ir a recoger a Sookie, aunque viniese con Jason, se moría de ganas de verla. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió corriendo mientras su madre y su hermano preparaban la mesa. En pocos minutos estaba en su portal. Al abrirle la puerta, le robó un beso rápido, no fuese a pillarles Jason, pero no estaba, había salido a comprar el vino para la comida, con lo que el recibimiento fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Besarla era entrar en otra dimensión, en una en la que todo era posible y él era feliz, donde nunca le había tocado el dolor ni sabía lo que era la pena.

_ Vaya, parece que te vas acostumbrando a que sea tu novio – se rió contra su boca mientras sus manos remoloneaban por su cuerpo.

_ Bueno, eres el primero... – dijo tímidamente.

_ No, soy el único y el último – se sorprendió a sí mismo con esa afirmación, no sabía que fuese tan posesivo.

_ Hmmm, vaya, Northman... – se rió- No sé, quizá debería tener elementos de comparación.

_ Eso, nunca, eres mía, Stackhouse – volvió a sorprenderse ante la seriedad de su voz.

_ No, no lo soy – respondió con un hilo de voz.

_ Aún no lo sabes que es distinto – murmuró y volvió a besar su boca.

Al otro lado de la casa se oyó la puerta y se separaron de un salto. Cogió una revista que Sookie tenía sobre el escritorio y se sentó para ojearla, cruzando las piernas para que su excitación no fuese evidente, y ella comenzó a hacer que buscaba en el armario. Así les encontró Jason.

_ Oh, vaya, no sabía que estabas aquí – les miró con una sonrisa enigmática, quizá notando algo extraño en la situación-. ¿Te queda mucho, Sook?

_ No, ya he terminado – se volvió hacia él y sonrió-. ¿Nos vamos?

Se levantó ajustándose el pantalón y salió detrás de ella palmeándole el culo.

_ Se me ha olvidado decirte que hoy come con nosotros mi hermano.

_ Ah, el tutor – dijo Jason-. Nunca llegué a hablar con él, pensé que me llamaría pero se ve que Sookie es una alumna excelente y no hizo falta – sonrió orgulloso y besó la frente de su hermana que estaba muy rígida.

_ Sí, siempre dice que es muy buena estudiante – la sonrisa de orgullo se le contagió y la miró arrobado sin comprender su actitud.

Y siguió sin comprenderla durante el resto del día.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Las siguientes horas fueron un infierno, apenas si dijo dos palabras seguidas y si levantó la cabeza de los platos que amorosamente le había preparado Northman. Ni siquiera hubiese sabido decir si estaba bueno aunque todo tenía una pinta apetitosa, de tan concentrada como estaba en no mirar a su tutor que se sentaba frente a ella en la mesa. Northman la miraba como si no supiera qué hacer y ella quería morirse después de la humillación por la que había pasado sólo un día antes. Cuando terminaron, recogieron la mesa y fueron a la cocina a fregar los platos. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Northman la cosió a preguntas, no entendía su actitud, ya sabía que su hermano les había pillado pero tampoco era para eso, que si lo que quería era que nadie lo supiese, su comportamiento era mucho más sospechoso de lo que imaginaba. Se acercó a ella con intención de abrazarla y besarla pero se revolvió, no con ellos en el salón. No con _él_ en el salón...

Conforme fueron pasando los días se fue relajando, eso sí, siempre lejos de la casa de él. Ya sabía que Northman era el chico más encantador y guapo del instituto, había visto cómo todas le adoraban durante meses pero lo hacían impresionadas por su belleza y por ser completamente inaccesible, ella tenía a otro Northman, el chico dulce y enamorado que estaba haciendo que se sintiera especial y adorada. Sus días no cambiaron mucho, sólo en pequeñas cosas, ahora iban al instituto de la mano o abrazados, los besos en la mejilla habían pasado a la historia, ya no veían a nadie más cuando se sentaban uno frente al otro, hacían los deberes rápido para poder tener más tiempo para besarse y cuando comía algo que él le había cocinado, el amor que destilaba era tan grande, que podía saborearlo y siempre se le escapaba un pequeño gemido, como si la acariciara, tanto era el placer que le causaba. Ahora todo era más divertido, ya lo creía, sí, ahora cuando iban al cine se ponían en la última fila y no veían mucho la película, comerse una wiener o un plátano ya nunca sería lo mismo si él la estaba mirando, cuando salían a bailar lo hacía para él - lick my legs, i'm on fire, lick my legs of desire...*****- y le encantaba que se molestara si otros apreciaban también lo bien que se movía. Bueno, luego estaba el _gran cambio_, claro, sentir a Northman sobre ella, contra ella, dentro de ella era la experiencia más increíble que había tenido y que, estaba convencida, jamás tendría, no podía dejar de pensar en él. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de como la miraba? En sus ojos había habido siempre tanto amor y tanta devoción que ahora que empezaban a tener reflejo en los suyos, se avergonzaba de lo ciega que había estado y cada día le pesaba más la razón por la que lo había estado.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Su hermano se convirtió en una molestia enseguida, Sookie no quería ni que la mirara sabiendo que pudiese estar en alguna otra habitación de la casa, ni siquiera si no estaba y cabía la posibilidad de que volviera, con lo que tenía que acabar en la ducha con sus frustraciones. Por suerte, las vacaciones de verano empezarían pronto y podrían aprovechar las mañanas en la casa de ella porque su hermano parecía haberle cogido cariño al sofá de la suya.

Cuando su madre le dijo que iría a visitar a una amiga en Örebro el fin de semana vio la oportunidad, en el primer momento en el que pillo a su hermano solo, le acorraló.

_ Necesito que te vayas a visitar tú también a alguien este fin de semana – le dijo con mirada implorante-. Por el amor de Dios, necesito tener un poco de intimidad con Sookie...

_ ¿No tenéis la suficiente intimidad ya? – se rió.

_ No me jodas, por favor – puso los ojos en blanco-, desde que vives en nuestro sofá es prácticamente imposible, siempre es aquí te pillo, aquí te mato, sin poder dedicarnos tiempo – la expresión herida de su hermano le hizo recular-. Entiéndeme, no me importa que estés en casa, mamá está encantada y a mí me gusta, pero necesito a Sookie y tú nos cortas el rollo. Te lo puedo decir más alto, pero no más claro.

_ Está bien, este fin de semana estaré fuera, ¿contento?

_ No te imaginas cuánto – sonrió encantado con su hermano mayor, después de todo no era tan malo tener uno-. Voy corriendo a llamar a Sookie.

Al principio, ella fue reticente a la idea, tenía que mentir a Jason, decirle que ese fin de semana celebrarían con los compañeros del instituto el fin de curso o algo así, para anular la comida y que fuese creíble quedarse a dormir. Le tuvo que repetir una y otra vez que no estaría su hermano y jurarle y perjurarle que no volvería hasta el domingo por la noche, cuando ella ya estuviese sana y salva, y, presumiblemente, caminado con dificultad, en su casa. Los dos días previos, lo preparó todo para que fuese perfecto, hizo las compras necesarias para no tener que salir de la casa más de lo estrictamente necesario, limpió toda la casa y, especialmente, su habitación a conciencia, acompañó a su madre a la estación de tren y se tomó un café con su hermano mientras hacía tiempo para ir al conservatorio. Para cuando él terminase, todos habrían despejado la casa y Sookie, a la que le había dado una llave, le estaría esperando y rezaba porque fuese en su cama y desnuda.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

***** Rid of me, PJ Harvey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

Irse de fin de semana a Örebro no era lo que más le apetecía, quería volver a ser feliz, quería recuperar un poco su vida y sabía que tenía que hacer este tipo de cosas. Sus hijos la miraban sonriendo, estaban felices por ella, pensaban que debía hacerlo y ella se sentía en la obligación de corresponder a sus expectativas. Sus hijos..., suspiró. Deseaba tan ardientemente que sus vidas mejorasen que estaba dispuesta a arroparles y a hacer la vista gorda todo lo que fuese necesario. El mayor había vuelto a casa y se refugiaba en ella después de que su relación con su novia terminase, algo completamente previsible, desde el primer día se había visto que era una relación condenada al fracaso, y el pequeño creía que no se había dado cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado sustancialmente entre Sookie y él. Sonrió al pensar lo inocente que era su hijo menor y rezó en silencio a un dios en el que no creía para que nada le hiciese daño, ahora estaba en una situación muy vulnerable y, como madre, no se le habían escapado la tensión que había entre su hermano y su novia, porque ella ya sabía que Sookie era su novia. Esperaba que un fin de semana juntos aliviara la _tensión_ y relajase a su niño... No, su niño, no, ya no lo era, ya era todo un hombre, hermoso por fuera y por dentro, encantador, inteligente y el mejor hijo que se pudiese desear. Sólo esperaba que estuviesen tomando precauciones...

**·~·~·~·~·**

Su recién estrenada vida sexual se vio frenada y alterada. No iba a acostarse con Northman sabiendo que podía haber _alguien_ al otro lado de la puerta..., ah, no. No era que pensara que _alguien_ fuese a estar escuchando de paso para el baño, por ejemplo, pero no iba a dar ocasión a que pasara. Northman estaba frustrado y serio continuamente porque quería tenerla para él solo y eso era muy complicado con las circunstancias familiares de ambos. Solían encerrarse en un trastero en el instituto a última hora, no permitía muchas alegrías pero, al menos, se besaban y se metían mano, y algunos días, cuando el deseo apremiaba aún más, lo hacían como podían. Ocasionalmente, aprovechaban cuando Jason tenía alguna cena con clientes, sabían que llegaría tarde, con lo que, por lo menos, ese día podían usar una cama. Con todo, tenía que reconocer que hacerlo de pie y con premura, en el trastero, tenía un morbo del que carecía su dormitorio sacado de un catálogo de Ikea. Así se les fue un mes, hasta que un fin de semana, milagrosamente, los Northman que evitaban que estuviesen todo el día enganchados iban a irse de la casa.

En el mes que había pasado, había tenido tiempo de analizar su amor platónico por su profesor, ahora cuñado, nada más que pensar en él en esos términos le ponía los pelos de punta, pero se había dado cuenta de que nunca le tendría y de que debía dejar esa chiquillería. Por otro lado, Northman se había convertido en lo que ella siempre pensó que debía ser el novio perfecto, parecía sacado de una novelita rosa, era atento, considerado, amable, cariñoso, divertido, vamos, todo lo que había sido antes, pero ahora, también en la intimidad. Se seguía sonrojando pensando en las cosas que hacían y por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él tocándola y haciéndola gritar su nombre. En una de esas raras ocasiones en las que habían podido disfrutar del lujo y de la comodidad de su cama, Northman le había contado algo que aún no sabía, porqué se hacía llamar así. Descubrió que Northman era el apellido de soltera de Liv y que lo habían adoptado una vez se libraron de ese hombre. El hecho de no querer usar su nombre era más doloroso, se llamaba como su padre. No se quiso mover, estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y se abrazaban, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y una oleada de amor la golpeó de improviso. Le recordó diciéndole que era suya pero aún no lo sabía y suspiró, bien, ahora ya sí lo sabía, y ese reconocimiento casi la ahogó. Fantaseaba día y noche con estar con él, no se lo decía porque aún le asustaba lo que sentía y la confundía que el corazón todavía le diese un vuelco al encontrarse con su hermano en su casa cuando iba a visitarle. Durante días se había escondido y había pretendido que nunca pasó nada en su clase, pero no le quedó más remedio que enfrentarse a él y a su mirada intensa que la confundía tanto como la inquietaba, ¿había reconsiderado por un segundo su decisión de rechazarla? Suponía que la visión de su cuerpo desnudo que ni pudo ni quiso tapar cuando la descubrió en la cama de su hermano, había tenido algo que ver con ello, pero no quería entrar ahí y abrir esa lata de gusanos. No, ahora, Northman era su chico y, aunque aún pensase alguna vez en su tutor, tenía que admitir que se le había metido debajo de la piel.

Cuando la llamó se lo pensó un poco, le daba miedo pasar un fin de semana con él, por un momento pensó que la consumiría, pero tenía tantas ganas de estar con él que no quiso negarse. Se encontraron en el trastero, como casi todos los días, para planearlo, y, como casi todos los días, se les había ido de las manos, o más bien, las manos se les habían ido a sus respectivos cuerpos. Hacía un mes que sólo se ponía vestidos y faldas para facilitarle el acceso, y vaya si se lo facilitaba, cuando se quería dar cuenta las manos de Nothman planeaban debajo de la tela y si se descuidaba, dentro de sus bragas. Pero ese era un descuido que no le importaba tener. Así que esa tarde, no fue tan diferente al resto, cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba empotrada contra la pared, encaramada a su cintura, con él dentro de ella y su boca contra la suya para apagar sus gemidos.

Quedaron el viernes en su casa, Northman le había dado una llave para que se fuese acomodando mientras él llegaba del conservatorio. Como había prometido no había nadie, entró en su dormitorio y encontró una flor con una nota sobre su cama, "Vuelvo a las seis, espero que me sorprendas. Te quiero". Sonrió con sus palabras, aún no se lo había dicho, pero ya no faltaba mucho, el sentimiento estaba ahí aunque no saliese de sus labios. Fue a la cocina y cogió un batido de chocolate y regresó al dormitorio. Mientras se lo bebía planeaba la escenografía, era evidente, cómo quería que le sorprendiese, pero prefería dejarse desnudar por él, la excitaba mucho más. Decidió lo que se iba a quitar y qué estaría haciendo cuando abriese la puerta del dormitorio... Estaría sobre su cama, vestida pero sin ropa interior, le diría sugerentemente que por fin llegaba, que estaba a punto de empezar sin él y comenzaría a tocarse, sólo para que él lo viese. Se sintió muy orgullosa con lo que iba a hacer, miró el reloj y vio que quedaba poco para las seis. Fue al baño para prepararse y cuando salió se encontró de boca con él. Se quedó petrificada y sus peores temores la atenazaron. Él la miraba intensamente, como siempre, y ella tenía ganas de gritarle.

_ Sookie... – dijo en un susurró. Pero, ¿qué coño...?

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? – de repente recordó que iba sin bragas y se sintió desnuda aunque llevase un vestido-. ¿No..., no te ibas...?

**·~·~·~·~·**

En cuanto su madre dijo que se iba el fin de semana a Örebro, supo que era cuestión de minutos que su hermano le hiciese esa petición. Lo entendía, claro, él también tuvo su edad y sabía de las urgencias del cuerpo y comprendía la necesidad de poder tener el cuerpo de la persona que se amaba. Por desgracia para él, nunca había amado a nadie lo suficiente como para haberlo sentido, pero eso no impedía que lo entendiese, sobre todo porque se trataba de Sookie y era completamente comprensible el deseo que sentía su hermano de querer tenerla sólo para él. Desde la tarde en que todo cambió entre ellos, había fantaseado mucho con ella, no quería hacerlo, no _debía_ hacerlo. Veía a su hermano pletórico y feliz porque por fin la había conseguido. En el mes que llevaba en el sofá de su madre, había hablado con él varias veces sobre ella, al fin y al cabo, era el único que tenía constancia de esa relación. Cerró los ojos y apartó la imagen de Sookie en aquella cama, no, ahora era de su hermano y sabía que estaba completamente loco por ella. Realmente, no era que quisiera ocupar su lugar, bueno, la deseaba, era normal, Sookie era bella, divertida e inteligente, con un cuerpo espectacular, pero era algo diferente, deseaba sentir lo que su hermano, deseaba poder entregarse a una pasión como él, deseaba haber sido valiente y haber sabido de primera mano lo que eso suponía y haber besado y tenido aquel cuerpo que se le ofreció y ahora le atormentaba en sus sueños.

Tenía que poner tierra de por medio, lo sabía, tenía que buscar una casa en la que vivir, en la que comenzar una vida, dejar de esconderse en el cariño de su madre y en los guisos de su hermano, tenía que dejar de ser testigo de la felicidad de los demás y empezar a forjar la suya propia. Por alguna razón, llegó al convencimiento de que sólo una cosa podría darle el empujón que necesitaba, y una idea empezó a rondar su mente. En los días que faltaban para el fin de semana, buscó un estudio, resultó fácil, ya lo había estado viendo la semana anterior y sólo tuvo que hacer uso de su aspecto y un poco de su encanto para que su dueña se inclinara a alquilárselo a él. Estaba dispuesto a crear un nuevo hombre y empezar de cero, así que pensó que tenía que aprovechar todos sus recursos. No le dijo nada a su madre, no quería chafarle el plan a su hermano y que decidiese quedarse. Fue llevando sus cosas poco a poco, tampoco tenía tantas y casi todas las tenía aún en su antiguo apartamento. Le había dado tiempo a Milla para que no fuese tan doloroso verle, así que la llamó y recogió sus libros, sus discos y su escritorio, no quería nada más.

Acompañó a su madre y a su hermano a la estación de tren para despedirla, estaba tan contenta por poder ir a pasar unos días con esos amigos del trabajo que le pareció que volvía a ser la mujer que fue cuando él era un niño y eran felices los dos. De vuelta, se tomó un café con su hermano y le informó que se iba a quedar en el estudio que había alquilado, le dio la dirección por si necesitaba algo y le dijo que le llamaría el domingo para ver si todo había salido como él deseaba. Su hermano se ruborizó y le hizo reír, sí, confiaba en que todo saliese según lo previsto...

Estaba camino de su nueva casa cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dejado las llaves en el apartamento de su madre. Miró la hora, le daba tiempo, todavía no había nadie, su hermano no estaría allí hasta las seis. Entró rápidamente y las cogió del lugar donde las había dejado por equivocación al querer dejar el otro juego de llaves. Pensó en hacer una pequeña parada en el aseo, que le apremiaba, y se encontró con ella.

Se quedó paralizado, no esperaba que estuviese allí, y, evidentemente, ella tampoco. Le contestó que ya se iba, que había vuelto a recoger sus llaves, que las había olvidado. Durante unos segundos la situación fue tensa e incómoda. No quería que fuese así, no con ella, pero ahí estaba su idea rondando de nuevo su cabeza. Sabía que no era el momento, pero sus vidas empezaban hoy, para bien o para mal, así que no se lo pensó mucho más.

_ Quiero que sea feliz, se lo merece, es un gran chico, pero me pregunto cómo hubiese sido – ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

_ ¿Qué...? – preguntó en un susurro.

_ Besarte... – apartó un mechón que le caía sobre los ojos y lo puso detrás de su oreja- Te veo con mi hermano y no puedo evitar pensar que debería haberlo hecho y seguido adelante – sonrió con tristeza-. La historia de mi vida, llena de oportunidades perdidas que nunca se repiten.

_ ¿Qui- quieres besarme...?

_ Después de irme de la clase, estuve tentado a volver. Entiéndeme, sigo pensando que soy mayor para ti, sigo pensando que eres mi alumna y no que debería, ahora también tengo que contar con mi hermano, pero recordar tus labios y verte después aquí, con él...

_ Pero...

_ Sólo uno, para poder quitarnos el sabor amargo de aquel día y poder seguir con nuestras vidas..., por favor...

Casi sin darse cuenta, cogió su cara entre sus manos y se acercó a ella. Sus labios se rozaron tentativamente, esperaba que ella le rechazara, le empujase haciéndole ver lo erróneo de su comportamiento, esperaba que pusiera algo de sensatez en sus acciones, pero estaba temblando, sus manos pequeñas se aferraron a él como para no caerse y poco a poco fue respondiendo a su beso y abrió la boca para acogerle.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Había corrido todo lo que pudo para no perder el autobús. Se lamentaba de lo poco deportista que era, iba a tener que mejorar su forma física si tenía que correr para poder llegar a casa antes y planeaba dejar echa polvo a Sookie con frecuencia. Su cabeza estaba llena de planes, se irían a París, él estudiaría cocina y ella fotografía, vivirían en un apartamento pequeñito con un gran ventanal con vistas sobre los tejados de la ciudad y harían el amor todos los días, a todas las horas que sus horarios les permitiera verse. No esperó el ascensor, subió las escaleras de tres en tres, ventajas de tener las piernas tan largas, y llegó a casa. El piso estaba en silencio, seguro que estaba en su dormitorio esperándole como le había pedido. Se quitó las zapatillas y avanzó descalzo hacia su habitación con una sonrisa de anticipación, preparándose para el espectáculo de su chica desnuda en su cama y sintiendo cómo la excitación empezaba a dominarle. De repente, se paró en seco, pero..., ¿qué hacía ahí? Joder, le había dicho que se iría el fin de semana a su nuevo piso, ¿qué coño hacía hablando con Sookie? Se iba a acercar a decirle cuatro cosas a su hermano cuando se quedó sin respiración con lo que se decían, ¿había habido algo entre ellos cuando eran profesor y alumna? Se sintió traicionado y herido porque le habían mentido por omisión, joder, eran su hermano y su chica... Se quería convencer de que tendría una explicación, no podía ser, pero él cogió su cara entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla, Sookie se aferró a su cintura y se lo devolvió.

Si alguna vez pensó con sus antecedentes que no había nada que pudiese doler tanto como lo que le había pasado de pequeño, se equivocaba, su corazón se podía romper mucho más.

**·~·~·~·~·**

No, no, no, no... Eso no estaba bien, no podía estar besando a su hermano, simplemente, no. Se separó del él y de sus labios que ya no eran tan tentadores como un mes atrás. Había sido un gran beso, tenía que reconocerlo, estos Northman sabían besar, pero había cumplido otro objetivo, había sido una epifanía, amaba a su chico. Se paró un momento recuperando el aliento y al levantar la vista le vio detrás de él, mirándoles con ojos llorosos, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Se llevó la mano a la boca y sólo pudo murmurar su nombre antes de que saliese corriendo.

_ Eric...

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong>

No se entretuvo a ponerse las zapatillas, las cogió en su huida y salió corriendo de esa casa. No quería llorar, no quería comportarse como un niño pero le dolía demasiado. Se paró en el portal a ponérselas mientras oía la voz de Sookie llamándole escaleras abajo. Corrió todo lo que pudo y se diluyó en la tarde. No sabía precisar durante cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, esquivando a la gente, procurando no pensar en lo que había visto. Se encontró con unos chicos del instituto que le saludaron y le invitaron a una fiesta a él y a Stackhouse, les hubiese partido la cara pero la perspectiva de ahogar su pena en alcohol le pareció increíblemente atractiva. Durante horas bebió, bailó, se folló a alguien aunque no sabría decir a quién y se despertó al medio día con una resaca para morirse en una casa que no conocía y rodeado de gente, igualmente resacosa, que no recordaba. Se lavó la cara y salió de allí a toda velocidad. Comenzó a vagar por la ciudad, no quería ir a su casa, tenía la certeza de que Stackhouse estaría allí esperándole, quizá para darle alguna excusa, alguna explicación que para ella justificara el haber besado a su propio hermano. No soportaba la idea de encontrarse con ella, le dolía como si alguien le hubiese abierto el pecho y le hubiese arrancado el corazón de cuajo, no podía dejar de verla abrazada a Leif. Siguió vagando y sintió hambre, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y encontró algo de dinero. No era que el gustara, pero por suerte, al menos, le daba para un big mac. Se sentó en un banco de un parque a comérselo y le supo a gloria, tenía más hambre de la que, en principio, había pensado.

Siguió caminando, se paraba en los escaparates y los miraba sin ver. Todo le traía recuerdos de Sookie, habían sido inseparables durante más de seis meses y el último habían sido uno. Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos, no, no iba llorar más, ella no lo merecía. Le había roto el corazón, vale, ¿y qué? Ahora tenía que levantarse e irse, enfrentarse a su realidad. Así que cogió el autobús y se fue a casa.

Se paró delante de la puerta unos segundos, estaba seguro de que estaría allí, tomó aire y entró. Le sorprendió que con el ruido de la puerta no saliera nadie y pensó con amargura que ahora estaría con su hermano, quizá haciendo lo que él había soñado hacer con ella toda la semana. Fue directamente al baño, necesitaba una ducha. Aprovechó el agua para camuflar sus lágrimas y se juró que serían las últimas que derramara por ella o por ninguna otra. Se fue a su habitación secándose el pelo y al entrar la vio, dormida sobre su cama. El corazón le dio un vuelco, se había convencido de que no estaría allí, era lo más fácil. Se acercó a ella y la miró, tenía la cara hinchada de llorar y suspiraba en sueños. Por un momento, su mano se paró sobre su pelo, a punto de acariciarlo. Cambió su ubicación y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

_ Stackhouse, despierta – su tono frío le sorprendió hasta a él.

_ ¿Eric...? – murmuró despertando.

_ No me llames así – se limitó a decir y ella salió de su sopor de golpe-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Saltó de la cama y le abrazó llorando sobre su pecho. Se quedó rígido, no era capaz de moverse, no devolvió su abrazo, apenas si fue capaz de mirarla. Se separó un poco de ella y se ajustó mejor la toalla en la cintura.

_ ¿Dónde has estado...? – murmuró-. Estaba muerta de preocupación.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Pensabas que me tomaría muy mal que estuvieses liada con mi hermano?

_ No estoy liada con tu hermano... – dijo con desmayo.

_ Bueno, eso ya no importa, ¿verdad? – una mueca amarga se curvó en sus labios- Ahora eres una chica libre, puedes estar con quien quieras.

_ Pero...

_ No hay nada más que decir, Stackhouse, ya ves que estoy bien, ahora puedes irte.

_ No, no... – balbució negando con la cabeza- Tengo que decírtelo, tienes que saberlo, te quiero.

_ Bonita manera de demostrarlo – su voz era cada vez más fría-. Ahora, vete.

_ Eric...

_ ¡Vete! – se quitó la toalla y se vistió sin que ella se moviese, se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación-. Voy a hacerme algo de comer, cuando termine no quiero que estés en mi casa – dijo por encima de su hombro sin mirarla-. No me obligues a echarte.

Se metió en la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos, oyó la puerta de la calle. Cerró los ojos y se tragó sus lágrimas. Se sentó en el salón frente a la tele con un bocadillo del que apenas si probó bocado, con la mirada fija en la pantalla apagada y su mente lejos de allí. Cuando el teléfono sonó salió de su letargo y se dio cuenta de que se había pasado algo más de una hora perdido en su dolor.

_ Diga – dijo con voz apagada.

_ _¿Hijo...? _– su madre se alarmó al otro lado-. _¿Qué pasa...?_

_ Nada mamá..., estaba dormido – improvisó con poca convicción.

_ _No me mientas, cariño..._

_ No es nada, mamá, de verdad... – forzó el tono jovial- ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

_ _¿Es Sookie? _– insistió su madre.

_ De verdad, mamá, no quiero hablar de eso...

_ _¿Os habéis peleado...?_ – no respondió, ¿qué le iba a decir?- _Vamos, Eric, hijo, ya sé que estáis saliendo... Las peleas y los malentendidos son normales en las parejas, seguro que lo podéis arreglar. _

_ No, no podemos... – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- pero de verdad que no quiero hablar de eso ahora, quiero que me digas que te estás divirtiendo, quiero que me alegres el día porque te lo estás pasando en grande – su madre se quedó callada unos instantes al otro lado del auricular.

_ _Está siendo divertido, sí, pero si me necesitas volveré esta noche._

_ No hace falta, estoy bien...

_ _No quiero que estés solo, cariño, menos mal que está ahí tu hermano._

_ Sí, menos mal... – murmuró y no pudo evitar la amargura.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Entró y se fue directa a su dormitorio. Se tiró sobre la cama y dejó salir toda su pena. Jason la había visto entrar y fue tras ella, ni siquiera llamó, su llanto le hizo entrar corriendo. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la levantó un poco para apoyarla en su pecho y poder consolarla. No dijo nada, se quedó así, abrazándola, acariciando su pelo mientras ella lloraba amargamente por su amor perdido, por su estupidez, por su indecisión, por no haber frenado a tiempo ese disparate. Cuando creyó que no le quedaban lágrimas, levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

_ ¿Mejor? – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Me lo vas a contar? – volvió a negar- ¿Voy a tener que ir a partirle la cara a tu novio? – abrió los ojos como platos- Ah, vaya, ¿creíais que no nos habíamos dado cuenta? – levantó la ceja y le sonrió-. Pues no, todos lo sabíamos, sois muy poco disimulados.

_ No es mi novio... – susurró.

_ Ya, bueno, como quieras, cariño... – su hermano soltó una carcajada.

_ No, _ya_ no lo es – musitó y la voz se le quebró.

_ Cielo... – su hermano la abrazó aún más estrechamente y besó su pelo- ¿Quieres que vaya a pegarle? – negó con vehemencia-. ¿Ni siquiera un poquito? ¿Ni una colleja...? – esbozó una ínfima sonrisa a su pesar-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

_ Quiero irme de aquí... – dijo sin pensarlo siquiera.

_ ¿De verdad? – Jason le sonrió con condescendencia-. Discutir con quien quieres es horrible y parece el fin del mundo, lo sé, pero no lo es. Seguro que mañana lo arreglaréis y volveréis a hacer manitas por debajo de la mesa cuando creéis que no os vemos.

_ No...

_ No seas trágica, mañana quedas con él, os dais unos besos, _sólo_ unos besos – hizo incapié-, os pedís perdón y...

_ No, Jase – le interrumpió-, eso no va a pasar nunca más – podía ver la mente de su hermano preguntándose qué habría pasado-. Quiero irme, de todas formas lo iba a hacer para estudiar fuera, ¿no? – Jason asintió lentamente-, pues quiero hacerlo antes.

Su hermano la miró preocupado comprendiendo la gravedad de lo que decía y su expresión cambió. Suspiró.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado, Sook...? ¿Es algo que debería saber y por lo que debería preocuparme? – negó intentando sonreír pero se le quedó en mueca, lo que no tranquilizó a su hermano- ¿Estás segura de que quieres irte? Mira que las cosas nunca son tan graves como parecen...– preguntó con tono serio y ella asintió con la misma seriedad, hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir-. Me han ofrecido ir a Londres pero como estabas tan bien aquí no quería aceptarlo.

_ Hazlo, por favor – sus ojos se abrieron con expectación y casi sonrió esa vez. Se abrazó a su hermano y se refugió en su cariño

_ ¿Me lo vas a contar?

_ Algún día...

No hubiese podido decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, como tampoco podría haber precisado cuantos días permaneció aletargada, tirada en su cama, evitando la luz y la compañía de todos. Jason la miraba apesadumbrado sin saber qué hacer. Había ido al instituto y les había explicado que estaba enferma y qu los últimos días no iría, como ya habían hecho los exámenes finales y los últimos días eran un mero trámite, no pusieron pegas. Karin la llamó para desearle una pronta recuperación y felices vacaciones. Por otro lado, Jason había agilizado su traslado a Inglaterra. Una mañana entró en su habitación y abrió las cortinas de par en par y subió la persiana. El sol invadió la habitación y ella se tapó la cabeza con la colcha. Su hermano no le permitió más tonterías, tiró de la colcha hasta ponerla a sus pies.

_ Se acabó. Levántate – ordenó-, se acabó esta fiesta de autocompasión.

_ Déjame, Jase...

_ No, estoy harto de verte así. ¿Que tu novio te ha dejado? Bienvenida al club, a todos nos han dejado alguna vez y aquí estamos.

_ No sabes...

_ ¿No? – la cortó- Me hago una idea bastante aproximada, he estado haciendo mis deberes y por lo que ahora sé, tengo que decirte que no siento muchas simpatías por ti, pero eres mi hermana y siempre voy a estar de tu lado, no importa las tonterías que hagas – le miró con espanto-. ¿En qué coño estabas pensando? No, olvídalo, claramente, _no_ estabas pensando...

_ Será cabrón... – masculló con rabia-, ¿qué te ha contado?

_ Si quieres saberlo vas a tener que ducharte y desayunar en el comedor, como una persona normal que sabe reponerse de sus errores. Además, tienes que ir recogiendo, en un par de semana estaremos en Londres.

_ ¿De verdad? – saltó de la cama y se abrazó al cuello de su hermano y el movimiento brusco hizo que se sintiera mareada y con nauseas.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Los siguientes días se pasaron como en una nube, Sookie se había convertido tanto en una parte de él en tan poco tiempo que sentía que tenía el síndrome del miembro fantasma. Amputarse a Stackhouse de su vida fue doloroso pero nada que ver con los días que siguieron. Veía a su madre sufrir por él y eso agudizaba su dolor y su culpa, como si él hubiese sido el responsable. Su hermano intentó hablar con él, pero no quiso oírle que no era lo que él creía haber visto. Muy tópico, "cariño, esto no es lo que parece", pero no dejaba de ver cómo sus lenguas se saludaban y se abrazaban, a lo mejor sí que era lo que parecía. Se encerró en su habitación y en sí mismo, después de darse lástima durante unos días, salió de su parálisis y se trazó un plan. Tenía que irse de allí, no podía dejar que su madre siguiese sufriendo por su causa, no podía seguir viendo a su hermano y no podía correr el riesgo de encontrarse con ella accidentalmente, no estaba preparado para verla, no hasta que su corazón se recuperara, si es que alguna vez lo hacía.

Se informó de los cursos de cocina en París, lo que más deseaba era asistir a la Escuela de cocina de Alain Ducasse, lo que no quería decir que se lo pudiese permitir. Sabía que su hermano había estado dándole dinero a su madre para que pudiese estudiar en París, pero no iba a aceptar ni una sola corona de él. Su profesor le ofreció una solución, trabajar de pinche en un restaurante y empezar a coger experiencia mientras podía pagarse los cursos. Le dijo que tenía que llamar a un amigo suyo, que no se hiciera ilusiones, que posiblemente podría hacerle un hueco en un buen restaurante donde él trabajó años atrás. No, no se hacía ilusiones, pero se veía con un pie en París.

En cuanto llegó a casa se lo contó a su madre, sonreía sinceramente y con alegría, como hacía días que no sonreía y a ella se le iluminó la cara. Le dijo que aún no era seguro pero trabajaría en un restaurante para coger experiencia y si no le gustaba, ya se movería por la ciudad para encontrar otro trabajo, era bueno, eso lo tenía muy claro, y sería una buena adquisición para cualquier restaurante de la ciudad, sin importarle la cocina en la que se especializara. Aprovechó su buen humor para recordarle que él era menor y, posiblemente, necesitara autorizaciones para casi todo, desde salir del país a trabajar en otro país. Tenía que informarse en la oficina gubernamental que llevase eso, que no estaba seguro de cual sería. Estaba tan emocionado por como su futuro empezaba a cobrar forma, que durante unas horas Sookie y su hermano no ocuparon todos sus pensamientos. Y esa fue la tónica en los siguientes días, no podía aplazar su vida por una..., por alguien que no le merecía.

La tarde antes de irse se chocó con Jason Stackhouse, se quedó muy parado, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando le vio su expresión seria y fría se enfadó, ¿qué derecho tenía a ponerse así con él?

_ Jason – saludó con un gesto de su cabeza.

_ Vaya, mira quién está aquí, el ex de mi hermana – por el tono parecía buscar pelea, pero, ¿qué coño le había contado?.

_ Mira...

_ No, mira tú – le cortó-, lo que le has hecho a Sookie es imperdonable.

_ ¿Lo que _yo_ le he hecho a Sookie? – gritó- Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué coño te ha dicho? Porque, que yo sepa, el ofendido he sido yo... – Jason reculó y le miró extrañado.

_ No me ha dicho nada.

_ Y, claro, tú has asumido que la culpa es mía... Vaya, está bien, cornudo y apaleado, ¿alguien da más? – murmuró sin poder creérselo-. Mira, pregunta a tu hermana, lo mismo tú si quieres saber la explicación de porqué tenía la lengua de mi hermano en su boca. Perdona, tengo mucho que hacer.

Se despidió de su madre en casa, no quería que le acompañase al aeropuerto. En Arlanda le esperaba su profesor que había decidido acompañarle hasta París para presentarle a su amigo. No podía con la impaciencia, se moría por dejar atrás Estocolmo, quería empezar de nuevo en una ciudad que no conociese, en una ciudad llena de gente y lugares que no le recordaban a Stackhouse. Mientras dejaban atrás Orly, miraba por la ventana del autobús sin poder dejar de sonreír. Cuando se bajó tomó aire y cerró los ojos, los abrió y se encontró con su profesor a su lado sonriéndole, cogió su maleta y se encaminaron hacia su hotel. Por el camino se cruzó con una chica de pelo corto y rizado, y hermosos pómulos, sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrieron. Stackhouse, ¿quién coño era Stack-lo-que-fuese?

**·~·~·~·~·**

El aire en Heathrow era frío, una suave llovizna les saludó y les dio la bienvenida a su nueva ciudad. Levantó la cara hacia el cielo plomizo y dejó que la lluvia mojara su sonrisa. Su vida empezaba ese día, por lo que a ella respectaba, había saltado desde Bon Temps a Londres, no había hecho escalas en ningún sitio y estaba dispuesta a suprimir cualquier amago de pensamiento sobre países nórdicos. Para ella, eso nunca había pasado.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos.**

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, alertas y favoritos, me encanta que os esté gustando, pese a lo mal que se lo hago pasar a todos, para mí está resultando muy divertido escribirlo ;D

* * *

><p><strong>11.<strong>

Enfrentarse a su hermano había sido duro, aunque no hubiese querido escucharle y no creyese nada de lo poco que le había dado tiempo a decir, pero nada que ver con la mirada de reproche y decepción de su madre. Liv era una mujer fuerte y comprensiva, pero no pudo entender que hubiese besado a la novia de su hermano. Bienvenida al club, ni él mismo lo entendía. A ella sí le pudo explicar lo que había pasado, lo que no quería decir que lo aceptara de ninguna manera, había sido una estupidez y un disparate, nunca debió dejar que pasara porque si bien, Sookie se podía haber enamorado de su profesor, decidió salir con su hermano y les iba bien hasta que él decidió probar para poder seguir su camino. No estaba muy contenta con él siendo el caballo de Atila. Había hecho que su hermano huyese de allí para no estar en la misma ciudad que ellos dos y lo había hecho precariamente, tenía que trabajar mucho para poder mantenerse y pagarse sus clases, porque ni en un millón de años aceptaría su dinero.

En cuanto su Eric se fue de la ciudad y se instaló en París, su madre se refugió en él y su relación se hizo mucho más fácil. Aquel verano fue un tiempo de cambios, se replanteó su vida, le gustaba ser profesor pero sentía cada vez más la necesidad de sentarse a ponerle palabras a sus pensamientos. A lo largo de los años, había escrito tres novelas que contaban la historia de una policía divorciada y madre, desencantada con la vida, que veía demasiadas cosas cada día y una de ellas le había llevado al que luego sería su amante, un profesor sospechoso de un crimen del que se enamoraba sin estar segura de su inocencia, o, más bien, a pesar de creerle culpable. Decidió sacarlas y quitarles el polvo, retocarlas un poco y las llevó a una amiga que trabajaba en una editorial. Decir que Ilsa era una amiga era un eufemismo, no sabía qué era, se acostaba con ella y ahora estaba dispuesto a aprovechar la situación.

También intentó ponerse en contacto con Sookie, sentía que debía pedirle perdón. Joder, si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que le había gustado su beso, se miraba al espejo e intentaba convencerse de que siete años no eran tantos, que no importaba si había sido su profesor, ya no, y después de la debacle de su hermano, lo único que quería era consolarla y cuidarla. Definitivamente era un capullo, ¿cómo pensaba siquiera eso? Aún así, se armó de valor y fue a su piso pero nadie le abrió. Una vecina que salía le saludó y le preguntó a quién buscaba. Cuando preguntó por los Stackhouse, la señora le informó que se habían mudado, que el señor Stackhouse había sido trasladado a otra ciudad y se habían ido. La señora se despidió amablemente y él se quedó allí, sin poder moverse, triste por las consecuencias de su estupidez.

El tiempo fue un bálsamo para su culpabilidad, las cosas empezaron a irle bien, seis meses después de mandarla a la editorial, salió su primera novela. Tuvo buena prensa, le llamaron el nuevo Henning Mankell y todo ese tipo de títulos que los periodistas sin imaginación utilizan cuando no saben dónde encasillar a un autor. Su amiga editora seguía siendo su amante, pero no era la única. Empezó a dejarse querer, él no podría sentir nada por ellas pero en ningún sitio ponía que no pudiese dejar que ellas lo sintiesen por él. Cuando tenía que asistir a algún evento siempre iba con su madre, lo que le ganó muchas alabanzas por buen hijo. Si ellos supieran que nunca fue un buen hijo y que, incluso, era peor hermano, pero no tenían porque saberlo, ¿no? Vivía en un mundo rodeado de oropel, no estaba tan mal, había cosas mucho peores.

El año se acabó por fin e hizo todo tipo de propósitos de Año Nuevo, entre ellos dos que sabía nunca podría cumplir pero ya llevaba dos años haciendo los mismos. Encontrar a Sookie y reconciliarse con su hermano.

**·~·~·~·~·**

L'Ambroisie. Aún no podía creérselo. Nunca creyó que su profesor, que era el mejor cocinero que había conocido, lo que tampoco era decir mucho, tenía esos contactos. Mientras mejoraba su francés, que no era muy bueno, estuvo fregando platos y limpiando ollas, pelando y cortando verduras, pero estaba encantando, ¡L'Ambroisie!. A través de la embajada, consiguió una habitación en un piso de estudiantes de Erasmus. Era una locura pero se sintió encantado, le permitió relacionarse con gente a la que de ser así no hubiese podido conocer y que le facilitaban el acceso a un París al que de otra manera no tendría.

El trabajo le ocupaba gran parte del día, no pagaban demasiado con lo que necesitaba otro a como diese lugar. Paseando por Montmartre con sus nuevos amigos vio un anuncio, sonrió por lo fácil que le estaba resultando todo. Se presentó en la barra del bistró y pidió hablar con el encargado. Una mujer salió y le sonrió. Le gustó inmediatamente y sacó todo su encanto a jugar. Ella le miraba con curiosidad, sabía que intentaba determinar su edad, le pidió que le hiciera una demostración y le acompañó hasta el piano. Hacía mas de tres meses que no tocaba pero cuando acarició las teclas, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sin darse cuenta le salió _Every breath you take_, tragó saliva y suspiró. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella, por un momento sintió algo parecido a la nostalgia pero lo atajó de golpe encadenándola con _Smells like teen spirit_ y _Daughter_, terminando con unos acordes de _La vie en rose_. La encargada le sonrió muy complacida con lo que escuchaba. Le hizo algunas preguntas y él soltó por su boquita su edad, donde trabajaba, donde vivía, qué hacía en París y que quería estudiar con Ducasse. Ella le miraba sonriendo, sí, acababa de comportarse como un niño, había sido lo suficientemente inocente para no ocultar lo que más le pudiese perjudicar para conseguir el trabajo. Le dijo que tenía que informarse de si podría darle el trabajo, que no sabía si al ser menor habría impedimentos, pero si trabajaba en L'Ambroisie, no creía que hubiese problema, y le preguntó si se podía pasar en un par de días.

Dos días después, tenía otro trabajo.

La vida le iba bien, su vida había despegado. En el restaurante empezaban a confiar en él cada día un poco más, en el bistró podía disfrutar de su otra pasión, su madre estaba bien y contenta, y había venido un par de veces a pasar algún fin de semana con él, sus amigas de Erasmus eran guapas, encantadoras y generosas con él, haciendo que su vida mejorara en todos los aspectos, una de ellas, Claudia, le caía especialmente bien y era con la que más tiempo pasaba. No quería que se hicieran ilusiones, les ponía las cosas claras, iban a ser amigos y podían tener todo el sexo del mundo, pero jamás de enamoraría. Esa afirmación tan categórica que ya se había demostrado ingenua un año antes, ahora era una firme determinación, se había jurado que nunca más lo haría. Y visto con los años, había que decir que cumplió su promesa.

Divertirse se convirtió en la máxima de su vida, se divertía en el trabajo, se divertía en sus clases, a las que, por fin, un año después pudo empezar a acudir y se divertía con sus amigas, que se multiplicaban como por esporas y de las que tenía una buena colección a lo largo y ancho de Europa. Por eso, cuando su madre le pidió que fuese a celebrar su decimonoveno cumpleaños a casa, no quiso ir, pese a que ya no le dolía, o eso se repetía cada día, seguía siendo un lugar de infausto recuerdo. Le pidió que fuese a París, o si lo prefería, pasar unos días en España o en donde ella quisiera, pero no allí, aún, no. Lo dejaron para más adelante y ese fin de semana decidió ir a visitar a Pam.

Pam había sido todo un descubrimiento, tenía un par de años más que él, era rubia, espectacular, deslenguada y mordaz. Se habían acostado algunas veces mientras ella estuvo haciendo su Erasmus. Era divertida, dentro y fuera de la cama, era ingeniosa, culta y brillante, le gustaba comer y sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre vinos. Era independiente y no tenía ningunas intenciones de atarse a nada ni a nadie. Eso le gustó porque en muchos sentidos, Pam era como él, se convirtieron en algo más que compañeros de ocasionales de cama, eran amigos. Con lo buena que era en la cama, lo mejor era las conversaciones que mantenían después, se reían como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. No quería trazar paralelismos, no, eran diametralmente opuestas, su relación con cada una de ellas eran completamente opuestas, pero la última vez que se había reído así con alguien había sido con ella... Cuando le llamó para invitarle por su cumpleaños, no se lo pensó, necesitaba unos días de descanso. En el restaurante le debían unos días de vacaciones y en el bistró los pidió igualmente porque necesitaba descansar. Margaux no protestó pese a la avalancha de turistas que tenían en agosto, era su niño bonito, se limitó a darle un beso y a decirle que se divirtiese.

El tren tardó dos horas y veinte en dejarle en Londres. Cuando bajó se encontró a unos metros con la cara sonriente de Pam. Se dirigió hacia ella y la besó en la frente y la abrazó. Su sonrisa cuando le miraba era tan sincera y tan genuina que sentía que ella era su casa. Desde que saliese de Suecia, sólo se había encontrado a gusto con Margaux y con ella, había tenido su apoyo incondicional y alguna colleja, pero siempre habían estado ahí para él.

Londres era una ciudad a la que le gustaba ir, había algo que le atraía irresistiblemente y procuraba escaparse cada pocas semanas, cada vez que tenía unos días libres. Pam siempre le acogía, tenía una casa grande y vacía en Chelsea. Nunca le había parecido una niña rica así que la primera vez que fue a visitarla se quedó con la boca abierta al ver dónde vivía. Le gustaba pasear por la zona, era muy tranquila y los sábados ponían un mercado de delicatessen; le encantaba perderse en el mercado. Estaba muy concurrido, como siempre, iba cogido de Pam cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco. Entre la gente que deambulaba de puesto en puesto le había parecido reconocer a alguien, una mujer joven, rubia. La altura era similar, incluso su complexión, pero ésta debía ser mayor y empujaba un carrito. Pensaba que ya no tendría ese efecto en él dos años después, pero con sólo imaginar que podría haber sido Sookie, su corazón se había parado.

_ Mira, Northman – la voz de Pam le devolvió a la realidad-, ¿te gusta? – se quedó mirándola sin responder, por unos instantes, fue incapaz de reaccionar. Pam se extrañó por su palidez- ¿Te encuentras bien, Eric? – afirmó con la cabeza-. Bien, entonces, ¿por qué no respiras?

**·~·~·~·~·**

Las semanas se pasaron volando. Instalarse en el piso que la empresa le había ofrecido a Jason, comprar algunos muebles y menaje, presentar su book a varios fotógrafos, apuntarse a clases para perfeccionar su técnica, algunas haciendo uso de programas informáticos, con lo que se tuvo que comprar un ordenador con lo que tenía ahorrado. Estaba tan ocupada que no tenía tiempo para pensar. Bueno, esa era la idea, no pensar ni un solo momento en... En nada ni nadie. Se había relajado, había vuelto a comer, una costumbre que había perdido y que a Jason le había costado que recuperara. Había vuelto a cocinar, estaba haciendo muchas de las recetas de su abuela, no sabía porqué la añoraba más de lo que lo había hecho en todos los meses desde que murió. Cuando le costó abrocharse sus vaqueros favoritos pensó que quizá se estaba pasando con la comida casera y se rió. No podía ser, tampoco estaba comiendo tanto. Cogió otros más holgados y salió a buscar a Jason que, como todos los viernes la esperaba en la trattoria que había a dos calles de casa. Enzo la hizo pasar hacia la mesa en la que su hermano le espera y su abuela la paró de camino, dijo algo y Enzo primero le regañó y luego se rió un poco avergonzado y cuando le preguntó le dijo que la veía más gordita pero que a él le parecía que estaba mucho más guapa que días atrás. Sonrió e hizo un apunte mental de ponerse a régimen al día siguiente. Iba a ir al supermercado e iba a llenar el frigorífico de cosas saludable, no podía descuidar su línea ahora que era una hermosa mujer soltera.

Hacía ya un mes largo que estaban allí cuando echó algo de menos. Buscó en el calendario de su agenda y se sorprendió. Intentó recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido su periodo. Los días que no quería recordar se diluían en su memoria pero en ningún momento recordaba haberlo tenido. Y ya era agosto.

Repasó uno a uno los días que pasó con él, revivió todas las veces que le tuvo dentro. No creía que algún día, por la premura y la precipitación, lo hubiesen hecho sin condón, no recordaba nada de eso, pero había sido tanto el deseo que bien podría haber pasado. Corrió a la farmacia más cercana y compró una prueba de embarazo. Era un gasto inútil, lo sabía, porque su cuerpo se lo estaba gritando a cualquiera que quisiera y supiese mirar, no había tenido ni una sola nausea pero recordaba haber oído a su abuela comentar que ella tampoco las tuvo con su padre. Aún así, miró el palito para ver cómo su color le gritaba lo que ya sabía.

Jason se lo tomó sorprendentemente bien, y, por momentos, pareció que se alegraba porque habría un Stackhouse más, pero luego comenzó a insistir en que Eric tenía que hacerse responsable de la parte que le tocaba. Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión, no quería que eso pasara, no quería ponerse en contacto con él, ese niño era solo suyo y no permitiría que su padre biológico interfiriese en sus vidas. La única figura masculina importante que ese niño tendría en su vida sería su tío Jason y sabía que él estaría a la altura.

Los días se convirtieron en meses, tenía un trabajo que no suponía mucho esfuerzo y que podía realizar hasta el último momento, siguió con sus clases aunque tendría que dejarlas por unas semanas, pero en cuanto pudiese las retomaría. Se sentía feliz con su hermano, preparando su nido, y en febrero tuvo entre sus brazos a la niña más bonita que habían visto jamás, con los hermosos y expresivos ojos de su padre y su tamaño, porque vaya porque era larga.

Adaptarse a su nueva realidad fue, cuanto menos, un desafío, Adele se convirtió en el centro de su universo y con ella comenzó a tomar forma su vida.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos.**

****Una vez más, gracias por vuestro apoyo en forma de comentarios, alertas y favoritos 3

* * *

><p><strong>12.<strong>

Que Jason hubiese aceptado su embarazo y a Adele tan bien y que se hubiese convertido en el mejor tío del mundo, no le sorprendía, claro, su hermano había demostrado con ella su compromiso y su deseo de que fuesen una famila, pero era un placer verle con ella en brazos, ver cómo le daba el biberón, le cambiaba los pañales o se dormía con ella sobre su pecho cuando se despertaba a causa de la dentición, de un catarro o por una pesadilla durante la noche y se ofrecía para ser él quien la durmiese. Adele desarrolló un amor por su tío que apenas si tenía por ella, era oír su voz cerrando la puerta de la calle y sus hermosos ojos azules se iluminaban. El nombre de su hermano fue el primero que dijo, comía sólo si él le daba y estaba firmemente convencida de que había aprendido a andar antes sólo para poder correr a recibirle cuando entraba. Nunca podría agradecer a Jason todo lo que había hecho por ellas, eran una familia pero una mañana se levantó con veinticinco años y se miró al espejo. Tenía una hija preciosa, tenía un gran trabajo con un fotógrafo de relumbrón y de moda, y ella misma estaba empezando a hacerse un nombre en ese mundo tan competitivo, tenía el mejor hermano que nadie pudiese desear, amigos, todo excepto alguien que la amara y a quien amar. Con amargura recordó al padre de su hija, tanto amor que había jurado tenerle y lo poco que le había durado, pero tenía que reconocer que ese mes fue el único de su vida en el que se había sentido amada. Ya era hora de subirse al carro otra vez. Por eso, cuando Sam le pidió que le acompañara a una fiesta no se negó.

Sam era dueño de unos locales de moda de la ciudad, le había conocido cuando una revista de tendencias les había pedido que fotografiaran a las modelos posando allí. Era un hombre atractivo, en la treintena, amable, agradable y divertido. No parecía ser un riesgo para su vida ordenada si aceptaba su invitación, tampoco era como si se fuese a casar con él, simplemente saldrían juntos, y, si había suerte y congeniaban, tendría un poco de sexo, que no sólo del amor maternal vivía una mujer... La fiesta fue bastante mejor de lo que pensaba y Sam se convirtió en su amigo y en su amante ocasional. No quería ser así, mantener a la gente fuera, pero la única vez que había dejado entrar a alguien había arrasado en su vida y la había cambiado para siempre. No se quejaba, Adele era lo mejor que nunca le había pasado, pero no iba a pasar nunca más. No importaba lo que él quisiera, no iba a concederle ese deseo, ella no era un hada, no se dedicaba a eso, si quería formar una familia, nadie le impedía buscarse una novia e irse a vivir con ella o formalizar su relación ante Dios y los hombres pero ella ya vivía con alguien y eso no iba a cambiar.

Ese no fue el único cambio, también empezó a aceptar trabajos fuera de casa, empezó a ir a cubrir la semana de la moda en Milán, a pasarse por París para los desfiles, a fotografiar a algún famosillo menor para alguna publicación también menor..., Laf confiaba cada vez más en ella y le daba más alas y eso era estupendo porque si su vida familiar le llenaba, su trabajo era su otro amor. Uno de esos viajes de trabajo la llevó hasta la ciudad que se había convertido en su refugio, cuando necesitaba unos días se escapaba a Berlín, visitaba a sus amigos, procuraba que coincidiese con algún concierto de Rammstein y se divertía como no lo podía hacer en casa. Esa semana estaba trabajando, había tenido una sesión agotadora con Heidemann y una vez finalizada se había ido a comer a un pequeño restaurante que le encantaba y esperaba que terminara la tarde paseando por la Tauentzienstraße cuando algo llamó poderosamente su atención. No se lo podía creer. Ahí estaba, mirándola con una sonrisa desde el otro lado del escaparate.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Aquel viaje a Londres había servido para dos cosas, la primera para darse cuenta de que aún no la había superado. Stackhouse seguía debajo de su piel y no podía ni poner palabras a la rabia que le daba, y la segunda, para descubrir que su amiga era polivalente a la hora de amar. Después de recuperarse de la impresión que le había causado aquella mujer que se parecía tanto a la que había sido su única novia, Pam sugirió que se fuesen a comer algo para reponer fuerzas y quemar la noche. El concepto que su amiga tenía de quemar la noche incluía muchas pintas y bailar hasta que los pies no dieran más de sí, pero por él, bien, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y si había suerte, podría encontrarse con alguna morena que le quitase el regusto amargo del recuerdo de cierta rubia... Tres pintas después, apareció. Morena, guapa, con curvas, tipo mediterráneo, bailaba con algunos amigos cerca de donde ellos estaban y en uno de sus giros la pilló mirándole. Sonrió para sí, ya tenía plan para esa noche. Pam y él siguieron bailando unos minutos más hasta que surgió la ocasión. Se presentó e hizo lo mismo con Pam, se llamaba Anabel. Hasta ahí todo bien, coquetearon, se rieron, bailaron, era divertida e inteligente, iba a iniciar su asedio cuando le sobrevino una urgencia, demasiada cerveza... Se disculpó y las dejó a las dos bailando, cuando volvió no podía decir que su cuerpo no reaccionara a lo que veía, la mano de Pam había avanzado por la cintura de Anabel hasta encontrar lo que deseaba agarrar, sus pechos se rozaban y su boca mordía su cuello avanzando hacia su boca. Por un momento se vio en medio, pero recordó que Pam, como buena hija única, no compartía, y él, como víctima, tampoco. Desde entonces, había tenido a dos amigas a las que visitar en Londres, porque Anabel entró en sus vidas para quedarse.

En París todo seguía igual, pero empezó a querer más. Había terminado sus estudios y en L'Ambroisie estaba bien pero quería tener más responsabilidades. Una idea empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza, quería hacerse cargo de una cocina él solo, tener su propio restaurante. Eso no era muy realista, desde luego, no tenía dinero. Su madre seguía insistiendo para que aceptara el que le daba haciéndolo pasar por suyo, pero demasiado bien sabía la fuente de la que manaba ese dinero. Su hermano se había convertido en un autor de relativo éxito. Su madre le dejaba los libros cada vez que pasaba por su casa de la rue Pascal, pero ni los había mirado desde que los puso en su librería.

Margaux le dio la solución a sus deseos, le comentó que quería mejorar la oferta culinaria del bistró y le ofreció hacerse cargo de la cocina. Ella había sido su ángel de la guarda desde el primer día que sus caminos se cruzaron y seguía siéndolo. Su idea consistía en remodelar el local y redecorarlo, quería que se convirtiese en un local de moda pero donde se comiera divinamente, ahí era donde él entraba. Aceptó, claro, pero quería invertir también en el bistró, no sólo cocinar. Margaux se sorprendió, no pensaba que tuviese capital para hacerlo pero no se negó a ser su socia. Tenía el dinero que su madre le había ido enviando mensualmente y que obstinadamente se había negado a tocar, pero pensó que era lo menos que el cabrón de su hermano podía hacer por él, proporcionarle un futuro profesional ya que le quitó el otro... Le Normand abrió sus puertas en otoño y en pocos meses consiguieron hacerse un hueco y un nombre. Ese fue el principio...

**·~·~·~·~·**

Otra firma de libros más, sería la última según su editor alemán. Ya no podía más, no podía levantar los ojos de la mesa, prefería no hacerlo, sinceramente. Su primera novela se había editado en Alemania un año antes y poco a poco se había convertido en un éxito de ventas. Había sido un proceso lento, pero inexorable y ahora estaba sentado en una macrolibrería en la Tauentzienstraße. Durante los dos días que llevaba en Berlín apenas si había visto algo más que las paredes de su habitación de hotel y las de las librerías y algún estudio donde había participado en programas para promocionar el libro. Al principio le había hecho gracia, su editor le había dicho que se preparara, que sus lectoras, así, en femenino, iban a ir en masa. Nunca imaginó que fuese literalmente. Así que a la número cinco mil ochocientos cincuenta y tres ya ni la vio.

_ Hola, gracias por venir... ¿Para quién? – preguntó cogiendo el libro con voz cansada pero educada.

_ Sookie – respondió una voz sacada de sus recuerdos. Levantó los ojos y allí estaba.

_ ¡Dios mío! – sonrió encantado- Estás..., guau, estás fantástica...

_ Para ser escritor no tienes mucho dominio de las palabras – se rió y esa risa le dio energía.

Miró a su editor y le hizo una seña. Se acercó a la mesa y dijo que iban a hacer una pequeña pausa, que fuesen tan amables de esperar. Se levantó y salió con Sookie de la librería. El frío otoño berlinés le golpeó en la cara, joder, debería haber cogido la chaqueta, pero no volvió a recogerla. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, había un punto de incomodidad en el gesto pero fue bien acogido y devuelto.

_ ¿Qué haces en Berlín? – sonrió soltándola un poco- ¿Vives aquí...? Cuando fui a tu casa, una vecina me dijo que habían trasladado a tu hermano y que os habíais ido.

_ No, estoy aquí por trabajo – la miró interrogándola con los ojos-. Soy fotógrafa, he estado haciendo unas fotos para una publicación.

_ Vaya, mira la señorita importante...

_ No, no mucho, pero mírate a ti, todo un autor de éxito – se rió-. Perdona, pero no me esperaba esto, cuando he visto el anuncio, me he quedado de piedra. Nunca me dijiste que escribías.

_ No lo sabía nadie, era mi pequeño secreto... – el editor salió-. Arrrg – gruñó-, tengo que volver, ¿quieres que nos veamos luego? Termino a las siete aquí, podríamos ir a cenar... – Sookie levantó las cejas extrañándose quizá por su petición.

_ Vale – sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo-, mira, este es mi hotel, mi habitación es la 348, recógeme a las siete y media – se acercó y besó su mejilla antes de darse media vuelta y perderse entre los transeúntes.

Ni que decir tenía que afrontó el resto de las firmas con otro ánimo y a las siete y media llegó puntual a su cita. Sonrió para sí mismo, joder, estaba nervioso, ya no era una niña, tenía más aplomo y se veía extrañamente muy madura. Bajó enseguida y fueron al restaurante donde había reservado, un pequeño local de comida hindú, coqueto y romántico. Al entrar Sookie soltó una carcajada, les habían puesto en un reservado. Se excusó azorado, la reserva la había hecho su editor, él no conocía la ciudad y seguramente había asumido al verlos que estaría bien. Ella le quitó importancia y se sentó en la silla que le sujetaba. La noche fue muy agradable, la comida resultó deliciosa y la compañía, aún mejor. Sookie le contó que vivía en Londres y que trabajaba con Lafayette Reynolds, lo que le impresionó bastante, hasta para un profano como él en la materia, ese era un nombre que conocía. Pero, otra vez, volvió a los días en los que se conocieron y recordó que era una excelente fotógrafa, que captaba mucho más de lo que el modelo ofrecía y la foto que le hizo aún estaba sobre su escritorio. Le habló de sus trabajos en Milán, París, que acababa de venir de hacer otro trabajo en las Islas Canarias y el cambio de temperatura era brutal. Le habló de su hermano y de lo bien que estaban en Londres, que era un ciudad fantástica y se sentía libre allí, pero que siempre que podía se escapaba a Berlín para disfrutar. No hizo ninguna mención a que hubiese nadie en su vida, supuso que alguien debía haber, era demasiado bella para que no fuese así, pero que no había querido contarle nada.

Después fueron a tomar una copa. Lo que, en principio, iba a ser una, se convirtió en muchas más, y sin saber cómo acabó con sus labios en los de ella.

**·~·~·~·~·**

La cena había sido romántica, ya sabía que él no había escogido el restaurante ni que tampoco había sido su intención, pero lo fue. Era un conversador brillante, era lógico que fuese un escritor, tenía un dominio sobre las palabras que la tenían hipnotizada. Su voz le llevó en el tiempo, estaba mucho más guapo ahora, mucho más hombre, sin querer su mente se fue a otra persona en la que no quería pensar, ¿cómo estaría ahora? ¿Sería como su hermano con esa edad? Seguro que se las tenía que quitar a guantazos de encima, y ese pensamiento le picó. Ninguno de los dos quería irse a su habitación de hotel vacía y triste, así que decidieron ir a tomarse una copa. Bailaron, bueno, ella bailó, mientras él se reía y la miraba, bebieron mucho, no sabía cuánto, cuando pasó de cinco, dejó de contar y casi de ver, y la falta de costumbre hizo el resto, cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaban besándose. No sabría decir cómo lo habían hecho, pero consiguieron llegar a una habitación de hotel, la de él, vagamente le recordaba diciendo que su hotel estaba más cerca. Por un momento se dejó llevar por la nostalgia, cerró los ojos y la cara de Eric llenó su mente, ¡Dios, cómo le había echado de menos! Sus ojos cerrados se llenaron de lágrimas evocando el cuerpo del padre de su hija pero al abrirlos se encontró con la realidad, volvía a estar con el Northman equivocado. Le miró espantada y él lo supo. Se levantó de la cama y recogió sus zapatos y el resto de sus cosas, murmuró una disculpa y salió precipitadamente ajustándose la falda y abrochándose la camisa, murmurando una disculpa avergonzada, dejándole en esa cama mirándola con deseo y tristeza.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>13. <strong>

Durante los siguientes meses no quiso pensar en su noche loca en Berlín, ¿cómo había estado para acabar en la cama con Leif? Borracha, se dijo, pero esa era la respuesta fácil, no quería admitir que nunca había estado con él en esa habitación de hotel, que era a otro al que besaba y por el que se dejaba desnudar. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, hacía años que había salido de su vida aunque siguiese presente en los ojos de Adele y en sus constantes preguntas sobre su padre.

Como todas las mañanas se paró en el Starbucks de Vigo St. para obtener su dosis de cafeína, de camino al estudio. Entró saludando a todos y se fue a hablar con Laf del proyecto en el que trabajaban y para el que tenía algunas ideas. La voz de su jefe la hizo pasar, no estaba solo, se disculpó por la intromisión; la visita, que miraba una de las fotos que colgaban en la pared del despacho en la que estaban ella y Adele se volvió para saludar.

_ Sookie, cielo, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que conocías al señor Northman? – preguntó Laf con una sonrisa seductora, evidentemente, el señor Northman le había hecho tilín.

_ Fue mi profesor hace muchos años... – consiguió decir mientras clavaba su mirada en la suya y se daba cuenta de que lo sabía.

_ Hmmm, yo nunca tuve un profesor así – se quejó ronroneando-, aunque mejor, hubiese sido peor estudiante – se rió-. Nunca hubiese conseguido concentrarme...

_ ¿Qué haces en Londres, Leif? – preguntó olvidando que no estaban solos.

_ Vengo a presentar mi libro aquí y después de como... – se mordió las palabras-, después de la última vez que nos vimos, quería saber de ti – se volvió a mirar la foto-. Me gustaría invitarte a comer, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar...

_ Claro..., pero no sé si hoy..., tengo mucho trabajo – intentó excusarse pero Laf intervino.

_ Tonterías, nada que no puedas aplazar para ir a comer con un amigo que está así de estupendo – pasó su mano por el brazo de Leif y le hizo un gesto de aprobación-, y si queréis tener... _sobremesa_, por mí bien – arrugó la nariz con un gesto coqueto y le guiñó un ojo-, mañana me cuentas.

A las doce y media, Leif la esperaba como un clavo en la puerta. Caminaron en silencio hasta un restaurante al que solía ir a comer con Laf un par de veces por semana, en Regent. Al entrar, esta vez fue él el que se rió.

_ ¿Un hindú? – su risa tuvo el poder de quitar tensión a la situación.

_ Sí, pero no estoy por seducirte hoy, que lo sepas.

_ Me parece bien, no estoy por la labor de dejarme, no soy tan fácil – fingió indignación.

Se sentaron en la mesa que habitualmente ocupaban Laf y ella. Su camarero llegó sonriendo y le tendió la carta. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó con sus bebidas y les tomó nota. Mientras llegó la comida hablaron de naderías, del tiempo, de las ventas de sus libros, de su último trabajo..., cualquier cosa para evitar el elefante rosa en el salón.

_ ¿Me lo vas a contar o tengo que preguntártelo? – permaneció callada- Sookie, es idéntica a él, pero en guapa, claro – sonrió-, no es algo que me puedas esconder.

_ Si nunca la hubieses visto, sí...

_ ¿Tú crees? – hizo una pequeña pausa mientras la miraba fijamente-. No me lo puedo creer, tengo una sobrina... ¿Cómo se llama?

_ Adele.

_ Como tu abuela – sonrió al recordar cuando le hablaba de ella en sus clases-. Cuéntame cosas de ella..., Dios, ya tiene siete años, ¿no?

_ Sí, los cumplió en febrero – le miró y la sonrisa en sus ojos le hizo vencer sus reticencias y empezó a hablarle de su hija-. Es muy alta, claro, y muy inteligente, va un año adelantada a su curso.

_ Sí, y los ojos de Eric – puso los ojos en blanco-. Ahora, cuéntame algo que no sepa o me imagine.

_ Bueno, es adorable, le encanta dibujar y bailar, también ha empezado este año a dar clases de piano - se mordió el labio-. Es muy teatrera y se apunta a todas las funciones del colegio. Le encanta leer e inventarse historias – le sonrió con complicidad-, es curiosa y divertida, y, sobre todo, es una niña feliz.

_ Dios, Sookie, me muero por conocerla... – su expresión de madre orgullosa se desvaneció-. Ah, no, por favor, no me puedes privar de ella, ya he perdido a mi hermano, no me quites también a mi sobrina.

Suspiró y no supo cómo negarse. En el fondo, quería que su hija tuviese una familia, ella y Jason ya habían padecido la desventaja de no tener casi a nadie. Sabía que Leif la adoraría lo mismo que lo hacía Jason pero haría que tuviese más preguntas sobre su padre. Le dijo que quería consultarlo con su hermano y que le llamaría para darle una respuesta.

A Jason no le gustó la idea pero también creía que la niña debía conocer de donde venía mientras era pequeña, por los problemas que la falta de información sobre su familia paterna les pudiese traer en la adolescencia. Se estremeció, la adolescencia, afortunadamente quedaba mucho para eso, así que llamó a Leif y le invitó a cena el viernes.

Adele fue a abrir la puerta y se quedó con la boca abierta mirando al hombre altísimo y rubio que sonreía desde el umbral. Le habían dicho que el hermano de su padre vendría a cenar y había estado nerviosísima todo el día. Jason y ella habían estado toda la tarde intercambiando miradas mientras se probaba medio armario para estar guapa para su tío Leif y, cuando sonó el timbre, la animaron a ir a abrir y esperaron detrás de ella.

_ Hola, señorita, tú debes ser Adele.

_ Sí – dijo con un hilo de voz y una sonrisa.

_ Ya me parecía, tu madre me dijo que serías la niña preciosa que me abriese la puerta, pero no me imaginaba que lo serías tanto.

_ Y tú eres el tío Leif – soltó una risita-. Tienes un nombre muy raro.

_ ¿Te parece? – asintió con fuerza y su coleta se agitó- El tuyo, sin embargo, es precioso, como tú – se puso en cuclillas ante ella y le tendió una bolsa de la que asomaba una flor-. Toma, te he traído una cosita.

_ Oh – sus ojos se iluminaron y se abrazó a su cuello-, ¡gracias! Mira, mami – se volvió mostrándole la bolsa, cogió a Leif de la mano y le hizo entrar.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Sookie le había acompañado hasta Heathrow. Era el único momento en el que habían podido hablar desde que llegara. Era la tercera vez que venía a visitarlas. Adele ya se había convertido en su amor, cuando su madre le había dicho que era adorable, sonrió con condescendencia, madres..., pero tenía toda la razón y ahora le tenía completamente dominado; hacía con Jason y con él lo que quería. La Navidad se acercaba y una idea le rondaba por la cabeza, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decírselo, no podía privar a su madre de esa niña, bastante sufría ya por la ausencia de Eric.

_ Sook... – comenzó sin saber cómo seguir-, hay algo... – ella le miró con atención y se armó de valor, mejor soltarlo de golpe-. Quiero que mi madre sepa de Adele... – Sookie le miró asustada y le iba a interrumpir cuando la paró- No, mira, es su abuela, todos los niños deberían que tener una que los quiera y los mime, Adele necesita una pero es que ella..., mi madre necesita aún más a Adele. Desde que Eric se fue no ha sido la misma, lo intenta, pero se está consumiendo y no soporto verla así. Pon las condiciones que quieras, las acataremos, pero permítele formar parte de su vida... – la abrazó- Prométeme que, al menos, lo pensarás.

_ No quiero que Eric lo sepa...

_ Esa es otra decisión tuya con la que no estoy de acuerdo pero la respeto, por nosotros no lo sabrá, te lo prometo.

_ Déjame que lo piense y en unos días nos hablamos, ¿vale? Siento que he estado privando a mi hija de vuestro cariño pero creí que era lo que tenía que hacer, no podía dejar que me consumiera, tenía que sacarle de mi vida..., lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

_ Claro que sí, cielo, pero no puedes seguir así, estás tapando el sol con un dedo. Estás aislando a tu hija de personas que la van a adorar y tú no le has olvidado, lo sé, lo he vivido de cerca... – su comentario hizo que se sonrojara, no quería recordarle aquella noche en su hotel, pero aún dolía que se fuese a la cama con su hermano mientras era él con el que estaba.

Dos días después recibió un escueto correo que decía que fuese con Liv a visitarles el primer fin de semana de diciembre. Corrió a su casa y se sentó frente a su madre con una gran sonrisa.

_ Mamá, hay algo de lo que querría hablarte...

_ Vaya, hijo, estás muy contento, ¿por fin tienes novia? – se rió.

_ ¿Por qué esa obsesión con que tengamos novia, se puede saber?

_ Porque os quiero ver felices, hijo.

_ Bueno, mamá, yo estoy bien así, me divierto y tengo un buen trabajo, eso para muchos formaría parte de ser feliz. Y a Eric también le va bien con su restaurante, ¿para qué necesita una novia?

_ Nunca fue más feliz que con ella... – bajó el tono y se miró las manos sobre su regazó.

_ Precisamente de ella quería hablarte...

**·~·~·~·~·**

Leif la dejó sin habla, le contó que hacía un año que estaba en contacto con Sookie, que se veían con cierta frecuencia. Por un momento tuvo miedo, si algún día Eric se enteraba de que su hermano tenía relación con ella, se moriría, aunque no lo dijera, sabía que no la había superado y que hubiese eliminado a su hermano de su vida como si nunca hubiese existido, era parte de lo que lo probaba. También estaba como trataba a las chicas que mostraban interés por él, y eso era lo que más escalofríos le daba. Siguió hablándole bajito, cogiéndole las manos, estaba esperando que le dijese que amaba al amor de la vida de su hermano cuando comenzó a hablarle de Adele. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, ¿tenía una nieta? Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó unas fotos. Era como ver a Eric con coletas, se rió sorbiéndose los mocos mientras las lágrimas rodaban sin control por sus mejillas, trazó el contorno de su rostro sonriente y feliz con el dedo y supo que sin conocerla, ya la quería más que a su vida.

El día que la conoció fue el más feliz de muchos, muchos años, tantos que ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así. Acabaron llorando como Magdalenas y abrazándose. Se plegó a los deseos de Sookie, quería a esa niña en su vida. Entendía porqué lo hacía, Eric les había dejado a todos y se había ido sin ni siquiera escucharles, había huido, había perdido su derecho a estar en sus vidas.

Esa niña era el sol y una bendición, era la señal de que quizá ese Dios que la había abandonado a su suerte años atrás, sí que existía. El día que la conoció fue el más feliz, sí, pero sólo el primero de los muchos que estaban por venir.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Le molestaba que, de nuevo, su madre no hubiese querido pasar la Navidad con él. Hacía dos años que su hermano y ella la pasaban en Londres, él se había comprado un apartamento no muy lejos de la casa de Pam. Le había dicho que le gustaba el ambiente navideño que había allí y que hacía menos frío que en Estocolmo, él le había dicho que sí, como en París, que si quería calor pensase en el cono sur o en España como mínimo, pero que no le pusiese esa excusa. Pero se lo tenía merecido, ¿ahora quería pasarla con ella cuando las siete anteriores no lo había hecho? La pasó con Pam y Anabel, ¿quién hubiese pensado que esas dos seguirían aún juntas y tan enamoradas como el primer día?, con Margaux, que era mucho más que su socia, con sus empleados y con algunos amigos más, aunque no tenía muchos. Se sentía mal consigo mismo porque había dejado que se abriera una brecha entre él y su madre, pero aún no podía perdonar a su hermano, si es que alguna vez lo hacía, y no podía volver a una ciudad donde fue tan inmensamente feliz como desgraciado, ni siquiera, diez años después.

Al menos le había prometido que vendría a primeros de febrero para pasar una semana con él y que luego cogería el tren para ir a Londres con su hermano, otra vez...

La visita se le hizo corta, se dio cuenta de que la echaba mucho de menos, y se hizo el propósito de vencer su estupidez e ir a visitarla a casa. Con ese propósito, dejó pasar las semanas y los meses. Estaba muy ocupado, Le Normand era un restaurante de moda, estaba recibiendo alabanzas y parabienes de todos, conseguía las mejores críticas culinarias y de atención en las revistas especializadas, Margaux y él lo habían conseguido, habían hecho un buen trabajo. Margaux..., sonrió al pensar en ella, y la recordó desnuda y riéndose en su cama, endulzándole y facilitándole la vida.

"La primavera en París, menudo tópico", pensó. Estaba cansado, necesitaba un descanso. En primavera tenían siempre el local a rebosar y había que reservar con mucha antelación, lo que era una alegría, el negocio iba viento en popa, pero era agotador y estaba empezando a hacer mella en él. Margaux entró sonriendo en la cocina y le dio un beso como saludo.

_ ¿Cómo vas, cariño? – él hundió su cara en su cuello, apartando sus manos llenas de masa, y la hizo reír-. Luego... - le regañó dulcemente.

_ Vamos bien, lo tenemos todo bajo control, esta noche se están portando, no están siendo muy exigentes.

_ Esta noche tenemos un famosillo.

_ No fastidies, esos son los peores, van de expertos y no tienen ni idea.

_ Bueno, como no sea que quiera impresionar a la rubia con la que viene, no parece muy refinado, pedirá algo que sepa lo que es – soltó una carcajada. Le llevó hasta el ventanuco por el que se veía el salón y le mostró la mesa agarrada a su cintura.

Era desconcentrante, Margaux siempre olía tan bien..., se arrimó a ella para que notase su erección, y, coqueta, meneó el culo contra él para susurrar otra vez un "luego..." mucho más lleno de promesas que el anterior.

_ ¿Quién es? – preguntó sin mirar por el ventanuco, mucho más interesado en el lóbulo de su socia.

_ Basta... – gimió y eso sólo espoleó su deseo- Es Alcide Herveaux.

_ ¿Quién...? – se pegó más a ella.

_ Ese actor que siempre dices que no entiendes cuando habla y que tiene abdominales hasta en la planta de los pies.

Miró por fin y vio a ese tío, moreno, con barba, ojos verdes, a su alrededor todas se volvían para mirarle con arrobo, pero él sólo tenía ojos para su acompañante, una mujer rubia que les daba la espalda y que al reír conjuró el recuerdo de alguien que creía olvidado.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>14.<strong>

No sabía qué le había poseído para aceptar su invitación. Llevaba casi todo el día haciéndole fotos pero no le gustaba demasiado, era muy alto y atractivo, pero no le decía nada. Era simpático y agradable y, quizá, en otro momento le habría llamado la atención su belleza morena, pero ahora, no. Cuando le dijo que la llevaría a Le Normand, no se supo negar, sólo el nombre evocaba recuerdos y le habían recomendado ir encarecidamente porque la comida era deliciosa y el trato casi mejor. Se sentó en la mesa a la que una mujer en la treintena y muy atractiva, les condujo. Alcide le cuchicheó que era uno de los dueños y ella la siguió con la vista por el comedor. Se contoneaba con gracia y elegancia entre las mesas subida en unos tacones de aguja de impresión, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño bajo del que se escapaban algunos rizos que le daban un aire encantador. Le resultaba atrayente pero inexplicablemente sintió una antipatía feroz hacia ella sin ni siquiera conocerla. Mientras leía la carta, la boca se le hacía agua, no era que tuviese mucha hambre pero todo tenía nombres tan sugerentes que quería probarlo todo y eso había sido algo que no le había pasado desde que Eric cocinara para ella, una vida atrás. Se estremeció al recordarle, aún se obstinaba en evitar su nombre pero se le vino a la boca y casi lo degustó pese a no decirlo.

Al final, decidieron dejarse sorprender por el chef y dejaron a su elección lo que comerían. Cuando probó el primer bocado casi se le saltaron las lágrimas de nostalgia. Su acompañante se dio cuenta del cambio que se había experimentado en su actitud pero parecía en trance mirándola comer. Degustó todo lo que le había puesto haciendo sonidos de placer y aprobación.

_ Si sigues así, vamos a tener un problema – sonrió Alcide mientras cortaba su carne.

_ ¿Qué...? – preguntó confundida.

_ Si sigues haciendo esos sonidos – aclaró-. No me malinterpretes, me encantan, a mí y a todos los demás, pero preferiría escucharlos en otro ambiente más íntimo, más que nada porque lo que ahora me apetecería hacer me llevaría a la gendarmería más cercana por escándalo público... – sonrió seductor.

_ Lo siento – se ruborizó-, no era mi intención..., es que esto está buenísimo y me ha recordado a alguien que conocí hace muchos años y que cocinaba muy bien – bajó los ojos y casi perdió el apetito.

El camarero retiró sus platos y al cabo de unos instantes le llevó la cuenta como Alcide le había pedido, llegó con una copa de coñac para Alcide y una trufa de chocolate negro para ella, un detalle de la casa. Se quedó mirando fijamente la trufa sin tocarla, cuando lo hizo casi la acarició. Cerró los ojos y se la llevó a los labios como si la besara, la mordió y las lágrimas que toda la noche por una causa o por otra había tenido a flor de piel, ahora rodaban por sus mejillas. Alcide la miraba extasiado, dejándose envolver por el trance en el que ella estaba.

_ Tengo que salir, Alcide, me falta el aire aquí – él apuró su copa y recogió su tarjeta de la mesa y salieron a toda prisa de Le Normand.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Notó la mano de Jean-Louis, su ayudante, en el hombro y pareció volver del trance. Le miró extrañado y respiró entrecortadamente.

_ ¿Estás bien? – murmuró con tono preocupado.

_ Sí... – musitó-, cansado.

_ Menudo tute te has dado – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- has entrado en trance y has empezado a cocinar como un poseso.

_ Sí..., ¿verdad? – intentó sonreír y ocultar que no entendía lo que le había pasado.

Miró alrededor y todos se afanaban en limpiar y dejarlo todo preparado para el día siguiente. La noche había dado a su fin y ya sólo quedaban algunos comensales remoloneando en su sobremesa, la cocina estaba cerrada. Uno a uno fueron saliendo de su santuario, cuando sólo quedaron Margaux y él se derrumbó.

_ No sé qué me ha poseído, Mar, ha sido ver a esa mujer y despertar el fantasma de los amores pasados...

_ ¿Tanto se parecían? – se acercó y acarició su pelo. Él reposó su cabeza contra su pecho generoso y se dejó acariciar.

_ No lo sé, pero me la ha recordado...

_ Bueno, si lo que querías era que disfrutara la comida, te diré que lo ha hecho, ha tenido un orgasmo con cada plato, menudo espectáculo – se rió-. A ver si el actorzuelo es capaz de estar a la altura de tu comida, menuda competencia, seguro que la presión le puede y no se le levanta – sonrió contra su pecho, ahí estaba haciéndole reír, por eso la quería.

_ ¿Se han ido todos...? – murmuró abriéndose paso en su escote con su boca ávida.

_ No, aún queda alguien en el comedor, pero ya se van.

_ Espera – se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta de la cocina y la cerró con un pestillo. Volvió hacia donde ella estaba y se pegó completamente a su cuerpo mientras su boca se quedaba a escasos milímetros de la suya-. ¿Por dónde iba...?

Su boca encontró la suya y se abrió para recibirle, siempre era así, generosa, cálida, acogedora y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. La subió a la encimera y se colocó entre sus piernas. Sus manos conocían el camino perfectamente, buscaron sin mirar los botones de la camisa y los desabrochó, siguió por el sujetador, que, muy práctico, se abría por delante, y durante unos minutos rindió culto a sus pechos hermosos y grandes, como si fuese una venus, la tumbó en la encimera y la levantó para deslizar sus bragas por sus piernas. Sus cuerpos se conocían a la perfección, ella sabía qué venía a continuación y se levantó a mirar expectante cómo su cabeza se perdía entre sus piernas mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos. Le gustaba ver su cara mientras hacían en amor, era, probablemente, de todas las que mujeres con las que había estado, la que más le gustaba mirar cuando se corría, incluyendo a... La apartó de su pensamiento y se levantó. Margaux le abrió la chaqueta con premura y pasó sus manos por su pecho, luego bajó hasta su bragueta y le sacó. Sonrió y se preparó para el resto. Con ella siempre era divertido, siempre era reconfortante, en ese momento la necesitaba más que ningún otro día para quitarse de su pensamiento la mujer para la que había estado cocinando toda la noche como en un trance. Embistió con fuerza dentro de ella, atrapando su boca de la que se escapaba los gemidos, no tenían tiempo para delicadezas y no era el momento, tampoco. Margaux balbucía incoherencias en francés, en su boca, le ponía que lo hiciese y era indicativo de que estaba casi a punto, en un minutos más, se abrazó a él y se convulsionó en sus brazos con él haciendo lo mismo dentro de ella. Apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella y se besaron durante unos instantes, después de recuperar el aliento, la ayudó a bajar de la encimera y la miró arreglarse la ropa. Se recompuso el pelo un poco y se empinó para besarle, mientras acariciaba su polla.

_ Ha sido divertido, amor, contigo siempre lo es, pero la próxima vez que te quieras follar a otra, no lo hagas en mi cuerpo.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Aquella noche puso un punto de inflexión en su vida. Cuando salió porque no pudo soportar más la opresión del recuerdo, se colgó a Alcide, no era que a él le extrañara, se había pasado todo el día tonteando con ella, pero a ella sí. Atacó su boca y comenzó a meterle mano casi en la puerta del restaurante, mientras se sacudía el desamor e intentaba retener las lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y la conciencia y se dejó hacer por aquel hombre que era tan distinto al que se estaba arrancando del corazón. Cuando se despertó a su lado, se sintió mal consigo misma, un regusto amargo le arañaba el alma y sentía que, como siempre, había fracasado en el intento de tener una vida. Se deshizo de sus brazos y huyó de esa casa. Llegó a su hotel casi de día e hizo la maleta con premura, no quería permanecer en París ni un segundo más del estrictamente necesario. Se dio una ducha para borrar las manos de un hombre que ni le gustaba ni le había importado y salió a toda prisa hacia la estación. Dos horas largas después se bajaba en St. Pancras. Comenzó a caminar, en esas dos horas había estado pensando en todo aquello de lo que carecía su vida. Se podía considerar afortunada, tenía salud, una hija maravillosa, un trabajo que la llenaba, un hermano que valía lo que pesaba en oro, amigos..., no debería quejarse pero su vida estaba vacía. Pasó por un Starbucks y compró dos cafés y con unos croissants se fue a buscar a alguien con quien desahogarse.

Cuando le abrió admiró su torso desnudo, no estaba ciega, no lo había estado nunca en lo que a su cuerpo se refería, y, aunque no pudiera ser, no quería decir que no pudiese admirar el cuerpo de Leif. Se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar mientras se ajustaba la camisa. No tenía muy claro porqué estaba allí, había deseado a Leif lo suficiente como para que hubiese interferido en su vida de forma fatal. Qué diferente hubiese sido todo si aquella tarde no le hubiese dejado besarla, ahora estaría o no con Eric, pero su hija tendría un padre y no dos tíos, pero Leif no sólo era una de las constantes de su vida, también era uno de los pocos amigos de verdad que tenía. Suspiró mientras se ponía los cafés sobre la mesita y tiraba su bolsa de viaje junto al sofá donde se dejó caer.

Le miró sin verle mientras se sentaba junto a ella y cogía uno de los cafés. La miraba en silencio, esperando a que ella dijese algo, ¿qué le iba a decir si ni siquiera ella tenía claro qué hacía allí? Se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos cuando notó su mano en la suya, levantó la vista y le vio sonreír y tenderle su café.

_ Se te va a enfriar – dijo simplemente.

Lo cogió y le dio un sorbo mientras le miraba con atención.

_ Leif, ¿eres feliz? – dijo al fin.

_ ¿Qué te ha pasado en París? – se extrañó con el tono de su pregunta.

_ No me contestes con otra pregunta, me da mucho coraje.

_ Relativamente, como todo el mundo – la miró levantando la ceja y con media sonrisa amarga-. Ahora tú, ¿qué ha pasado?

_ ¿Qué he hecho con mi vida? Esta no debería haber sido mi vida, no era lo que quería... – hizo una pausa-, bueno, sí, quería ser fotógrafa, y no me arrepiento de tener a mi hija, no creas que voy por ahí... Es sólo que no era lo que soñaba cuando estaba en el Instituto – inspiró con fuerza.

_ Siento haber trastocado vuestras vidas de esa manera – bajó los ojos y su expresión se hizo triste al pensar en su hermano-, me siento responsable...

_ Tienes tu parte de culpa, sí, pero la mayor responsable fui yo, me cegué contigo, el profesor guapo y encantador, me creí mis propias mentiras de seducción y lo jodí todo – bajó los ojos porque comenzó a sentir las lágrimas pujando por salir e intentó recuperarse durante unos segundos-. Aún le echo de menos...

_ Lo sé – volvió a hacer una pausa y acarició su pelo con afecto-. ¿Qué te ha pasado en París? – volvió a insistir.

_ No me ha pasado nada y me ha pasado todo. Estaba cenando en un restaurante con un hombre guapo y encantador y, de repente, la comida me hizo recordarle, me hizo reconocer que aún le quiero, me enfrentó al hecho de que nunca le tendré y de lo que mi vida carece. No puedo quedarme más tiempo así, necesito alguien que me quiera, alguien que me haga sentir como él, aunque sepa que eso es imposible.

_ No lo es, cielo, eres bellísima e inteligente, ¿qué hombre no moriría por ese privilegio?

_ Vaya – sonrió secándose las lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas-, ya salió el escritor...

_ Bueno, es cierto... – le devolvió la sonrisa seductora de los Northman e hizo que su llanto se desatara- Pero bueno, ¿a qué viene esto? – la estrechó entre sus brazos- Vas a tener lo que te mereces, ya lo verás, te empeñas demasiado con las cosas, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar, que sea lo que tenga que ser, a veces te lo tomas todo como una obligación, como si fuese lo que tienes que hacer. Tenías que ser seria porque tienes una hija, tenías que ser una fotógrafa famosa porque trabajas hasta la extenuación, ¿ahora echas de menos el amor? El amor siempre te ha rodeado pero no lo has dejado entrar – levantó los ojos hasta él poniéndolos en blanco-. No, no hablo de mí – se rió y besó su frente-. No te voy a negar que me hubiese gustado acostarme contigo y que en Berlín me dejaste echo polvo y con dolor de huevos, pero no, no hablo de mí. En estos años he visto cómo te miraban y cómo se morían porque tú les vieses. Sólo tienes que pararte y mirar.

Se quedó abrazada a él un rato más, llorando sobre su pecho, soltando todo lo que le oprimía el corazón, dejando que él acariciara y besara su pelo mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo y aliento.

Llevaba dos días en Londres cuando Laf la llamó a su despacho. Entró y se quedó helada, no estaba allí pero sí Alcide que se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá y la miraba con expresión dolida.

_ Buenos días, Sookie.

_ Alcide... – se recuperó un poco de la sorpresa- Buenos días. ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Sí, yo también me alegro de verte... – se levantó y fue hacia ella.

_ Me ha sorprendido, es todo – bajó los ojos.

_ Sí, a mí también me sorprendió despertarme el sábado sólo en mi cama – la miró con intención-, también que hubieses dejado precipitadamente tu hotel.

_ Me asusté – dijo en con un hilo de voz.

_ Me imagino, pero, ¿por qué? – se acercó un poco más y levantó su barbilla con suavidad. No supo contestar y, posiblemente, él lo interpretó como mejor le convino-. Yo también me asusté un poco, no esperaba que me gustaras tanto.

Levantó los ojos hasta los suyos y se dio cuenta de que eran mucho más bonitos de lo que pensaba, verdes y rasgados... ¿Por qué no?

**·~·~·~·~·**

El timbre le despertó, miró la hora, las siete y veintitrés, pero, ¿qué coño? Se había acostado sólo un par de horas antes, después de haber pasado la noche con una al azar, de cuya cama se había levantado con un suspiro y hastiado consigo mismo y se había arrastrado hasta su apartamento. Se frotó los ojos y buscó las gafas a tientas, joder, ya estaba mayor para estos trotes. Suspiró y se levantó y se puso los pantalones del pijama, si era una urgencia no era plan salir desnudo. Abrió con mala cara y Sookie entró, venía con dos cafés del Starbucks y unos croissants. Se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar sin decir nada. Caminó detrás de ella con una sonrisa colgándole en los labios, se había quedado mirándole el pecho con la boca abierta. Ella se sentó en el sofá y su expresión no presagiaba nada bueno. Su pequeña Sookie estaba a punto de derrumbarse, era el momento de poner el hombro y dejarla desahogarse y ser el amigo que necesitaba, ese que la deseaba y que había jodido su vida ya lo suficiente. Cuando le dijo lo que había detonado esa reacción supo que había estado en el restaurante de Eric, no dijo nada, bastante jodido era seguir amándole como para ser consciente de que había estado en el mismo local a escasamente unos metros y degustando algo que no tenía claro si no habría sido cocinado para ella.

Lo que no se esperó, fue lo rápido que se puso manos a la obra para rehacer esa parte de su vida que había descuidado mientras soñaba con su hermano. Una semana después quedó con ella en Veraswamy, donde comían con regularidad desde aquella primera vez años atrás, cuando se armó de valor y vino a buscarla después del fiasco de Berlín. Cuando entró, el camarero le saludó con cordialidad por su nombre pero no le acompañó a la mesa para dos que solían ocupar junto al ventanal. La vio de lejos, se sentaba frente a alguien, un hombre moreno y que se veía bastante corpulento y que le cogía la mano. Intentó, seguramente, con poco éxito, que la sorpresa no se reflejara en su cara. Fue una comida rara, el hombre, Alcide, le miraba con recelo pese a que ella le había presentado como el tío de su hija y su amigo. Poco a poco se fue relajando, resultó ser un actor y hablaron un rato de la posible adaptación de sus novelas al cine. Le encantaba el protagonista de sus libros y se rió al decirle que si alguna vez le preguntaban que actor le gustaría para su Daniel, no olvidara su nombre. Era un hombre agradable, podría entender qué veía Sookie en él, si ella lo hubiese visto. No daba la impresión de estar en aquella mesa con ellos, se dejaba coger la mano, que él periódicamente besaba, contestaba y se reía cuando tocaba, pero parecía estar muy lejos de allí, en el tiempo y en el espacio. Aún tenía dieciocho años y disfrutaba la primavera en Estocolmo.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Joder, ya se había aclimatado a otra temperatura, a otro lugar donde la primavera era otra cosa y no helaba la cara. Un viento frío le paralizó al salir de Arlanda, cogió el autobús y fue al centro. No quería hacerse preguntas sobre su repentino viaje de vuelta, se repitió que necesitaba un descanso y que todo estaba bien, pero la noche que cocinó poseído por el fantasma de su amor por Sookie había puesto un punto de inflexión y Margaux le obligó a enfrentarse a sus recuerdos. Caminó por el barrió y cuando llegó a su piso cerró los ojos recordando las tardes que habían pasado en aquella casa, viendo la tele, haciendo deberes, haciendo el amor... Siguió y se paró delante de su edificio y subió. Hacía años que no venía y ahora se presentaba sin llamar siquiera. Llamó a la puerta y oyó su voz diciendo que ya iba. Preparó su mejor sonrisa para ella y cuando le abrió su sonrisa fue suficiente para alegrar su día.

_ ¡Eric, hijo! – extendió los brazos para que la abrazase y lo hizo. Se refugió en su madre como cuando era un niño, como cuando tenía miedo y ella le cantaba bajito para que se tranquilizara.

Pasó y empujó su silla hasta el salón. Su madre estaba encantada, no sabía qué hacer, le preguntó si quería algo y dijo que agua, pero que iría él. Liv le reprendió y se giró para ir a la cocina, hizo amago de levantarse para ir pero su madre le gritó desde el pasillo que ni se le ocurriese. Sonrió y se dedicó a mirar alrededor de la habitación. Apenas si había cambiado en esos años, el televisor era más moderno, había más libros y plantas, algunas fotos nuevas. Se acercó a verlas y una de ellas llamó su atención. Una mujer rubia llevaba de la mano a una preciosa niña rubia y sonreían a quien les hacía la foto y que se reflejaba en el espejo que había detrás de ellas. Como una familia. Sookie, Leif y una niña que se parecía a su hermano y que, evidentemente, era una Northman.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>15.<strong>

Alcide no tardó en ser una presencia fija en sus vidas. Era cariñoso, dulce y adorable, no se le podía pedir más. Bueno, sí, se le podía pedir que fuese Eric, pero eso era algo que nunca sería. Su trabajo le llevó de vuelta al otro lado del océano, pero no tardó en devolverlo a ella. Estaba dispuesto a no dejarla y aceptaba los trabajos que le ofrecían en Europa y que, poco a poco, le fueron dando un brillo y un prestigio del que Hollywood carecía. Cuando le ofrecieron aquella oferta, supo que no podía rechazarla y se le encogió el corazón, lo que nunca imaginó fue que le pidiera que se casara con él. Ahí estaba, la oportunidad que había soñado, un hombre guapo y bueno que la amaba y quería formar una familia con ella y con su hija. El fallo seguía siendo que no era Eric, pero tendría que superarlo, y que tuviese que irse a vivir a Los Ángeles tampoco ayudaba. El caso es que se quedó sin habla y cuando por fin articuló palabra, al recordarlo ponía los ojos en blanco porque parecía una miss descerebrada agradeciendo su título a moco suelto, más que una mujer ya de cierta edad con una hija bastante crecida y una profesional en su trabajo. Alcide la abrazó riéndose y ella dijo sí. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a los demás y contárselo.

Jason no se lo tomó mal, claro, era su hermano y deseaba lo mejor para ella. Alcide le caía bien, era un hombre bueno y sencillo, pese a todo, y adoraba a su hermana. Se cuidó mucho de ponerle palabras a sus pensamientos, sabía mejor que nadie que Eric seguía enquistado en su corazón y que nunca devolvería el amor que recibía, con lo que su felicidad siempre sería incompleta, si es que la había. Por eso le molestaba tantoque un océano le separara de ellas, porque, en caso de necesitarle, no estaría cerca y sobre todo porque le alejaba de la niña de sus ojos. Al comprometerse creía que liberaba a Jase y a Leif, no podía seguir reteniéndoles porque su hija necesitase figuras masculinas en su vida. Ahora lo sería Alcide. Estaba convencida de que el origen de que su hermano no quisiera atarse a nadie, no le apeteciese comprometerse con nadie, estaba en que se sentía, de alguna forma, comprometido con ella, él ya le había entregado su corazón una chica y se llamaba Adele. Leif, por otro lado, era diferente, su pasado le pesaba, no se creía capaz de sentir amor a ese nivel y por eso se divertía con todas las que podía sin comprometerse y, como Jase, ya tenía chica . Pero su hija no iba a ser nunca más una excusa para que sus tíos se enfrentasen al hecho de estar ya en la treintena y seguían solos.

Leif..., bueno, Leif no se lo tomó tan bien. Se sintió herido y si no fuese porque sabía que entre ellos nunca iba a haber nada, hubiese pensado que había sido por escoger a otro que, de no ser su hermano, no fuese él. Que se fuese a otro continente le privaba de la cercanía que habían desarrollado en los últimos años y que necesitaba tanto como temía. La amistad con Leif había sido un plus cuando se acercó a ellas, se encontró con el hombre del que se había enamorado cuando era una adolescente pero viéndolo con la distancia y la madurez que dan los años. Era divertido, considerado, encantador e inteligente, veía como suspiraban a su alrededor aquellos que le conocían y se reía cuando en alguna fiesta, él buscaba su protección cuando le atacaban. Era alguien con quien hablar de todo. Era familia; y su cara, un perpetuo recordatorio de aquel a quien no tendría, lo que durante años la torturó tanto como le había dado fuerzas y ahora tendría que dejarle a él también. Liv era otro punto, adoraba a su nieta, era increíble cómo se habían unido las dos. No era que se hubiese tomado mal la noticia, no hizo ningún comentario en contra pero su gesto triste lo dijo todo. La niña era la luz de sus días, le había dado una vida y una alegría de la que ya no se sentía capaz, la vida la había golpeado demasiado y tener que privarle de la niña, le pesaba.

Y luego estaba Adele, ay, Adele... Su hija no se lo tomó bien, no quería dejar su colegio y a sus amigos, no quería dejar a sus tíos que la consentían hasta el infinito y más allá, no quería alejarse de su abuela, que, periódicamente, venía a visitarles y pasaba temporadas en Londres cada vez más largas. Y tampoco le gustaba Alcide.

Con todo, siguió adelante porque pensó que tenía que hacerlo, que los años pasaban, su hija se haría mayor y ella se quedaría sola, porque Alcide la quería y, ¿por qué no intentarlo? ¿tan malo no podía ser estar casada? Volvió a repetirse que era guapo, inteligente y buena persona, ¿qué podría ir mal?

Tantas cosas...

Empezando por su trabajo, se resintió un poco una vez pisó Los Ángeles con Alcide para buscar casa y empezar a repartir su book por diferentes agencias y publicaciones, en Europa se había hecho un nombre pero allí no era nadie, sólo una europea. Le daba gana de gritarles que ella era de Luisiana, pero era cierto, después de doce años, era europea, se sentía más cómoda en Londres, infinitamente más libre en Berlín, en las cálidas aguas del Mediterráneo o en cualquiera de las muchas ciudades a las que su trabajo la había llevado, incluida Estocolmo...

El día de su boda, tenía que haber sido diferente, empezando porque ella debería haber sido una novia feliz y enamorada. Se miró en el espejo y le devolvió la imagen de una mujer que no reconocía, ataviada con un vestido excesivamente caro para la ilusión que le hacía ese momento, que tenía una expresión indiferente ante lo que veía. A su lado, Adele fruncía el ceño negándose a mirar a su madre, aún enfadada por el cambio que suponía en su vida ese matrimonio. Ya le había dicho que no quería que se casara con él y cuando le dijo que con quien tenía que hacerlo era con su padre, que le buscara, casi dejó de respirar. Hacía semanas que se obstinaba en estar enfadada con ella, tenía que reconocer que su hija le ganaba en cabezonería. Por si la actitud de Adele no hubiese sido suficiente, Liv entró para arreglarlo, se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano. Su expresión era triste, más de lo habitual.

_ Lo siento tanto, hija – murmuró-, esto nunca tendría que haber sido así... Si Eric hubiese sabido de su hija, te hubiese perdonado cualquier cosa. Y ahora, ya es tarde..., ninguno de los dos sois felices... – hizo una pequeña pausa- Sé que hoy no es el día para decirte algo así, pero debes saberlo porque todavía estáis pagando vuestro error y yo os querría ver felices.

_ Soy feliz, Liv... – intentó decir más para convencerse a sí misma pero Liv la paró.

_ No, no lo eres y él, tampoco... Pero te quiero como a una hija, eres la madre del sol de mi vida, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Hoy necesitas que te acompañe en esto y por más que me parezca una equivocación, lo haré. Todos lo haremos, aunque sólo yo me haya atrevido a decírtelo.

Y salió hacia el altar donde la esperaba Alcide para darle el "sí quiero".

**·~·~·~·~·**

La vida sin ellas no fue fácil, en poco tiempo se habían conseguido hacerse imprescindibles en su vida, así que cuatro años después, empezar su semana sin la risa de Adele cuando la llevaba al colegio no era lo mismo. Le encantaba ir con él y hablar en su _lenguaje secreto_, como ella llamaba al sueco. Sus amigas no entendían nada y ellos se podían decir cualquier cosa sin que los que estaban alrededor se enteraran. Solía regañarle, no era de buena educación, pero como lo hacía riéndose, nunca le tomó en serio. Echaba de menos a su niña y echaba de menos a la madre, no más comidas en Veraswamy para dos, no más pintas en el pub de la esquina, no más risas hasta que las lágrimas se les saltaran. A cambio, su trato con Jason, se estrechó aún más para pasar juntos el trago de su ausencia y comenzaron a pasar gran parte de su tiempo libre juntos. Su madre, sin embargo, no lo llevó tan bien, la niña era su ojito derecho. Si en algún momento había pensado que quería a Eric más que a nada en el mundo, se dio cuenta de que a Adele la quería incluso más, hasta el punto de habérsela ocultado a su propio hijo. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si Eric se enterara de que tenía una hija que ya rondaba los once años, no quería ni pensar la que iba a liar. Durante años había intentado convencer a Sookie de que él debía saberlo, de que cuanto más tardara en decírselo, sería peor. Su hermano cambió mucho después de lo que les pasó, se volvió arisco, distante, frío. Y, en silencio, seguía resposabilizándose a sí mismo por haberle robado de esa manera su vida.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Liv, con todos los años que habían pasado, aún no sabía exactamente qué había pasado entre ellos, no quería preguntar, sentía que, como madre, sería algo muy doloroso de descubrir, pero tenía muy claro que tenía a Sookie como denominador común, y sabía que lo que fuese que había pasado era lo que había hecho que su niño dulce y bueno se perdiera en algún rincón de Estocolmo, el hombre que periódicamente veía en París o en casa, como ahora, no tenía mucho que ver con él. A veces, se estremecía cuando le sorprendía con alguna mujer, no era que viese a su padre en él, nunca lo vería, pero era chulo, arrogante y prepotente con ellas. Recordaba al chico que miraba con arrobo a su primera novia y le cogía la mano por debajo de la mesa cuando creía que nadie les miraba, e intentaba encontrarlo en los ojos fríos y desapasionados de este hombre en el que se había convertido. Margaux le gustaba, era mayor que él y sabía manejarle, no se dejaba impresionar por su aspecto y se reía de él en cuanto tenía ocasión, probablemente porque no se engañaba, ella nunca sería para él más que su amiga, su socia y su amante. Su hijo necesitaba alguien que le parara los pies y ella era capaz de hacerlo, pero no dejaba de ser una más en su vida pese a que fuese la más importante...

Ahora estaba en casa con ella, refugiándose bajo su ala, escondiéndose de algo, lo intuía, porque sabía que su hijo no era feliz, ninguno de los dos lo era, pero Leif había llegado a un entendimiento con la vida y disfrutaba de lo que a Eric siempre le había faltado, Sookie y la niña. Recordó la foto de las dos en la estantería y fue a guardarla. Nunca le había gustado esa parte de su trato con Sookie, de hecho, odiaba no poder hablarle a su hijo de la pequeña Adele, bueno, ya no tan pequeña... Pero, ¿qué le iba a decir ahora que Sookie había decidido rehacer su vida tan lejos? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo se iba a excusar ante su hijo haberse callado lo de su hija cuando no podía ni hacerlo ante sí misma? Había que seguir adelante y, quizá, con el tiempo, cuando se enterase, podría perdonarla.

**·~·~·~·~·**

No le dijo nada a su madre, se limitó a sentarse donde estaba cuando se fue y a poner cara de póquer, ¿qué le iba a decir? También era su hijo y le había dado una nieta, ¿y qué si había sido con el amor de vida? El agua recorrió su tráquea como si fuese lejía y después de hablar un poco con su madre le dijo que estaba cansado y que iría a echarse un rato. Se tiró en su antigua cama y el recuerdo de Sookie le envolvió, la vio en esa misma cama, riéndose, abrazada a él y no pudo evitar las lágrimas de rabia y de impotencia. ¿Y si en vez de huir aquel día les hubiese hecho frente? Se fue y la dejó a merced de su hermano, a su entera disposición, y ahora él era el padre de la que debería haber sido su hija. Se quedó pensando en ella, en cómo se llamaría, qué edad tendría, si le gustarían los puzzles como a su padre o se parecería en algo a su abuela, si le gustaría el chocolate negro como a su madre, quizá le interesaría la cocina como a él, ¿por qué no?, y se descubrió deseando hacer para ella el postre más delicioso que pudiese elaborar. Hasta que el sueño le venció.

Cuando se levantó y fue al salón, su madre veía la tele y le recibió con una sonrisa. Una rápida mirada a la habitación le hizo darse cuenta de lo que faltaba. No quiso fruncir el ceño ni hacer ningún gesto que delatara lo que eso le hizo sentir. Su madre le estaba ocultando deliberadamente la existencia de esa niña, probablemente, sus padres no querían que tuviese contacto con él, pero les gustara o no, ahora sabía que existía y era su tío, ella no tenía la culpa de los padres que le habían tocado. Pero para eso estaba él, para hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ellos quisiesen, así era la vida, ¿no?. Iba a conocer a esa niña y se iba a convertir en su tío favorito, era más joven que su padre y más divertido, joder, su hermano siempre había sido un sieso, tener una hija con la que debería haber sido su mujer no le convertía en la alegría de la huerta, simplemente en un tío con suerte porque ella le prefirió, trastocando así su futuro. Qué harto estaba de que todos hubiesen decidido en su vida por él.

**·~·~·~·~·**

La vida lejos de Europa se hizo muy cuesta arriba para Adele. No le gustaba el colegio, volvía a ser la niña pequeña en una clase más avanzada para su edad y, pese a ser bastante más alta que la mayoría, chicos incluidos, los demás niños la miraban con recelo; no le gustaba la casa, no era como la de Londres, era grande e impersonal, no había nada suyo allí, empezando por Jason; no le gustaba el clima, quería que lloviese e hiciese frío y cuando su madre le recordaba que era muy parecido al que habían disfrutado en sus últimas vacaciones en España, se enfadaba porque allí se había divertido mucho y el Mediterráneo estaba cerquita de Londres, no como el Pacífico; no le gustaba el marido de su madre porque no, se portaba muy bien con ella y lo intentaba, sabía que era una niñería, pero no era rubio, no tenía los ojos azules y, sobre todo, no era su padre... Solía encerrarse en su dormitorio con el ordenador y hablar durante horas con sus tíos, primero con uno y luego con otro, sobre todo lo hacía con Leif. Incluso, empezó a hacerlo con su abuela. Su madre protestaba pero le decía que necesitaba practicar el sueco para cuando fuese en vacaciones a verles. El gesto que se curvaba en sus labios no le gustaba, ¿acaso no echaba también de menos al tío Leif y a la abuela como ella? Se moría de ganas porque llegaran las vacaciones de Semana Santa y poder volar hasta Londres a verles. Una vez allí, convencería al tío Leif para que la llevara a Estocolmo, si su madre no quería que fuese seguro que había una razón, ¿quizá con un poco de suerte conocería a su padre?. Qué harta estaba de ser pequeña y que todos decidiesen siempre por ella...

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>16.<strong>

La ciudad no parecía haber cambiado tanto, tiendas nuevas, restaurantes, bares, eso sí, pero todo parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo para él. Hacía años que no pisaba su ciudad y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que la había echado de menos, otra cosa que el cabrón de su hermano le había robado... Su rostro se ensombreció al recordar y la cara de la niña volvió a ocupar su imaginación. Se sintió solo y necesitado de hablar con alguien en un lugar donde ya sólo conocía a su madre. Dudó llamar a alguno de sus compañeros de instituto, pero tampoco habían sido nunca sus amigos, eso sólo lo había sido Stackhouse, pensó en Pernilla pero no tenía sentido llamarla ahora, además, ¿para qué? Tendría su vida, quizá hijos, no... Las opciones se le agotaban, pensó en Margaux y su cuerpo suave, con una sonrisa evocó las cosquillas que sus rizos le hacían cuando caían sobre su cara al hacer el amor, con tristeza tuvo que reconocer que aquello se había terminado después de aquel incidente en su cocina. Así que cogió el teléfono y llamó a Pam. En seguida le notó que algo pasaba, su Pam le conocía como nadie. Le dijo que estaba en Estocolmo y ella pareció entender la razón de su tono de voz y su tristeza, y después de unos minutos más de conversación, volvió a preguntar qué había ido tan mal.

_ Tienen una hija – murmuró haciendo que al decirlo en voz alta se convirtiese en realidad. Pam seguía en silencio-. Ellos...

_ _¿Quieres que vaya?_

_ No quiero molestarte, además, a Anabel puede que no le parezca bien.

_ _Tonterías, Eric, de sobra sabes que te adora y que se moriría por montarse un trío contigo _– le arrancó una sonrisa.

_ Sí – dijo con un hilo de voz-, sí quiero que vengas. Te necesito.

_ _Te llamo con la hora a la que llego._

_ Gracias, Pam.

_ _Bueno, se acerca mi cumpleaños, seguro que se te ocurre cómo agradecérmelo._

_ ¿No te basta con mi amor eterno?

_ _Está bien, y algo más terrenal, también... _– soltó una carcajada.

_ ¿Un trío con Anabel? Aunque eso será mejor dejarlo para su cumpleaños...

__ No te pases, Northman, deja a mi mujer en paz – _dijo pero podía adivinar la sonrisa en su voz, seguro que no le importaría-. _Voy a ver los horarios y voy volando, nunca mejor dicho._

Al día siguiente, fiel a su palabra, Pam le abrazaba y él se dejaba consolar por el cariño de su amiga. Fueron a su hotel con una pizza y cervezas y se tumbaron en la cama.

_ A ver, Eric, ¿qué es eso de que tienen una niña?

_ Mi madre tenía una foto de Sookie y la niña, riéndose, Leif se refleja en un espejo, posaban para él.

_ Oh...

_ Lo peor es saber que sigo pensando en ella, que he sido un cabrón con todas las demás por lo que me hizo, que no soy capaz de querer ya.

_ No seas exagerado, está Margaux, con ella no eres así – él la miró levantando las cejas-. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? Joder, Eric, tu vida está patas arriba y no llamas para ver en qué puedo ayudar... No tienes porque cargar con todo tú solo.

_ No soy débil – dijo entre dientes y suavizó su tono- y estás aquí.

_ Estoy aquí ahora, no soy tu amiga para irme de juerga contigo ni para pasar una noche loca, lo soy para lo bueno y para lo malo. A ver, ¿qué ha pasado con Margaux?

_ Aquello no iba a durar para siempre, la quiero porque es mi amiga y mi socia, pero sólo nos divertíamos, hasta que ella dejó de divertirse...

_ Ay, Northman, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – le abrazó y llevó su cabeza hasta su pecho-. Dime, ¿qué quieres hacer con tu vida y cómo puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo?

_ Ojalá lo supiera, Pam...

_ ¿No hay nada que desees en particular? – hizo una pequeña pausa y añadió con desdén- Y no me refiero a la madre de esa niña...

_ Me gustaría quedarme aquí por un tiempo, echo de menos esto.

_ ¿Cómo se puede echar de menos este clima de mierda?

_ Bueno, también está mi madre – intentó excusarse.

_ Que estaría mucho mejor en Marbella – me levantó una ceja-. Vamos, Northman, di la verdadera razón, la estoy esperando.

_ Quiero conocer a la niña.

_ ¿Te parece una buena idea hurgar en la herida?

_ Ella no tiene la culpa – se miró las manos vacías.

_ Vale – susurró entendiéndole más de lo que se imaginaba-, ¿y de lo demás?

_ Eso es lo que no sé, Pam.

_ Pues, entonces, déjame a mí, te voy a cambiar la vida...

Y lo hizo.

**·~·~·~·~·**

La luna de miel no duró eternamente, no. Nadie se podía quedar eternamente escondido entre las dunas de una playa paradisíaca, donde no hubiese nada más allá del cuerpo que yacía desnudo a su lado. Y ella no era una excepción. La semana que pasó como la nueva señora Herveaux tumbada en las arenas blancas dejando que el océano acariciara su pies o en la enorme cama del bungalow, dejando que su flamante esposo adorase su cuerpo, pasó volando. Alcide fue el hombre más dulce y amoroso del mundo. Sabía que la quería pero hasta que no se dieron el "sí, quiero", nunca se imaginó cuanto. La trató como a una reina e hizo que cada vez que entraba en ella bajo la luna llena de las Maldivas, se sintiera mejor con la idea de haberse casado un poco precipitadamente con un hombre que sabía que no amaba del todo porque no era el que ella hubiese querido. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Su marido entraba en ella y conseguía con sus besos hacerle olvidar otros labios, con sus manos grandes y fuertes de hombre borrar otras más jóvenes e inexpertas, se movía dentro de ella y conseguía arrancar otro nombre que ya no era el que había poblado sus sueños hasta ese momento. Se sintió libre del amor opresivo que había sentido por el padre de su hija, se convenció de que había sido la culpa lo que había hecho que se anclara a su recuerdo. Tenía una vida que empezar y en aquel bungalow, se dejó a Eric entre las sábanas revueltas de su lecho nupcial...

Pero no podía ser tan fácil, después de la semana en el paraíso y otra más de trabajo en Japón, tuvo que volver a la realidad, su nueva casa y su nuevo trabajo en Los Ángeles y a su hija que no soportaba la idea de que Alcide hubiese ocupado el puesto que ella sólo permitiría ocupar a un hombre, su padre. Intentó razonar con ella, Adele había sacado eso de Eric, era una niña madura y superdotada, pero no dejaba de ser eso, una niña, y había decidido que no quería a Alcide. Todo le parecía mal, se pasaba el tiempo libre hablando con sus tíos y con su abuela, en las pocas semanas que llevaban instalados en California, ya la habían llamado del colegio dos veces. No sabía qué hacer con ella, sólo pensaba en volver a Europa y eso, simplemente, no podía ser.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Había intentado por todos los medios que no se fuera, proponiéndole toda clase de planes atractivos, intentando castigarla por su comportamiento, excusándose en que no sabía si las líneas aéreas permitían a una niña sola hacer un vuelo transoceánico... Pero ella tenía una misión en esta vida. Bueno, tenía al menos dos, una era hacer todo lo contrario a lo que su madre quisiera y la otra, encontrar a su padre. Llamó a Leif y le explicó, sabía que iba a estar en Nueva York una semana antes para el lanzamiento de su último libro, y su madre se había negado a llevarla a verle porque decía que tenía colegio. Pfff, como si aquellos niños no fuesen bobos y no supiese muchísimo más que ellos. Estaba harta de sus excusas, si había querido empezar una nueva vida, perfecto, pero a ella le gustaba la que había tenido en Londres, con Jason y Leif, con la abuela cerca, con sus amigas, con el hermano de Silvia, su mejor amiga, David..., con la esperanza de poder ver a su padre, que estar en el mismo continente tenía que ayudar. Rogó a Leif que no la dejara salirse con la suya, le lloró, demasiado bien sabía el efecto que sus lágrimas tenían en su tío, le habló de lo triste y sola que estaba en Los Ángeles y que se moría por volver. Su tío se rió por lo melodramática que se había puesto pero accedió a hacer lo que quería, cuando terminó su promoción, se presentó en la costa oeste para esperar a que empezaran sus vacaciones y poder volar con ella de vuelta a Europa.

A su madre no le hizo gracia su maniobra pero no le quedó otra que transigir y dejarla, intentó poner la excusa de la vuelta pero Leif le dijo que si hacía falta la traería de vuelta, aunque para eso estaba el servicio de canguro en los aviones. ¡Canguro!, refunfuñó, como si fuese una niña pequeña... Pero lo consiguió, una semana después se subía a un avión rumbo a casa.

Jason les esperaba en Heathrow, en cuanto le vio corrió hacia él y se tiró a sus brazos. ¡Cómo le había echado de menos! Pensó con resentimiento en su madre que la había arrancado de su casa y del lado de las personas que la querían.

**·~·~·~·~·**

No se podía creer que estuviese siquiera considerando el deseo de Adele, si Sookie se enteraba iba a poner el grito en el cielo y nunca más la iba a dejar venir a verles, pero, en el fondo, creía que era legítimo lo que la niña quería y, desde luego, estaba convencido de que su hermano debía saber de su existencia. Claro que, cualquier conato de conversación con ese tema era abortado desde su inicio por Sookie, no quería ni oír hablar de contarle a Eric que tenía una hija, y cuando insistía la conversación terminaba con un "es mi hija".

En cuanto llegaron, Jason le notó que algo pasaba, fueron a su casa a dejar las cosas y encargaron comida en el pakistaní que a Adele le encantaba, para cenar. No aguantó mucho y, en cuanto se durmió, Jase le acosó a preguntas.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Sookie? ¿Lo está pasando mal? Esta hermana mía..., debería habérselo pensado más... – murmuró para sí- Ese capullo la está tratando bien, ¿verdad? Y a mi niña, ¿no?, porque si no es así voy a ir y le voy a dar una paliza para terminar de arreglarle su nariz torcida...

_ Quiere ir a Estocolmo.

_ Oh – murmuró.

_ Y no sé qué hacer, si Sookie se entera nos mata, si no la dejamos ir, nos va a odiar, y por si fuera poco, siempre he creído que Eric debía saberlo.

_ Yo también pero si no lo hizo en su día, ahora...

_ ¿Qué hacemos, Jason?

_ Podríamos ir a Estocolmo a ver a Liv, después de todo, Eric vive en París, con asegurarnos de que está allí debería ser suficiente – hizo una pequeña pausa-. Y rezar para que mi hermana no se entere...

Dos días después se bajaban en Arlanda.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Contar con Eric otra vez en Estocolmo, fue una de las mayores felicidades que podía darle su hijo.

Bueno, primero estaba que su corazón se curara y encontrara a una mujer que le amase como él merecía y a la que poder amar y con la que formar una familia en la que esperaba que algún día pudiese tener cabida Adele.

Cuando le contó lo que su amiga Pam le había propuesto, le pareció una gran idea, así podría disfrutar de su hijo al menos dos semanas al mes, que era mucho más de lo que hasta ese momento había hecho en los últimos trece años. Hacía meses que quería hacer un programa de cocina con él, no se lo había dicho porque quería presentarle el proyecto completamente pulido y tan atractivo que no le fuese posible negarse. Y no lo hizo. Eric se veía tan entusiasmado con su nuevo proyecto que parecía otra vez su niño. Hicieron un programa piloto y consiguieron que se interesaran para emitirlo en un buen horario, casi en prime time. Estaba tan orgullosa de él. Sus hijos habían sabido sortear las adversidades y los golpes que la vida les había dado para mostrar al mundo sus grandes talentos. Leif era un escritor de éxito y publicaba columnas semanales en dos revistas, y Eric era un gran chef, copropietario de uno de los mejores restaurantes de París y ahora, con un programa de televisión que empezaba a subir como la espuma, tanto por su talento como por el hombre hermoso y espectacular que era. Si tan sólo se hablaran entre ellos...

Pero ahora, lo más apremiante era hacer que no coincidieran. Leif se había presentado con Jason y con Adele en su casa. No quería ni imaginar lo que diría Sookie, no, no quería ni imaginar lo que haría si se enterara ahora que estaba recién casada y viviendo al otro lado del océano, un continente más allá, pondría el grito en el cielo y nunca más dejaría que la niña volviese a verles, hasta que no fuese mayor de edad y pudiese desplazarse por el mundo por ella misma. No, no era el momento para dejar que la niña entrara en la vida de su padre.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>17.<strong>

Como Leif y Jason no la dejaran ni a sol ni a sombra, más a sombra desde que el sol brillaba por su ausencia en ese país, no había podido llevar a cabo su plan, tenía que buscar a su padre y así no había quién pudiera. No estaba segura de porqué nunca la quiso en su vida, ella era una niña lista y buena, posiblemente, había sido muy joven cuando ella nació y se asustó, razonaba, pero ahora ya era mayor, y ella también, ¿por qué no la buscaba? ¿no sentía la misma curiosidad, el mismo anhelo que ella? Si Leif y la abuela la querían, ¿por qué él no? Esa tarde se sentía triste, se le acababa el tiempo, en dos días más volvería a ese mundo brillante en el que su madre la había obligado a vivir. Pese a todo, tenía que reconocer, aunque nunca lo haría en voz alta, que Alcide no estaba mal, las niñas de su clase estaban enamoradas de él y la acribillaban a preguntas, que ella respondía con ironía y su más depurado acento británico, les levantaba una ceja y se las dejaba allí con la boca abierta. Estaba harta de ese lugar, de ese colegio en el que se quejaban por todo, ¿pues no que habían llamado a su madre para llamarle la atención porque había corregido a dos profesores? ¿Qué culpa tenía ella si eran idiotas? Era más inteligente que ellos, no podía rebajarse y dejar de serlo para que todos se sintieran mejor con la decisión que habían tomado sobre su vida. Su única misión en Los Ángeles era que todos vivieran para arrepentirse, pero aquí era otra y estaba fallando estrepitosamente a la hora de llevarla a cabo.

Sus tíos entraron para despedirse, se iban de juerga mientras ella estaba así, muy bonito. Hombres... Al cabo de media hora salió de la habitación que había sido de su padre y se dirigió al salón. Su abuela estaba viendo la tele y sonreía embobada a la pantalla, se acercó a ella y se sentó en el sofá sin que ni siquiera se diera cuenta. Un hombre rubio y muy guapo estaba preparando trufas de chocolate negro. El corazón le dio un vuelco, le recordó a su tío cuando le conoció de pequeña, tanto era lo que se parecían. Durante los siguientes minutos se quedó hipnotizada mirando a aquel hombre, absorbiendo sus palabras, memorizándolas porque la receta le pareció fácil y sintió deseos de hacerla. Una voz en off de mujer hablaba con él y bromeaban, parecía que estuviesen tonteando, se extrañó, qué raros estos suecos, pensó, pero conforme iban pasando los minutos, le pareció normal, porque provocaba la risa de aquel hombre tan guapo y oírla le arrancaba la suya. De todo eso sacó dos cosas en claro, que, efectivamente, los suecos eran raros y que aquel hombre que sonreía seduciendo a la cámara era su padre.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Hasta que no apagó el televisor no se dio cuenta de que Adele estaba allí, había estado tan absorta viendo el programa de Eric que no la había visto. En su sonrisa pudo ver que lo sabía, era la misma que había tenido su hijo durante todo el programa.

_ Es guapo – dijo la niña-, se parece mucho a Leif – hizo una ligera pausa-. Ahora entiendo porqué mamá no me deja acercarme a la cocina – murmuró como para sí-. Tengo sus ojos y su sonrisa.

_ Sí.

_ ¿Algo más?

_ Os parecéis mucho – dijo Liv al fin-. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus gestos, su actitud, su inteligencia... Sois dos gotas de agua.

_ Y si somos tan parecidos, ¿por qué no me quiere? – susurró con tristeza.

Liv sintió como el corazón se le partía, las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. Ese sinsentido había durado demasiado tiempo, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de ser ella la que le pusiera fin. No era ella la que debía ponérselo.

_ Nunca ha sido así, cariño... Es algo que deben arreglar ellos, nosotros no podemos hacerlo.

_ Quiero conocerle.

_ Adele...

_ No, abuela, quiero hacerlo, que me diga él porqué no está en mi vida como Leif y tú – dos lagrimones recorrían su cara y Liv tuvo que tomar una determinación.

_ Déjame que lo consulte antes, ¿quieres? – suspiró- Todos deseamos esto, pero no quiero exponerte...

Adele asintió y se levantó para ir hacia su abuela para abrazarla. Besó su mejilla y sonrió pese al gesto triste.

_ Tengo hambre, ¿preparamos algo? – se colocó detrás de la silla y la empujó con suavidad hacia la cocina- ¿Mañana podríamos comprar lo que necesitamos para hacer las trufas? Porque tú si me vas a dejar cocinar, ¿verdad?

_ La primera vez que tu padre se acercó a la cocina tendría tu edad, las circunstancias fueron muy diferentes – se encogió recordando porqué no había podido cocinar, por la misma razón que su hijo de doce años tuvo que darle también la comida después de curarla-, pero siempre fue su pasión, desde el primer día.

_ ¿Qué otras cosas le gustan?

_ La música, toca el piano, como tú...

_ Me extraña que mi madre me haya dejado aprender a tocar, entonces... – torció el gesto al hablar de Sookie.

_ Tu madre es una gran mujer, te ha criado sola y te quiere con locura. Lo que pasó entre ellos no es de nuestra incumbencia aunque haya afectado nuestras vidas, son ellos los que deben solucionar sus problemas – le recriminó Liv y la niña bajó los ojos arrepentida.

_ Lo siento... pero es que no estoy muy contenta con mi madre últimamente. Yo no quería que se casara ni quería irme de Londres. Quiero estar con vosotros...

Liv se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y las atajó.

_ Tu padre no es una opción para quedarte. Si esa es tu intención no te dejaré que lo veas. Primero tendríais que veros, poco a poco conoceros y después decidir el tipo de relación que quisierais tener, si te impones en esto, vas a hacer que ellos se peleen... ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – Adele negó con la cabeza- Pues entonces, vamos poco a poco, ¿te parece?

**·~·~·~·~·**

La noche se les había hecho corta, Jason y él habían asistido a una fiesta que organizaba una de las revistas en las que publicaba en una discoteca de moda. Picotearon de los canapés, bebieron bastante y acabaron la noche con dos rubias impresionantes que ahora no conseguía recordar cómo se llamaban. Se estaba haciendo mayor para estos trotes... Se levantó de la cama y ella se lo impidió, le atrajo hacia ella y le dio los buenos días. No era que su cuerpo no lo agradeciese, ya lo creía que lo hacía, joder, era un tío y una mamada, siempre es de agradecer, pero quería irse a casa, ducharse e ir a recoger a Adele para ir a comer con Jason. Con todo, le dedicó algo de tiempo a..., a ella, e, incluso, se esmeró bastante, aunque tan sólo fuese por no quedar mal.

Cuando por fin consiguió levantarse de aquella cama y salir de aquella casa, corrió con premura e hizo todo lo que tenía en su lista. Su madre bajó la voz y se aseguró de que Adele estaba en la ducha, le recibió con la noticia de que la niña había visto a Eric en la tele y le había reconocido. Le contó su conversación y lo avisó de que seguro que a él también le diría algo, tenían que ser firmes en esto y hacerlo con tacto por el bien de los dos.

Adele terminó de arreglarse y salió a su encuentro. Se abrazó a su cintura y así bajaron a la calle mientras se reían. Cruzaron la calle y cogieron un taxi para ir a su casa, donde Jason les esperaba. Seguía esperando que le dijese algo, sólo esperaba que le diese tiempo para poner a Jason en antecedentes. La ocasión se presentó mientras ella iba a su dormitorio y se cambiaba de zapatos. Se acercó a él y bajando la voz lo soltó del tirón.

_ Adele ha visto a Eric en la tele y se ha dado cuenta de quién es, quiere conocerle, ¿ahora, qué, Jason? Está convencida de que su padre no la quiere – Jason se le quedó mirando sin reaccionar-. ¡Jason, reacciona! No tenemos tiempo para esto...

_ ¿Está aquí...? Creía que estaba en París..., Liv dijo que estaba allí.

_ Lo sé, Jason, me lo dijo a mí – la conversación murió al oír a Adele cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

_ ¿Nos vamos?

Los dos se volvieron intentando ocultar su preocupación y, aunque la niña se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, no dijo nada. Fueron a Nalen otra vez, Adele había descubierto la cocina sueca y quería comer allí. Se estremecía de ver lo que llegaba a parecerse a Eric, hasta a la hora de comer. Separaba las verduras, se comía antes los guisantes y la chirivía, los intercalaba con la carne y se dejaba el puré de patata y arándanos para el final. Con la misma minuciosidad, como diseccionando el plato, analizando los ingredientes para memorizarlo y reproducirlo. Estaban tomando el café mientras ella devoraba una tarta de chocolate cuando soltó la bomba.

_ Voy a conocer a mi padre.

Lo dijo así, como quien decía que iba a ir al cine esa tarde. Jason espurreó su café sobre la mesa y él se quedó helado pensando en todo lo que debería decirle y no podría.

_ ¿Así de simple? – preguntó mientras que Jason se limpiaba el café de la mano.

_ Si.

_ Tu padre no vive aquí – la pilló desprevenida, se veía que nunca había contemplado esa posibilidad.

_ Pero...

_ ¿Qué, le has visto en la tele? Eso no quiere decir que viva en Estocolmo, ¿verdad?

Se quedó callada mirando su tarta, con expresión triste, pensando lo que iba a decir. Al cabo de unos segundos levantó los ojos y los clavó en los suyos. Le dolía hablarle así y más como estaba, apunto de llorar, pero tenían que ganar tiempo. No aguantó mucho las lágrimas y comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

_ Voy a conocer a mi padre...

Volvió a decir y había tanta determinación en su voz que no les cupo ninguna duda.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Cuando Pam le llamó para decirle que se había adelantado la grabación el programa una semana, sonrió pensando en la sorpresa que el iba a dar a su madre, había llegado la noche anterior sin tiempo de llamarla, cuando se levantó, se le ocurrió ir a recogerla para llevarla a comer. Subió al coche que la cadena había puesto a su disposición para cuando estuviese en la ciudad y se dirigió a su antiguo barrio. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando les vio cruzando la calle. Leif iba abrazado a su hija, los dos bromeaban y se reían. Pararon un taxi y se fueron. Se paró en seco, se quedó quieto en mitad de la acera mirando el punto en el que se habían subido al taxi. Tragó saliva, la niña era alta y parecía mayor de lo que él creía. Su hermano no había perdido mucho el tiempo con su alumna, la había dejado preñada en un santiamén...

_ ¿Pam...? – llamó a su amiga- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – continuó con voz apagada.

**·~·~·~·~·**

La información de que su padre no vivía en Suecia la atormentó las siguientes semanas. Volvió a casa e intentó diluirse con el paisaje, ya no corregía a los imbéciles de sus profesores, ella sabía que se equivocaban y hacía las cosas como ella quería sin decirles nada, no era como que fuesen a protestar y bajar su media, no tenían valor para enfrentarse a ella y que les dejara en evidencia. Dejó de ver mal todo lo que Alcide hacía, simplemente, dejó de importarle. Dejó de pensar que su madre conspiraba contra ella y su bienestar por haberla traído a este lugar tan artificial y brillante, ya ni siquiera veía los colores que antes la deslumbraban. Dejó de hablar tanto con Leif, Jason y su abuela, no era que hubiese dejado de hacerlo pero, aunque a diario, había reducido drásticamente los minutos. Se encerraba en su cuarto y durante horas veía los vídeos del programa de su padre, cuando su madre tenía que irse fuera por trabajo, ella se metía en la cocina y hacía las recetas de su padre. Conforme iba cogiendo confianza, iba dándoles su toque personal y luego se sentaba con Romina, la asistenta, a comer. Era su secreto.

Y así se fue deslizando el tiempo hasta el verano.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>18.<strong>

No podía soportarlo, ¿qué había hecho? Su preciosa niña languidecía bajo el sol de California y ella no podía hacer mucho por remediarlo. En apariencia, se había adaptado al colegio, o mejor, el colegio se había adaptado a ella, era demasiado inteligente para el centro en el que la había metido, tendría que buscarle algo mejor para el siguiente curso, un centro que se adaptara a sus necesidades especiales de niña por encima de la media y de su edad. También parecía que se llevaba mejor con Alcide, pero no era exactamente así, era como si no le importara, como si se hubiese resignado a que esa sería su vida en adelante. Su viaje a Europa había sido contraproducente, se la devolvió retraída, huraña, triste.

Celebrar su cumpleaños era algo que no le gustaba, no desde que cumplió dieciocho, pero Alcide le organizó una cena romántica y luego una pequeña fiesta, como aperitivo para el fin de semana que iban a tener en familia en San Francisco. Adele no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros e intentó fingir interés por la ciudad y lo que verían. Alcide le explicó con todo lujo de detalles y por un momento, pareció que se interesaba en serio y que participaba, pero sólo fue un espejismo.

En cuanto se bajaron del avión, el clima más frío de la ciudad les saludó y su mente voló hasta Europa, miró a su hija y adivinó en ella el mismo pensamiento y se hizo el firme propósito de no volver a Los Ángeles sin haber hablado con ella. Así que cuando esa noche terminaron de cenar, hizo una señal a Alcide y las dejó solas.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, cielo? No me gusta verte así – le levantó un mechón de pelo que le caía y se lo cogió con la horquilla.

_ No me pasa nada, mamá... – murmuró desviando la mirada.

_ ¿Echas de menos a Jason y Leif? – asintió-. Pronto serán las vacaciones, iremos a verlos – su expresión no mostró ningún cambio-. ¿No quieres ir?

_ Sí que quiero – dijo con un hilo de voz y levantó los ojos hasta los suyos-, lo que no quiero es regresar aquí...

La abrazó porque no sabía qué decirle, sus vidas ahora estaban allí y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. Dejó que llorara sobre su pecho mientras le decía que todo iba a ir bien, que pronto se adaptaría a este nuevo país, que en cuanto hiciera amigos, todo sería más fácil. Se recordó a sí misma en una ciudad nueva, en otro país de otro continente y tuvo que reconocer que si no hubiese tenido a Eric, hubiese sido mucho peor todo, porque, aunque ahora estuviese bien y las cosas le fueran bien, todo era mucho peor sin él... Se hizo el propósito de intentar curar el corazón de su hija, por lo pronto, iba a mandarla a Londres todas las vacaciones. Tendría que hablarlo primero con su hermano y con Leif pero no creía que hubiese problema. Lo arreglaría todo en cuanto llegasen a casa... A casa, qué extraño le había sonado, pero era la primera vez que se había referido a la casa que compartía con su marido como su hogar.

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto volvieron a Los Ángeles se dispuso a planificarlo todo para darle una sorpresa a su hija. Al llegar se había encontrado con una llamada de Lafayette en la que le pedía que se pusiera en contacto con él.

_ Hey, Laf – sonrió al auricular-. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿qué tal todo por ahí?

_ _Pero si es mi chica..._ – su risa al otro lado del hilo la llevó de vuelta a donde había sido feliz-. ¿Cómo va la vida de casada?

_ Bueno, es diferente, pero no me puedo quejar...

_ _Con ese maridito tuyo, no deberías._

_ No lo hago – se rió-. ¿Necesitabas algo de mí?

_ _Te han pedido para una sesión, ya sabes que Maurice tiene debilidad por ti._

_ No sé, Laf...

_ _Vamos, mujer, es para el número de septiembre del Cosmo francés, te gustará y ya sabes que pagan bien, no lo necesitas, pero nunca está de más._

_ ¿Cuándo sería? – dijo después de considerarlo unos instantes.

_ _A mediados de junio, dí que sí lo harás, anda, me apetece mucho verte..._

_ Tengo que hablarlo con Alcide pero creo que sí lo haré, aprovecharé para llevar a Adele para que se quede todo el verano con Jason y Leif, echa mucho de menos a sus tíos.

_ _¿Cómo se está adaptando?_

_ No se está adaptando – suspiró-. Te llamo mañana con lo mi respuesta.

_ _Vale, reina, hasta mañana._

Al día siguiente, lo tenía todo listo. Alcide puso mala cara pero no sé negó, Jason y después Leif estuvieron encantados con su propuesta. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó otra vez bajo el tibio sol de junio en Hyde park y casi pudo oír la brisa moviendo las ramas de los árboles.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Cuando su madre le dijo que iba a llevarla con ella a Europa no se podía creer, le saltó al cuello y se quedó colgada de él, llorando como una tonta. Tenía tantas ganas de volver, de pasar todo el verano con sus tíos y con su abuela... Lo que su madre no se imaginaba era que también le daba dos meses y medio para buscar a su padre, para convencer a su abuela de su necesidad de conocerle.

Esos meses iban a ser memorables, lo sabía, lo estaba disfrutando ya desde el taxi que las llevaba a casa. No recordaba que el paisaje fuese así de hermoso y no podía dejar de sonreír mientras miraba embobada por la ventanilla, ni siquiera oía a su madre que le decía algo sobre Leif y París. Sabía que ella iría a hacer un trabajo unos días a París pero no le importaba, la quería mucho pero ya la tenía muy vista, ahora quería tiempo para sus tíos, sus amigos y para centrarse en su única misión ese verano.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Cenó sola con Jason porque Adele había caído rendida por el vuelo y las emociones, su hermano le informó que Leif volvería en unos días, que tenía que hacer una presentación en Copenhague y ya que le pillaba cerca había ido a pasar unos días con Liv, y salió a tomarse una copa con Lafayette para que le informara sobre el trabajo. Abrazó a su amigo y se sentaron lo más lejos que pudieron del bullicio. Le dijo que estaba estupenda y que el matrimonio le sentaba bien, que se veía que el sexo con regularidad con un hombre era lo que faltaba en su vida anterior. Sí, ése era Laf... Pero, en cierta medida, era así, no se podía quejar, su maridito la estaba malacostumbrando.

Dos copas después, le habló del trabajo. Era uno de esos reportajes absurdos con hombres guapos e inaccesibles a la inmensa mayoría, por no decir a la totalidad, de las mujeres que los leían, pero pagaban muy bien y su amigo Maurice la había pedido expresamente. Su mente algo nublada ya por los gin-tonics se había ido hasta los días que había pasado con Maurice, la cara de uno de sus amantes se abrió paso, un doctor guapo y alto que había conocido en una noche loca con su amigo, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Etienne? ¿Hervé? Henri... Se mordió el labio recordándole, sí, suspiró, un gran polvo. Se sonrojó por ese pensamiento y se lo recriminó, el último encargo que Maurice le había hecho, le había reportado un marido. Y deseó que estuviese con ella porque, de repente, le apetecía mucho sentirle dentro. Llegó a la casa y se dio una ducha. Llamó a Alcide, estuvo unos minutos hablando con él y su voz le hizo sentir nostalgia de su cuerpo. Cuando colgó se tumbó en la cama con un libro, esperando dormirse pero su mente voló hasta su marido y su glorioso cuerpo. Se levantó y buscó en su armario, en un cajón detrás de todo, estaba lo que buscaba e hizo uso de ello...

Lo preparó todo, habló con Maurice por teléfono y quedó con él dos días después. Se registró en su hotel y después de deshacer su maleta bajó al bar donde había quedado con su amigo. Después de saludarse y contarse brevemente lo que había acontecido en sus vidas en los meses que no se habían visto, le explicó de lo que iba el reportaje, _Cázales: los diez solteros más codiciados_. Era una lista con los europeos mas deseados y alérgicos al compromiso, los que estaban más a la moda. En París habían reunido a seis para la sesión fotográfica, luego había otro en Barcelona, otro en Berlín y otros dos en Londres, cuando volviera. Bueno, pensó, al menos se alegraría la vista viendo hombres guapos, aunque a saber qué consideraban codiciables estos del Cosmo... Le explicó que quería que las fotos mostraran su personalidad, todos eran muy machos alfa, lo mismo les iba a salpicar la testosterona, se rieron, pero que quería que, sin caer en el tópico, reflejase su personalidad mostrando a lo que se dedicaban. La sesión la harían al día siguiente pero esa noche, si quería, podía conocer a algunos de ellos, con los que había quedado para comer en Le Normand. Al oír el nombre del restaurante, se estremeció y declinó la invitación. No le apetecía ir a donde su nostalgia, aunque ahora lo agradeciera, la había echado en brazos de Alcide.

Esa noche, la pasó sola en su hotel, leyendo y soñando que eran otras manos las que le daban placer en el silencio de la noche.

Se levantó pronto y con buen ánimo, empezar un nuevo trabajo siempre la ponía de buen humor. Cogió un croissant y un café y salió para el estudio donde iban a hacerse algunas pruebas. Los primeros en llegar habían sido dos de los modelos, un futbolista italiano que la miró repasándola de arriba abajo, esperando que se impresionara, pero su cuerpo le recordó demasiado al de su marido, y se estremeció sólo de pensarlo; y un actor francés que le recordó inmediatamente a Steve McQueen, tenía posibilidades... Durante una hora habló con ellos mientras los técnicos y sus ayudantes, preparaban todo para sacar las fotos. Fue rápido, una vez que todo estuvo bien, los puso a posar y se les veía muy cómodos y acostumbrados a hacerlo porque no hubo que darles muchas indicaciones. Hicieron una pausa para comer durante la que Marco no dejó de tirarle los tejos mientras Arnaud se reía con cara de "italianos..." . Se despidieron de ella esperando verla para cenar, esa noche lo harían en el restaurante del hotel. ¿Por qué no?, se dijo, después de todo, no era como si fuese a pasar nada, ¿quién decía que por estar trabajando no pudiese divertirse?

Al día siguiente se levantó con un poco de resaca, demasiado vino... Cuando bajó ya la esperaban los siguientes, un empresario alemán y un actor español, muy guapos los dos, se rió con ellos, no fueron como los otros dos, uno serio y suficiente y otro demasiado espontáneo y extrovertido para su gusto. Estos eran más equilibrados y parecían haber hecho muy buenas migas la noche anterior porque se reían de las mismas cosas y había mucho entendimiento. Fueron al estudio, hicieron exteriores, no podía dejar de echarles fotos. Eran unos modelos estupendos y disciplinados, hicieron sin rechistar todo lo que les pidió y la sesión se le hizo muy corta a todos, tanto, que se quedaron mientras ella terminaba y recogía para volver todos juntos al hotel. Allí la recibió Maurice que había decidido que los otros dos, lo harían allí. En la entrada, había dos hombres enormes hablando. El corazón le dio un vuelco, como siempre que se topaba con alguien que remotamente le recordara al padre de su hija.

_ Te van a encantar, ya verás, me he acordado de que estuviste viviendo en Suecia y que hablas bastante bien el idioma. Bueno, el que se ríe se llama Andreas, es un lanzador de jabalina noruego, creo que te entenderás con él, ¿no? – tomó aire porque lo había dicho todo del tirón- De todas formas, habla inglés perfectamente, como todos estos nórdicos. Al otro hay que echarle de comer a parte, durante años ha sido uno de nuestros solteros más codiciados, Dios, yo creo que voy a su restaurante sólo para ver si me lo encuentro. Tiene unas manos que, si trabajan igual la carne viva que la muerta, tiene que ser para morirse... – a esas alturas, Sookie estaba empezando a hiperventilar. Maurice le puso la mano en el hombro y le señaló al hombre con el que se reía Andreas- Esa madre se quedó descansando, su hermano también está en la lista, le tendrás que hacer las fotos en Londres que tenía una presentación en Copenhague y no podía venir. Es escritor, te puedes morir con esos Northman...

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	19. Chapter 19

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>19.<strong>

Durante toda la sesión con Andreas estuvo mareada, sólo de pensar que Eric estaba cerca y que en poco tiempo estaría delante de ella y de su cámara otra vez, el aire desaparecía de la habitación y casi empezaba a boquear. El chico se dio cuenta y pidió un momento, se acercó a ella y la llevó hasta el sofá.

_ Ven – la ayudó a tumbarse y le levantó las piernas-. A mí me pasaba esto cuando era más joven, la competición me ponía muy nervioso – dijo con una voz dulce y una sonrisa-. Tranquila, me puedo quedar más días, no es necesario que las hagamos todas hoy – hizo una seña a un iluminador- ¿Podrían traernos una tila, por favor? – el técnico la miró y asintió.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una taza humeante. Andreas le echó el azúcar y se la tendió después de removerlo con la cucharilla. Se veía un chico encantador, era evidente que no era alérgico al compromiso, sólo joven y comprometido con su carrera, no tenía tiempo para buscarse una novia. Estuvieron hablando un poco más y se sintió mejor. Se levantó e hizo las fotos, al menos podía respirar, lo que era un alivio. Se despidió de Andreas con un beso y un abrazo. Pese a todo, le gustaban las fotos que había hecho. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que iba tarde, que ya la estarían esperando para la última sesión. Ahora sólo quedaba el peor de todos por fotografiar...

Se paró en la puerta y cogió aire una vez, dos, tres, catorce... Volvió a hacer los ejercicios de respiración que aprendió para el parto y que antes había hecho con Andreas. Necesitaba serenarse y dejar que la segunda tila que se había tomado, hiciera efecto antes de verle.

Doce años, once meses y veintiún días después.

Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría al verla, sabía que muchas veces aunque las revistas la hubiesen pedido a ella, los modelos esperaban a Lafayette porque era su estudio el que figuraba en el contrato, con lo que, igual estaba esperándole a él. ¿Cuál sería su reacción al verla entrar a ella? Las palmas de las manos le sudaban y el corazón se le salía por la boca pero no podía dilatar más su entrada en el salón. Maurice la había llamado cuatro veces pero, ¿qué le iba a decir, que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse y asimilar el hecho de que iba a volver a ver al padre de su hija? No se lo pensó más y entró. Maurice vino hacia ella suspirando aliviado.

_ Querida, por Dios, ¿qué ha pasado? – al llegar hasta ella se paró y frunció el ceño- Por favor, reina, qué mala cara, ¿has visto a un fantasma? – _se podría decir..._, pensó- Ven – la arrastró hasta donde estaban todos-, tienes que conocer a tu modelo, ya estaba empezando a quejarse, muy guapo pero qué genio. No me importaría que me castigara un poco...

La miró con intención y pudo ver con nitidez cómo quería que lo hiciera, una imagen de Maurice recibiendo azotes de Eric se cruzó por su mente y soltó una risita nerviosa.

_ No me encontraba bien, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí... Terminemos con esto rápido para que nos podamos ir todos, y si has sido bueno y lo pides de corazón, lo mismo tienes suerte.

_ Oh, Dios te oiga... – soltó una carcajada-. A ver, chicos, haceros a un lado, que viene la artista – el equipo se apresuró a hacer lo que quería y se apartaron, sólo la maquilladora permaneció en su puesto- Querido, aquí tenemos a quien te va a inmortalizar.

_ Ya era hora – rugió pero a ella le sonó terriblemente sexy.

Su voz se había hecho más grave, su cuerpo ya no era el de un adolescente y una cuidada barba de tres días daba madurez a su rostro, pero debajo de todo eso, seguía siendo el chico que ella conoció y amaba.

_ Ah, no te pongas así, qué genio, pórtate bien con Sookie, que es muy buena y no quieres que te saque peor que a los otros, que he visto las fotos y tengo que decir que están bastante mejor que al natural.

_ Vaya, sí que es buena esta _Sookie..._– mantenía sus ojos clavados en ella, que se mantenía inmóvil, como si la hubiese hipnotizado, pero el tono con el que dijo su nombre sacó lo peor de ella. Se iba a enterar.

_ Ni te lo imaginas – Maurice se volvió y vio como se había quedado mirándole- Chica, reacciona, que estás casada – se rió.

_ Vaya, por fin ha hecho de ella una mujer decente – le oyó refunfuñar por lo bajo mientras sus ojos se iba a su dedo anular. Sería cabrón...

_ Estoy pensando cómo sacarle partido a tu cocinero – los ojos de Eric llamearon-, perdón, _chef..._

_ Impuntual y graciosilla, esta sesión va a ser una delicia, Maurice – se volvió hacia él que le miraba con ojos abiertos-, ¿no había nadie mejor disponible?

_ Bueno, Northman... – no supo seguir.

_ ¿Me vas a permitir fotografiar su prepotencia y su arrogancia, Maurice? Seguro que habrá alguna idiota que considere eso sexy y deseable en su hombre.

_ No sé si preguntar qué consideras tú deseable en tu hombre, no es que me interese, pero estaría bien saber lo que las que son como tú quieren.

_ ¿Y cómo soy yo? – si las miradas mataran, Eric llevaría varios minutos muerto-. No me conoces...

_ No creas, me hago una idea, y no pareces muy digna de confianza.

_ A ver, Eric..., no te metas con la pobre – murmuró Maurice con la boca seca por el asombro-. No se sentía bien, por eso ha llegado un poco tarde, tampoco es para tanto... Y es digna de confianza, es muy buena...

_ Eso no lo dudo... – sus ojos resbalaron por su cuerpo.

_ Vamos a empezar ya, cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes nos iremos – se dio media vuelta y se fue porque si no lo hubiese matado, aunque no tuviese muy claro si lo que quería era pegarle o besarle.

Durante las dos siguientes horas, Eric posó para ella, su cámara acarició su cuerpo expuesto ante ella. Con su chaqueta de chef abierta, mostrando su pecho y sus abdominales, pero lo que más impresionaba, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, fijos en el objetivo, llameando. Recordó esa pasión, esa mirada en el trastero del instituto y su vagina se contrajo de nostalgia. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él así, ese no era el chico que ella había amado e idealizado con la distancia, ¿quién hubiese sospechado que aquel chico encantador y adorable se iba a convertir en semejante capullo?

Le echó una última foto, bajó la cámara y dejó de mirarle por el objetivo, fijó los ojos en los suyos y le mantuvo la mirada. Sus ojos seguían llameando de pasión pero tenían un punto de tristeza que la conmovió. Se acercó hasta ella y le cogió la mano, bajó la mirada hasta su anillo y luego la subió otra vez hasta sus ojos. Se puso a su altura y besó su mejilla.

_ Adiós, Sookie... – susurró en su oído. Cerró los ojos y se estremeció.

Se quedó sola, de pie, sin poder moverse, como una tonta temblando por el beso que le había dado, sintiendo el calor de sus labios quemándole en la mejilla. Cuando pudo reaccionar se fue hacia su habitación. Se metió en la ducha y permaneció bajo el agua un buen rato, hasta que dejó de temblar y recuperó las fuerzas. Nunca pensó que sería así si volvía a verle, se había montado tantas películas en su mente sobre ese momento que ahora, la realidad le resultaba tan pobre y carente de interés que le resultaba insoportable. Seguía enfadado y seguía sin querer saber nada de ella.

Se enrolló en la toalla y salió del baño para ponerse crema, meterse en la cama y dar por finalizado esa mierda de día. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en su cama, apoyado contra el cabecero. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado a lo largo de los años con esa imagen? Intentó mantener la calma y que no lo notara, se concentró en lo que hacía, jugueteaba con algo que no podía ver desde donde estaba.

_ ¿Cómo has entrado?– procuró sonar fría y desinteresada pero no estaba segura de haberlo conseguido.

_ Tengo mis medios – dijo con una sonrisa ladina curvándole los labios.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí...? – se acercó más

_ Hablaba con tu amante – levantó lo que tenía en la mano con una sonrisa que, de no haber sido tan embarazoso, habría bastado para que mojara sus bragas, de haberlas llevado-. No tiene mucha conversación pero seguro que es divertido...

Jodido Northman que se reía una vez más de ella y blandía su vibrador con la mano como si fuese una batuta.

_ ¡Dame eso! – le gritó y se fue para él con intención de quitárselo.

_ O si no ¿qué? – se burló de ella quitándolo de su alcance.

Forcejeó con él y acabó cayendo sobre la cama, sorprendentemente, la toalla aún se enroscaba en su cuerpo pero dejaba ver la mayor parte de su anatomía. Eric se quedó quieto unos segundos, focalizando su atención en sus labios, un pequeño suspiro se escapó de su boca y pareció el pistoletazo de salida para que su boca llegara a la suya y sus manos se deshicieran de la toalla.

No sabría describir lo que había sentido, durante el forcejeo no había sido consciente de que algo así pudiese pasar y ahora estaba debajo de él, besándole y sintiendo como sus manos tomaban posesión de su cuerpo, como si no fuese ya suyo. Poco a poco su boca fue apoderándose de lo que sus manos no abarcaban, sin saber cómo sus propias manos habían empezado a buscar su piel y sus piernas se aferraban a su cintura para sentirle más cerca de ella. Le odiaba por todo lo que aún le hacía desearle, cómo era posible que una eternidad después siguiese queriendo tenerle dentro como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre ellos, como si no hubiesen pasados años de dolor y soledad entre ellos.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Cuando la vio al lado de Maurice su corazón dejó de latir, ¿ella era la fotógrafa del reportaje? No, por favor... Sabía que aceptar aparecer en la revista era una tontería pero Pam le había obligado, como productora de su programa de cocina pensaba que era una publicidad excelente y que le abriría un mundo de posibilidades, ahora todos sabrían qué cara tenía un dios entre fogones, su restaurante se beneficiaría y el programa que ya era un éxito de audiencia en Escandinavia, y no precisamente por las bondades de la cocina autóctona o por su buen hacer entre cacerolas, si no por su sonrisa y su ojos que enamoraban a la cámara y a un número cada día mayor de espectadores. Pam quería vender la idea a varios canales temáticos de cocina en otros países europeos, hacerle ir por esos países para explorar sus gastronomías, no era que a él no le apeteciera, pero tenía otros planes en mente para ese verano y primero tenía que ver cómo encajaban en lo que Pam proponía.

Pero allí estaba, bella, deseable como siempre, aún más porque los años se habían portado mucho mejor con ella de lo que él hubiese deseado, y, entonces, Maurice dijo que estaba casada, sus ojos resbalaron por sus pechos hasta su dedo anular y toda la ira acumulada en más de una década se desató, quería ponerla en evidencia, quería herirla, quería gritarle que era una puta sin corazón que había roto el suyo. No era que esperara que se quedara callada ante sus ataques, pero el hecho de que le presentara batalla sólo conseguía espolear su deseo. Y cómo la odiaba por eso...

En cuanto terminó, sintió que debía escapar de allí, se despidió de ella y salió a toda prisa, no quería mirar hacia atrás. Se encontró con Maurice en la recepción del hotel y mantuvo una pequeña conversación con él, le recriminó cómo había hablado a Sookie y vio la ocasión. Le dijo que tenía razón y que iba a comprarle un ramo de flores, que si le podía decir su número de habitación para enviárselas, Maurice picó y se lo dio. Hizo unas compras y subió hasta su planta y le hizo la interpretación de su vida a una de las camareras de piso, después de buscarse por todos los bolsillos, se lamentó en voz alta y le rogó con su mejor sonrisa que le abriese, que su mujer tenía la llave y quería sorprenderla pero no le abría y no sabía porqué. La camarera dudo unos instantes pero su encanto hizo el resto. Cuando abrió y oyó la ducha, se rió, vaya, era por eso y la camarera se quedó más tranquila. Dejó las flores en la entrada y pasó. Desde donde estaba vio su cuerpo recorrido por el agua de la ducha reflejado en el espejo del lavabo. Suspiró y se quedó de pie delante de la cama. Se dedicó a dar una vuelta entre sus cosas, el armario estaba ordenado y la maleta medio vacía descansaba en el fondo. Volvió a hacia la cama y se sentó. Sobre ella, la bolsa con sus cámaras y con todo lo necesario para trabajar. El teléfono tirado sobre la cama comenzó a sonar y un nombre se iluminó, Alcide, ¿quién sería? En la mesita de noche descansaba un libro de Laurell K. Hamilton, lo ojeó y sonrió, nunca cambiaría. Siguió cotilleando entre sus cosas, sobre la mesita, junto al libro, un reloj, sus pendientes y su alianza. Apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a mirar para otra parte, abrió el cajón de la mesita y sacó una caja, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, vaya, así que su hermano no era suficiente... En el baño, el agua dejó de correr en ese momento y se quitó los zapatos para acomodarse en la cama. Se sentó contra el cabecero y espero que entrara jugando con lo que había encontrado en su mesita.

Estaba magnífica con la toalla enrollada a su cuerpo, con algunas gotas de agua rodándole por su cuello tentador, se pasó la lengua por los labios deseando lamerlas, como si fuese un hombre sediento perdido en un desierto, ella se quedó helada al verle, pudo notarlo, pero sobre todo, enrojeció ante la vista de sus vibrador en sus manos, intentó quitárselo, en el forcejeo cayó sobre la cama y dejó de pensar. Su boca encontró la suya y sus manos volvieron a casa.

No era eso lo que había planeado cuando decidió subir, no esperaba que ella se le abriera de esa manera, sus piernas rodeaban sus caderas y se movía contra su erección. Tenía que tranquilizarse, serenarse y seguir con su propósito, pero sus manos resbalaron por su hermoso cuerpo y se perdieron entre sus piernas. Se separó un poco y sonrió, le quitó la toalla y empezó a besar su cuello. Poco a poco fue bajando, sus pechos seguían siendo generosos y se perdió en ellos unos minutos. Mientras Sookie había empezado a buscar su piel y le había quitado la camiseta, sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda y eso hacía que su polla reaccionara aún más. En su camino hacia su sexo se topó con su "amante" y sonrió contra su clítoris, pasó su lengua por sus labios y la saboreó, entró en ella y volvió a salir para sustituirla con sus dedos, durante unos instantes se movió contra su mano como si nunca hubiese dejado de hacerlo desde que estuvo por primera vez ahí, cuando la sacó protestó pero la cambió por su juguetito. Siguió dándole placer con su boca mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con su ano, trazando su contorno, dejó deslizarse el dedo y Sookie dio un gritito por una invasión que no esperaba, su boca se paseó por ella y consiguió distraerla mientras se habituaba a lo que, a todas luces, se veía una nueva sensación para ella. Seguía con su movimiento circular que ella acompañaba con un movimiento delicioso de sus caderas y empujó un poco más con un vaivén. Entre sus dedos, su boca y ese vibrador extraño, los jadeos de Sookie eran cada vez más escandalosos y todo revertía en su erección a punto de reventar su pantalón. Se corrió a lo grande y nunca la había visto más hermosa. Se quitó rápidamente el pantalón y se puso un condón. Entró en ella de un empujón, no podía esperar más, embistió con fuerza y con rabia, estaba tan perdido en el placer y en la sensación que estar de nuevo dentro de ella le proporcionaba, que no se dio cuenta de que Sookie había abierto los ojos y le miraba con un deseo que nunca imaginó ver en sus ojos. No era ese el objeto de estar follándosela, no quería ver lo que tanto había deseado, no quería que su corazón se reblandeciera porque acabaría llorando sobre su pecho rogándole que dejara a su hermano y volviese con él. Quería arrancársela no que calara aún más en él. Salió de ella y le dio la vuelta para no verle la cara, se quedó unos instantes mirándola, calibrando si debía ir tan lejos, sopesando lo que aún la quería con sus ganas de revancha, se cambió el preservativo y sacó un bote de lubricante.

**·~·~·~·~·**

No se podía creer que estuviese tirándose a Eric. Ni en un millón de años lo hubiese imaginado, no ya encontrarse con él sino acabar en la cama pocas horas después. Se había corrido con sus manos y su boca como hacía años que no lo hacía, como no lo había hecho desde la última vez que él la tocó en el trastero del instituto. Sabía que aún le quería, no iba a engañarse mientras embestía dentro de ella, de no hacerlo nunca hubiese vuelto a estar ahí, dentro de ella, pero nunca imaginó cuanto le había hecho falta su cuerpo, cómo había añorado sus manos tocándola y cómo la excitaba. Seguro que se podía morir de deseo. Le sorprendió que parara y le diese la vuelta, ellos nunca lo habían hecho así pero se sintió muy excitada ante la perspectiva. Durante unos segundos mantuvo la expectación. Eric buscó algo en su bolsillo y luego comenzó a tocarla otra vez, volvió a hacer uso de su vibrador. Qué gran regalo le había hecho Christy, la secretaria de la agencia, qué gran invento el estimulador del punto G, usarlo sola siempre había sido divertido, que ahora lo usara Eric era infinitamente mejor. No sabía si era la sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido, no sólo estaba teniendo una aventura, que no tenía que olvidar que era una mujer casada, si no que le estaba dejando jugar con la parte de atrás y le estaba gustando. Notó algo frío y los dedos de Eric volvieron a entrar en ella con cuidado, dejando que se adaptara poco a poco.

_ ¿Te gusta, Sookie...? – murmuró bajando hasta su oído y se rió, probablemente porque sus gemidos y sus movimientos contra su mano indicaban que sí- ¿Quieres más, cariño?

El estómago le dio un vuelco, sabía lo que estaba pidiendo. Se volvió y, como pudo, atrapó su boca en un beso.

_ Sí... – musitó con una voz de deseo que hasta a ella le sonó ajena- ¿Dolerá?

_ Un poco, pero te gustará... ¿Confías en mí? – un dedo se convirtió en dos y dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa y un poco de dolor.

Fijó los ojos en los suyos, buena pregunta, ¿confiaba en él? Su sexto sentido le decía que no debería pero su deseo era tan grande que apagó la vocecita que le decía que no lo hiciera, al ritmo de sus dedos ajustándose y trazando círculos con suavidad. Asintió y le besó.

_ Haz que no me arrepienta... – suplicó con un jadeo

_ ¿De dejarme conquistar la última frontera de tu cuerpo? – sonrió con picardía, tenía razón, él siempre era el primero en entrar en ella como fuese- No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás dando, amante...

Oírle llamarla así hizo que su corazón se agitara. Eric besó su cuello y bajó por su columna acariciándola y la empujó suavemente hacia delante. Se agarró a su cachete con la mano libre y lo estrujó y volvió a lamerla, notó su lengua recorriéndola y sus dedos que cada vez haciéndose más presentes y más necesarios dentro de ella. La estaba volviendo loca tocándola así, había vuelto a usar su vibrador y estaba otra vez a punto cuando sus dedos salieron de ella y volvió a notar el lubricante y algo más grande que se preparaba para entrar.

_ Relájate – murmuró y acarició su clítoris, mientras la acariciaba con su glande.

Siguió sus indicaciones y poco a poco se relajó y dejó que entrase un poco, gritó por la sorpresa y tras unos instantes comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares para ajustarse mejor a él. Cuando se habituó, empujó más y entró otro poco. Notó un poco de quemazón pero sus manos la estaban volviendo loca.

_ Ven – la cogió con suavidad y la llevó hasta apoyar su espalda en su pecho, sus caderas se seguían moviendo rotando y él entraba y salía de ella con sumo cuidado- Tócate, Sookie... – ordenó con un jadeo.

Hizo lo que le dijo y él se agarró a su sus cachetes, cada vez entraba un poco más y cuando pensó que era suficiente, comenzó a entrar y salir de ella con cuidado de no lastimarla pero inexorablemente.

_ Usa a tu _amante_... – jadeó pero podía notar la sonrisa en su voz.

Volvió a obedecerle e hizo uso de su "amante" mientras sus manos volaban por su clítoris y él la volvía loca. De repente sintió su cuerpo entrar en ebullición, gritó su nombre y comenzó a convulsionarse entre sus brazos, era una sensación diferente y enloquecedora la que recorría su cuerpo mientras él se agarraba a sus caderas y empujaba un poco más dentro de ella. No tardó casi nada en hacer lo propio, salió con cuidado de ella y la abrazó besando su cuello.

**·~·~·~·~·**

En cuanto recuperó el aliento se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había entrado con la intención de humillarla y había acabado haciéndole el amor, porque eso era lo que habían hecho. Se sintió tan bien y tan satisfecho, tenía a Sookie entre sus brazos y volvía a entregarle su virginidad, era como volver a ser un adolescente enamorado, pero eso había pasado una vida atrás. Se separó de ella con reticencia y comenzó a recoger su ropa. Sabía que ella le miraba extrañada porque se había levantado de la cama.

_ Eric... – susurró y había un deje de súplica en su voz.

_ Tengo que irme – se limitó a decir.

_ Pero...

_ Tengo un restaurante que atender y a alguien que me espera en casa – eso era mentira, pero no iba a decirle que seguía solo mientras ella se había casado con su hermano.

_ ¿Vives con alguien...? – lo dijo con voz dolida, pero, ¿qué derecho tenía ella?

_ ¿Te extraña? – levantó una ceja con una sonrisa mordaz- ¿Tú no?

_ Sí – musitó y bajó los ojos avergonzada.

Terminó de vestirse con parsimonia sin mirarla porque, si lo hacía, la abrazaría y nunca la dejaría irse. Se obligó a mantener su actitud fría y se levantó y se ajustó el cinturón. Levantó los ojos y la miró, no supo discernir lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, le miraba con una mezcla entre el deseo, la tristeza y la decepción, pero no podía dejar que ganara.

_ Ahora tienes algo en lo que pensar cuando estés con él... – su boca se abrió pero la paró con un gesto-. No, ahora estamos en paz.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>20.<strong>

Salió de la habitación temblando, las lágrimas en los ojos de Sookie eran mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Se apoyó contra la puerta y cogió aire, y se dispuso a salir de allí y de su vida para siempre. Ahora estaban en paz, su hermano se la había quitado y ahora su mujer le había engañado con él. El equilibrio se había restablecido y podría seguir con su vida, pero si eso era así, ¿por qué coño se sentía tan mal? Joder, qué rabia le daba que aún le afectase tanto, no debería después de tanto tiempo.

Doce años, once meses y veintiún días después, pero, claro, ¿quién los contaba...?

Llegó al restaurante y buscó a Margaux con la mirada. Nada más verle, supo que algo había pasado. La llevó al despacho para pedirle que se ocupara de todo, que tenía que irse de la ciudad unos días. Ella le miraba sin decir nada, simplemente asintió, el tono de su voz había sido lo suficientemente elocuente como para que viese la gravedad y la necesidad que sentía de huir. En media hora estaba en su casa preparando una maleta y poco después en la estación cogiendo el primer tren que salía para Londres.

Anabel le recogió en la estación y le miró con preocupación, también se cuidó de preguntar, eran ya muchos años conociéndole para saber que cuando se sintiera preparado lo diría. Pero Pam no era tan sutil, en cuanto llegó a su casa se le paró delante en jarras.

_ Y ahora, ¿qué, Northman? – le espetó- Porque esto seguro que tiene que ver con la puta rubia...

_ ¡Pam...! – le recrimó Anabel- Pero qué bruta eres, déjale en paz.

_ No, está bien... – murmuró bajando los ojos-, tiene razón, tiene que ver con ella.

Se sentó frente a sus amigas en el sofá y les contó lo que había pasado.

_ Hay que joderse – murmuró Anabel mirándole con reproche-, te has pasado mucho, guapo...

_ ¿Cómo que se ha pasado mucho? Ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer, ponerla en su sitio y equilibrar la balanza. Tirársela hasta sacársela de dentro – le rebatió Pam.

_ Sí, claro, porque es evidente que se la ha sacado... – Anabel puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Pero está en el camino.

_ ¿En el camino de qué, si puede saberse? ¿De ser odiado por la única mujer que ha querido en su vida?, ¿de sentirse mal y asqueado consigo mismo?, venga, reina, dime...

_ Sabéis que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? – las dos se volvieron para mirarle- Pues dejad de hablar como si no lo estuviera – hizo una pequeña pausa- Anabel tiene razón, no ha conseguido que me sienta mejor. Me sentía bien cuando estaba con ella, no al herirla e intentar humillarla.

_ ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Pam se encogió de hombros- El daño ya está hecho, asúmelo y sigue hacia delante, eso sí, tu plan para las vacaciones... Va a estar mucho más jodido ahora, porque cuando se entere la madre, después de esto, se va a poner histérica.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Había quedado con Silvia, iban a ir a su casa y, con un poco de suerte, se encontraría también con David. Suspiró, le había echado tanto de menos, se había acordado tanto de él en las largas y tediosamente soleadas tardes de California... En los meses que había pasado en su nuevo hogar había hablado con él casi más que con su amiga. Sabía cuando Silvia no estaba en casa y siempre le echaba la culpa al cambio horario al que no se acostumbraba. Al principio, David la creía, pero después de la tercera vez, seguro que sospechó que con quien quería hablar era con él. Cuando estaba en Londres, él nunca le había prestado atención, ella era la amiga de su hermana, era una niña para él, además, la conocía desde siempre, era una más en casa, pero empezaron a crecer y ella empezó a ver al chico mayor y guapo que era. Maldito el día, porque un mes después su madre se presentó con Alcide en casa y ya se sabía cómo había acabado aquello.

Su vida era un asco.

Por si fuera poco, tenía una misión que cumplir, tenía un padre que conocer y al que conquistar en cuanto su madre volviera de París y se fuese pitando para Los Ángeles. Misión que, por descontado, no sabía cómo llevaría a cabo y que le quitaría tiempo para pasarlo con David... Y con Silvia, claro.

La mañana era muy bonita, hacía una temperatura muy agradable, fresquita, sonrió y se dirigió al mercado que ponían en alrededor de la plaza del Duque de York, la casa de Silvia no estaba lejos y había quedado allí con ella para que la recogieran, pasear entre los puestos le ayudaría a ordenar sus ideas y su estrategia para cuando su madre se fuera. Le encantaba ir allí, dejarse arropar por los olores, todo lo que vendían tenía muy buena pinta. Ahora que lo pensaba, tanto su madre como Leif la habían llevado muchos sábados a ese mercado, alimentando, sin querer, esa parte heredada de su padre. Se paró en uno de los puestos de repostería, los pasteles se veían tan bonitos que casi no apetecía comérselos. Oyó a Silvia gritar su nombre y se volvió, se abrazó a ella y luego dio un beso incómodo a David que sonreía sabiendo el efecto que causaba en ella, intentaba huir de ese momento "tierra, trágame" cuando le vio. Un hombre guapo y alto la miraba sorprendido con media sonrisa.

David pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

_ ¿Quién es? ¿Le conoces?

_ Es el hermano de Leif – respondió en un susurro.

David se volvió y encontró su mirada de asombro y complicidad, durante muchos días había sido su paño de lágrimas. Notó su mano cogiendo la suya y el corazón le dio un vuelco, la apretó y le sonrió intentando disimular su vergüenza, ¡Dios! ¡David la estaba cogiendo de la mano! Le devolvió la sonrisa y también apretó la suya. Se volvió hacia Silvia que seguía mirando los pasteles y le dijo que no se moviera de ahí, que iba a ir con ella a saludar a alguien. Y fueron de la mano hasta aquel hombre que no había querido formar parte de su vida, fue a conocer a su padre.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Nunca se había sentido más humillada. La había utilizado para su estúpida revancha, ¿cómo había sido tan tonta de confiar en él? Por el amor de Dios, había perdido el oremus, se había dejado hacer lo que él había deseado como una puta. En cuanto se fue no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, se encogió en la cama y se dejó llevar por la pena. Sólo se había acostado con ella porque pensaba que se había casado con Leif, se había cobrado en su cuerpo la ofensa de su hermano, y cómo dolía. Se arrastró hacia la ducha y lloró bajó el agua un poco más. Cuando salió, comprobó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Alcide. Dios, ¿qué clase de esposa era? A las primeras de cambio, se había tirado a otro, vale que ese otro era Él, así, con mayúsculas, pero no tenía excusa, por más que, pese a todo, le amara, nunca debería haberlo hecho.

El cansancio y el llanto la acabaron venciendo, al día siguiente se excusó con Maurice diciéndole que no se sentía demasiado bien y se quedó toda la mañana dormitando en la cama. El teléfono la despertó al mediodía, miró el identificador de llamadas, Alcide. Suspiró, no podía rehuirle eternamente.

_ Hola – dijo fingiendo una alegría que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

_ _¡Hola, por fin te encuentro...!_ – su voz sonó aliviada.

_ Acabo de ver tus llamadas, lo siento.

_ _¿Mucho trabajo? ¿Se han portado bien contigo? _– se rió y a ella se le encogió el estómago.

_ Bueno, sí, anoche ya estaba agotada y no me sentía bien – dijo esperando que fuese una buena excusa por no haber querido contestar sus llamadas.

_ _Pobre, mi cielo _– se rió- _¿quieres que vaya a hacerte mimos?_

_ Estaría bien – su voz casi se quebró-, los necesito en este momento.

Se levantó de aquella cama como pudo, se guardó sus lágrimas y sus remordimientos, hizo lo que aún le quedaba que hacer con Maurice y dos días después estaba en Londres terminando su encargo. Un cantante y Leif.

En cuanto Leif la vio entrar supo que había pasado algo. Elegantemente vestido por Maurice y su equipo, en cuanto éste le comentó entre risas que su hermano también había posado y que habían saltado chispas entre ellos, sus ojos se fueron hacia ella comprendiendo mucho más de lo que a Sookie le apetecía que hiciera. A la primera ocasión que tuvo, la arrinconó.

_ ¿No pensabas decírmelo?

_ No hay nada que decir, Leif...

_ Ya, pongamos que te creo..., ¿a qué viene esa cara de mártir entonces?

_ Ahora, no, por favor... – suplicó.

_ Está bien, pero cuando terminemos aquí te vas a venir conmigo y me vas a contar todo lo que ha pasado – su voz sonó autoritaria y firme, tanto, que no supo cómo negarse.

Durante el resto de sesión tuvo que escuchar a Maurice hacerle comentarios sobre los magníficos hermanos Northman, sobre que no sabría por cuál decidirse, que éste era interesante y distinguido pero el otro tenía algo salvaje que... Se rió sin ganas con él y cuando le pidió que se manifestara se excusó con un nudo en la garganta diciendo que estaba casada, pero cuando la vio irse con Leif soltó una carcajada, un "cacho perra" se dibujó en su sonrisa y le tiró un beso.

Leif abrió la puerta de su casa y la dejó pasar. Soltó sus bolsas en la entrada y fue al salón, se dejó caer en el sofá ante su mirada atenta, a veces se sentía tan desnuda ante sus ojos...

_ ¿Qué ha hecho? – se acuclilló ante ella y le cogió las manos. Levantó los ojos al borde de las lágrimas y él soltó un suspiro-. ¿Tan grave ha sido?

_ Estuve con él... – Leif frunció el ceño sin acabar de entender y de repente, sus ojos se abrieron comprendiendo-. Fue..., bueno, no voy a entrar en detalles, pensé... – la voz se le quebró y necesitó un momento para poder seguir- Sólo quería vengarse, vio mi anillo y no sé porqué pensó que me había casado contigo – bajó el tono y la cabeza hasta sus manos entrelazadas-. Dijo que ahora estábamos en paz.

_ Cabrón rencoroso... – le oyó decir entre dientes y la rabia en su voz la estremeció.

_ No..., la culpa es mía, de aquello y de esto también. Me equivoqué las dos veces y ahora me voy a volver a casa con mi marido y me voy a olvidar de él porque nunca mereció que le quisiera ni que le haya estado buscando en todos desde entonces – su voz era triste pero su mirada era firme y resolutiva-. Ahora sí que puedo seguir adelante.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Pasear entre los puestos siempre le sentaba bien, le gustaba pararse en ellos y siempre salía de allí con especias o con algún otro condimento exótico para echar a sus comidas. Pam y Anabel habían intentado animarle, pero ahora necesitaba estar solo y pensar. Se sentía mal consigo mismo, aún la quería, no servía de nada negárselo, estar con Sookie otra vez había sido como un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con su cuerpo en los últimos trece años? Más de las que deseaba, muchas más de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Pero entonces, la rabia se apoderaba de él y recordaba la foto de familia feliz que había visto en la casa de su madre, ella le había engañado con su propio hermano, tenían una hija y estaban casados, ¿por qué amar a la puta sin corazón que le había arrancado el suyo de cuajo?

Llevaba una hora dándole vueltas a la cabeza para llegar a la misma conclusión, joder, qué rabia le daba seguir queriéndola pese a todo, cómo odiaba tener la certeza de que si ella le hubiese hecho la mas leve insinuación se habría humillado ante ella y le habría perdonado cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué tanto tiempo después no podía arrancársela de su corazón muerto?

Y entonces la vio. El corazón le dio un vuelco, esa niña era idéntica a la que estaba en la foto con Sookie pero bastante más mayor, claro, la recordó saliendo abrazada a Leif en Estocolmo, se parecía a las fotos que había visto de niño en casa, de cuando su madre era pequeña, él mismo se parecía mucho a ella en esas fotos, y se entristeció pensando que esa niña podría haber sido su hija, no, _debería_ haber sido la suya. Estaba parada en un puesto de repostería, admirando las formas de los pasteles y las tartas, al cabo de unos minutos, otra niña y un chico algo mayor que ellas, probablemente el hermano de la otra, llegaron y la saludaron. Sonrió pensando que el chico le gustaba por la reacción incómoda que tuvo cuando él besó su mejilla y, ante la mirada presumida de él, deseó ser su padre y ponerle las cosas difíciles a ese chulo. Hablaron unos instantes y como si fuese consciente de lo que pasaba, ella levantó los ojos y le miró. Se quedó quieta, mirándole con asombro, como si le hubiese reconocido, lo que era una tontería porque no se conocían. El chico la miraba extrañado, se hablaron algo e intercambiaron una mirada, él le cogió la mano y ella sonrió con timidez. Se volvió a hablar con la que probablemente era su hermana y, para su sorpresa, fueron hacia él.

_ Hola – dijo simplemente-, soy Adele.

El estómago se le encogió, ese nombre le resultaba familiar, se lo había oído a Sookie años atrás, era el nombre de su abuela. No podía ser...

_ Y yo Eric, hola.

_ Lo sé – él frunció el ceño extrañado-. Te he visto en la tele.

_ ¿En la tele? ¿Cómo?

_ En Estocolmo y luego por internet, me gusta tu programa, tus recetas son fáciles.

_ ¿Te gusta cocinar? – su sonrisa se ensanchaba por segundos.

_ Me encanta – sonrió y se perdió en sus ojos, hizo una pequeña pausa y se mordió el labio antes de continuar, como sopesando lo que le diría a continuación-. Voy a estar aquí aún algunos días y después iré a Estocolmo a pasar unas semanas con la abuela. Me gustaría verte si vas a estar allí.

_ Será un placer, Adele – sacó su cartera del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y cogió una tarjeta de su interior. Se buscó algo con lo que escribir en los bolsillos y vio que ella le tendía un bolígrafo con dibujitos de algún manga que ya buscaría una vez en casa. Le apuntó su móvil y su correo personal y se la dio-. En cuanto estés en Estocolmo, llámame o ponme un correo.

_ Lo haré – se empinó y tiró de él con suavidad hasta tenerle a su nivel y besó su mejilla.

Se estremeció y una sensación indefinible le recorrió el cuerpo, sonrió, hacía años que su corazón no daba señales de vida y esa niña había conseguido con su beso que volviera a latir, era la princesa del cuento.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	21. Chapter 21

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>21.<strong>

En cuanto terminó su trabajó se subió con todo el dolor de su corazón a un avión, dejando a su niña casi nueve mil kilómetros atrás. En el vuelo no dejaba de pensar lo diferente que podría haber sido si Eric no hubiese sido tan cruel y tan cabrón con ella, hasta que no le vio en su cama no había sabido cuándo le había echado de menos y hasta que no volvió a entrar en ella, no se dio cuenta de lo que había querido que los tres formaran una familia. De haber ido bien las cosas, ¿cómo se habría tomado lo de Adele? Llevaba casi trece años ocultándole la verdad. Claro que no la hubiese escuchado en su momento y de hacerlo, a saber qué hubiese creído. No, ya no tenía sentido pensar en algo así. Después de lo que le había hecho, ya no había nada que decir, ni nada que contar, Eric había perdido todo derecho a saber sobre su hija y cuando ella fuese mayor, ya le contaría la triste historia de su amor imposible. Era una niña inteligente, esperaba que lo entendiese y que comprendiera porqué le había privado de un padre capullo.

Alcide la esperaba en el aeropuerto y la recibió como siempre, con amor y un beso que la pilló por sorpresa pero no tuvo la virtud de borrar los últimos que había recibido. En su camino se encontraron con un par de fotógrafos, qué lacra, por el amor de Dios, ¿a quién lo podía interesar si iba a recoger a su mujer? Era mucho más interesante saber lo que esa zorra había estado haciendo en otro continente unos días antes... Gracias a Dios, nunca lo sabrían y ella tendría la oportunidad de resarcir a su marido de una ofensa de la que no sabría jamás. Sería la esposa perfecta para él, se había acabado vivir en el pasado.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Tumbada en su habitación, no se podía creer lo que había hecho, había caminado hacia su padre, le había hablado y había quedado con él en Estocolmo. Ya no necesitaría la ayuda de su abuela, ahora tenía su teléfono, su email y su dirección. Después, se había dado media vuelta, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida, y se había ido, bueno, David se la había llevado casi en volandas hasta donde estaba Silvia que les miraba extrañada. No se iba a quejar, había conocido a su padre y David la había tenido cogida por la cintura durante un rato... Definitivamente, había sido un gran día.

Su cabeza no paraba de bullir con ideas de lo que harían en Estocolmo, él la había reconocido, lo sabía. Sonrió ante la idea de que fuese su sangre llamándose, debería dejar de leer las novelitas de su madre que encontraba por casa. Como fuese, su padre había entrado en su vida y ella se encargaría de que fuese para siempre.

Le apenaba que su madre se fuese, había vuelto muy rara de París, en cuanto la vio, se abrazó a ella y le dijo que la quería al borde de las lágrimas. No era que no pensase que fuese así, pero le sonó a algo que una se dice en voz alta para convencerse. Se quitó esa idea de la cabeza, su madre era una pesada que había dado pruebas más que suficientes de su amor y ella la quería por eso, aunque se hubiese casado con Alcide y se hubiesen tenido que ir a la otra punta del mundo. Sentía que tenía que mimarla, que la necesitaba como nunca, por eso, mientras se estuvo en Londres, no se separó de ella y fue la hija perfecta. Y en cuanto ella volviese a Los Ángeles, se convertiría en la hija perfecta para él.

Conseguir que Leif la llevase a Estocolmo no fue difícil, el ensayo que habían hecho unos meses atrás les había salido redondo. Una semana después estaban instalándose en su apartamento. Tenía un mes por delante y lo mejor era que tenía su dirección, su teléfono y su correo. Sería la niña perfecta para poder llevar a cabo su plan, nadie podría impedirle que se relacionara con él, sobre todo porque nadie lo iba a saber.

Se sentó ante el ordenador y escribió un correo, "Ya estoy aquí, ¿sigues queriendo verme?". Era un poco arriesgado, ¿y si le decía que ya no?, pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr y tal y como la había mirado en el mercado, le decía que estaría bien y pulsó enviar.

**·~·~·~·~·**

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando al poner el ordenador le saltó una solicitud de amistad, abrió el correo y vio un mensaje con su nombre. Lo abrió y se rió, "ya estoy aquí, ¿sigues queriendo verme?", ¿si aún quería verla? Ahora, más que nunca. Le escribió otro diciéndole que claro que quería verla, que aún estaba en París, pero que en tres días volvería a Estocolmo. No tuvo que esperar mucho una respuesta, la pantalla se abrió y apareció una conversación.

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Hola! :D_

Sonrió a la pantalla, un nombre muy apropiado.

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_¡Hola, princesa! ¿Qué tal todo por Estocolmo?_

No era que fuese algo muy personal, hablar del tiempo siempre era educado y una manera de empezar una conversación, pero era una niña y no sabía bien cómo tratarla.

**FairyprincessAdele: **

_Hace buen tiempo, qué haces en París? _

¿Qué sabría de él? ¿Qué le habrían contado sus padres? Evidentemente, no iba a ser un tema de conversación ni entre ellos ni, muchísimo menos, con ella.

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_Vivo aquí, tengo un restaurante, ¿no lo sabías?_

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_No, pensé que vivías aquí. _

¿Por dónde empezar? Primero tendría que asegurarse de lo que sabía de él, pese a todo, no quería decirle algo que no debiese saber, algo que pudiese hacerle daño.

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_¿Nadie te lo había dicho?_

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Nadie habla de ti_.

No por esperado, dolió menos, nadie hablaba de él, ¿acaso esperaba otra cosa? No, encontraba hasta normal que Sookie y Leif no hablaran de él pero, ¿su propia madre tampoco? Eso le dolió más que nada, que ella también tuviese a esa niña en la oscuridad, que hubiese tenido que descubrir por sí misma que tenía otro tío, además de Jason.

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_Me imagino... ¿por qué lo haces?_

Por un momento tuvo miedo de que lo hiciera por rebeldía, por oponerse a sus padres. Para él hubiese sido una razón válida antes de verla de cerca, ya no, ahora quería que quisiera conocerle porque quería hacerlo, porque sentía curiosidad y le apetecía. El hecho de que no tardara en responder le resultó sintomático de lo claro que lo tenía.

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Te quiero conocer, ¿tú a mí no?_

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había deseado nada tanto como eso en años, siempre poniéndose metas como estaba, pero eran cosas que sabía que llegarían tarde o temprano porque tenían que ver con su talento y su capacidad para hacer las cosas. Esto era diferente, era otra persona, la primera que le interesaba tan intensamente desde Sookie. ¿Por qué no decírselo? Debía saber que aunque no hubiese formado parte de su vida hasta ahora, deseaba que no saliese de ella nunca más, pero un simple teclado y una fría pantalla no era suficiente.

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_Hacía tiempo que no quería nada tanto como conocerte._

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Mamá siempre me dice que tenga cuidado con lo que deseo, jajajaja_

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_Tiene razón..._

Cerró los ojos y rezó porque eso, que había sido una constante en su vida, no volviese a cumplirse también con Adele.

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_¿Me vas a llamar cuando vengas?_

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_Cuenta con ello, ¿te llamo a casa de la abuela?_

**FairyprincessAdele: **

_No. Ponme un correo. No lo saben._

_Eric? _

_Hola?_

_Sigues ahí?_

¿Y ahora qué? Se asustó ante la posibilidad de que se acabaran enterando y cuando ya la adorara, que era algo que iba a ser una simple cuestión de tiempo, eso lo tenía claro, se la quitaran.

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_Sí, sigo aquí. ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepan? ¿No te permitirían relacionarte conmigo? No pensé que..._

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Qué? _

_No me vas a contestar? _

_Sabes?, estoy muy harta de todos vosotros! ! !_

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_No pensé que tus padres no te dejaran relacionarte conmigo. _

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Qué?_

_Pero, de qué hablas?_

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_No creo que sea yo quien te deba contar lo que pasó._

_Adele? Sigues ahí?_

_Mira, no es algo para poner por messenger. Cuando llegue a Estocolmo hablamos. Simplemente, entiendo que Sookie y Leif hicieran borrón y cuenta nueva, pero me duele que pensaran que haría daño a mi propia sobrina._

_Te mando un correo en cuanto llegue._

_Adiós, princesa._

Se quedó mirando la pantalla que se había quedado muda. No debería haberle dicho eso, ahora no querría saber nada de él, por mucho que fuese un acto de rebeldía eran sus padres y siempre los escogería por encima de él. Era un capullo, seguía estropeando las relaciones que quería tener, era increíble que Pam o Margaux le aguantaran aún, más Margaux que era quien le padecía a diario. Me mordió el labio y bajó los ojos con pesar. No quería perder a esa niña antes de que entrase en su vida, tenía que arreglarlo. Bueno, no iba a perder la esperanza aún, le quedaban unos días hasta que fuese a Estocolmo, ya pensaría en cómo solucionar ese problema.

La pantalla volvió a moverse y suspiró aliviado.

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Más te vale que sea así..._

_Adiós, Chef _

_xoxoxo_

**·~·~·~·~·**

¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Qué sabía ella realmente de lo que había pasado entre sus padres? ¿Qué tenía que ver Leif en todo para que Eric estuviese convencido de que era su padre? Se asustó, no estaba segura de si quería saber tanto. Siempre había creído que su padre se había desentendido de ellas porque era muy joven, descubrir que nunca supo de ella dolió más de lo que se había imaginado. ¿Por qué su madre no se lo había dicho, por qué siempre la había dejado creer eso? Y ahora, ¿qué? Eric se veía vulnerable, no parecía una persona a la que temer, estaba segura que toda la chulería que se le veía en la tele no era más que una pose para gustar a todas. Esperaba que fuese así, porque un día, esperaba que no muy lejano, quería llamarle papá, quería que la abrazara sabiendo quién era en realidad, pero hasta que no supiese la verdad y qué hacer con ella, tendría que mantenerle en la ignorancia, lo de llamarle papá, simplemente, no podría ser.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>22.<strong>

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a Estocolmo fue escribir a Adele para decirle que ya estaba en la ciudad y preguntar cuándo podría verla. Su respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar, "¿voy a tu casa?". Se puso nervioso ante la perspectiva, tenía que ir al estudio antes de ir a su casa, pero no podía esperar para verla y la llamó.

_ _¿Sí?_ – contestó con voz extrañada.

_ Hola, princesa – sonrió al teléfono.

_ ¡_Eric_! – soltó una carcajada al notar la alegría en su voz.

_ ¿Qué tal todo, cielo?

_ _Aburrida _– se rió-, _¿y tú?_

_ Voy camino del estudio, tengo que ver al productor...

_ _Oh..._ – su voz sonó decepcionada- _Bueno, ya nos veremos entonces. _

_ El caso es que te iba a preguntar si quieres que te recoja y vienes conmigo, no tardaré mucho y podríamos ir a comer después a donde quisieras...

_ _¿De verdad?_ – no le costó ningún trabajo imaginarla pegando un salto y poniéndose en pie, como él hubiese hecho- _Claro..., digo, bueno..., no me voy a poder quedar a comer, le dije a la abuela que lo haría con ella... _

_ No pasa nada, si no puedes, tenemos tiempo.

_ _No, no, ven a recogerme, por lo menos pasaremos un rato juntos..._

Sonrió aún más, no entendía qué tenía esta niña que cada vez que pensaba en ella no podía dejar de hacerlo sin sonreír. Joder, tenía tantas ganas de verla... Dio al taxista la dirección que ella acababa de darle y esperó ante un edificio hermoso y elegante que bajara. Suspiró con tristeza, al cabrón de su hermano le iba bien, vivía en una zona estupenda, tenía a la mujer de sus sueños y la hija más encantadora que se podía desear, y todo eso debería haber sido suyo.

La vio salir del portal y se bajó del taxi para recibirla. Besó su mejilla y se sorprendió cuando ella se abrazó a su cintura y descansó la cabeza en su pecho. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras sus manos acariciaban torpemente su pelo. Esa niña seguía metiéndosele debajo de la piel cada vez un poco más y le asustaba que llegara un día en el que la perdiera.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Entró en el dormitorio de Adele y la vio tirada mirando el techo mientras escuchaba música. Le extrañó su actitud, le había parecido que tenía muchas ganas de venir a Estocolmo para que ahora estuviese como en stand by.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

Él tenía otros planes pero llamaría y los aplazaría por su niña, seguro que a ella no le importaría, después de todo, eso era lo que más le fastidiaba de su cita, que no parecía sentir mucho interés por él. La había conocido durante la presentación en Copenhague, era una corresponsal extranjera pero entre su nombre y su aspecto, nunca hubiese adivinado el país. Estaba haciendo un reportaje para su periódico sobre la nueva narrativa escandinava y le pidió una entrevista. Su agente pensó que sería una buena manera de darse a conocer en su tierra, donde otros autores estaban empezando a tener bastante éxito, y no dudó en concederle la entrevista. En cuanto se sentó frente a él y le miró se dio cuenta de que iba a ser diferente, no estaba acostumbrado a que le trataran con esa cortés indiferencia y eso hizo que su interés se despertara.

_ No, claro que no, luego voy a ir a comer con la abuela – le sonrió levantándole la ceja y aún se sorprendía lo que se parecía a su padre cuando lo hacía-. Además, no te has puesto así de guapo para mí – se rió.

Se sonrojó un poco pensando que se le notaba demasiado y que tendría que tener una charla con ella pronto, seguro, su niña estaba creciendo.

_ Yo siempre me arreglo para ti, cielo – se hizo eco de su risa.

_ Ya, ya, anda, venga, vete, que llegas tarde para ver a tu periodista.

_ ¿Voy bien? – preguntó con cierta ansiedad y ella volvió a reírse, tenía motivos, menuda adolescencia retardada la suya...

_ Estás guapísimo, si no cae rendida a tus pies es que no le gustan los hombres.

Sí, definitivamente, tendría que llamar a Sookie y después tener una charla con ella.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Se rió un rato de Leif, nunca le había visto enamorado, por más que él se negara a darle ese nombre. Esa periodista había conseguido lo que nadie. Seguía riéndose cuando recibió un mensaje de su padre anunciándole que ya estaba en la ciudad, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza y le contestó si quería que fuese a su casa. Cuando la llamó para decirle que tenía que hacer se sintió tan decepcionada que casi le costaba hablar, así que cuando acabó diciéndole que la recogería no se lo podía creer, iba a estar con su padre, ellos dos solos, conociéndose por fin. Se arregló corriendo y esperó mirando desde la terraza con ansiedad, bajó en cuanto vio el taxi pararse ante su puerta. Al estar frente a él, se emocionó como una tonta, tanto, que cuando le tuvo delante y besó su mejilla, se abrazó a él. Era extraño sentirse por primera vez, y a su edad, en los brazos de su padre, se acomodó contra su pecho y se sintió tan protegida y a salvo que se hizo un firme propósito, ya nunca más los dejaría.

En cuanto terminó lo que tenía que hacer estudio, fueron a su casa. Era un ático en una zona tranquila pero en el centro. Soltó la bolsa en la entrada y la hizo pasar. Se sentaron en el salón y se quedaron mirándose sonriendo.

_ Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte – dijo Eric-. La verdad es que hasta hace unos meses no sabía que existías pero me alegro de haberme enterado.

_ ¿No lo sabías? – las palabras se escaparon de su boca con asombro. Una cosa es que pensara que no era su hija pero que ni siquiera supiese de su existencia...

_ No, os vi en una foto en la casa de la mi madre... – se miró las manos y se alisó una arruga inexistente en su pantalón-. No he tenido mucho trato con..., bueno con tus padres ninguno en trece años y con tu abuela, sí, pero supongo que no quiso reabrir antiguas heridas...

_ ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó? – se mordió el labio en un gesto heredado que, en segundos, él imitó inconscientemente.

_ No creo que sea bueno volver a eso... – su mirada era suplicante, con Leif y Jason funcionaba, ¿lo haría con él?- El caso es... – se detuvo considerándolo- Tu madre fue mi novia en el instituto y Leif, su tutor.

No le costó mucho sumar y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, algún tipo de mal entendido le había llevado a creer que Leif y ella, eiuuuuuuu..., se estremeció.

_ ¿Y piensas que...? - ni siquiera lo pudo decir.

_ No quiero hablar de esto, no me parece que deba ser ésta la primera conversación que tengamos – hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió-. Háblame de ti...

**·~·~·~·~·**

Leif se sentó esperando con impaciencia en la recepción del hotel. Al cabo de unos minutos la vio acercarse a donde él esperaba. No llegaba tarde, no, ella adolecía de puntualidad británica, era él que en su deseo por verla, había llegado quince minutos antes. Al verle, le dedicó la más radiante de sus sonrisas y su corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho. Joder con la adolescencia... Se acercó y besó su mejilla mientras su mano remoloneaba en su cintura, incluso más allá del saludo, mientras se perdía en sus ojos azules y su sonrisa.

_ ¿Nos vamos? – susurró casi como una promesa y su cuerpo reaccionó.

_ Claro – su mano seguía descansando en su cintura pero como a ella parecía no importarle no dijo nada-. Por cierto, tenemos reserva en Smak på Restaurangen para cenar.

_ Vaya, sí que hemos quedado con tiempo – se rió y su risa le sonó a música celestial-. Podemos tomarnos algo mientras, ¿no? Y de paso te hago la entrevista.

Salió tras ella del hotel con una sonrisa colgando de los labios, no se había negado a lo de la cena, tenía horas para engatusarla. La llevó a un bar tranquilo tomar algo y comer. Se sentó frente a ella y contestó una a una todas sus preguntas. No eran las habituales, en realidad, no abundaban en los tópicos de la literatura escandinava, ni insistía en compararle con nadie, se limitaba a comentar su estilo y elogiar o poner pegas pero con conocimiento de lo que decía. Eso era nuevo. Hablaron de literatura, de cine, de música, de sus influencias y como en sus personajes se reconocía la música que a él le gustaba, se pasó las horas mirándola embobado, escuchando sus comentarios acertados y mordaces sobre él con ese acento dulce y sexy con el que hablaba en inglés. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a tratar sólo con mujeres que le encontraban atractivo y que se sentían atraídas en alguna medida por él, pero esta se le escapaba, era mordaz y se reía de él. Las horas se le pasaron volando. Cuando quiso acordar estaban en cenando y después tomando una copa. Se moría por besarla, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Estaba contándole una anécdota sobre un escritor francés que había entrevistado y lo hizo, apartó un rizo rebelde que caía sobre sus ojos y se quedó mirando sus labios. Su voz iba perdiendo fuerza conforme se acercaba a su boca y cuando entraron en contacto sintió arder su cuerpo. Sus labios, dulces por la bebida que tomaba y jugosos, los exploró tentativamente y cuando ella salió de su estupor y abrió la boca para acogerle, sonrió por fin mientras sus manos volaban a su pelo.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Se acomodó en el sofá y la escuchó contarle cosas sobre ella. Le contó que su nuevo colegio no le gustaba, los niños y los profesores eran idiotas, que echaba de menos ir con Silvia a clase y hacer los deberes con ella. Un leve rubor le subió a las mejillas y su mente voló al chico con el que la vio en Londres, se mordió el labio con una sonrisa para no preguntar, para dejarla terminar, y ahí estaba. Le dijo que Silvia era la hermana del chico con el que la vio en el mercado, David. Le preguntó si era su noviete y ella se puso aún más colorada, murmuró un no con un hilo de voz. Lo dejó correr mientras pensaba con una sonrisa en ponerle las cosas difíciles a ese niñato que seguro que quería salir con ella. Luego cayó en la cuenta, no podría, no vivían en la misma ciudad, y aunque lo hicieran, no tenía ningún derecho, sólo era su tío. Y su ánimo se ensombreció.

En la hora que estuvo sentada junto a él, aprendió que le gustaba bailar e inventarse historias e interpretarlas, ¿cómo no?, su padre era escritor y aún recordaba a su madre contoneándose sólo para sus ojos mientras a él se lo llevaban los demonios porque alrededor, todos la miraban con deseo. Se sorprendió cuando escuchó que tocaba el piano y que le encantaba cocinar, que hacía sus recetas en casa. Una punzada de orgullo le llenó el pecho y le preguntó si querría que le enseñara algunas recetas. Sus ojos se iluminaron y esa imagen fue la que le acompañó el resto del día, el precioso rostro de Adele iluminado por la emoción.

Cuando su tiempo se acabó, la llevó a la casa de su madre, le dijo que esa noche iba a quedarse a dormir con Liv y se extrañó, sin darse cuenta, preguntó por Sookie. Levantó las cejas con sorpresa y su respuesta aún fue más extraña, sobre todo por el tono y la impresión de la deliberada elección de sus palabras. ¿Estaba en Los Ángeles? ¿Qué haría allí? ¿Trabajar? Para dejar de pensar en ella, preguntó por Leif y, ahí estaba otra vez esa impresión. Tenía una cena con una periodista que le entrevistaba para una publicación española.

Paró el coche delante del portal y se despidió, en un par de días no podría verla porque iba a estar grabando casi todo el tiempo, pero la llamaría para que le contara su día por las noches. Antes de salir, Adele le miró con intensidad, sonrió y se colgó a su cuello.

_ Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido por fin – musitó con voz emocionada-, sabía que serías así.

_ Yo también me alegro mucho de haber descubierto que existías, cariño – procuró que su voz sonara fuerte y jovial, pero la emoción también se la quebró, no había esperado que esa niña le llegara tan adentro. Aclaró la voz e intentó recomponerse un poco-. Sube, la abuela te espera, mañana te llamo.

Adele besó su mejilla y asintió con una sonrisa antes de bajar del coche y dejarle con sonrisa bobalicona de padre orgulloso.

Volvió al estudio y los prepararon todo para el día siguiente. Al salir, la productora ejecutiva, una mujer atractiva algo mayor que él, le paró y le propuso tomarse algo con algunos del equipo. Sabía lo que aquello quería decir y un hombre tiene sus necesidades... Aceptó y se fue con ellos, ya no tenía amigos en Estocolmo, era hora de hacer nuevos. La verdad es que se estaba divirtiendo y Karin se acercaba cada minuto más a él. Era la tercera cerveza que tomaba y empezaba a responder a los ataques de su productora cuando oyó a uno de los cámaras.

_ ¿Ese no es el hermano de Eric?

Se volvió con rapidez hacia la voz y después de identificarle, siguió la dirección de sus ojos. La ira comenzó a consumirle, a unos diez metros, su hermano se apoyaba en la barra mientras besaba a una mujer que no era la suya.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Tenía que recordar respirar. Desde que días atrás la conociera, algo tan básico y mecánico se había convertido en un desafío cuando ella estaba cerca, pues apaga y vámonos si su boca se abría a la suya. Ella era todo lo que siempre había soñado, no, todo lo que nunca se había atrevido a soñar porque nunca creyó merecerlo. Había probado a besarla y para su asombro, había respondido. Su orgullo de macho estaba haciendo la ola, ella tampoco era inmune a él. Poco a poco se había agarrado a su cuerpo y el beso se había ido haciendo más demandante, ella gemía en su boca y él estaba empezando a tener serios problemas de estrechez en su pantalón, cuando notó la presencia de alguien al lado.

_ Vaya, mira, el hermano-esposo-padre modelo... – se apartó con reticencia de ella y se giró para ver a Eric a su lado. La sorpresa no le dejó articular palabra-. Oh, ¿no dices nada, hermanito? ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

_ Eric...

_ Sí, tu hermano, ¿me recuerdas? Aunque no creo, porque tienes serios problemas para recordar a tu mujer, por ejemplo.

_ ¿Estás casado...? – oyó decir a su acompañante.

_ Yo...

_ Muy bonito, dejas a la niña con mamá y aprovechas que la madre está lejos para follarte a otra.

A su lado notó como recogía su chaqueta y su bolso y se disponía a irse.

_ Pero, ¿qué coño, Eric...? – fue lo único que pudo decir.

_ Adiós, señor Northman, creo que ya tengo suficiente.

_ No... – pero se escabulló y salió del local. Se volvió hacia Eric con ira-. Pero, ¿qué pasa contigo? Trece años sin mirarme y ahora me vas a llamar la atención.

_ Te lo mereces, seguro que esa mujer vale mucho para perder su tiempo con un cabrón infiel como tú.

_ Mira, no sé de qué hablas, puedo imaginarlo pero no se me ocurre porqué lo dices.

_ Bueno, lo pondré de manera que tú lo entiendas. ¿Sookie se va y tú te follas a la primera que pillas?

_ ¿Sookie...? Pero...

_ Sí, tu mujer. Te dejas a la niña con la abuela y tú a aprovechar el tiempo. Pero que sepas que ella también lo aprovecha cuando no estáis juntos... – una sonrisa de triunfo se curvó en sus labios.

_ ¿Cómo sabes...? – se quedó lívido porque le había hablado de Adele, pero se recuperó pronto-. No te importa lo que hago con mi vida, después de todos estos años has perdido ese privilegio, pero quizá te interese saber que yo no estoy casado. Ahora perdóname, tengo una mujer a la que encontrar. Gracias por joderme.

Salió corriendo pero la calle estaba desierta. Cogió el primer taxi que pasó y se fue al hotel. Entró corriendo y preguntó en recepción si había llegado ya, la recepcionista le miró extrañada, sonrió con dulzura y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo. Era un colgante que había comprado para Adele pero ella no tenía porqué saberlo. Le devolvió la sonrisa llegando a una conclusión muy errónea, al menos, por lo pronto, y le dijo que sí. Sabía su número de habitación, así que guiñó un ojo cómplice a la recepcionista y subió.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Northman? – le espetó seria- Tienes que irte.

_ No, no me iré hasta que no hablemos.

_ No hay nada que hablar, no me relaciono con hombres casados y con hijos, sólo traen problemas. Así que vete, tampoco ha sido nada, sólo un beso...

_ ¿Sólo un beso? – repitió con rabia y ella hizo amago de interrumpir- No, ahora me vas a escuchar porque quiero decir esto de un tirón. Eres borde, mordaz, te ríes continuamente de mí, apenas si te intereso más allá de tu trabajo, pero, por alguna razón que desconozco, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Nunca me había interesado nadie como tú y aquí estoy intentando justificarme por todos los medios con una desconocida cuya opinión me importa más que ninguna otra. Ese era mi hermano, no tienes que saber aún nuestras miserias familiares, pero hace muchos años que no nos hablábamos. Me puedo imaginar cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión pero no, no estoy casado y tampoco tengo hijos – clavó los ojos en los suyos y bajó el tono para susurrar- aún...

Su expresión cambió, le miró extrañada pero se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Entró y se sentó en la banqueta a los pies de la cama mientras ella se apoyaba en el tocador. Le explicó quién era la mujer de la que Eric había hablado, le contó muy por encima sus historias mientras ella le escuchaba en silencio. Su expresión fue cambiando a medida que se explicaba y se sentó junto a él y le cogió la mano. Sintió una descarga recorrerle el brazo y fue directa a su entrepierna. Se llevó la mano a los labios y volvió a probar su boca con suavidad y con miedo a que le rechazara, pero no lo hizo. Le llevó con ella hasta acomodarse mejor en la cama.

_ Antes de empezar tienes que saber que no vas a poder salir de esto – murmuró contra su boca-, me voy a meter debajo de tu piel de tal manera que nunca vas a poder dejarme – levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

_ Sí, sí, ya salió el escritor dios nórdico del sexo – puso los ojos en blanco pero pudo ver la sonrisa que se escapa de sus labios. Cogió su cara entre sus manos y ronroneó con un hilo de voz-, anda, ocupa tu boquita en algo mejor, guapo...

Por la mañana, salió del hotel satisfecho, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la promesa de verse después, había sido la mejor noche que pudiese desear, había que joderse, se había enamorado.

Llegó a la casa de su madre y la besó derrochando felicidad. Su madre se limitó a sonreír con picardía, se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su queridísima sobrina preparando el almuerzo, de tal palo...

_ ¡Leif! – fue hasta él y le besó- Uy, qué contento estás, ¿cuándo me vas a presentar a mi nueva tía?

_ Pronto – sonrió y la miró fijamente-. Pero ahora, eso no es lo importante. ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo, cielo? No sé, ¿algo que se te haya olvidado contarme y que tenga que ver con tu padre...?

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	23. Chapter 23

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>23.<strong>

Le vio salir corriendo detrás de su acompañante. Sin saber exactamente porqué, revivió la escena que los dos protagonizaron con otra mujer, que ahora resultaba que no era la suya. Pero, ¿qué coño estaba pasando...? ¿Sookie se había casado con otro? Vaya, también le había dejado a él... Pensó en Adele, ¿por qué no le había sacado de su error? Le dolía la cabeza y no sabía precisar si era por lo que acababa de descubrir o porque, para su vergüenza, la idea de que, como su hermano, debería haber buscado a Sookie y enfrentarla con lo que fuese que le tenía que decir en lugar de haber huido de ellos. Karin se acercó y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

_ ¿Tu hermano? – asintió, no quería entrar en detalles, todos sabían que no se relacionaba con él- ¿Te encuentras bien? – volvió a asentir y se dejó llevar por ella hacia donde estaban los demás.

La noche ya había terminado para él, Karin le miró comprendiéndolo al salir del bar y suspiró. Besó su mejilla y se fue con el resto a seguir con la noche. Llegó a su casa vacía y se sentó en el salón a oscuras, se llevó las manos a los ojos y casi se dejó llevar por la pena que sentía por sí mismo.

Apenas si durmió esa noche, con lo que, cuando la maquilladora terminó con él, parecía que había pasado por Lourdes. Se miró sorprendido por el milagro obrado por su talento y grabó sus programas intentando ser lo más seductor y divertido que pudo, que no era mucho. Karin cortó la grabación varias veces para volver a repetir, pero acabó aceptando que simplemente, no podría ser el Eric de siempre. Se excusó de mil maneras, por tener que que repetir las tomas y que decidieran aplazar el rodaje, no fue lo mejor para su ánimo. Pero le habían visto la noche anterior y todos fueron comprensivos.

Se sentó en el coche y suspiró. Sólo le apetecía estar con una persona, así que cogió el móvil y llamó.

_ Hola..., ¿puedes comer conmigo? – sonrió con su respuesta- Te recojo en media hora.

**·~·~·~·~·**

"Oh, oh", pensó al oír a Leif. Se mordió el labio y bajó la vista.

_ ¿Y bien? – preguntó con tono serio.

_ Yo... – la miró esperando que continuara- Le conocí en Londres.

_ ¡¿Qué? !

_ No te enfades, Leif, me lo encontré por casualidad. Estaba con Silvia y David en el mercado del sábado por la plaza del Duque de York y me reconoció.

_ ¿Cómo se reconoce a alguien que no se conoce? Vale que os parecéis mucho pero no es tan fácil...

_ Me había visto en una foto en la casa de la abuela

_ Ay, Dios, tu madre se va a poner buena cuando se entere – se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y lo masajeó.

_ Mi madre no se puede enterar, nadie debe saberlo... – hizo una pausa sin saber si debía contar también esto. Suspiró y se lanzó-. También cree que soy tu hija, cree que mamá y tú estáis casados, ¿por qué?

Ahí lo había pillado. Leif la miró sin saber qué decir y ella comprendió que no quería saber esa historia porque acabaría enfadada con gente a la que adoraba.

_ Tu madre era su novia – tomó aire para darse ánimo- y nosotros..., bueno, fue una tontería, algo sin importancia, pero tu padre nunca nos dejó explicarnos, cortó toda relación con nosotros dos, no quiso saber de nosotros nunca más.

_ ¿Quiero saber qué hicisteis?

_ Sólo fue un beso de despedida, si no nos hubiese visto, ahora todo sería diferente, como debería haber sido, ellos se querían, se quieren aún...

_ ¿Tú crees? – en sus ojos brilló la esperanza.

_ Lo sé, pero son a cuál más cabezón – hizo una pausa- Bueno, al menos la parte de estar casado con tu madre, ya no la cree.

_ ¿Le has visto...?

_ Anoche – se detuvo considerando algo-. ¿Y tú...?

_ Ayer – bajó los ojos esperando la bronca.

_ Adele, cariño, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo...? – la abrazó- ¿Y qué tal fue?

_ Fue genial..., le quiero – lloró contra su pecho-. Quiero a mi padre conmigo, Leif, voy a tenerle en mi vida, digáis lo que digáis. Así que mi madre no se puede enterar.

Estuvo abrazada a él un rato, sollozando y dejándose consolar por su tío, hasta que recordó que tenía puesta la comida. Saltó y fue a mirar la cacerola, suspiró con alivio, no se le había quemado. Al volverse vio a Leif sonriendo.

_ Sí, sí que debes tener a tu padre en tu vida, no puede ser lo que os llegáis a parecer...

Se quedó con ella en la cocina, estaba terminando de prepararlo, cuando sonó el teléfono. Miró a su tío y se mordió el labio, le mostró el identificador de llamadas, _Papá._

_ _Hola..., ¿puedes comer conmigo?_

_ ¿Que si puedo comer contigo? – miró a Leif con ojos suplicantes y él asintió-. Sí, sí que puedo – no pudo evitar la alegría en su voz.

_ _Te recojo en media hora –_ tampoco él parecía poder evitar esa alegría y eso casi la hizo llorar.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Adele llegó saltando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se abrazó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esa niña conseguía ensancharle el pecho con su ternura y su cariño.

La llevó a un pequeño restaurante que acababa de abrir cerca de su casa. Era divertido ver lo que disfrutaba con la comida, lo curiosa que era, le explicó como se hacían algunos de los platos que venían en el menú, ella le miraba atentamente, absorbiendo cada una de sus palabras, haciendo las preguntas correctas y planteándole cuestiones que ni su segundo en la cocina hubiese sido capaz de hacer, sería una gran cocinera. Si alguna vez quería dedicarse a ello, se la llevaría a París con él, le enseñaría todo lo que él sabía y la convertiría en la mejor chef del mundo, con más estrellas Michelin que nadie, Le Normand sería para ella, sería su heredera, cocinarían juntos.

Al salir, Adele se cogió de su mano, se quedó sin habla, la miró y sonrió. Dieron un paseo por las calles del centro y al llegar a una vieja heladería italiana a la que él iba de niño, Adele quiso un helado. Se sentaron con sus cucuruchos en un banco de un pequeño parque y suspiró, habían hablado de todo, menos de lo que él quería.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Leif la miró desde la terraza, el corazón se le encogió cuando la niña llegó hasta Eric y le abrazo, había tanto amor por parte de los dos que casi odio a Sookie por lo que les había privado. Su hermano era terco y se había negado a saber de ellos pero ella nunca debería haberle privado de su hija. Pero nunca quiso hablar de ello, se cerró en banda, sabía que estaba herida, que sentía que él la había dejado a su suerte y consideraba que Adele era sólo hija suya. Fue ella la que la tuvo nueve meses dentro, la parió y la crió con la única ayuda de su hermano. En su mente, Eric no tenía ningún derecho. Lo entendía y lo había respetado hasta ese momento, pero ya nunca más. Ver cómo su hermano abrazaba a su hija, cómo buscaba sin saber refugio en ella, cómo había abierto su corazón a una niña que pensaba que era el fruto de su engaño... No, hasta ahí habían llegado.

Su madre le miró desde el umbral de la cristalera.

_ ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, hijo? No hay nada que quisiera más que unir a Adele y a Eric pero si su madre se entera no volveremos a verla.

_ Pues entonces, que no se entere, ¿no?

_ No va a ser tan fácil, Leif, hijo...

_ Oh, ya lo creo que sí, tenemos práctica, hemos ocultado la niña a Eric, ahora ocultaremos que se conocen a Sookie.

_ ¿Por qué lo haces?

_ Porque les quiero a los dos y tienen que estar juntos – su madre le sonrió y le dejó solo.

La idea estaba prendiendo en su mente, iba a necesitar toda la ayuda, al fin y al cabo, todos estaban en contra de esa decisión de Sookie. Cogió el teléfono y marcó.

_ Hola, Jason – sonrió al auricular-. Perdona que te moleste, ya sé que estás trabajando pero necesito saber si puedes venir este fin de semana... – hizo una pequeña pausa para escuchar a su interlocutor-. No, hombre, no, Adele está perfectamente..., es algo que me gustaría comentarte personalmente – volvió a callarse-. Perfecto, llámame con la hora a la que llegará tu vuelo. Hasta el viernes.

Colgó y volvió a llamar.

_ Hola... – volvió a decir esta vez con un tono mucho más cálido y meloso-, ¿me has echado de menos?

Se sentó en la tumbona de la terraza y jugueteó con las plantas mientras escuchaba su respuesta. Soltó una carcajada, no esperaba menos de ella, no, no le había dado tiempo pero estaba ansiosa por descubrir si en algún momento le acababa echando de más.

**·~·~·~·~·**

El helado se les estaba acabando y no veía cómo sacar la conversación, como fuere, no podía seguir así, no la iba a llevar a casa sin salir de dudas. Cogió aire y se volvió para verla sonriendo a su cucurucho, disfrutándolo.

_ ¿Te gusta? – sonrió encantado.

_ Está buenísimo, ¿venías aquí de niño? – se interesó- ¿Me vas a hablar de cuando eras pequeño?

Se estremeció, no, no quería hablarle de cuando era pequeño, si su padre no le había contado nada, él tampoco removería eso.

_ No hay mucho que contar de mí, no creas, y, además, prefiero que me cuentes cosas de ti, eres mucho más interesante que yo – intentó reírse.

_ Ya... – devolvió su atención al helado con una expresión que no supo leer.

Durante un instante volvieron a quedarse callados.

_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu madre no estaba casada con Leif? – preguntó al fin y la vio morderse el labio en un gesto reflejo que él también tenía.

_ No sabía nada de ti, me sorprendió y, además – hizo una pausa que acompañó de un gesto triste-, no es algo de lo que me gusta hablar.

_ ¿Por qué? – se alarmó- ¿No es un buen marido, es malo para ti?

_ No, no... – la niña levantó los ojos y los clavó en los suyos-, porque no es mi padre.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía articular palabra y tuvo una incomprensible necesidad de llorar. Se levantaron y caminaron en silencio hacia el coche. La cabeza le bullía y podía ver la misma lucha en el gesto concentrado de Adele. Se preguntó qué sería lo que pasaría por su cabeza, esa pobre niña había sido separada de su padre, no era que su hermano le diese lástima a esas alturas, el cabrón se merecía todo el dolor que se le pudiese causar, pero ella, no. Iba a poner el coche en marcha cuando la voz de Adele le sacó de sus pensamientos.

_ Mamá se está casada con Alcide Herveaux...

_ ¿El actor...? – se volvió a mirarla sorprendido y recordó el nombre en el identificador de llamadas de la noche en París.

_ Sí, vivimos en Los Ángeles – suspiró-. Con lo bien que estábamos en Londres... – de sus labios salió un pequeño quejido y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que bajo ningún concepto iba a dejar caer. Adele puso la mano en su antebrazo-. ¿Eric...? ¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estaba, la imagen de una mujer rubia acompañada por un actor comiendo en su restaurante le asaltó, se recordó a sí mismo poseído por su amor por aquella mujer que comía con otro, cocinando para ella y vertiéndolo en aquellos platos para que ella siguiese hacia delante y se casara mientras él seguía solo y se ahogaba en ese amor que aún sentía.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	24. Chapter 24

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos.**

¡ ¡Feliz Navidad! !

* * *

><p><strong>24.<strong>

Cuando Jason saludó a Leif nunca imaginó lo que le iba a decir. Estaba impaciente por ver a su chica y no verla con su tío le extraño, cuando le preguntó porqué no había ido ni en un millón de años hubiese pensado que le iba a responder que porque estaba con su padre.

_ Jason – murmuró Leif con aprensión-, reacciona.

_ ¿Cómo has dejado que eso pase? ¡Joder, Leif! – se enfadó.

_ No he dejado que pase nada, ha pasado sin que lo supiéramos, ¿acaso creías que Adele iba a dejarlo pasar? Ya sabes lo que nos dijo la última vez que vino, pues lo ha hecho...

_ Pero, ¿cómo?

_ Él la vio y la reconoció por una foto que había visto en casa de mi madre. Llegó por sorpresa y la vio antes de que la quitase de la vista.

_ Dios, Sookie nos va a matar, ¿y ahora qué? Nunca debió ocultarle la niña a Eric.

_ Eso no es todo...

_ Ay, Dios...

_ Cree que la niña es mi hija, también que estábamos casados pero ya le hemos sacado de ese error.

_ ¿Hemos...?

_ Sí, yo también le he visto – suspiró.

_ Tan mal fue...

_ Bueno, considerando que esperó tanto tiempo para volver a dirigirme la palabra, podría haber sido peor.

_ Peor, ¿cómo?

_ Pues, me podría haber costado la otra noticia impactante que tengo que darte... – paró el coche ante su casa y sonrió-. Tengo novia.

Jason le miró con la boca abierta, evidentemente, tampoco estaba preparado para eso.

La charla que mantuvo con Adele esa tarde le dejó muy claro que no se opondría a sus deseos de conocer a su padre. Cuando por la mañana se pasó a recogerla, estaba con Leif en la terraza mirando.

_ Leif, eres consciente de que el día que mi hermana se entere de esto no nos va a volver a hablar ¿verdad?– murmuró Jason mientras veía a Eric abrazar a Adele en la calle-. Sabes que va a arder Troya, ¿no?

_ ¿Y el día que él saque la cabeza de su culo y se dé cuenta de algo tan obvio como que es su hija, Jason?, ¿qué va a arder ese día?

_ No quiero ni pensarlo... – Jason se estremeció.

_ Pues ve haciéndolo porque mi hermano no puede ser tan idiota de no darse cuenta.

_ Pero él cree que Adele es tuya y ya sabemos lo cabezota que es...

_ Eso es lo único que nos da tiempo para prepararnos.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Adele había empezado a formar parte de su rutina. Cuando Pam le volvió a hablar del programa de comida internacional se revolvió contra la idea. Nadie mejor que ella sabía las ganas que había tenido de conocer a la niña, nadie mejor que ella comprendía la necesidad que sentía ahora de pasar todo el tiempo que pudiese con ella, así que decidieron planificarlo para que encajara en las vacaciones de Adele. Al principio le extrañó que no protestara, pero era evidente que le veía más feliz de lo que nunca había sido y que no estaba dispuesta a arruinar el momento.

Cada mañana iba a buscarla para ir al estudio o para ir al mercado, para pasear, ir al campo, cualquier cosa que tuviese que hacer y a la que Adele se apuntaba sin preguntar siquiera. Cocinaban juntos y se dio cuenta de que tenía un talento natural para la cocina, se recordó a sí mismo, buscando recetas y coleccionándolas, preparándolas para arrancar una sonrisa a su madre y a la de ella... Tenía un cuaderno en el que iba escribiendo las recetas que él le enseñaba y pegaba fotos, que olía a las plantas aromáticas que escondía entre sus hojas y donde escribía pequeñas historias que le hablaban de su vida sin él.

Cada día que pasaba con ella se sentía más unido a ella, era extraño que una personita entrara en su vida de repente y lo cambiara todo, se descubría haciendo planes de futuro que la incluyeran, pensando en lo que le gustaría llevarla a París, para que conociese su restaurante. La imaginaba con su chaqueta de chef, que el se encargaría de mandarle hacer nada más volver a casa, con su gorro de flores, moviéndose en sus dominios y sonreía con orgullo.

No lo había pensado mucho por todo lo que le fastidiaba, pero en silencio agradecía a Leif que le estuviese permitiendo conocerla.

Y todos los días luchaba contra el tiempo, porque pronto llegaría el día en que Adele tuviese que irse, no quería pensar en eso porque notaba como se le oprimía el pecho ante la perspectiva de un sólo día sin ella.

Cuando sus vacaciones en Estocolmo terminaron, sus visitas a Pam se multiplicaron, tenía que estar en el restaurante, pero procuraba pasar dos días en Londres para poder verla. Se pasaba las noches trabajando sin descanso porque así le parecía que el tiempo pasaba más rápido. Una noche, Margaux entró en la cocina con una sonrisa. Se acercó a él y le besó, como siempre, que aunque su relación se hubiese enfriado no había acabado con el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro.

_ Tienes que salir, tenemos una comensal muy especial que reclama la presencia del chef.

_ Sabes que odio eso, Margaux – protestó.

_ Lo sé, amor, pero tienes que salir...

Se limpió las manos y fue al baño de su despacho donde se refrescó y se peinó, se cambió la chaqueta por una limpia y se dispuso a hacer lo que más odiaba, ser relaciones públicas, ya sabía que era el mejor, que una idiota que se creyera una experta en la materia le diese una palmadita en la espalda, le ponía frenético.

Salió pisándole los talones a Margaux, intentando controlar su mal genio. Se paró en una mesa y casi se la tragó porque no iba pendiente de ella.

_ Chef – dijo una voz que le hizo sonreír- su suprema de pintada estaba deliciosa, quería que lo supiera.

_ Me alegra que le haya gustado señorita, es un placer cocinar para una jovencita tan bella y que sabe apreciar mi humilde cocina – se inclinó ante ella y besó la mano que le tendía. Miró a su hermano e hizo un pequeño gesto de apreciación-. Leif...

_ Eric..., una cena espléndida – se levantó para darles un poco de intimidad- Voy a salir a hablar por teléfono un momento.

_ ¿Con Nicky...? – Adele se burló de él.

_ Sí, con ella, creí que te gustaba.

_ Y me encanta, y aún más verte feliz. Te quiero – le respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

Besó su mejilla y salió dejándoles solos. Seguía sin entender a su hermano, permitiendo que, después de tantos años, estableciera una relación con la niña, pero no por eso dejaba de agradecérselo.

_ Tenemos un buen rato, se le olvida colgar cuando habla con ella – sonrió aún más-. ¿Puedo ver tu cocina?

_ Creí que no me lo preguntarías nunca – hizo una seña al camarero y le dijo que dejara la mesa como estaba que ahora volvían y que si el señor regresaba, le dijese que estaban en la cocina.

Le colocó uno de sus gorros y la hizo pasar a sus dominios. Su expresión maravillada ya fue suficiente recompensa para él. Lo miraba todo emocionada, preguntaba mil cosas, saludó educadamente a sus ayudantes y les agradeció la cena, le había gustado mucho. Fue fantástico tenerla allí.

Leif tardó unos veinte minutos en volver, sí, estaba enamorado, seguramente era la mujer con la que le había visto en el Smak. Le pareció una mujer muy interesante, alguien que también sería su objetivo, se dijo con una mueca amarga, cómo no, compartían el mismo gusto en mujeres... Adele se levantó para ir a lavarse las manos y los dejó solos.

_ Gracias – musitó.

_ No tienes nada que agradecerme – miró a su hermano a los ojos extrañado por sus palabras-. Adele te adora.

_ Y yo a ella, es una niña increíble... Habéis hecho un buen trabajo – suspiró.

_ Vamos a estar aquí un par de días, ¿quieres enseñarle la ciudad?

_ ¿Por qué lo haces?

_ Porque es así como tenía que ser – notó incómodo a Leif y no supo precisar porqué-. Mañana tengo una cita con mi editor francés, ¿quieres que quedemos en algún sitio?

_ Sí, donde quieras. Yo vivo por los jardines de Luxemburgo, si te pilla cerca y te parece bien, tráela a mi casa – anotó su dirección y su teléfono y se lo tendió a su hermano-. No tiene pérdida.

No era un acercamiento, pero quería poder disfrutar de la compañía de Adele y si ese era el precio, lo pagaría.

Leif le llamó por la mañana y poco después llegó con Adele sobre las nueve. La niña quería quedarse con él mientras estaba de reuniones y promoción, si a él le parecía bien. ¿Bien? ¿Estaba de broma?

**·~·~·~·~·**

Se le hizo muy difícil volver a Los Ángeles después de su verano con Leif, Jason y con su padre, sobre todo después de haber pasado dos días con él en su casa. Cuando Leif se lo propuso se quedó muerta, sabía que estaría de su lado y la ayudaría pero nunca pensó que haría algo así, se colgó a su cuello y no pudo evitar llorar. Fueron los dos mejores días del verano. No podía dejar de pensar que habían sido dos meses de felicidad para todos, ella tenía a su padre, aunque aún no lo supiera, y él a ella, tampoco había que olvidar la complicidad que este secreto le había regalado con David. La abuela también estaba encantada, era la mujer más feliz del mundo porque, por fin Eric la había conocido, Leif estaba feliz, pero tenía sus dudas de si se debía a que le parecía bien o al perpetuo estado de buen humor en el que su novia le sumía. Jason era otra historia, por un lado se alegraba por ella y por su padre, pero por el otro temía la reacción de su madre. Bueno, eso tenía fácil solución, ninguno de ellos diría nada.

Su madre la recogió en el aeropuerto y se la comió a besos, ella también la había echado de menos pero tenía que reconocer que se sentía un poco resentida con ella por no haberle hablado nunca a su padre de ella, no entendía porqué lo había hecho por más que Leif le hubiese dicho que los dos eran cabezones y demasiado jóvenes para ser padres. Le hizo mil preguntas sobre sus tíos, la abuela, las vacaciones, le preguntó dónde había estado, cómo estaban Silvia y David, si él seguía igual de guapo, y todo sin para y sin inflexión. Se veía tan contenta y ansiosa por saber que no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarse a su madre. La pilló por sorpresa y al separarse pudo ver lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos.

_ Mi niña... – murmuró contra su pelo y lo besó.

Ahora sólo había que esperar hasta las próximas vacaciones...

Los meses se le hicieron eternos, se le fueron enganchada al ordenador hablando con todos los que se había dejado en Europa. David volvió a ser su confidente, hablar con él con un océano de por medio le daba seguridad y valentía, de la que carecía cuando estaban cara a cara y él esbozaba una sonrisa. Ni siquiera su hermana, su mejor amiga, sabía lo de su padre. Jason estaba ocupado como siempre, pero sacaba tiempo casi todos los días para ponerse en contacto con ella. Lo mismo con Leif, que cada vez pasaba más tiempo en España. Y luego estaba Eric, se le llenaba la boca al llamarlo papá, se moría porque llegara el día que se lo pudiese decir a la cara, pero por ahora se tendría que conformar con decírselo a su foto. Una que había copiado del ordenador de su madre y en la que estaba solo, pensativo, con aspecto desvalido, una foto robada mientras todo se preparaba, completamente diferente a las demás en las que el chef guapo y seductor enamoraba a la cámara.

Fue cuando su madre vino con la mejor de las noticias.

**·~·~·~·~·**

La fiesta no era lo que más le apetecía. Cuando Maurice la llamó para decirle que su reportaje había sido votado como el mejor por las lectoras, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se había pasado medio año intentando olvidar que estuvo en París, intentando ver si los besos de Alcide borraban el rastro de los de Eric sin conseguirlo. Le pidió que fuera, evidentemente, se negó, tenía mucho trabajo y obligaciones. Su amigo lo dejó estar pero cuando una semana después Alcide se presentó con el regalo sorpresa de una semana en París para que pudiese recoger su premio, no quedó sin excusas. Su peor pesadilla empezaba a cobrar forma, volver a la ciudad donde descubrió que no había sido nada para el hombre de su vida, con el que había sido infiel a su marido, ese hombre amoroso y entregado a su matrimonio que ahora le daba esa sorpresa, y con una hija encantada como no la había visto desde hacía meses, deseando ir y haciendo una lista de lugares y restaurantes que quería conocer, encabezados por Le Normand... Y donde, con toda probabilidad, acabaría coincidiendo con él.

Llamó a Leif para ver qué sabía de todo y porque necesitaba oír su voz, su hija no era la única que se moría de nostalgia, y una vez más, desde que empezó a salir con la periodista, no estaba localizable. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que allí sería de madrugada y que si no estaba durmiendo, seguro que estaría ocupado, que se había revelado como un adolescente insaciable cuando se trataba de ella. Suspiró con una sonrisa, al menos uno de ellos había encontrado la felicidad. Su rostro se ensombreció, no debería ser así, Alcide era un gran hombre y la quería, ella no le amaba como a Eric, nadie podría ocupar nunca el hueco que dejó en su alma, pero eso no quería decir que no le quisiese y que no luchara por ser feliz junto a él.

Y ahora estaba en el mismo hotel en el que se había acostado con Eric unos meses atrás, intentando poner cara de póquer y que su marido no notase lo incómoda que se sentía cada vez que la tocaba en un escenario similar.

**·~·~·~·~·**

La luz mortecina del atardecer se colaba por las ventana. No quería moverse, no quería ir a una fiesta que seguro sería un desastre, ¿cómo podría ser de otra manera con su hermano en plan capullo y Sookie del brazo de Alcide? Quería perderse en el cuerpo que se abrazaba al suyo y no salir de ella ni de esa cama nunca más, mucho mejor plan, dónde iba a parar...

_ ¿Qué crees que pasará? – le preguntó mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de su pecho.

_ Con Eric, ¿quién sabe...?

_ Oh, vamos, Leif – se incorporó y le miró a los ojos- ¿Crees que se pondrá borde con vosotros?

_ No, no creo que lo haga... Cuando nos vea llegar juntos a los cuatro, todas sus cábalas se le vendrán abajo. Lo que me recuerda – le palmeó el culo-, que tenemos que prepararnos para el baile.

_ ¿Ya...? – ronroneó.

_ Bueno, quizá podamos quedarnos en la cama otro poco, pero luego nos tendremos que duchar juntos... – besó su sonrisa.

_ Claro, claro, porque así seguro que estaremos listos a tiempo... – gimió cuando su mano acarició su erección.

_ Ven aquí...

**·~·~·~·~·**

¡Por fin! Ya le valía a Leif, con lo nerviosa que estaba y hacerla esperar también. Tendría que hablar con él, si quedaba con ella, los polvos tendrían que ser más rápidos.

_ Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía – se disculpó sin dar opción a nada.

_ Ya... – se rió Alcide por lo bajo y echó una mirada divertida a su acompañante que se sonrojaba por instantes- No te culpo, tío.

_ ¡Eh! – Leif se puso serio.

_ ¿Podemos irnos? – les urgió- Odio llegar tarde.

Se subieron al coche que la organización había puesto a su servicio y en pocos minutos llegaron al club. Se bajaron ante un grupo considerable de gente que esperaba en la puerta la llegada de famosos. En cuanto vieron a Alcide enloquecieron, él les saludó desde la distancia y pocos metros después fueron asaltados por un comentarista micro en ristre. Alcide se excusó diciendo que la protagonista esa noche era su mujer y que él sólo estaba para disfrutar de su premio con ella. El comentarista no pareció nada impresionado por Sookie y le preguntó por su nuevo proyecto, una serie para un prestigioso canal de pago. Volvió a sonreír y se escabulleron como pudieron. Todo era una pesadilla, lo suyo era estar detras de la cámara, no delante, se sentía rígida e incómoda teniendo que sonreír en un photocall. Cuando por fin consiguieron entrar, les recibió un camarero con una copa de vino, bendito fuese, casi se la bebió de un sorbo, necesitaría valor esa noche por lo que pudiese pasar. Vio a Andreas a lo lejos que le sonreía y se dirigía a ella para saludarla. Besó su mejilla con afecto y le presentó a Alcide como a un ángel, después de todo, la foto qué más había gustado de él era una en la que parecía uno. Hablaron durante un rato hasta que Maurice se materializó a su lado y se la llevó a rastras.

_ Vaya, me tendrías que haber dicho que conocías a Leif Northman, me dejaste creer que triunfaste con él, lagarta – se rió pasándole otra copa de vino-. Tengo que preguntarlo, al otro Northman también le conocías? – la miró con intención y su expresión debió darle la respuesta-. ¿Te vas a poner tan intensa como durante la sesión?

_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo con un hilo de voz conociendo de sobra la respuesta.

_ Porque está aquí, ¿tengo que montar un dispositivo para que no os encontréis?

_ No hará falta, estoy con Alcide y con Leif...

_ ¿Me lo contarás algún día?

_ Uno que me pilles muy borracha – intentó sonreír con picardía y él soltó una carcajada.

_ ¿Otra copa?

Volvió a la seguridad que Alcide le proporcionaba, seguro que si le veía con él, siendo amorosa, bailando acaramelados, seguro que no se le acercaría. La recibió con un beso y le llevó un canapé a su boca de la manera más sexy. Su marido era un hombre guapo y encantador, no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie, ella le quería y le deseaba, sí, eso era, tenía que repetirse eso como un mantra.

La siguiente hora se le pasó volando, en cuanto Alcide la rodeó con sus brazos mientras ponían el vídeo con los premiados e iban haciendo subir uno a uno a todos al estrado, todo fue bien. Subió a recoger su premio y luego Maurice la escoltó hasta su mesa. No acababa de entender lo de su amigo pero en cuanto dieron el premio al mejor restaurante, lo comprendió. Subieron al estrado Eric acompañado de una mujer muy atractiva, la recordaba de aquella vez que comió allí. Recogieron el premio, se miraron sonriendo y se besaron. Y el corazón se le rompió.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	25. Chapter 25

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>25.<strong>

¿Por qué ir a esa puta fiesta? Eso era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez mirándose al espejo mientras se arreglaba, no le apetecía ponerse el traje que Pam le había escogido y que no le cabía duda de que le quedaría como un guante y que el resultado final sería espectacular. Se sentía con la cabeza embotada, pero hasta en su estado de negación perpetuo, sabía la respuesta a eso. Porque la vería.

Recogió a Margaux que, como siempre estaba arrebatadora y bellísima. Pasaron, se hicieron las fotos de rigor cogidos de la cintura y entraron en el salón donde les esperaba un camarero con unas copas. Sí, le iba a hacer falta si quería sobrevivir a esa noche. Margaux se acercó y besó su mejilla con afecto, sabía lo que Sookie le afectaba y si no hubiese estado allí para sustentarle ni siquiera hubiese acudido a esa fiesta.

_ No me dejes solo, por favor...

_ Eric, en algún momento vas a tener que hacer frente a esto, no te puedes esconder detrás de mí o de otras el resto de tus días.

_ Lo sé, pero hoy no me dejes... – sólo ella lo entendía, lo sabía, por eso era a la única a la que suplicaría algo así.

_ Claro que no, amor, siempre estoy contigo – la mano se amoldó a su mejilla y se sintió con más fuerza.

Maurice les saludó un poco más adelante, estaba pletórico porque él era el artífice de tres de los premios de esa noche. Sonrió porque le volvía loco pero era un hombre divertido y encantador.

La vio llegar de la mano de ese actor con el que estaba casada, sonreía y parecía feliz. Detrás de ellos, Leif y la mujer que vio con él en Estocolmo. Vaya, todo muy civilizado... Mientras se hacían las presentaciones, no podía apartar los ojos de ella, su marido la abrazaba y besaba su cuello o su hombro cada poco, sentía la sangre bullir nada más que de imaginarla con él, cuanto más de verlo. Cuando le tocó su turno, él la besó y ella subió a recoger su reconocimiento, Maurice estaba con ella y la acompañó a su mesa. Poco después notó la mano de Margaux en la suya y la oyó susurrar, "nos toca", subieron y recogieron el premio a su esfuerzo, se sentía satisfecho y se besaron. Ella sonrió contra su boca y musitó un "gracias" por la representación porque en lo más recóndito de su alma esperaba que a Sookie le hubiese molestado y a poco que hubiese sentido aunque tan sólo fuese la mitad que él cuando veía a su marido prodigarle atenciones, estaría devastada.

Los siguientes minutos se le fueron entre parabienes y saludos, esquivó a un par de modelos que ya le habían intentado tirar los tejos en otras ocasiones y que tenían demasiado poco interés por la comida y, en consecuencia, demasiada poca chicha para su gusto. Empezó a relajarse un poco, era lo que tenía el alcohol, que aplazaba las inhibiciones y las preocupaciones hasta otro momento. Sacó a bailar a Margaux y durante unos minutos pareció olvidarse que a unos metros estaba la única mujer que siempre había querido, pero eso sólo había sido un espejismo.

En un momento determinado sus miradas se cruzaron y se excusó con Margaux, no podía aplazarlo más. Se acercó hacia ellos y saludó a su hermano.

_ Leif, ¿qué tal todo? – miró a su pareja y sonrió un poco avergonzado- Siento cómo nos conocimos, fue un malentendido. Soy Eric.

_ Hola, Eric – la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y a él le gustó inmediatamente, pensó que sería buena para su hermano- Bueno, fue un poco intenso, sí – se rió-. Soy Nicole.

_ Sookie... – susurró al volverse hacia ella y la vio estremecerse-. Enhorabuena por el premio.

_ Gracias, fue fácil, tuve buenos modelos...

Su marido se había posicionado detrás de ella y la apretaba contra su pecho. Así que él sabía... Sookie puso una mano sobre su enormes brazos hiperdesarrollados en el gimnasio para calmarle.

_ No te quites méritos – sonrió recordando días más felices entre los dos-, siempre tuviste un ojos privilegiado a la hora de ponerte detrás de la cámara, ves más que nosotros, pobres mortales.

_ Eres muy amable... – dijo con un hilo de voz-. Enhorabuena a ti también, tu restaurante es muy bueno...

_ Ya lo creo, lo escogimos para nuestra primera cita – apretó los puños para no acabar partiéndole la boca a ese cabrón.

_ Si me hubieras dicho que estabais allí, hubiese hecho algo especial para vosotros – con arsénico como principal ingrediente para él, pensó mientras ponía una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

_ Nuestro aniversario se acerca, quizá lo celebremos allí – la media sonrisa de triunfo que colgaba de sus labios le estaba matando. Así que contraatacó.

_ Venía a pedir que bailaras conmigo – sonrió a Sookie-. ¿Me concederías el honor?

_ No – masculló su marido.

_ Oh, lo siento – fingió extrañeza-, no sabía que hubieses cambiado tanto, antes decidías por ti misma.

_ Está bien – le miraba con una pasión que no sabía determinar si era buena o no-. A ver si por esas vuelves con tu mujer que seguro que te echa de menos. Vamos, acabemos con esto.

Le cogió por la mano y le arrastró a la pista. Se quedó rígida unos segundos, reconociendo la canción en una nueva versión. Tragó saliva mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la acercaba a él, esa había sido una de las canciones de su historia de amor, a ella le encantaba Sade. Se preguntó cuántas veces la habrían bailado como ahora y se le encogió el corazón por todo lo que había perdido. Suspiró, no tenía tiempo para la nostalgia, tenía algo que preguntarle.

_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no estabas con Leif? – susurró en su oído.

_ ¿Para qué, Eric? Que folláramos hace unos meses no nos convierte en íntimos, me parece, y tú siempre haces lo mismo, asumes cosas y te vas sin una explicación. Pues hazlo, desde que te conozco no has hecho otra cosa conmigo.

_ Pero... – su tono herido le partía el corazón.

_ ¿Pero qué? Tú tienes la razón, eres tan digno, eres el ofendido, la víctima de una triste historia de amor y engaño con un final que no tuvo nada que ver con la película que te montaste en tu cabeza. Dime, Eric, ¿para qué? Te ha venido muy bien en tu vida que yo fuese la puta que tú creías y que tu hermano fuese ese cabrón que me robó, pero eso sólo estuvo en tu cabeza, eso nunca pasó. Ahora ya es tarde para todo. Tienes lo que te mereces, nos arrancaste de tu vida, pues no tienes ningún derecho a estar en las nuestras.

_ Perdona pero fuisteis vosotros, a ver si ahora va a resultar que fui yo el que os empujó a estar juntos.

_ Pero qué listo que eres, cariño, sí, señor. Has sido tan, tan listo, que te has quedado sin saber nada.

_¿Y qué había que saber? Pareció bastante obvio, aquel día, tu comportamiento alrededor de mi hermano cobró sentido.

_ Sí, me gustaba tu hermano, desde el primer día que me dio clase, eso era verdad, quería que me viese de otra manera, pero él nunca lo hizo. Y luego apareciste tú, tu nuevo tú, ese que, por estar tan ciega con mi amor platónico, no había visto. ¿Explica eso el comportamiento? Pero tú nunca has querido saber.

_ Bueno, ¿puedo preguntar algo ahora?

_ Puedes, claro, y yo no contestarte... – su sonrisa le estaba matando.

_ La noche en tu hotel... ¿qué hubiese pasado si...?

_ ¿Si en vez de ser un cabrón rencoroso te llegas a quedar? Te habrías encontrado con la verdad, pero ya no tienes derecho a ella, ahora más que nunca, es sólo mía...

**·~·~·~·~·**

Cuando la canción terminó se quedaron quietos mirándose, ella fue la primera en volver del trance, y él parecía estar asimilando sus palabras. La acompañó hasta su grupo y se despidió con cortesía de todos. Le vio irse, sortear gente hasta llegar a su acompañante, ella le acarició la mejilla y le abrazó, ¿no tenía dignidad? Había visto como la miraba y como se había abrazado a ella en la pista de baile, era evidente que sabía lo que significaban el uno para el otro, y ahora que volvía a ella, le acogía como una amante amorosa en sus brazos. Alcide, por el contrario, estaba bastante enfadado. Intentó apaciguarlo pero no parecía estar por la labor, no entendía porqué se había ido a bailar con él, tampoco porqué no le había dicho en su momento que él había formado parte del plantel de solteros del reportaje. No era el momento para reprocharle a su marido la falta de interés por su trabajo, con sólo haber ojeado la revista para ver sus fotos se habría dado cuenta de que Eric también estaba, así que, por el bien de su matrimonio se calló el comentario que se le vino a los labios.

_ Alcide, no es para ponerse así, te guste o no, entre Eric y yo hay vínculos que no se pueden romper, él siempre va a ser importante aunque no quiera – intentó razonar.

_ No tiene que gustarme, ¿verdad?

_ Mira, esto no se trata de ti y sólo hemos hablado un poco mientras bailábamos, no ha pasado nada más, él ha vuelto con su mujer, que le ha besado y abrazado, y yo a ti, que me has reñido y reprochado mi acción...

Se dio la vuelta y se puso a hablar con Nicole que buscaba ansiosa con la mirada a Leif, se veía incómoda en medio de la discusión. Le estaba bien empleado por haberla hecho esperar antes. Durante los siguientes minutos hablaron de naderías, Leif, que se podía imaginar lo que había pasado cuando volvió del lavabo, se dispuso a entretener a Alcide. Poco a poco se le fue pasando el enfado y iniciando un acercamiento hacia ella. Con todo el pesar de su corazón tuvo que reconocerse a sí misma que le daba igual, si algo le había mostrado bailar con Eric, era que no importaba lo que pasara entre ellos, la cantidad de mierda que se arrojaran, le quería. De haber querido ser sincera consigo misma, el simple hecho de conservar todas las fotos que le hizo en un archivo oculto para mirarlas día sí y día también cuando sólo estaban su amor por él y ella, hubiese sido suficiente prueba para admitirlo, pero estar entre sus brazos, dejarse rodear por ellos, descansar levemente su cabeza en su hombro, aspirar su olor, esa mezcla tan excitante de perfume con él mismo. Por un momento fue como irse en el tiempo casi catorce años atrás, cuando bailaban esa canción en su habitación y siempre acababan metiéndose mano o, en el mejor de los casos, haciéndose el amor. Suspiró con nostalgia de sus manos y sus besos.

_ ¿Me perdonas? – la voz de su marido la sacó de su infierno personal- Sé que me he pasado pero verle rodeándote con sus brazos, aunque fuese con esta cantidad de gente alrededor, me ha puesto frenético. No quería enfadarme, sé que es el padre de Adele, es lógico que le trates así...

_ No pasa nada, Al, ya sabes que no ha sido por mi gusto, pero tampoco puedo echarle así como así, ¿y si un día le da por buscarme y descubre lo que llevo media vida ocultándole? Mejor estar a buenas para que no sienta la necesidad.

_ Algún día se va a enterar, Sookie, ¿y ese día qué harás?

_ Ya lo pensaré cuando llegue...

La abrazó y ella se dejó consolar mientras intentaba apartar esa idea que tanto la atormentaba, de su cabeza. Estaba cansada y él lo notó.

_ ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

_ Puedo aguantar un poco más si te apetece quedarte...

_ Preferiría estar en la habitación del hotel contigo... – murmuró lamiendo su oído.

_ Dame unos minutos.

Sonrió a su marido para que no supiera que, tan excitada como estaba, lo último que quería hacer esa noche era acostarse con él en una habitación gemela de la que compartió con Eric en junio, y se dirigió hacia los lavabos, donde esconderse unos minutos y despejar su mente de los pensamientos que la estaban bombardeando. Se cruzó en el camino con Maurice que le guiñó el ojo con complicidad, le extrañó su gesto pero, ya le conocía, simplemente, era así... Una mano la cogió por el brazo y la paró, se giró a mirar quién era y dejó de respirar. Eric.

**·~·~·~·~·**

La había estado mirando de reojo toda la noche, disimuladamente, como quien no quería. Cuando se fue de su mesa, vio desde lejos cómo su marido estaba enfadado, muy bien, que se jodiera, eso era lo que él había sentido toda la noche gracias a que sus brazos largos y, seguramente, peludos no hacían más que rodearla. La diferencia era que, por más coraje que le diera, ella era suya y no de él, era su mujer y sólo un recuerdo de adolescencia para él. Sólo que eso nunca fue así...

_ La vas a gastar – dijo una voz a su lado.

_ Maurice..., ¿de qué hablas?

_ ¿Haciéndote el sueco conmigo, rey? – se rió- De más sabes de quién hablo, no es el mejor momento para atacarla, espera a que se separe de la manada, ¿es que no ves el National Geografic?

Le guiñó un ojo y le dejó para ir a otro grupo que le reclamaba. Sonrió ante su simil, sí, debería esperar a que los dejara pero, entonces, ¿qué haría? Era evidente que, con todo lo que tenían que hablar, no querría tener ninguna conversación con él. La siguió otra vez con la mirada, poco a poco su marido dejaba su enfado de lado para ponerse cariñoso. Sintió náuseas de pensar que pudiera tocarla, entrar en ella como él. Intentó regularizar su respiración y en cuanto vio que se separaba de ellos, vio la ocasión. Salió en la misma dirección que ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Maurice que venía de frente, le vio guiñarle un ojo a Sookie y apretó el paso para pillarla. La cogió por el brazo y ella se volvió sorprendida, la llevó sin hablar hacia una salita contigua. Acarició su cara y cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Sookie asirse a su cintura. La apoyó contra la pared y sintió su aliento contra su cuello.

_ ¿Por qué tienes este poder sobre mí? – murmuró contra su sien- Catorce años después sigo buscándote en todas las mujeres, sigo siendo aquel adolescente loco por ti... ¿Por qué no te puedo arrancar de mi corazón, Sookie?

Su boca encontró la suya y, enredado con el amor que aún sentía, saboreo sus lágrimas.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	26. Chapter 26

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>26.<strong>

Al oírle decir que aún la quería no pudo reprimir la lágrimas, ahora que ya era tan tarde y que sus vidas no tenían marcha atrás. Tuvo que luchar contra su cuerpo que le gritaba que lo dejase sentirle porque tenía que poner un poco de cordura en sus acciones, de no ser así, acabaría dejándole entrar en ella otra vez para luego irse.

_ Eric – musitó como un quejido-, no...

_ No me digas no, Sook, por favor..., otra vez, no... – su boca jugueteaba con su lóbulo.

_ No puede ser... – gimió- Ya es tarde.

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos con tristeza.

_ ¿Lo es? – su tono era triste y decepcionado- ¿Toda la vida amándote y deseándote para oírte ahora esto?

_ Deberías haberte quedado...

_ Debería haberlo hecho, sí, pero no lo hice... – su boca volvió a atacar su cuello- Ahora estoy aquí – murmuró contra su piel- y no me iré.

Era una promesa que ninguno de los dos podría mantener, no en ese momento al menos, no cuando la verdad saliese a la luz, pero en la inmediatez de sus caricias, se dejaron llevar por la ilusión de que había un futuro esperándoles. Eric comenzó a buscar más piel y ella a desabrocharle con premura la bragueta. ¿Por qué cuando estaba con él perdía el control de esa manera y volvía a ser la chica que no podía apartar las manos de su novio en el instituto? Cuando le sacó de su prisión la miró extasiado, lucho contra el exceso de tela de su vestido y la levantó para poder apoyarla bien contra la pared y poder entrar en ella. Los dos se quedaron quietos, saboreando el momento unos instantes, pero no había tiempo para delicadezas, empezó a entrar en ella mientras se agarraba a él como si le fuese la vida en ello. Sus caderas se encontraban en una cadencia ensayada en las tardes de primavera en un trastero años atrás y que aún recordaban como si hubiese sido ayer la última vez que se encontraron. Sentirle moverse dentro de ella era como volver a casa, con su boca en la suya, atrapando sus gemidos y ahora, también bebiendo sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué no había nadie que le hiciese eso a su cuerpo? Porque tampoco había nadie que le hiciese eso a su corazón ni a su cabeza. Su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más en su boca y sus movimientos empezaban a ser más erráticos y apremiantes, no les quedaba mucho a ninguno de los dos. Eric se separó de su boca para mirarla, se perdió en sus ojos unos instantes mientras el placer ascendía por sus entrañas.

_ Di que nadie te estremece así... – jadeó embistiendo aún con más fuerza dentro de ella-. Dilo – ordenó con un jadeo.

_ No..., nadie lo hace... – gimió- Di que nadie te hace sentir como yo.

_ Nadie me vuelve loco como tú...

Volvieron a besarse y sus bocas sofocaron los gemidos de ambos. La fricción con su clítoris y el ángulo con el que entraba en ella la estaban desquiciando y consiguieron en pocos segundos que estallara. Cuando unos instantes después lo hizo él, se fundieron en un beso que no esperaba, uno que no era demandante, uno que no era desesperado, simplemente, lleno de amor y nostalgia.

**·~·~·~·~·**

_ ¿Dónde coño está? – rugió Alcide.

Leif llevaba unos minutos temiéndose lo peor, teniendo la certeza de, al menos, con quién estaba. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Nicky.

_ Venga, hombre, no seas pesado, con la cola que hay en los lavabos... No hay nada peor que una mujer en traje de noche con la vejiga a punto de estallar – se rió, llevándose con su risa parte de enfado de Alcide.

_ Pero tarda mucho ya.

_ Claro, como vosotros no tenéis más que desabrocharos el pantalón... – puso los ojos en blanco- No tenéis ni idea de las maniobras que requiere un vestido de estos. Así que ten paciencia, hombre, tómate otra copa mientras esperamos...

Sonrió escuchándola pese a lo desesperado del momento. La suerte quiso que un productor amigo se acercara y entretuviera a Alcide.

_ Voy a saludar a Andreas – dijo a modo de excusa para que Alcide lo escuchara.

En el salón no estaban, ya había estado escrutándolo al milímetro mientras Nicky le entretenía para que no pensara en dónde podría estar su mujer. No quedaba más que el recorrido hacia los lavabos. Fue hacia Andreas para disimular y le saludó. En cuanto pudo se escabulló y a la entrada de la zona de aseos se encontró con Maurice.

_ Ah, Maurice, ¿has visto a Sookie?

_ Pues... – pareció dudar.

_ ¿Está con mi hermano? – preguntó y ante sus dudas le apremió-. No hay tiempo para esto, Alcide está empezando a impacientarse...

_ Vale, sí, pero no sé dónde están exactamente – avanzó por el pasillo y dijo en voz alta ante un par de puertas-. ¡Cariño, donde te has escondido, te buscan...!

Al cabo de unos instantes, salió de una de las salas con Eric detrás de ella. Su maquillaje estaba arruinado y Maurice se la llevó donde pudiera arreglarlo. Sólo quedaban ellos dos, se quedó mirando a su hermano con pena.

_ No juegues con ella, te quiere y tiene mucho que perder. Déjala, Eric, no sigas buscando revancha.

_ No la busco, ya no.

_ ¿Y entonces?

_ Voy a recuperarla.

_ No sé si no será ya tarde para eso...

_ Debí hacerlo cuando os vi.

_ ¿Vas a volver otra vez a eso? – dijo con rabia-. Por Dios, Eric... ¿quieres te cuente de una vez qué pasó?

_ No, no quiero, me atormenta pensarlo y llevo casi la mitad de mi vida rememorando aquel día. Así que no, gracias.

_ ¿Y de quién es la culpa?

_ ¿Leif? – oyó decir a Nicole a su espalda- Perdona, Eric, pero nos vamos ya.

_ Sí, claro... – le sonrió débilmente- Ha sido un placer conocerte, venid a cenar cuando queráis al restaurante.

_ Lo haremos – musitó con voz dulce devolviéndole la misma sonrisa-. Hasta pronto.

La cogió de la cintura como para marcar territorio y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

_ ¿Me vas a mear también los zapatos? Mira que valen una pasta...

_ Lo siento – se disculpó-, pero mi hermano y yo tenemos gustos muy similares en mujeres y tú eres mía.

_ Vamos a empezar porque yo soy mía, luego a seguir porque no soy una adolescente confusa enamoriscada de un profesor, y a terminar porque aquí, cielo, en todo caso, quien es mío eres tú – rozó sus labios con un beso rápido y una sonrisa.

_ ¿Ah, sí? – le siguió el juego- Me han tirado los tejos muchas veces esta noche, quizá deberías saberlo. ¿Debería haberles hecho caso para testar esa afirmación tuya?

_ Si querías que les sacara los ojos, sí, claro – respondió con tono tranquilo, como si hablara del tiempo.

_ Entonces, creo que deberíamos casarnos.

_ ¿Tú crees?

_ Sí, se lo pondría más difícil a todos los demás, ¿no?

_ Supongo.

_ Supones, ¿qué? ¿que te casarás conmigo?

_ Sí, supongo que sí.

_ Vale – se paró y la abrazó-. Estamos comprometidos, entonces.

_ Bien – le besó-, pero que sepas que para ser escritor, esto ha sido hasta cutre.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Miró a su hermano irse agarrado de la cintura de la mujer de la que, indudablemente, estaba enamorado, sonrió a su pesar porque ella le gustaba para él. ¿Cuándo había empezado a desearle algo bueno a su hermano? Ah, sí, el día que le dio permiso para estar con Adele. Dios, cómo la echaba de menos, le gustaría tanto formar una familia con ella y con su madre. Los tres juntos, para siempre. A esas alturas, más que como a su sobrina, la quería como si fuese su hija, imaginaba que, de tener una hija propia, no podría parecerse tanto ni ser tan perfecta como Adele. Esa era otra razón para recuperar a su madre.

Maurice le esperaba con Margaux, que le miraba con condescendencia, como si fuese un adolescente enamorado, aunque, bueno, era lo que seguía siendo. Maurice le miró con guasa y le echó una mirada de "ya hablaremos tú y yo, cacho perro" que provocó su sonrisa. Se despidieron de él y llevó a Margaux a casa, no quiso hablar en todo el trayecto, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. En cuanto llegó a casa, se sentó tranquilamente a ver el correo. Una pantalla se abrió de repente FairyprincessAdele le envió un mensaje.

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Hola! Qué tal la fiesta? Has visto a mamá? ?_

Oh, sí, sí que la había visto, de cerca..., pero no era plan de contestar eso a la niña.

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_Claro, le daban un premio, a mí también :D_

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Lo sé, tonto, pero has hablado con ella? ? ?_

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_Sí, nos hemos saludado._

El eufemismo del año...

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Y? ?_

¿Cómo que _y_? ¿Acaso quería que él...?

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_Pues no sé qué quieres decir, cielo, la he visto, iba con su marido y con Leif y su novia. Muy civilizado todo._

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Bueno, no sé, hace que no os veis, no? Llevabais años sin veros y en seis meses os habéis reencontrado dos veces, ay, no sé... _

No podía estar sugiriendo lo que pensaba, ¿estaba de su parte en eso?

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_Cariño, ¿por qué me da la impresión de que quieres que salga con tu madre? Recuerda que ya está casada..._

Se mordió el labio impaciente por saber su respuesta, ver qué respondía a eso.

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Lo harías?_

_Eric?_

_Saldrías con mi madre?_

Y se casaría con ella y serían felices para siempre, sí, ese cuento ya lo conocía. Suspiró, era una niña, aún tenía ideas muy románticas de la vida y del amor. Lo mejor sería dar una respuesta diplomática.

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_Ya sabes que fue mi novia, claro que saldría con ella. Es guapa, divertida, inteligente, una mujer con éxito... ¿quién no querría salir con alguien así? Es perfecta. _

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Sabes de sobra que no he preguntado eso, si te quieres hacer el tonto conmigo, lo dejamos, que es tarde ¬¬_

Ay, sí que tenía carácter, se rió, pero tenía razón, merecía una respuesta que se ajustase a lo que pensaba y no a lo que debería decir.

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_Siempre he querido a tu madre, princesa, claro que me gustaría salir con ella, pero está casada._

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Eso es algo susceptible de cambio..._

Guau.

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_Qué? ? !_

_qué tienes en mente? ?_

_Adele? ?_

_Sigues ahí?_

_Pero bueno, ¡¿crees que puedes soltar algo así e irte a dormir? !_

_Vas a acabar conmigo..._

**FairyprincessAdele:**

_Jajajajaja, hasta mañana, Chef, que tengas felices sueños!_

_TQM _

_xoxoxoxo_

**The_Swedish_Chef13:**

_Y yo a ti, cariño, hasta mañana._

Bueno, al menos, la única persona que a él le preocupaba de esta historia estaba de su lado. Ahora tendría que trazar un plan para lograrlo...

**·~·~·~·~·**

Cuando llegó a la mesa vio que Alcide no estaba especialmente feliz con ella, pero como Maurice iba con ella, le daba una buena coartada. Esperaba que hubiese logrado borrar todo rastro visible de su encuentro con Eric. Joder, ¿qué pasaba con ella? Había vuelto a perder el control en su proximidad, si cada vez que le viera iba a acabar acostándose con él, debería poner fin a su matrimonio e irse a vivir más cerca de él y de su cuerpo glorioso. ¿Por qué por más que quisiera a Alcide, que le quería, unos instantes robados con Eric eran infinitamente mejor que toda una noche con su esposo adorando su cuerpo? La respuesta era muy fácil, porque era Eric de quien hablaba. Nicole se escabulló para buscar a Leif y Maurice unos instantes después, Alcide parecía un toro a punto de embestir.

_ ¿Te parece bonito? Estaba preocupado

_ ¿Por que me hubiese colado por la taza del váter?

_ No te hagas la graciosa conmigo, ¿vale? – rugió y se amedrentó un poco-. Con ese capullo rondando por ahí, ¿qué querías? ¿que estuviese feliz de perderte de vista?

_ ¿La preocupación era por "el capullo"? – y cuánta razón tenía- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que te preocupabas por mí y no por tu posible cornamenta...

Le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes y luego se dio la vuelta para recoger sus cosas y prepararse para irse. Leif y Nicole llegaron en ese instante, metiéndose mano, como de costumbre. Echaba de menos eso, hacía catorce años que no lo hacía... O unos minutos, en realidad.

Lo bueno que tuvo aquella noche, entre otras cosas memorables, que Alcide no intentó tocarla y que al día siguiente volverían a Londres y de ahí de vuelta a LA, a su vida, a su rutina, a su matrimonio, pero la pregunta, después de esa noche, era ¿podría empezar de nuevo?

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	27. Chapter 27

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos.**

* * *

><p><strong>27.<strong>

Cuando su madre entró por la puerta con un Alcide serio y circunspecto, cruzó una mirada con Jason. Se le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de su padre la noche anterior, se habían visto y habían hablado. Daba toda la impresión de que los únicos que no habían sabido nada de esta historia, eran ellos dos. Bueno, en realidad, su padre, el pobre, seguía sin saber casi nada... Se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle que era lo que había pasado en la fiesta, si le decía que Alcide había venido con cara larga por él, le envalentonaría y lo mismo se animaba y llamaba a su madre, no tenía porque ser estrictamente verdad, por lo que ella sabía, bien podía tener esa cara de vinagre porque habían llegado tarde, no necesariamente porque su padre le prestara atención a su madre, si lo hizo. Tenía que explorar esa posibilidad...

Se escondió en su dormitorio huyendo de las malas vibraciones y abrió su correo. Su padre le había dejado un mensaje: estoy en Londres, ¿crees que podremos vernos? Sonrió a la pantalla y le llamó.

_ _Hola, princesa _– escuchó al otro lado nada más descolgar y su sonrisa se amplió.

_ Hola, ¿dónde estás?

_ _En casa de unas amigas. _

_ Déjame un momento y me organizo. Llámame dentro de diez minutos.

_ _Como quieras, cielo._

_ Hasta ahora – colgó-, papá...

Saltó de la cama y fue a buscar a Jason que también se escondía en su despacho.

_ Jase, tengo algo que pedirte.

_ Dime que requiere que nos vayamos de la casa.

_ Si – se mordió el labio pensando que no podía ser tan fácil.

_ Pues vamos.

_ ¿No quieres saber qué es?

_ Tiene que ver con lo que tiene a Alcide así de cabreado?

_ Probablemente.

_ ¿Dónde está?

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes...? – se sorprendió.

_ A ver, guapa, que serás una superdotada como tu padre pero los demás no somos tontos... – le levantó una ceja con una sonrisa-. Venga, prepárate mientras yo le digo a tu madre que nos vamos.

Se abrazó a él, adoraba a Leif, pero no había nadie como Jason. La dejó en la dirección que él le dijo, no estaba lejos de la casa de Silvia y David, se preguntó cuantas veces se habrían cruzado sin saberlo por las calles, en el mercado, en alguna tienda de los alrededores. El mundo era un pañuelo, ¿cómo se las habían arreglado para convivir tan cerca unos de otros en una ciudad tan grande?, si estaban a escasos veinte minutos caminando de casa. Le abrazó al abrirle la puerta y dijo adiós con la mano a Jason. La casa era impresionante y le gustó mucho la decoración. Se preguntó de quién sería y lo que significaría para él. De repente tuvo miedo a que fuese alguna especie de novia o alguien igualmente importante y que le pudiese influenciar para mal en su vida. Se sentó en el salón con un poco de aprensión, todo estaba tan ordenado e impoluto que temió mancharlo. Eric debió notar su incomodidad porque se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por su hombro.

_ ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Iba a prepararles la comida a mis amigas pero si te apetece salir u hacer otra cosa, la encargamos.

_ ¡No, no...! – se apresuró a decir y pudo ver su sonrisa, estaba riéndose de ella, claro, sabía que eso sería lo que querría hacer.

_ Pues vamos.

Como siempre, los momentos en los que disfrutaba de la compañía de su padre eran los mejores del día. Tenía que hacer de su presencia algo permanente, como fuese. No le había dado tiempo a poner en marcha su plan pero probó a ver cuál sería su reacción.

_ ¿Qué hicisteis mamá y tú en la fiesta? – su padre se quedó lívido, oh, oh, ¿qué habría pasado?

_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – se recuperó un poco y se aclaró la voz para preguntar aunque evitó mirarla. Mmm, interesante.

_ Me preguntaba si tendría que ver con el enfado de Alcide – eso captó su atención. Ay, Dios, el corazón le dio un vuelco de emoción, ese era su padre...

_ No sé... – dudó un instante-, ¿has oído algo...?

_ No, Jason y yo nos hemos escondido – se rió-. Han llegado esta mañana con una cara muy seria y nos hemos quitado de en medio – sonrió y le guiñó un ojo-. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto sepa algo, te lo cuento...

**·~·~·~·~·**

Lo que hubiese dado por irse con Jason y con su hija a la calle, donde fuesen que iban, aunque ni siquiera creía que tuviesen pensamiento de un sitio concreto, la cuestión era irse. Alcide salió del baño y la miró con expresión severa. No podía seguir así, tenía que hacerle frente y terminar de una vez o arreglarlo, pero, así, ni un segundo más.

_ ¿Va a durarte mucho el enfado?

_ No me hables como si fuese un niño, ¿crees que debería estar contento porque ese capullo vuelva a entrar en tu vida?

_ Por enésima vez, Al, no ha entrado en mi vida – "fue en mi cuerpo", pensó, pero como para decir algo así...- Prefiero tener una relación cordial con él y tenerle lejos. Entiendo que sientas celos de Eric, me puede hacer hasta gracia en un momento determinado, pero, por favor, no sigas con esto...

_ No puedo evitarlo, vi como te miraba y cómo tú perdiste la compostura cuando te habló, si vais a mantener esa cordialidad, es de esperar que algo como lo de anoche se repita...

_ Vive en París, cariño – dijo con un hilo de voz más para oírlo ella misma que para tranquilizar a su marido, que tenía toda la razón-, nosotros volvemos en unos días a casa, ¿qué sentido tiene que te enfades por algo que, de haberse dado, no volverá a ocurrir? – abrió los brazos para acogerle en ellos- Ven...

Alcide fue donde estaba y la abrazó. Se sintió sucia y una farsante por mentir así a un hombre que la quería, que sólo estaba intentando que no pasara lo que ya había pasado. Se dejó besar y acariciar por él mientras intentaba que su mente no se fuera a otro, procuró mantener los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo porque los rasgos morenos y bellos de Alcide no le hacían olvidar quien era el que la estaba desnudando y besando su cuerpo, para que en ningún momento se le olvidara que era su marido y no el padre de su hija el que estaba físicamente dentro de ella. En algún momento tendría que dejar de arreglar las cosas con sexo y tendría que empezar a plantearse otra manera de hacerles frente porque esto sólo aplazaba el problema hasta la próxima.

No fue un momento dulce, no era que hubiese sido sórdido ni nada parecido, se trataba de su marido, pero no fue dulce con ella, la tomó con fuerza, con la idea de poseerla. No era que a ella no le gustara así ni se lo reprochara, entendía sus acciones pero por primera vez en su vida en común, fingió un orgasmo y si eso no era sintomático de algo, ya no sabía qué podría serlo...

**·~·~·~·~·**

Le encantaba tenerla de pinche y enseñarle cosas, era una esponja, era atrevida a la hora de combinar sabores y le gustaba experimentar. Tenía curiosidad e imaginación, ¿qué más se le podía pedir a un gran chef? Tenía el talento y la raza y él se encargaría de pulirla y enseñarle. Terminaron antes de lo que pensaba, tanto se compenetraban en la cocina, y esperaron a que Anabel y Pam volvieran a casa para comer. La idea de estar con Sookie, si bien siempre había sido apetecible, contando con la bendición y el apoyo de Adele, se convertía cada vez más en una realidad al alcance de su mano. En las dos horas que se habían pasado en la cocina, había intentado sonsacarle pero era demasiado lista para eso y le dejó con las ganas de saber más. Sólo le contó que Alcide, vaya un nombre ridículo, había vuelto muy enfadado por algo que había pasado en la fiesta y que tenía que ver con él. ¿Acaso su marido había acabado descubriendo lo que habían hecho en sus narices? ¿Su enfado no iría a más? El recuerdo de su padre planeó por su imaginación y se estremeció de temor porque no sabía cómo preguntárselo a Adele sin asustarla.

Volvieron al salón y de paso hacia el sofá, Adele arrancó unas notas al piano. Le había encantado cuando en París se quedó con él y la oyó tocar.

_ Toca para mí, ¿quieres? – le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y no supo negarse.

Se sentó en el taburete con ella al lado y comenzó a tocar, sin saber porqué la melodía que salió de sus dedos fueron los suaves acordes del Figlio perduto, que era una composición que no tocaba desde que estudiaba porque su profesor adoraba a Beethoven. Notó la cabeza de Adele descansando sobre su antebrazo y de sus labios se escapó un suspiro.

Así estaban cuando Pam y Anabel llegaron a casa. Por el pasillo se oían su voces acercándose

_ Northman, ya te vale, con lo que nos recibes, vaya tostón.

_ No seas borde, guapa, a mí me gusta todo lo que toca Eric...

_ Claro, tú lo que quieres es que demuestre que es un virtuoso sobre ti, no te vayas a creer que no lo sé.

Entraron en el salón y se pararon en el umbral de la puerta, miraron a Eric extrañadas y luego sus ojos se posaron en la niña que las miraba sorprendida y que se secaba una lágrima de la cara.

_ Ah, no sabía que tendríamos visita – Anabel le dio un codazo a Pam por lo que había dicho y que la niña habría oído.

_ Ven cariño – dijo Eric besando la cabeza de Adele y llevándola hasta sus amigas-. Estas son mis amigas, Pam y Anabel, Pam es mi mejor amiga desde hace trece años y Anabel desde hace un poco menos, pero también.

_ Mucho gusto – sonrió tímidamente-. Soy Adele.

_ Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti, preciosa – Anabel se acercó, la besó con afecto y se volvió para mirar a Pam.

_ Eric no hace más que hablar maravillas de ti – dijo Pam al fin-. Bien, ya nos hemos presentado, ¿dónde está la comida?

Adele intercambió una mirada con él y con Anabel y se rió.

_ Está lista para servir – apretó el paso hacia la cocina-. La hemos hecho los dos.

La comida fue agradable y divertida. Adele se reveló ante sus amigas como la niña inteligente y encantadora que era, Pam estaba encantada con encontrar a alguien digno que le diera la réplica. Las miraba interactuar, hablar de moda, de música, de cosas que él desconocía y sobre las que estaba empezando a pensar que debería ponerse al día. Todo fue perfecto pero como todas las cosas perfectas, tuvo un final. El teléfono sonó y era Jason. En cinco minutos la recogió. Se despidió de ellas con un abrazo y prometiéndoles que les escribiría y cuando estuviese en Londres volvería a visitarlas. Se fundió en un abrazo con él y corrió hasta el coche después de darle un beso de despedida. Estaba absorto mirando como el coche se perdía por la calle vacía cuando oyó a Anabel en un susurro.

_ ¿Y Adele es su sobrina? Porque lo sabemos que si no, yo hubiese jurado que era su hija...

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¡ ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! !

¡Nos leemos en el 2012!


	28. Chapter 28

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>28.<strong>

Jason la miraba de reojo mientras conducía hacia la casa. Adele se había sentado pesadamente a su lado y se había quedado mirando por la ventanilla sin decir nada cuando era una niña charlatana y vivaz. Iba a coger su calle cuando siguió de largo y ella ni reaccionó hasta dos calles más allá.

_ ¿Dónde vamos? – murmuró.

_ Vaya, venías conmigo... – sonrió y ella puso los ojos en blanco-. Sí, tú pon caras pero anda que es mentira. ¿Qué te pasa?

Entró en el aparcamiento del centro comercial. Se bajaron y fueron a la cafetería preferida de ella, lo que fuese, necesitaría de chocolate para poder salir. Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron dos batidos y tortitas. Esperó hasta que les trajeron su pedido para volver a la carga.

_ Vamos, suéltalo.

_ No es nada, Jase...

_ Ya, claro, déjame algo de chocolate, a ver si pudiera ser... – Adele le sonrió- Entonces, hemos quedado que has comido con su padre y dos mujeres más y no te pasa nada.

_ Quiero pasar más tiempo con él.

No era que no esperara que Adele le fuese a contar lo que le pasaba, pero desde luego, no que lo hiciera tan de sopetón. Ni que fuese eso lo que dijera. Suspiró.

_ Adele, cielo, sabes que eso no es una opción realista...

_ ¿Por qué? – se obstinó- ¿Por qué tengo que volver a un país que no es el mío, con gente que no conozco ni me interesa conocer? ¿Por qué tengo que vivir con un hombre que no es mi padre simplemente porque mi madre haya decidido por todos?

_ Cariño, eso no es así, tu madre siempre ha hecho lo que ha creído lo mejor para ti...

_ ¿Lo mejor para mí era crecer lejos de mi padre?

_ Tu padre no quiso escucharla cuando más lo necesitaba, se cerró en banda y le dio la espalda, es normal que ella se enfadara y no quisiera decírselo. No la estoy justificando, a mí nunca me pareció bien, pero eran demasiado jóvenes y se equivocaron – observó la reacción de su sobrina antes de seguir-. Ahora, dime la verdad porque sé que debajo de esa afirmación tuya hay mucho más...

_ ¿Crees que podrían acabar juntos?

Espurreó el batido sobre la mesa. La miró con los ojos como platos y cogió la servilleta que ella le tendía.

_ ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

_ Anoche se vieron, ¿lo sabías?

_ Sí, me lo ha dicho tu madre – admitió.

_ Alcide está enfadado por eso, ¿verdad? – asintió lentamente- Mi padre aún la quiere, cuando se lo he contado se ha interesado mucho y yo diría que le ha gustado la idea.

_ No juegues a eso, es peligroso – le miró sin entender-. No hagas de celestina con tus padres.

_ Si no lo hago yo, ellos nunca se acercarán, aunque se quieran – se paró a considerarlo-. ¿Crees que mamá también le quiere?

_ Sí, nunca dejó de hacerlo.

_ Tenemos que hacer algo – murmuró para sí.

_ ¿Has pensado la que se puede liar cuando tu padre descubra quien eres? – sonrió con ternura ante su extrañeza, después de todo, por más inteligente que fuese, era una niña- El día que tu padre sepa que tu madre le ha ocultado a su hija todos estos años – le explicó y su expresión cambió de golpe, se le escapó toda la ilusión y las esperanzas.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Salió a recibir a Jason y a su hija con una sonrisa, por fin volvían y habría alguien más con quien evitar a Alcide. Adele pasó, le dio un beso y se fue a su cuarto sin decir más. Jason entró detrás de ella, soltó las llaves en la entrada y la miró subir las escaleras de dos en dos. La saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un tono cansado.

_ ¿Dónde habéis estado? ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ Por ahí – dijo vagamente-, dando vueltas, comiendo, en el centro comercial...

_ ¿Qué ha pasado? – volvió a insistir.

Jason le señaló su despacho y los dos entraron. Se sentó en el sofá mientras su hermano se ponía una copa de coñac, la miró para ver si ella también quería y negó con la cabeza. Le pareció que estaba haciéndolo todo a cámara lenta, que deliberadamente se movía con lentitud para organizar sus ideas y poder expresar con toda claridad lo que quería decir. Por fin, se sentó junto a ella.

_ Adele está creciendo... – vaya, eso no lo había notado, y se lo mostró con un gesto- Sí, ya, es una obviedad, pero está pasándolo mal, está entrando en la adolescencia, está viviendo en un lugar que detesta, con gente que no le interesa.

_ Vive con su madre – apretó los labios en una fina línea, estaba segura de que esa conversación no le iba a gustar.

_ En un país de más de trescientos millones de habitantes...

_ ¿Qué me quieres decir con esto?

_ Déjala que vuelva. Aquí está su casa, sus amigos, su familia, aquí es feliz – ¿así de simple?-. Piénsatelo, tú podrás tener tu carrera, dedicarte a tu marido o divorciarte, que tampoco parecéis la pareja del año, decidir qué y a quién quieres en tu vida...

_ No sé qué quieres decir con eso.

_ Oh, sí que lo sabes – le cogió la mano e hizo una pequeña pausa mirándola a los ojos-. No me lo vas a contar y eso me da una pista de lo que ha vuelto a pasar con Eric, pero tenerle cerca otra vez te ha desestabilizado, deberías plantearte si lo que quieres es la estabilidad que te ha dado tu marido y tu vida con él o por el contrario, te dice algo que con sólo ver al padre de tu hija un momento, tu mundo se dé la vuelta de la noche al día.

Jodido Jason clarividente...

Tres días después estaban de vuelta en Los Ángeles, poniendo distancia entre Eric y sus sentimientos. Alcide había vuelto a ser el de siempre pero no podía dejar de sentir que algo se había perdido irremediablemente para ella, se lo había dejado en aquella sala oscura del VIP Room, en algún momento entre los dedos y los labios de Eric.

Adele era otra historia, pasaba por los días arrastrándose, sumida cada vez más en el mutismo y en la soledad, aislándose de todo y de todos, sólo la veía con una sonrisa cuando hablaba con la gente que se había dejado en el continente. Algunas veces, sus llamadas, la hacían salir con un brillo especial, y volvía a ser su niña, volvía a cobrar vida, pero luego era como si cayese en la cuenta de que ellos estaban en Europa y ellas, no. Durante días pensó en la proposición de Jason, dejarla quedarse con él. Era mucha responsabilidad para su hermano, era un tío excepcional, pero no podía permitir que se convirtiera en un padre adoptivo, no quería que aparcara su vida y la posibilidad de tener hijos propios, después de todo, llevaba años demostrando que sería un gran padre. También estaba Leif, pero desde que Nicole había entrado en su vida paraba menos en Londres, como allí ya sólo le quedaba Jason... Podría pedir a Liv que se mudara al apartamento de Leif, el clima era, dentro de lo malo, mucho mejor que en Estocolmo, y así podría estar con Adele. Bueno, tendría que organizarse y hablar con ellos a ver qué le parecía, saber si estarían dispuestos a semejante sacrificio.

Las semanas se fueron deslizando y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaban en primavera. El buen tiempo del que disfrutaban todo el año le privaba de observar el cambio de estaciones. Después de hablar con todos, había decidido que su niña estaba por encima de ella y que no podía verla languidecer bajo el sol de Beverly Hills. Así que lo habló con Alcide que, como siempre, la apoyó, se lo propuso a Adele y la vio sonreír con alegría por primera vez desde que volvieron de Londres unos meses atrás, y en las vacaciones de Semana Santa, se presentaron en la casa de Jason con todo preparado. Había conseguido que el antiguo colegio de Adele la aceptara y pudiese terminar su año lectivo allí, tendría que hacer unos exámenes especiales pero estaba segura de que a su niña no le importaría estudiar un poco más con tal de quedarse.

Ahora sólo tenía que volver a casa y olvidarse definitivamente del dueño de su corazón.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Las palabras de Anabel le seguían torturando, Adele, en verdad, parecía hija suya, se parecían como dos gotas de agua, físicamente y en todo lo demás. No era como si no se pareciese también a Leif, claro que sí, pero menos. La genética era una mierda porque le estaba haciendo ilusionarse y enfadarse a partes iguales, porque la quería como si fuese su hija, había algo indefinible en la manera de conectar que tenían que iba mucho más allá. Luego recordaba a su padre y, joder, se parecían como un huevo a una castaña, tanto su hermano como él habían salido a la familia materna, se parecían a su abuelo, ¿por qué Adele no se iba a parecer a su tío además de a su padre? Pensó que se lo debería haber preguntado a Leif cuando fue a cenar con su novia unas semanas después de que Adele volviera a LA, pero, ¿qué le iba a haber dicho? "Perdona, Leif, ¿te ha gustado la pularda? Por cierto, ¿eres el padre de Adele?" ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Coincidieron en el tiempo pero ella le mantuvo a su lado, eso tenía que decir algo.

Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar cuando Adele le escribió para comunicarle que se quedaba a vivir en Londres, su madre había decidido dejarla estudiar en Europa porque lo estaba pasando mal en LA y vendría a vivir con Jason. Fue la mejor noticia que había recibido en años. Llamó a Pam y se lo contó, bajo su ala empezó a ver pisos para alquilar o comprar, dependiendo de lo que le gustasen, nunca pensó que fuese a ser un deporte de riesgo, claro que con Pam, casi todo lo que requiriese comprar, lo era. No acababan de ponerse de acuerdo porque él quería, sobre todo, que tuviese una buena cocina y terraza donde poner plantas y leer bajo el tibio sol primaveral y ella valoraba mucho más el resto de la casa. Los agentes inmobiliarios se quitaban de en medio y siempre le daban la razón a ella, por lo que pudiese pasar... Al final encontraron un dúplex de dos dormitorios en buena zona, con una cocina decente y una terraza, y Pam comenzó a relamerse de pensar en las posibilidades que ofrecía para decorar. Tenía que pararla antes de que le dejara la tarjeta temblando, después de todo, él se apañaba con Ikea y seguro que Adele también.

Para cuando ella llegó lo tuvo todo listo, le había preparado un dormitorio en su casa, bueno, Pam lo había hecho pero él había ayudado volviéndose loco montando los muebles y luego con ella diciéndole dónde los tenía que poner. Al día siguiente de llegar, Jason la llevó a la casa de Pam y de allí fueron a su casa. Si cuando le vio se agarró a él como si le fuese la vida en ello, cuando la llevó a su casa y le mostró el dormitorio, acabó colgada de su cuello llorando como una Magdalena. Se la llevó en volandas al salón y se sentaron en el sofá y la dejó desahogarse sobre su pecho. No sabía qué hacer con sus lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que sería capaz de vender su alma al diablo para que dejara de hacerlo, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta que casi le impedía consolarla. Nunca imaginó sentir tanta angustia como en ese momento, ya sabía que su vida había cambiado desde que la vio en la foto en la casa de su madre, la prueba evidente era que se acababa de gastar todos sus ahorros en un piso en Londres para estar cerca de ella, pero no estaba preparado para lo que sus lágrimas le hacían sentir. Se recuperó un poco y sonrió hipando, murmuró un "gracias" que le arrancó otro puchero.

_ No, por favor – suplicó-, no llores más. Si yo lo he hecho porque quería hacerte feliz, pensé que te gustaría...

_ Y me encanta, por eso lloro... – volvió a la carga-. No esperaba esta sorpresa..., te quiero.

_ Y yo a ti, tesoro – murmuró contra su pelo y el corazón se le ensanchó y le creció tres tallas.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Los días sin Adele eran días perdidos, pensó terminándose los cereales que a ella le gustaban. Contaba las horas para poder llamarla, en ese momento estaría a punto de salir del colegio. Luego iría a las clases de piano y luego Jason la recogería de la casa de Silvia... y David, claro. Sonrió pensando en él, era guapo y listo, pero no tenía claro que, pese a conocerla desde los cinco años, estuviese preparado para el ciclón Adele, si al final entraba de otra manera en su vida. Dios, cómo la echaba de menos... Hacía dos días que había terminado un trabajo para una tienda de lujo con una estrellita clónica de todas las demás que había aquí y que la miraba alucinada porque tenía pechos y curvas, joder, conseguían que se sintiese una foca en un mar de anoréxicas. ¿Desde cuándo era hermosa la extrema delgadez? Después de la sesión estuvo retocando la foto porque de verdad a esa chica le hacía falta comer, su piel estaba completamente cenicienta y marchita y era más joven que ella. Se entretuvo aumentando su culo y sus caderas con el photoshop, se rió, seguro que si lo viese le daría un síncope.

Alcide no había llegado, aún le quedaban unas horas para hacerlo. La serie siempre se rodaba de noche porque las criaturas de la noche es lo que tienen, rehuyen del sol. Decidió ir a recogerle, lo estaba intentando, tampoco era que le costara mucho, en el momento en el que se alejaba de Eric no era que dejara de pensar en él, pero sí que le resultaba más fácil levantarse y que quien estuviese a su lado, o no, como era el caso, fuese su marido, que era bueno, guapo y la quería. Llegó al estudio y saludó al guardia de la entrada por su nombre y con una sonrisa, siempre era amable con ella y era un gesto que no le costaba en absoluto. Pasó y dejó el coche en el aparcamiento al lado del de Alcide. Saludó a una maquilladora que había trabajado con ella en una sesión unos meses antes y a la que había recomendado vía Alcide para el puesto. Preguntó por él y le dijo que había habido algún contratiempo y estaría en el trailer. Se dirigió a él y entró. No le vio, pero debía estar porque la música estaba puesta, seguro que estaba en el fondo, se habría echado en la cama y se habría dormido. Entró con intención de alegrarle el despertar y sorprenderle. Nunca pensó que la sorprendida sería ella. Efectivamente, estaba en la cama, desnudo, y de rodillas ante él estaba una mujer que desde ese ángulo tardó en identificar como a su coprotagonista, Loyal Fox, moviendo el culo hacia la puerta y con su polla en la boca, mientras él le llevaba el ritmo, con expresión extasiada y los ojos cerrados, y, a tenor de sus gemidos, estaba casi a punto. La levantó sin reparar en que ella estaba allí y la puso sobre él y comenzó a embestir dentro de ella. Sabía que tenía que irse pero para eso habría tenido que poder moverse. En un momento determinado Alcide se levantó con intención de mordisquear sus pechos y entonces abrió los ojos unos segundos y la vio por encima de su hombro.

_ ¿Sookie...? – se paró en seco.

Por fin se pudo mover y salió de allí, corrió hacia el coche y salió del estudio a toda velocidad con el corazón a mil por hora y, conforme se alejaba de él, en sus labios se fue curvando una sonrisa. Por fin era libre.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	29. Chapter 29

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>29.<strong>

Llegó a casa y se dirigió a su dormitorio, o al que lo había sido hasta ese momento. La imagen de Alcide levantando a Loyal y entrando en ella volvió a reproducirse en su memoria, hizo un gesto de desagrado e intentó sacudirse esa imagen. Al cabo de pocos minutos, oyó el coche de Alcide y cómo entraba en estampida en la casa, llamándola a gritos. Al cabo de un par de minutos, llegó al dormitorio. La miró fijamente y se acercó a donde estaba, se puso de rodillas delante del taburete del tocador y le cogió las manos.

_ Sookie... – se deshizo de ellas e intentó también deshacerse de sus brazos que intentaban, sin éxito, rodearla-. Lo siento, yo...

_ ¿Tú, qué, Alcide? – le miró con interés, como le saliera con "no es lo que piensas" le iba a dar un ataque de risa.

_ Lo de Loyal...

_ No te atrevas a decir que no es serio, Al – la miró sorprendido-. ¿Desde cuándo?

_ Desde noviembre – bajó los ojos avergonzado.

_ ¿Desde...? – eso no se lo esperaba, había sido dos meses antes de la última noche con Eric-. ¿Con lo que te ofendiste porque Eric me sacó a bailar? – "y todo lo demás que no sabes pero te imaginaste", pensó-. Bueno, Alcide, estarás conmigo en que esto nuestro no funciona, ¿verdad? Si tú tienes una amante desde hace más de medio año y yo fantaseo – menudo eufemismo- con el padre de mi hija es que esto no va bien. Creo que lo mejor es que acabemos con esto.

_ Pero te quiero – le levantó la ceja-, no me mires así, es cierto.

_ ¿Y a ella?

_ No lo sé, supongo que también... – murmuró esquivando su mirada.

_ Bueno, pues no voy a ser más un impedimento – se levantó y empezó a sacar ropa.

_ Pero... Faltan dos días para tu cumpleaños, te he organizado una fiesta...

_ ¿Sí? – sonrió mordaz ante lo de la fiesta, qué amoroso su esposo-. Creo que no voy a poder asistir, cielo, lo siento.

_ Quédate, por favor.

_ No – se paró un segundo y sonrió-. Ha sido un gran regalo de cumpleaños...

Alcide bajó la vista avergonzado, no había entendido el sentido literal de su frase, e intentó ir por otro lado. Guardó silencio unos segundos y continuó.

_ ¿Dónde irás? – murmuró.

Su sonrisa se amplió y suspiró con alivio y esperanza.

_ A casa.

**·~·~·~·~·**

La primavera estaba siendo especialmente lluviosa en Londres por eso, ese fin de semana, Eric pidió a Jason permiso para llevarse a Adele a París. Al principio le extrañó que Sookie hubiese dejado a la niña con su tío en lugar de con su padre, pero recordó que Leif estaba promocionando su nueva novela y no le pareció mal, quién mejor que Jason para cuidarla si no. Él mismo, pero eso era algo que Sookie no sabía y tampoco debería Le apetecía estar con ella, hacía catorce años que procuraba no estar solo ese día, los primeros años lo pasó borracho, ahora le apetecía mucho más, ya que celebrar el cumpleaños de Sookie con ella no era una opción, pasarlo con su hija. Podrían pasar el día en el parque de atracciones si quería, o ir al restaurante, que, sonrió, probablemente sería lo que ella elegiría, ir al Louvre, lo que le apeteciese.

En los dos meses que Adele llevaba en Londres, su vida había cambiado bastante, alternaba su restaurante con el programa que ahora, gracias a Pam, se rodaba ahí, con lo que su tiempo se repartía entre Londres y París. Su relación con Jason no había sido del todo fácil, al principio fue algo reacio y la relación era un poco tirante, pero poco a poco se fue relajando y empezó a ser muy cordial porque cuando estaba en Londres, era él quien recogía a Adele del colegio, la llevaba a las clases extraescolares, la ayudaba con los deberes, ponía cara seria y de advertencia a su amigo David. No podía dejar de sonreír al pensarlo, le encantaba poner nervioso al chico y no acababa de entender porqué le tenía más respeto a él que a su padre o a Jason, quizá porque a ellos hacía años que les conocía. El caso era que cuando le veía cerca, se separaba unos centímetros de ella que, inmediatamente, le buscaba con los ojos para lanzarle una mirada asesina, pero ahora que la había encontrado no iba a dejar que un niñato le restara tiempo con su niña...

Dejaron las bolsas en su piso y fueron al restaurante a ver cómo iba todo. Adele saludó a todo el mundo, su francés había mejorado mucho en poco tiempo y, con lo charlatana que era, no dejaba de preguntar y de interesarse por todo. Se sentó con Margaux a hacer algo de papeleo. Su amiga le miraba con una sonrisa sorprendida.

_ Vaya, está hecho todo un padrazo – se rió y le cogió la mano-. Se te ve tan feliz...

_ ¿Quién iba a pensar que lo que le faltaba a mi vida era mi sobrina? – Margaux sonrió como callándose algo.

_ Lo que falta en tu vida es la madre de esa niña, estás compensado su carencia en ella, y está bien porque sois iguales y os adoráis. Tienes con la niña una afinidad y una conexión que nunca has tenido con ella, ¿verdad? Pues deja de buscar, si la niña te ha encontrado, también lo hará ella.

_ Ella no está buscándome, está casada.

_ Ya lo creo que lo está y los dos sabemos todo lo que pensó en su marido mientras estaba contigo en la fiesta del Cosmo... Dale tiempo, eres muy lento, has necesitado años para poder enfrentarte a ella y dejarla hablar, deberías aceptar que los demás también necesitan su tiempo.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Era lo último que esperaba encontrarse en su puerta aquella tarde. La sonrisa de su hermana se amplió y se le abrazó al cuello. Pasó mientras él recogía sus maletas de la puerta sin dejar de sonreír. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Adele...

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? ¿Has venido a pasar tu cumpleaños?

_ He venido para quedarme...

_ ¿Qué...?

_ Se acabó lo de Alcide – la interrogó con la mirada animándola a seguir-. Bueno, él tenía una amante y yo no le quiero a él, no lo podíamos prolongar más, ¿no te parece?

_ ¿Tiene una amante?

_ Sí, su compañera de reparto, la que hace de su chica, supongo que por eso sus escenas eran tan creíbles...

_ Hay que joderse...

_ Sí... ¿Y Adele? – su voz le sonó excitada y deseosa.

_ Pues está en París...

_ ¿Qué hace allí? – murmuró con aprensión.

_ Con Leif y Nicole – improvisó-. Ya sabes, en Disneyland...

_ Oh... – su tono seguía siendo preocupado pero también resignado- esperaba poder pasar mi cumpleaños con ella – sus ojos se iluminaron-. ¿Por qué no vamos y lo pasamos allí con ellos?

Sí, buena pregunta, ¿por qué no? Tenía que pensar rápidamente en algo, lo que fuera.

_ Déjame que llame a Leif a ver qué dice...

_ ¿Y qué va a decir? – se rió- Qué tonto eres, Jase.

_ Bueno, tú sube a tu cuarto y acomódate, date un baño mientras yo les llamo.

Cogió sus maletas y casi la obligó a hacer lo que le decía. Bajó a toda velocidad y llamó a Leif.

_ ¿Dónde estás?

_ _Hola, Jase, que alegría oírte a ti también... _– se burló al otro lado.

_ Mira, Leif, no estoy para coñas, responde.

_ _En Madrid _– el tono le cambió en seguida y se puso de acorde al de su amigo, era evidente que lo que fuese era importante.

_ Iros para París inmediatamente, Sookie está aquí y Adele está allí con Eric. Le he dicho que está con vosotros, que la ibais a llevar a Disney y quiere que vayamos a celebrar su cumpleaños.

_ _Joder, ¿qué hace aquí?_

_ Ah, esa es otra, ha dejado a Alcide y ha vuelto.

_ _Bien, voy a llamar a Eric a decírselo, no se lo va a tomar a bien..._

_ ¿Te lo tomarías tú? Es su hija, joder – hizo una pequeña pausa-. Llámame con lo que sea.

**·~·~·~·~·**

El nombre de Leif en el identificador de llamadas ya debería haber sido suficiente señal de que algo iba mal, cuando le contó que Sookie había venido y quería celebrar su cumpleaños con ellos, se quiso negar en redondo, pero, una vez más recordó que él no era nadie, que estaba hablando con su padre y que era normal que su madre quisiera pasar su cumpleaños con ellos. Su tono devastado se debió filtrar a través del teléfono pero no le importó, joder, que supiera lo decepcionado y desilusionado que estaba por no poder pasar el fin de semana como había planeado con su niña. Entonces su hermano dijo algo que no había previsto, casi en un susurro, como para sí.

_ _Esto tiene que acabar..._

Le dijo que él y Nicole ya iban de camino, que en unas horas estaría allí. ¿Quería decir que iba a decirle a Sookie que todos tenían relación con él a sus espaldas? En cuanto llegara saldría de dudas, ahora tenía que decírselo a Adele pero Jason se le había adelantado y en ese momento con quien hablaba era con su madre, la oyó decir que estaba en el hotel sola y que les estaba dejando tomarse un tiempo solos después de todo el día juntos. Se le veía incómoda mintiendo a su madre y eso era una razón más para dejar de hacerlo. ¿Qué podría pasar si lo supiera? No era que hubiesen hablado mucho pero que hubiesen acabado comiéndose vivos tenía que significar algo. Probablemente se enfadara porque todos le habían estado ocultando algo que atañía a su hija, pero como no era nada malo y contaba con la bendición de su padre, tampoco sería como para tomárselo muy mal.

Algo más de tres horas después, Leif tocó al interfono de su casa, venía solo, se había dejado a su novia en el hotel preparándolo todo para que pareciese que llevaban allí un día. Adele había preparado sus cosas y estaba sentada con gesto mohíno delante del piano, jugueteando con las teclas.

_ Lo siento – se disculpó Leif-, sé la ilusión que os hacía este fin de semana, pero Sookie se ha presentado de repente y vienen a celebrar su cumpleaños con Adele.

Bajó los ojos y su expresión cambió, ése iba a ser un buen año para empezar a superar esa fecha, pero estaba claro que tampoco sería así.

_ No pasa nada, gracias de todas formas por dejar que viniese conmigo. Te diría que fueseis al restaurante pero supongo que eso está fuera de toda consideración, además, no sé si me apetece ver a ese montón de músculos con el que está casada – hizo una pausa-, no, sí lo sé, no me apetece nada verle...

_ No le verías – Leif sonrió un poco-. No ha venido, parece que su matrimonio ha terminado – los ojos se le debieron iluminar porque la sonrisa de su hermano se amplió-. ¿Quieres que vayamos...?

_ Me gustaría mucho – dijo después de un momento para asimilar lo que le había dicho-, pero entenderé que no lo hagáis...

_ Pero yo no... – apretó la mandíbula y vio su determinación-. Bueno, ¿dónde está esta niña nuestra?

Pasó detrás de él y suspiró al verla. Les dejó un momento de intimidad, para que pudiesen saludarse y él le explicara. Se dirigió a su dormitorio y se sentó en la cama para pensar un momento sobre la información que el había dado Leif, ¿ya no estaba casada? El estómago le dio un vuelco, la oportunidad que había estado esperando se le acababa de presentar, pero quería hacerlo bien esta vez, quería a Adele y no iba a hacer nada que ella no quisiera ni aprobara. Volvió con ellos al salón y la expresión de la niña había cambiado, claro, se alegraba de ver a su padre y el corazón se le encogió de pena por no ser él el que provocara ese sentimiento. Al verle, la niña saltó y fue a abrazarle.

_ Sookie no viene hasta mañana – le explicó Leif-, y esto tiene que acabar. ¿Nos aceptarías como invitados a los tres?

_ ¿Qué? – parpadeó sin entender lo que le preguntaba.

_ Adele dice que la casa tiene tres dormitorios – asintió sonriendo-. Pues vas a tener invitados este fin de semana. Voy a llamar a Nicky antes de que lo saque todo y nos vendremos por la mañana, si te parece. Esto ya ha durado demasiado tiempo...

**·~·~·~·~·**

Se bajaron del tren y vieron a Adele y a Leif y Nicole esperándoles. Corrió hacia su hija y se abrazó a ella sin poder reprimir las lágrimas, la había echado tanto de menos que no pudo evitarlo. La niña se abrazó a ella y la voz también se le quebró al llamarla "mamá". Sonrió entre sus lágrimas de alegría y Adele hizo lo mismo sorbiéndose los mocos, volvió a estrecharla contra su pecho y luego dejó que saludara a Jason mientras ella lo hacía con ellos dos. Les llevaron al hotel, les hicieron subir a sus habitaciones a soltar las bolsas con rapidez, tenían mucho planeado antes del almuerzo. Le pareció que los cuatro tenían un comportamiento extraño, pero desechó esa idea, posiblemente era porque estaban en París, con lo que eso significaba. Su mente voló sin poder evitarlo a Eric, ¿sería capaz de enfrentarse a él ahora que estaba tan cerca de ser libre? ¿Recordaría que ese día era su cumpleaños? Cerró los ojos un momento y se relamió los labios con nostalgia de su comida y de sus besos.

Pasaron la mañana paseando y disfrutando de la primavera, Adele había querido ir al Louvre porque había una exposición que la profesora de historia había dicho que sería interesante que vieran, tomaron un aperitivo en la terraza de un café, cogieron un taxi y Adele monopolizó su atención contándole mil anécdotas sobre el colegio y sus amigos, le contó que a Jason se le había quemado el guiso por hablar por teléfono y que estuvo apestando la casa tres días, que Silvia estaba encantada de que hubiese vuelto y que David estaba siendo muy encantador con ella, al decir esto último, se sonrojó y a ella le apeteció comérsela a besos. Cuando paró el coche y se bajó, se sorprendió, pensaba que iban al hotel, y el corazón se le paró. Estaba ante la puerta de Le Normand.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	30. Chapter 30

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>30.<strong>

Cuando el despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana, saltó en la cama y se dio una ducha rápida, tenía mucho que hacer ese día. Fue a la cocina y preparó el desayuno, una vez preparado y en la mesa fue a despertar a Adele.

_ Vamos, cielo, arriba – abrió las cortinas y se acercó a ella. Besó su pelo- Arriba, tesoro, que son las ocho menos veinte.

_ Cinco minutos más, papi... – murmuró y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

_ No puede ser, nena – dijo con voz trémula cuando se recuperó un poco-. El desayuno está listo – acarició su pelo y ella abrió un ojo y le sonrió.

_ Buenos días.

_ Buenos días, tesoro – besó su frente y salió del dormitorio con el sonido de su voz diciendo _papi_ palpitándole aún en los oídos.

En cinco minutos estaba sentada a la mesa y comía el revuelto de verduras que le había hecho con el batido. Comentaron el día que les esperaba. Leif vendría a recogerla a las ocho y cuarto y cogerían el metro que era más rápido y directo para llegar a tiempo a la estación de tren. Por su parte, él tenía que ir al restaurante, comprobar que todo estuviese a punto y supervisar la llegada de la mercancía. El martes le tocaba a él ir al mercado a hacer la compra, le dijo que si quería, en verano, la llevaría un día con él pero tendría que levantarse muy, muy temprano. Adele torció el gesto por tener que madrugar pero se apuntó encantada. Terminó su fruta cuando se armó de valor y preguntó.

_ Adele, cielo, ¿te molestaría que intentase salir con tu madre? – la niña se quedó con el tenedor en la boca, muda de repente-. Bueno, es sólo una idea y si tú no quieres, no lo haré – se apresuró a decir.

_ ¿Quieres volver con ella?

_ Me gustaría, sí – confesó en voz alta y sintió como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

_ ¿Crees que ella querrá? – se mordió el labio al preguntar y sonrió ante su propio gesto en sus labios de niña.

_ Creo que sí.

_ ¿Y Alcide? Porque mamá está casada, te recuerdo.

_ Parece ser que ha pasado algo entre ellos, tu madre se ha vuelto a Londres.

_ ¿Para quedarse? – abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y el entusiasmo.

_ Por lo que me ha dicho Leif, parece que sí.

Adele se levantó y rodeó la mesa, se colgó a su cuello.

_ Claro que quiero que salgas con ella, sería genial que vivieses con nosotras. Te quiero siempre conmigo.

Le soltó con una sonrisa radiante y fue a prepararse. Para cuando llegaron Leif y Nicole ya estaba lista y en la puerta.

Bajó con ellos, les dejó en la boca del metro y esperó que Margaux le recogiera. La besó distraídamente, le contó que iban a ir a comer todos al restaurante y que les habilitaran un comedor privado. Ella le escuchó atentamente, con una sonrisa curvándose en sus labios.

_ Vaya, por fin...

_ Por fin ¿qué?

_ Por fin se te presenta la oportunidad, es ahora o nunca, Eric.

_ No es tan fácil, Mar, no creas.

_ ¿Por la niña?

_ No, Adele me ha dado su bendición, quiere que viva con ellas – sonrió.

_ Chica lista tu niña... – murmuró con una sonrisa enigmática.

_ Sí, pero no sé si seré capaz de hacer que Sookie me quiera de nuevo con ella.

_ ¿Perdona? – se volvió a mirarle cuando paró en el semáforo- Las dos últimas veces que la has visto habéis acabado follando, dime, querido, ¿dónde está la dificultad?

_ No es lo mismo...

_ Es _exactamente_ lo mismo, eso quiere decir que, además de desearos, en, alguna medida, aún os queréis, sólo tienes que hablar con ella, invitarla a salir, a dar un paseo, a comer en un sitio donde tú no cocines. Joder, Eric, ¿te lo tengo que decir yo? Has sido un rompecorazones los últimos diez años, ya lo era el chico que vino a pedirme trabajo, ¿me vas a decir ahora que no sabrías conquistarla cuando ya lo has hecho antes? Te he visto hacer sucumbir a quien te ha dado la gana, ella no es diferente.

_ Sí lo es.

_ No, es una mujer que se siente atraída por ti, con la que compartes un pasado, bien, vale, pues olvídate de eso. Piensa en el aquí y ahora, y, en todo caso, en el futuro.

Sonrió con sus palabras y las recordó mientras preparaba la comida más deliciosa que nunca hubiese salido de sus manos.

**·~·~·~·~·**

No se podía creer lo que su padre le había dicho, no podía dejar de sonreír, ¿quería estar con ellas para siempre? Dios, ella sí que quería que fuese así, que la despertara como hoy, por cierto, ¿le había llamado papi entre sueños? Quería que le hiciera el desayuno y luego la llevara al colegio, quería que la recogiese y la llevase a su cocina para poder cocinar con él, quería sentarse al piano con él y hablar de tonterías, contarse sus días y que le pusiera cara seria a David porque sabía que a ella le gustaba. Quería poder decirle papá y que no fuera porque se le escapara cuando no era del todo consciente de ello.

Leif la miraba atentamente, examinando su sonrisa y adivinando a qué se debía pero, como siempre, su tío esperaba a que ella se lo contara.

_ Si papá le pide a mamá salir, ¿crees que ella lo hará?

_ Creo que sí, pero primero, vamos a ver cómo salimos de hoy.

Casi lo había olvidado con lo que su padre le había dicho. Ese sería el día en que su madre se enteraría que había estado viendo a su padre, que se conocían desde hacía casi un año y que a esas alturas ya eran inseparables. No se lo iba a tomar bien, pero no estaba dispuesta a que su madre echara a perder lo que ella había conseguido en ese año, que su padre la quisiera y deseara estar con ella.

Cuando su madre la abrazó en la estación lloró por todo lo que la había echado de menos. Era una pesada, continuamente preocupada por todo, pero era su madre, la quería y necesitaba su cariño. Pasaron el día en el Louvre para hacer el trabajo que la señorita Robertson les había puesto en Historia y Jason le compró unos libros, el suyo iba a ser el mejor y más documentado de todos. Fueron a un café y se tomarón algo mientras hacían tiempo. Leif le había dicho que su tarea era acaparar la atención de su madre, liarla para que no se diese cuenta de a donde iban. Fácil, empezó a contarle cosas que le habían pasado en esos meses en Londres, su madre la miraba a la cara sonriendo encantada por lo que oía, se reía y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había echado de menos su risa. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya habían llegado. Se bajó y se cogió de la mano de su madre, ya era mayor para hacerlo, pero le gustaba y no creía que ese fuese un momento para dejarla sola, sobre todo después de ver la cara que se le había quedado al ver dónde estaban.

Entraron y Margaux les recibió con una sonrisa cómplice. Les subió a uno de los salones privados de la parte de arriba, sonrió al ver que era el que a ella más le gustaba y al volverse a mirarla ella le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Se sentaron y Didi y Matt les sirvieron con celeridad y cada vez que pasaban por su lado le sonreían. La comida era exquisita, nada que ella no hubiese esperado de su padre, pero tenía un punto de amor entre sus ingredientes que se podía paladear y era lo que le daba ese gusto tan especial. Cuando estaban terminando con el segundo, entró, alto, guapo, un poco nervioso, saludó a Leif y a Jason y besó a Nicky y a ella. Miró a su madre y le dio la impresión de que se perdieron unos segundos en sus miradas, como si estuviesen manteniendo una conversación de la que ninguno de los presentes era capaz de entender nada. Les preguntó qué les había parecido la comida, si les había gustado, era simplemente para romper el hielo, por supuesto que les había gustado, probablemente, había sido la mejor comida de sus vidas. Sonrió ante sus comentarios y luego miró a su madre para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y anunciarle que le había hecho una tarta. Los ojos de su madre se iluminaron y brillaron por dos lágrimas que se resistían a dejarlos. "¿De chocolate negro?" preguntó sonriendo tímidamente. Su padre soltó una carcajada. De qué si no.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Le Normand. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? Adele se cogió de su mano, como cuando era niña y la llevó hacia dentro. La mujer que había visto en la fiesta de Cosmo besar a Eric les recibió con una sonrisa y les llevó al piso superior, a un salón privado. Apretó la mandíbula mientras ella derrochaba encanto y paseaba su belleza por la sala mientras les acomodaba y les decía que su comida sería servida enseguida, que los camareros les servirían algo de beber. Salió y los camareros tomaron su puesto, espero a que les sirvieran.

_ ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

_ Adele quería comer aquí – se limitó a decir Leif-. Además, ¿se te ocurre otro sitio mejor?

¡¿Si se le ocurría otro sitio mejor? ! Hasta una hamburguesería sería mejor, estaba exponiendo a su hija a los ojos de Eric y no era el momento. Ahora que había vuelto, él era esa prueba que tendría que superar, quería verle, hablar tranquilamente con él, a ver si podía hacerlo sin acabar con él en una cama o contra una pared... El caso era que quería volver a tener una relación con él y cuando ya la quisiera otra vez, decirle lo de la niña. Pero cuando terminaron el segundo plato, el chef vino a ver qué tal todo. Estaba más guapo de lo que le recordaba, bajo los focos o en la oscuridad sus rasgos cobraban otra vida, igual que cuando estaba dentro de ella, su expresión era distinta, la luz de sol hacía sus ojos más azules y suavizaba sus facciones, incluso, con esa sonrisa, parecía más joven. Saludó a Leif y Jason y besó a Nicole y a Adele, ¿qué...? Su pecho empezó a agitarse, pero entonces, él la miró y se perdió en sus ojos, había tanto anhelo en ellos, casi amor, como en su comida, se preguntó si sus sentimientos por ella seguían ahí porque ella estaba convencida de que los suyos le estaban saliéndole por los poros y todos podrían verlos. Preguntó si les había gustado y, después de felicitarla, le dijo que le había hecho una tarta de chocolate. Se acordaba, aún la amaba y como siempre, lo demostraba cocinando para ella. Adele la sacó de su sueño.

_ ¿Y para mí?

_ Para la señorita manzanas salteadas con canela y cardamomo sobre lecho de crema de vainilla – bajó y besó su cabeza con una sonrisa de adoración.

_ Gracias, Chef – se apoyó contra él.

_ A ti, Princesa – su tono de voz era tan diferente al dirigirse a la niña que el miedo la atenazó-. En seguida lo suben todo – volvió a mirarla y dijo como si la acariciara-. Espero que te guste la tarta...

En cuanto salió los camareros entraron con los postres, dejaron los platos y su hija agradeció al que le puso el suyo por su nombre. Pero, ¿qué coño...? Para cuando salieron, ya estaba echando humo.

_ ¿Me lo va a explicar alguien? – nadie dijo nada- ¿No? Desde cuando pasa esto... ¿Jason? ¿Leif?

_ A ver, Sook, cálmate... – la intentó apaciguar Jason.

_ ¿Que me calme? Estás hablando de mi hija, Jase.

_ Y de la suya – intervino Leif.

_ ¡No me lo puedo creer! - le gritó- Te dejé entrar en su vida con esa condición. ¿Cómo has podido...? Y tú, Jason, no me puedo creer que le hayáis traído a mi hija...

_ Deja de regañarles, fui yo – le gritó Adele al borde de las lágrimas-. Fui yo...

_ Adele... – murmuró espantada.

_ No, no tienes derecho a quejarte. Es mi padre, le quiero.

_ Pero, hija... – intentó hablarle.

_ ¡No! No te atrevas a enfadarte porque aquí los únicos que tendríamos que hacerlo somos mi padre y yo, le quiero y ni siquiera puedo llamarlo así porque cree que soy su sobrina, nos encanta estar juntos y no te lo tenemos que agradecer a ti, todo lo contrario, te debemos habernos perdido trece años de nuestras vidas. Así que no te atrevas a enfadarte con Leif y Jason que sólo han hecho lo que les he pedido y han creído que debían hacer, y aún menos a negarte a que vea a mi padre.

_ Adele, cariño...

_ No, mamá, ya no lo soporto, le quiero en mi vida y si te vas a poner difícil, bajo a la cocina y le cuento ahora mismo quien soy, porque me muero de ganas por llamarle papá.

_ Ay, Dios... – murmuró Nicole.

Todos la miraron extrañados y luego siguieron la dirección de sus ojos. En la puerta, con expresión espantada, Eric les miraba al borde de las lágrimas.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	31. Chapter 31

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos.**

****¡Feliz día de Reyes!

* * *

><p><strong>31.<strong>

Sintió una opresión en el pecho y una arcada le hizo darse media vuelta y salir de allí a toda velocidad. Aire, necesitaba aire. En su huida se chocó con Margaux que le miró con preocupación e intentó frenarle. Se deshizo de su mano y salió a la calle. Estaba boqueando, no podía respirar, se abrió la chaqueta. Notó una mano sobre su hombro y se revolvió otra vez.

_ Joder, Margaux, déjame, por favor – jadeó.

_ Eric.

_ Tú también, Leif... – se revolvió y sintió las lágrimas a punto de escapársele.

_ No, no te voy a dejar, esta vez, no.

Su hermano se quedó a su lado, de pie, sin decir nada, simplemente acompañándole. Tomó aire un par de veces más.

_ ¿Es mía? – murmuró sin mirarle.

_ Sí. Lo que nunca quisiste escuchar es que aquello sólo fue un beso. Nunca estuvimos juntos.

_ Es mía, Leif... – ahora sí que no pudo contener las lágrimas- ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? Joder, ¿tanto me odiaba?

_ ¿Odiarte? – se rió sin ganas-. Aún te quiere...

_ Oh, ya lo creo, y ha tenido una magnífica manera de demostrarlo... – se agarró el pecho, el dolor era insoportable.

_ Eric, no lo hagas otra vez. Pelea, no te vayas, lo hiciste hace catorce años y te perdiste a tu hija.

_ Pero tú no, ni mamá – dijo con rabia-, ¿cómo no me dijisteis nunca nada? Joder, de ti hasta lo entiendo, pero ¿de mamá...? – apenas si pudo controlar las lágrimas-. ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo? No sé si podré perdonaros algún día...

_ Era la condición para poder formar parte de su vida, esa es una historia larga, Eric, ya te la contaré, pero éste no es el momento, sube y habla con ella, no huyas. Y si no lo haces por no enfrentarte a Sookie ahora, hazlo por Adele, debe estar inconsolable. Ha luchado tanto por ti...

_ No quiero verla..., a Sookie... – balbució-. Ahora no puedo...

_ ¿Y a Adele?

_ Sí...

_ Bien, pues entra y la bajaré a tu despacho – le pasó el brazo por el hombro y le condujo dentro.

Su hermano le dejó con Margaux y le pidió que le acompañara a su despacho. Entraron por la cocina y la atravesaron bajo la atenta mirada de los cocineros y pinches. Se sentó en ante la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró como un niño por todo lo que había perdido. Ya llegaría la rabia, ahora sólo sentía pena de sí mismo y por no haber podido disfrutar de su hija. Se sentía estafado con la vida.

La puerta se abrió y Leif entró con Adele con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Levantó los ojos y la miró, Dios, era preciosa, perfecta y era suya. Se puso en pie y abrió los brazos, la niña corrió hacia él y al llegar a su pecho volvió a estallar.

_ Papá...

**·~·~·~·~·**

Su padre les había mirado con expresión apenada, se había dado la vuelta y se había ido. ¿No quería serlo? ¿Por qué la había dejado allí? Leif salió tras él y ella se quedó en su silla pensando que ya no la quería, notó unos brazos rodeándola, descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho y se rompió. Empezó a llorar incontroladamente, y ahora, ¿qué?. Una voz suave la consolaba, salpicando sus frases de aliento con palabras en otro idioma, que ella apenas si entendía entendía pero sabía que eran de cariño y amor. Entre lágrimas vio a Jason hablar y consolar también a su madre. En ese momento no era muy fan suya, lo había estropeado todo. Su padre y ella habían construido la única relación a la que sus mentiras les había dejado opción. Y ahora, ya nunca sería lo mismo. Sólo quería volver a casa y dormirse, que la volviese a despertar por la mañana con un beso y un super desayuno. Acurrucarse contra él en el sofá y contarle cómo había ido su día, éste no, que vaya mierda de día, sino como hacían en Londres.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, notó unas manos grandes y fuertes cogerla con dulzura y se volvió con la esperanza de que fuesen las de su padre. Ver que era su tío le hizo llorar más.

_ Oh, cariño, no llores más, no querrás que tu padre te vea así, ¿verdad? – le sonrió con ternura-. ¿Quieres verle? – asintió y se abrazó a él. Sus ojos se fueron a Jason que abrazaba a su madre- Eric quiere verla – su otro tío asintió y salieron.

La llevó con él por la cocina hasta el despacho, entró y vio a su padre con la cabeza entre las manos, levantó la vista y la miró y se puso en pie. Cuando le vio abrir los brazos para acogerla el alivio que sintió hizo que al llegar a su pecho rompiera otra vez a llorar.

_ Papá... – sollozó.

Poder llamarle así era liberador, por fin. Había estado luchando para que no se le escapara cuando pudiese oírla y ahora podía decirlo con libertad. El pecho de su padre se ensanchó y suspiró.

_ Mi precioso tesoro – le cogió la cara entre sus manos grandes que olían a especias y borró con sus pulgares las lágrimas que le surcaban las mejillas-. Mi niña – susurró con una sonrisa tan llena de amor que se le atragantó en la garganta-. ¿Estás bien, cielo? – asintió.

_ Ahora sí, papá – volvió a decir sólo para oírlo otra vez en voz alta y que su padre sonriera más.

_ Dilo otra vez.

_ Papá.

_ Dios, qué bien suena – besó su frente y la estrechó contra su pecho.

Se sentaron en el pequeño sofá que tenía y se quedaron un rato más así, abrazados, hablándose bajito. Le contó que había creído que no la quería y que había querido conocerle para ver porqué, para que le dijera en la cara porqué no había querido formar parte de su vida, pero que cuando le vio, supo que le iba a querer pasara lo que pasara y, luego, cuando se enteró de la verdad, pensó que primero tenía que hacer que la quisiera y que cuando lo hiciera pues le contaría que ella era su hija. Le dijo que siempre le llamaba papá en su cabeza cuando estaban juntos, que cuando estaba en casa y se escribían, también se lo decía a la pantalla, que tenía guardada una foto que su madre le había hecho para la revista cuando no miraba y que era su favorita. Se desahogó y le hizo saber todo lo que le había querido toda su vida, que siempre le había echado de menos aunque Jason desde siempre y, años después, Leif habían hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla y ser esa figura fuerte que ella necesitaba de vez en cuando, claro que con ellos hacía lo que quería. Su padre se rió y ella por fin, sonrió.

La voz de Leif desde el otro lado de la puerta, les sacó de su burbuja. Llamó y pasó. Era hora de irse.

_ No quiero que se vaya.

_ Bueno, tranquilo, hoy vamos a quedarnos en tu casa, si no te importa, y mañana..., no sé, mañana Dios dirá...

_ ¿Queréis iros ya? – se levantó y buscó un juego de llaves en un cajón y se las tendió a su tío.

_ ¿No vienes? – le miró con miedo.

_ No puedo, cariño, tengo que trabajar – le vio morderse el labio como ella hacía y le apeteció abrazar a su padre, oh, qué bien sonaba eso.

_ Te esperaré despierta.

_ No, llegaré tarde – le sonrió-. Cuando llegue, pasaré a decirte buenas noches, si quieres, pero duérmete porque no sé cuándo terminaré aquí.

Se despidió de él y después de haberse serenado, pensó que debería ir a ver a su madre. Seguía enfadada con ella pero no había ido mal del todo, su padre la quería. Corrió hasta el salón pero por el camino se encontró a Jason y Nicole que le indicaron que su madre estaba arriba. Subió y al abrir la puerta su corazón que se había llenado de alegría con su padre, ahora se encogía de pena ante la visión de su madre.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Joder, era su dichoso cumpleaños, ¿es que no podía tener ni un sólo día de tregua? La cara de Eric seguía indeleble en su retina, su expresión de dolor y de traición. Ahora que todo iba a empezar, ahora que quería ir a por él con todas sus ganas, recuperar el tiempo perdido con el único al que siempre había querido. Miraba hacia su hija que lloraba desconsoladamente y que no se dejaba consolar por ella, se apoyaba en el hombro de Nicky y se abrazaba a ella. ¿Y ahora qué? Jason la abrazó y se derrumbó. Cuando Leif entró y dijo que Eric quería ver a su hija se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado, la había perdido y ya nada tuvo sentido. Echó a Jason y a Nicole del salón y se sentó sola a esa mesa vacía, comenzó a comer el pastel que Eric le había hecho, cerró los ojos y le visualizó como le había visto antes de que su mundo se viniese abajo, mirándola a los ojos, haciendo una declaración de intenciones con su comida, con el amor que rebosaba cada plato y ese postre en especial. Con cada bocado, se ahogaba más con todas las sensaciones que le estaba produciendo. El corazón se le desbocaba y podía sentir casi la suavidad de sus labios cada vez que la crema rozaba los suyos.

Así la descubrió Adele cuando volvió, echa un mar de lágrimas, sobre un plato vacío. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, y sollozó con más fuerza.

_ No llores, mamá, ya verás como todo se arreglará – dijo con un hilo de voz.

¿Cómo se le decía a una hija a la que ya se le había jodido la vida lo suficiente que eso no iba a pasar?

**·~·~·~·~·**

El turno de noche fue suave, no porque no hubiese mucho trabajo, sino porque Margaux había llamado de urgencia a Jean Louis y había ido a hacerlo. Aún así no se fue, no quería, se quedó en la cocina, en su despacho y cuando se le acabaron las excusas, subió a la parte superior del restaurante y se sentó ante el piano con una copa. Los camareros pasaban y le miraban de reojo, nadie le decía que la música que estaba interpretando era bastante deprimente. Ocho canciones después, se acercó a él una vieja amiga, se habían conocido una noche de juerga años atrás. Siempre se habían pillado con relaciones, así que quién sabía lo que podría haber pasado si no entre ellos, pero quizá, de ser así, nunca hubiesen conectado como hicieron y ahora no serían amigos.

_ Hay que joderse, pero a ti ¿qué te pasa? Menuda mierda de música, rey.

_ Marina, hola, guapa, yo también me alegro de verte – respondió con tono monótono sin levantar la vista siquiera.

_ No me lo digas, no estás contento.

_ No estoy de humor, cariño.

_ Ahora dime algo que no sepa.

_ Tengo una hija – sonrió un poco al ver su cara, sí, ahí la había pillado-. De trece años. Me acabo de enterar.

_ Joder...

_ Sí.

_ ¿De la novia aquella...?

_ De la misma que nunca me lo dijo pero a mi hermano y a mi madre, sí.

_ De repente, la música me está empezando a parecer hasta alegre – hizo una pausa mirándole con atención-. ¿Puedo preguntar?

_ No hace falta, yo te lo cuento. Resulta que nunca se había liado con mi hermano, fue sólo un beso. Desde que hace un año que descubrí que existía esa niña, siempre dí por hecho que era de él, seguía en su vida, no como yo. Ni siquiera la niña me sacó de mi error, pero lo de ella lo entiendo, pensaba que su padre no la quería...

_ Tienes una hija – sonrió-. ¿Y cómo es?

_ Preciosa, inteligente, divertida, buena cocinera, como yo pero en niña.

_ ¿Y ahora?

_ ¿Cómo que "y ahora"?

_ A ver, Eric, la noche que nos conocimos se te fueron horas y horas hablando de ella, y no me digas que fue el alcohol... La quieres, pues mira hacia delante, ¿no prefieres disfrutar de lo que puedes tener antes que quejarte por lo que no has tenido? – se la quedó mirando fijamente, eso era algo en lo que no se le había ocurrido pensar. Ella le sonrió-. ¿Sabes dónde está? – asintió- Pues mueve el culo y deja de martirizar a la clientela, por el amor de Dios. Te llevo.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Bajaron y Marina le recomendó que le llevara algo como ofrenda de buena voluntad. Entró en la cocina y salió con una caja en una bolsa. Le llevó al hotel y le preguntó si quería que le esperara. Salió con él y se fue para el bar del hotel con un libro. Había que reconocerle que tenía estilo. Subió a la habitación que Adele le había dicho que ocupaba su madre, llegó hasta su puerta y tocó, como no abría insistió. Al cabo de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió. Una Sookie ojerosa y con mirada inyectada en sangre y vacía le miró y se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Entró y se paró en el centro de la habitación, de repente había perdido toda su determinación, ya no estaba tan seguro de que aquello fuese tan buena idea. Y la amargura volvió.

_ ¿Por qué? – se limitó a decir sin mirarla- ¿Tanto me odiabas?

_ No, quien me odiabas eras tú a mí, ¿recuerdas?, no quisiste saber nada de mí, no creí que mi hija te interesara tampoco.

_ ¿_Tu_ hija? – rugió e intentó controlarse-. Era _nuestra_, de los dos.

_ Lo dices porque hasta hace unas horas no pensabas que era de tu hermano, ¿verdad? Estabas dispuesto a creer lo peor de los dos, pero mira, no, nunca pasó.

_ Puedo entender que por mi cerrazón no quisieras decírmelo al principio, te dejé, vale, te viste adolescente, embarazada y sola, fui un cabrón, de acuerdo, pero, ¿y después? – la miró con tristeza, con rabia, con angustia-. Catorce años, Sookie, he tardado catorce años en averiguar que soy padre...

_ ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Eric, que responde a algún tipo de conspiración contra ti? Pues no, te fuiste de nuestras vidas por decisión propia, me dejaste, aquel primer mes sin ti, me quise morir, a Jason le trasladaron a Londres y empecé una nueva vida sin el padre de mi hija que no quería saber de mí. Después, simplemente, seguí sin ti, dejé de pensar en ti, dejé de soñar contigo – se quedó mirándose las manos y Sookie siguió su mirada-. ¿Qué es eso?

_ Es tu pastel de cumpleaños, bueno, la mitad... – hizo una pequeña pausa para coger aire y se lo tendió- Lo hice pensando en ti, como todo hoy, como todo en los últimos catorce años. Iba a pedirte una cita, quería que saliésemos y empezáramos de nuevo, quería desesperadamente formar una familia con vosotras dos. Hasta lo había consultado con Adele para ver si a ella le parecía bien – su risa era amarga-. Tenía tantos planes para nosotros, ya me compré un apartamento en Londres para estar cerca de _mi_ hija cuando me contó que se volvía a casa...

_ Eric...

_ No... – dejó el pastel sobre la cama y se volvió hacia ella.

_ Por favor... – sonó como un quejido.

Se acercó hasta que sus pechos se tocaban, una de sus manos se fue a su cadera y ella volvió a gemir pero esta vez su sonido reverberó contra su pecho y el pelo se le erizó. El pecho de Sookie subía y bajaba y se apretaba contra el suyo, casi pudo sentir sus pezones, duros por la excitación, y sólo de pensarlo tuvo que controlarse para no echarla sobre la cama y volver a ser suyo. En un gesto casi olvidado, la cabeza de Sookie se levantó y la suya bajó al unísono y sus bocas quedaron a la misma altura, casi rozándose, sintiendo el aliento del otro acariciar su piel. Subió las manos hasta su cabeza y la cogió por el pelo sin mucha delicadeza, sus labios se encontraron en un beso demandante, áspero y rabioso, hasta que necesitaron del oxígeno casi tanto como de sus lenguas. Se quedaron jadeando boca contra boca, cuando Sookie intentó volver a acercarse, la paró. No era eso lo que tenía que hacer.

_ Te he querido tanto todos estos años – susurró con una voz que el resultó ajena hasta a él-, te quiero tanto aún que siento que me ahogo porque ahora ya no sé si te quiero más de lo que en este momento te odio.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	32. Chapter 32

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>32.<strong>

Algo se reveló en ella con sus palabras. Era el momento de acabar de sacar todo lo que había acumulado durante los años sin él, toda la nostalgia por su piel, toda la rabia por haberla dejado sola y embarazada. Por los años que se había pasado soñando con él pese a que no quisiera.

_ Me parece bien que me odies, yo también te odié por dejarme, por creer lo peor de mí y no dejar que me explicara, te odié porque me vi con dieciocho años, embarazada y sola porque el padre de mi hija no quería ni verme, cuanto más hablar conmigo. Así que ahora no te pongas digno porque no te lo dije. Saliste de mi vida por decisión propia, ninguno de los dos sabía en aquel momento que estaba ella también, pero me tuve que adaptar, hacer de madre y de padre para mi hija, estudiar y trabajar aunque Jason siempre me ayudó de todas las maneras posibles, para poder sacarla adelante y que sea la niña fantástica que hoy es.

_ Leif y mi madre lo sabían – dijo entre dientes-. No sería tanto secreto.

_ Tu hermano me siguió el rastro y lo descubrió. Me lo encontré en Berlín por casualidad, nos fuimos de copas y ¿sabes qué?, aquella noche casi me lo tiré – sus ojos llameaban de rabia. Hizo una pausa y añadió en un susurro-. Estaba tan borracha que por un momento pensé que estaba contigo... Ya ves, la historia de mi vida, nunca estabas cuando más te necesitaba. Es más, me pregunto qué haces aún aquí, ¿estás intentando batir algún récord de permanencia?

_ Estoy aquí por Adele.

_ ¿Has venido a decirme que me odias por el bien de mi hija? Eso es nuevo, sí señor...

_ No, vengo a decirte que se va a quedar conmigo un poco más de tiempo, creo que me merezco poder conocer a mi hija sabiendo que lo es, hasta ahora he estado pasando el tiempo con mi "sobrina". Quiero que sea lo menos traumático posible para ella. Era una niña feliz esta mañana cuando la desperté y se le escapó llamarme papá, quiero que siga así. Paso la mitad de la semana en Londres y el resto aquí, cuando esté allí quiero que esté conmigo.

_ Supongo que es justo – asintió-. Si ella quiere hacerlo, por mí bien.

_ ¿Supones? Eso ha tenido gracia...

Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirándose en silencio, en realidad, ¿qué más podrían decirse ya? Sólo quedar para que sus abogados hicieran el resto.

_ Si esto es todo a lo que has venido, creo que ya podemos dar por finalizada la conversación.

Eric se dirigió a la puerta y cuando iba a abrirla se paró y se volvió ligeramente para mirarla.

_ De no haberlo descubierto así, ¿me lo habrías dicho?

_ Sí - susurró-, primero hubiese aceptado salir contigo porque aún te quiero, habríamos empezado de nuevo y cuando ya hubiese estado segura de que me querías tanto como yo a ti, cuando hubiésemos sido una familia los tres, como debería haber sido desde el principio, te hubiese contado lo que tú ya sabías en tu corazón, que era tuya.

_ ¿Habrías salido conmigo...? – su expresión dura se suavizó con una ligera sonrisa.

_ Había vuelto a Europa con esa intención, quería estar contigo.

_ Necesito tiempo... – musitó.

_ Lo sé.

_ ¿Esperarás?

_ ¿Dejarás de odiarme pronto?

_ No creo...

_ Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Salir de esa habitación fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida. Cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dejarse su futuro, perder la oportunidad otra vez de ser feliz con la mujer que quería pese a todo, pero en ese momento no podía concebir estar con ella.

Entró en el bar donde estaba su amiga, que le miró con pesar.

_ ¿Me tengo que temer lo peor? – no respondió- Joder, Eric, eres un capullo. ¿Por qué te empeñas en boicotear tu felicidad?

_ ¿Me llevas a casa?

_ Claro... – se giró para salir y ella le paró y le abrazó- No seas tonto, recupérate de esto pronto – murmuró contra su pecho- o esta vez la perderás para siempre.

Sabía que tenía razón pero ahora no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se despidió de ella con un beso y subió. La casa estaba silenciosa, era tarde, no esperaba que fuese de otra manera. A oscuras llegó hasta la habitación de Adele y entró. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró unos minutos, sonriendo, sorprendido por su estupidez, por su ceguera, ¿cómo no lo había visto? No, mal planteado, lo había visto, ¿por qué no había querido creerlo? Le daba rabia que Sookie tuviese razón en eso, no había estado dispuesto a creerlo, hasta el último minuto se había agarrado a la idea de que su hermano se le había quitado, había tenido una relación con ella y fruto de ello, habían tenido una hija. Le daba rabia que Sookie tuviese razón en más cosas, eso sería algo con lo que tendría que luchar y a lo que se tendría que enfrentar en otro momento. Ahora, sólo podía pensar en su hija y en como serían sus vidas juntos a partir de mañana. Acarició su pelo y se lo quitó de la cara. Adele murmuró algo en sueños y él sonrió. Se levantó y besó su cabeza. Se iba ya cuando la oyó llamarle.

_ ¿Papá? ¿Qué hora es...? – murmuró desorientada.

_ Duérmete, cielo – se acercó de nuevo a ella, volvió a besar su frente y la tapó bien-. Es tarde. Por la mañana hablamos.

_ Vale... – balbució- Te quiero.

_ Te quiero.

Cuando salió se encontró a Leif esperándole fuera. Evidentemente, quería saber qué había pasado, demás sabía que lo que le había retenido fuera no era el trabajo. Fueron juntos al salón y se sirvieron una copa de coñac. Su hermano parecía impaciente porque le contara pero, ¿por dónde empezar?

_ ¿Estuviste a punto de acostarte con ella? – ah, sí, por ahí mismo.

_ ¿Qué...? – dijo con fastidio- Después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy, ¿sigue siendo lo único que te importa?

_ ¿Lo hiciste?

_ Sí, fue hace siete años, estábamos borrachos y ella no estuvo conmigo en ningún momento. ¿Aclara tus dudas? Porque estoy seguro de que sólo has oído el _sí_ en esa frase, no has llegado a la parte en la que ella se estaba acostando contigo.

_ ¿Crees que eso consuela?

_ Me da igual si te consuela, deja de vivir en el pasado y de agarrarte a cualquier cosa a la que le puedas echar la culpa por lo que tú has dejado de hacer o has hecho mal directamente. La última vez que te fuiste no pasó nada, ese día en Berlín, tampoco, y ahora, ¿qué excusa te vas a dar?

_ No puedo estar con ella, ahora no.

_ Mira, Eric, entiendo que es algo muy importante para habértelo ocultado, nos hemos pasado años luchando contra ella para que te lo dijera, qué quieres que te diga, sois los dos igual de cabezones. Ni mamá ni yo éramos libres de decírtelo, para poder formar parte de la vida de la niña tuvimos que prometer que no lo haríamos, pero, una vez que Adele te encontró y ya estaba hecho, no hemos dudado en ponernos de vuestro lado y facilitaros todos los encuentros, o acaso crees que una niña tiene esa movilidad por el mundo, incluso Jason os ha ayudado todo lo que ha podido. Era cuestión de tiempo que Sookie te lo dijera, lo has descubierto de mala manera, lo sé, pero no hagas que eso haga mella entre vosotros. La quieres, querías pedirle una cita, empezar de nuevo, hazlo. Deja pasar unos días, aclara tus pensamientos y sopesa todo lo que tienes que perder.

_ Ahora me voy a concentrar en mi niña, no tengo tiempo ni ganas ni energía para su madre.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer? – murmuró con temor.

_ ¿Como que qué voy a hacer? Es mi hija, voy a ejercer de padre quiera su madre o no – hizo una pausa-. Por suerte quiere, pero eso no me hubiese detenido, si hubiese hecho falta, se la habría peleado en un tribunal.

_ Bonita manera de ejercer de padre, atacando a su madre – dijo su hermano con suavidad y con cuidado-. Ten cuidado, ella os quiere juntos, no seas un cabrón con su madre, te estás jugando mucho.

_ No va a hacer falta, en cuanto volvamos a Londres, pediré que se me reconozca como padre y que sea incluida en mis cuentas y lo que haga falta, ya le he dicho que cuando esté allí quiero que esté conmigo, sería una custodia compartida. Sookie me ha asegurado que no se opondrá si es lo que Adele quiere.

_ Aún así, ten cuidado, estás en un lugar muy peligroso, sería fácil conforme vivas con Adele, caer en la amargura de lo que has sido privado. Es una niña tan especial que te va a dar mucha rabia haberte perdido sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, su primer día de colegio... Me dio a mí y sólo soy su tío.

Dio un sorbo a su copa y consideró en silencio lo que Leif le decía, tenía razón, sería tan fácil acabar aborreciendo a su madre por todo eso... No quería hacerlo y esperaba contar con él para ayudarle en ese camino, pero aún quedaba algo más entre ellos que aclarar.

_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Leif? – su hermano se le quedó mirando quizá fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba, así que le ayudó para que no siguiese haciéndose el tonto- Besarla.

_ ¿Por qué volver a eso? – suspiró.

_ Porque voy a necesitarte a mi lado, porque quiero quererte y confiar en ti otra vez, pero necesito saber, necesito entenderlo.

_ Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, Eric – resopló-. Ella era la chica enamorada de su profesor, a mí me gustaba la idea, era enternecedor. Un día ella me lo dijo e intentó besarme, yo la rechacé, me asusté porque era su profesor y secretamente había potenciado y casi alentado su enamoramiento. Porque, de repente, no me pareció mal ni descabellado, la hora que pasaba con ella era siempre la mejor de mi día. En aquellos días mi vida era muy triste y vacía, y ella era el sol. Nos cegó a todos... – hizo una pausa y sonrió con nostalgia- Entonces la vi en tu cama, tan hermosa y deseable, y algo se rompió dentro de mí. No era que quisiera quitártela, no la quería, no así, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella y sabía que estaba mal. Me hizo enfrentarme a todo lo que iba mal en mi vida y a querer darle un cambio, y una de las cosas que yo creía que me harían empezar de nuevo era quitarme esa espina de saber a qué sabía ese beso que rechacé. Ella ni siquiera quería y no se negó porque posiblemente no supo hacerlo, durante unos instantes se dejó llevar y luego se separó de mí. Sólo fue eso.

_ ¿Te das cuenta del daño que me hiciste?

_ Me doy cuenta de lo errónea que fue mi acción, pero el que se fue sin atender a razones fuiste tú...

**·~·~·~·~·**

Adele se levantó temprano, se duchó rápidamente y fue a la cocina, se encontró a Nicole tomando un té y leyendo un periódico.

_ Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?

_ Buenos días, ¿aún están dormidos?

Sobre la mesa había unos croissants y se sentó con ella a comer uno con un batido de chocolate. Ella le sonrió y cerró su periódico.

_ Pues sí, estuvieron hablando hasta tarde. Tenían mucho que decirse y que explicarse...

_ ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?

_ Repartirás tu tiempo entre ellos dos – dijo con sencillez.

_ ¿Y mamá?

_ No van a obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras, cariño, simplemente, pasarás tiempo con tu padre y con tu madre.

_ ¿Y la opción de que sea con los dos ya no existe?

_ Yo no la esperaría en un tiempo, déjales que se les curen las heridas. Se quieren, si tiene que ser, volverán a encontrarse...

_ ¿Y si no se encuentran?

_ Al menos, podrán empezar de cero sabiendo que lo suyo no pudo ser y que no será. Esta vez, sí.

_ No me consuela, los quiero juntos – se obstinó.

_ Dales tiempo antes de ponerte a maquinar nada, sé que no soy nadie en tu vida pero hazme caso, ahora sólo conseguirías separarlos más.

Sabía que tenía razón pero qué difícil era aceptar que tenía que ser así. Terminó su desayuno y fue al dormitorio de su padre. Se acurrucó a su lado y volvió a dormirse.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Tal y como había dicho, cuando volvieron a Londres comenzaron una especie de custodia compartida. Pam le buscó al mejor abogado y acabo descubriendo que ella ya era su hija legalmente. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido pensar que era Adele Northman porque su nombre ya figuraba en su partida de nacimiento. Eso le hizo considerar muchas cosas, Sookie había estado enfadada con él pero no lo suficiente como para borrarle de la vida de su hija. En París, ella le había dicho que se lo hubiese dicho, quizá simplemente no había encontrado el momento, pero no quiso pensar mucho en eso. Su vida con Adele pronto se acomodó a una rutina. El jueves la dejaba en el colegio y se iba a París y para regresar el lunes justo a tiempo de recogerla. En realidad, su rutina no había cambiado tanto, básicamente era la misma que antes de saberlo, pero cada vez que la oía llamarle papá su corazón daba un salto en su pecho y, dependiendo de su humor, se sentía encantado u odiaba a su madre por todo lo que le había privado de oírlo. Aún así, procuraba que ese resentimiento no saliese de él y su hija lo notara. Eran días felices. Su mes de vacaciones lo pasaron en Estocolmo y en el Mediterráneo, donde estuvo rodando su programa que cada vez tenía más difusión internacional.

Celebró su cumpleaños en Ibiza con toda su familia, no recordaba haberlo hecho desde que era niño, su hija, su madre, su hermano con su novia, sus mejores amigas, incluso Margaux. La vida era hermosa, por fin, ya era hora, pero, aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta, algo faltaba en ella.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	33. Chapter 33

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>33.<strong>

La vida sin Eric en el horizonte y con media Adele resultó más desalentadora de lo que quería mostrar a los demás. Aún así, ella sabía que Jason y Leif la conocían lo suficientemente bien como para tener clarísimo que les estaba mintiendo. A la más mínima insinuación, se iba, no quería acabar llorando delante de ellos, así que con el paso de los días, dejaron de preguntar y simplemente se mantenían ojo avizor sobre ella, como si fuese una mujer frágil a punto de romperse. Se refugió en su trabajo como alternativa a sus horas de soledad, también empezó a salir mucho, quedaba con cualquiera que estuviese dispuesto a irse de fiesta, se levantaba en camas a las que no recordaba haber llegado, y de otras a las que sí pero no le hubiese importado olvidarlo también. En un lapso de un mes, su vida había dado un giro radical, se había divorciado, el amor de su vida no quería saber nada de ella, había perdido en parte a su hija y su vida estaba yéndose a la mierda. Ver que Adele elegía a su padre por encima de ella era lo que más dolía, más que Eric ignorándola, saludándola con frialdad, en el mejor de los casos, cuando se encontraban. Leif intentaba quitar hierro a la situación, hacer que tuviese paciencia, porque eso tenía que acabar, que le dejase que se le pasara, pero lejos de que se pasara, cada día se abría más brecha entre ellos dos. Puso Love hurts hasta que le dolieron los oídos, era como un mantra a seguir y decidió que ya estaba bien, tenía treinta y dos años, estaba buena y había un montón de hombres que estaban deseando estar con ella. Si Eric no había querido ser, peor para él, ahí fuera había otro que se moría de ganas porque ella le dejara entrar, sólo tenía que salir a conocerle.

El verano llegó como sin querer, se fue con Christy al apartamento que sus padres habían comprado en el sur de España. Seguro que unas semanas en Sotogrande servirían a su propósito, estaba dispuesta empezar de cero otra vez, a arrancarse de su cabeza la loca idea de que el padre de su hija recapacitaría algún día y estarían juntos de nuevo. Y lo hizo, como todo lo que se proponía en su vida, a base de tenacidad, se extirpó a Eric del corazón. Volvió a finales de agosto, aprovechó que Jason no estaba, se encerró en casa y se emborrachó y lloró por última vez por Eric Northman, y le deseó feliz cumpleaños y una feliz vida.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Sookie se había convertido en su preocupación, procuraba vigilarla continuamente, no era que fuese a hacer alguna tontería, bueno, las hacía a diario, saliendo todas las noches que Adele pasaba con su padre, acabando borracha muchas de ellas y a saber qué más. No quería pensar en la conducta de su hermana, le daba miedo lo que se estaba hundiendo, lo había comentado con Leif y los dos estaban preocupados y convencidos de que los dos llegarían a ver la luz en algún momento, pero los días se convertieron en meses y cada vez estaban más lejos el uno del otro.

En Navidad, desistieron de sus intentos, Sookie parecía completamente recuperada, Eric parecía completamente perdido para la causa y Adele, que estaba bien, parecía completamente ajena a lo que sus padres se alejaban e insistía en que debían estar juntos. Lo curioso de Adele era que pese a estar creciendo y convirtiéndose en una adolescente preciosa, seguía siendo esa niña que soñaba con cosas imposibles, como que sus padres se reconciliaran, era la mujercita que quería ser el apoyo de su madre y la niña de su padre, porque nunca había podido serlo antes y ahora, de repente, le apetecía que Eric la mimase. Y dicho y hecho, no había nada que no le diese a la niña. Tenía su gracia ver cómo la consentía, cómo se habían convertido en año y medio en los mejores amigos. En realidad, eran tan parecidos que a veces, costaba decir quién era el mayor de los dos, lo que no decía mucho en favor del que se hacía llamar papá...

Y así, Adele cumplió los quince.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Desde que estalló el Armagedón en el restaurante, su vida había cambiado sustancialmente. Se sintió tan culpable durante muchas semanas, porque estaba entre los dos, repartiéndose entre ellos, intentando ser un puente que no unía nada. Los meses habían pasado y sus padres cada vez estaban más lejos el uno del otro. Lo peor era que se había quedado sin ideas, no sabía cómo hacerlo ahora, y ver a su madre y lo que estaba haciendo, le hicieron refugiarse más en su padre, lo que tampoco ayudaba a su madre a salir a flote, pero ella también estaba enfada, su padre era divertido, lo tenían todo en común, sus amigas se amontonaban en la puerta del colegio para verle cuando iba a recogerla, y sus madres, también. Jason y Leif les gustaban pero su padre era más joven y tenía pinta de actor. Estaba tan orgullosa de él, le quería como nunca se imaginó que llegara a hacerlo con un padre que ella había creído ausente por voluntad propia. Odiaba los jueves, él la dejaba en el colegio y se iba hasta el lunes. Si los meses previos, su madre no hubiese estado tan mal pese a jurar y perjurar que se encontraba perfectamente, le hubiese pedido que le dejara ir con él a París, para hacerle de pinche en su restaurante, para ir con él al mercado y acabar quedándose dormida en su despacho y cuando terminaba el turno irse a casa. Quizá podría pedírselo ahora que había empezado a levantar cabeza y parecía haber vuelto a la vida y volvía a sonreír. Además, ahora que volvía a ser la de antes, podría volver a intentarlo y poner en práctica su antiguo plan de reconciliación.

Se miró al espejo pensando lo que se pondría, por el rabillo del ojo había visto a su padre rondar su habitación. Miró el reloj, David estaría a punto de llegar. Su estancia en Los Ángeles había servido para algo, se habían hecho amigos, no era que no lo hubiesen sido previamente, pero antes era el hermano guapo de su mejor amiga y ahora era el hermano guapo de su mejor amiga que era su mejor amigo también. Terminó de vestirse y se maquilló un poquito, un poco de sombra clarita, rimmel y gloss, que a su padre no le gustaba, y sonrió a su reflejo. David tenía que caer, los demás chicos se volvían cuando pasaba tan rubia y alta por los pasillos del colegio, se parecía a su padre, pero su cara era una mezcla armoniosa con la de su madre, lo que era de agradecer a los hados de la genética, porque su padre era guapísimo pero haber sido como él con pechos tampoco hubiese sido lo deseable.

Un toque de colonia y a dejar que David cayera en su trampa...

**·~·~·~·~·**

La vida con su hija era fácil, los días que pasaban juntos eran estupendos y cuando no estaba la echaba muchísimo de menos. Aún le chocaba la idea, eso de ser padre, pero estaba tan encantado con su niña que lo proclamaba a los cuatro vientos. Su vida social se resintió bastante con su recién descubierta paternidad. Entre semana estaba en Londres y el resto lo pasaba en París trabajando, no era como si tuviese mucho tiempo para salir. Además, ahora tenía que considerar también a Adele en esa parte de su vida, seguro que no se lo tomaría a bien, y su relación con ella era demasiado nueva como para estropearla. Así que su vida social se reducía a su hermano y su novia, Pam, Anabel y Jason, cuando estaba en Londres y a sus más allegados y a sus ayudantes en París.

Así que no había tiempo para novias, ni tampoco le apetecía. Después de lo de Sookie se le habían quitado las ganas. Con ella hubiese llegado hasta el altar o hasta donde ella le hubiese pedido, pero eso era algo que él sabía que sólo habría hecho con Sookie. No era que se hubiese convertido en un monje, no por Dios, pero si estaba en Inglaterra, sus horarios para echar un polvo se ajustaban al horario escolar y si estaba en Francia, a su horario laboral. Nunca era en su casa, de hecho, ellas no sabían dónde encontrarle, era sólo sexo y así se lo hacía saber. No sabía si le apetecía que el cabrón que había sido, volviese, le daba pereza, suponía un esfuerzo adicional ser borde y desagradable cuando él no lo era en realidad y, mal que le pesara, los años y Adele, le habían reblandecido. Seguía fantaseando con Sookie, sí, pero cada vez menos, la quería pero cada vez que Adele le abrazaba y le decía papá, era una piedra más en el muro que los separaba.

Y mientras él se dedicaba a ser padre, su hija crecía y empezaba a tener una vida lejos de él, que acababa de llegar a la suya. La miraba de reojo mientras se arreglaba, no se lo podía creer, la niña de sus ojos, ésa con la que se reía, tocaba el piano, cocinaba y se le pasaban las horas hablando, se había levantado una mañana y era una mujercita preciosa y deseable para los chicos que la rodeaban. Y, ah, no, eso sí que no, él había sido uno de esos chicos no muchos años atrás y sabía perfectamente lo que pensaban y lo que querían. El que la iba a recoger era David, ya se conocían, pero le iba a hacer pasar un mal rato y a quitarle todas las ganas de acercarse a su niña a menos de un metro. Su cita tocó y fue a abrir.

_ David.

_ Hola, Eric – le miró con expresión gélida y le hizo tragar saliva-. Señor Northman...

_ Pasa, me puedes llamar Eric, ya lo sabes, pero cuidado, no tengas que conocer al señor Northman...

_ Vale... Eric – balbució.

Le encantaba el miedo que el chico le tenía, eso estaba bien, mantendría las manos lejos de su niña. Al cabo de unos minutos, que procuró que fueran los más incómodos de su corta vida para David, salió Adele.

_ ¿Qué tal? – se dio una vuelta para que la viese y aprobase su vestimenta.

_ Bien, pero ¿no te falta algo?

_ ¿Qué...? – se miró extrañada y corrió al espejo más cercano.

_ ¿La falda? Creí que te ibas a poner una...

_ Ay, papá, qué tonto eres – se rió pero él la siguió mirando serio-.

_ No, en serio, cariño, ¿dónde está la falda?

_ De verdad – puso los ojos en blanco y se señaló la mini mini que llevaba.

_ Oh, pensé que era un cinturón... – miró serio a David que no sabía si babear o darle la razón.

_ Yo..., no sé..., lo que os parezca bien, yo..., a mí me gusta pero sí, es corta... – balbució y los dos le miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco. El pobre chico resopló- Está bien, ¿quieres la verdad? A mí me encanta pero no quiero tener problemas con los demás, empezando por tu padre y terminando por otros chicos que quieran probar suerte aunque vayas conmigo.

_ ¿Y a ti qué más te da? Total, sólo somos amigos, no veo porqué no me pueden entrar otros – ahí fueron David y él quienes la miraron levantando la ceja. Se volvió hacia el chico divertido, a ver cómo salía de esa.

_ Adele, _vas_ _conmigo_ – remarcó sus palabras.

_ Lo sé, pero tú eres mi amigo. ¿Vas a bailar sólo conmigo toda la noche? ¿a estar pendiente de mí y a darme conversación y encontrar lo que digo gracioso y a tontear conmigo?

_ Siempre estoy contigo todo el tiempo – puso los ojos en blanco-, mira que te gusta quejarte por todo, bailo contigo, hablo contigo, me río contigo... Sabes que no os dejo solas a Silvia y a ti – la miró a los ojos y pareció que se había olvidado de que estaba allí con ellos-, a ti menos, que tienes mucho peligro y un día me voy a acabar pegando con alguien – se mantuvieron la mirada hasta que parecieron reparar en que él también estaba-. Venga, vamos, que Silvia ya habrá acabado de arreglarse.

Sí, su niña estaba creciendo. Lo que no quería decir que se lo fuese a poner fácil a ninguno de los dos.

_ ¿Al final te vas con el cinturón? – a David se le escapó una risa y le miró por el placer de amedrentarlo.

Entró corriendo en su dormitorio y salió con otra un poco más larga, pero poco más.

_ ¿Contento?

_ Sí, ahora que lo dices. Estás preciosa.

_ Gracias, papi – se colgó de su cuello y besó su mejilla.

_ Sí, sí, pero a las doce te quiero aquí.

_ ¡Pero, papá! – le lloriqueó y él se volvió a David.

_ A las doce.

_ Sí, señor...

Le gustaba ese chico, sí, a ver si se acababan de aclarar y lo mantenían todo a nivel platónico hasta que Adele no cumpliese por lo menos los treinta.

**·~·~·~·~·**

La primera vez que Nicky sugirió que llamara a Eric o se buscara un tío en condiciones, se enfadó con ella. Sabía que lo hacía pensando en su bien, no podía seguir con la dinámica que llevaba, saliendo todas las noches que Adele no estaba, tenía razón. Apenas si había visto a Eric desde la primavera, a veces, le espiaba desde arriba cuando venía con Adele, pero desde que la dejaba en el colegio el jueves y la recogía el lunes también allí, apenas si se cruzaban. Mejor así, no quería que la viese como estaba ahora, no quería ver lo bien que a él se le veía, contento y satisfecho. Seguro que tenía alguna novia también pero aunque se moría de ganas, no preguntaba a su hija. Empezó a cuidarse más, se apuntó a un gimnasio que había cerca del estudio y comenzó a tener una vida más sana. En poco tiempo, se vieron los beneficios de esa vida sana, poco a poco salía del bache en el que Eric la había dejado en mayo. Salió unas cuantas veces con un conservador de Sotheby's, era moreno, guapo, divertido, tenían química en la cama, sus manos, acostumbradas a las más bellas obras de arte, habían obrado maravillas también en ella, pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? No era Eric. Salió un par de veces con un profesor que había conocido en el gimnasio, pero tampoco pasó de ahí.

Así que cuando aquel día quedaron para comer y Nicole le preguntó por su vida sentimental, le contó que el mercado estaba muy mal y le preguntó si le prestaría a Leif. Como broma no tuvo gracia, lo sabía pero le valió para que se ofreciera a presentarle a alguien que no le hiciera pensar en él ni en broma. Le contó que era un amigo suyo, trabajaba para Le Monde, según la descripción que le había dado no tendría pérdida de quedar con él en un bar lleno de hombres, era como Gabriel Aubry pero más guapo y con el pelo oscuro. Ya sólo con eso, la curiosidad había hecho presa en ella, luego le contó que era divertido, tenía un sentido del humor corrosivo y era culto e inteligente. Con todo, lo guapo, lo inteligente y todo lo demás, era un hombre amable y sencillo, de trato muy fácil.

_ A ver, Nicky, guapa, me vas a decir que le estoy poniendo pegas y no es cierto, pero ¿por qué semejante joya no ha sido pillada por nadie?

_ Bueno, Sookie, cielo, ya sabes, a veces están libres hasta que aparece la mujer idónea para ellos, que puedan tener a quien les apetezca no quiere decir que se conformen con quien sea. Mira a Leif...

Siguieron de broma mientras comían y le dijo que le daría su teléfono y él la llamaría. Dos días después tenía una cita, no se podía decir que estos franceses no fuesen directos. Quedaron en la puerta de Sketch, había hecho una reserva para The Gallery. Llegó con miedo de que él no hubiese llegado ya, no quería parecer muy ansiosa, pero todo lo que Nicole le había contado de él le había resultado atractivo e interesante, y que se interesara por otro hombre que no fuese el padre de su hija, era algo que, simplemente, no pasaba. Se bajó del taxi y miró con ansiedad alrededor, un poco apartado de la puerta se encontraba un hombre alto, moreno y, desde donde ella estaba, muy guapo, con bastante parecido a Gabriel Aubry. Sus ojos se cruzaron y él sonrió aliviado, lo que le extrañó, ¿quizá pensaba que sería de otra manera? Se acercó a ella y se presentó.

_ ¿Sookie? – dijo con una voz melodiosa y aterciopelada. Seguro que tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara, era mucho más guapo de lo que le había parecido de lejos- Me alegra conocerte, soy Luc.

_ Sí, yo también me alegro de conocerte, he escuchado hablar mucho de ti...

_ Bien, espero, porque todo aquello no fueron más que una sarta de mentiras – se rió y su risa le gustó.

Pasaron y se dejaron atrás los salones hasta que llegaron al suyo. Le recibió una mujer altísima sobre unos tacones imposibles que les condujo hasta su mesa con parsimonia y a la que daban ganas de adelantar. Los dos se miraron pensando lo mismo, y se sonrieron. Aquella cita iba muy bien, ¿acabaría igual? Durante las siguientes dos horas, regadas con un vino excelente, comieron, se rieron, hablaron de todo y cuando llegó el postre, que él no había querido y había cambiado por un café, tenía bastante claro daba igual si funcionaban juntos como pareja, le gustaba como amigo. El postre estaba buenísimo, helado con nubes, a Adele le encantaba, lo había aprendido de su padre, pero no iba a pensar en él con aquel hombre espectacular y encantador frente a ella. Así que le dio a probar, le tendió su cuchara para que degustara esa delicia y él lo hizo, la miró a los ojos y sonriendo probó lo que le tendía.

No salieron lo suficientemente rápido del restaurante.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Eileen Townsend-Lewell era tonta y pija a la enésima potencia, pero que invitara a su cumpleaños era un honor. Claro, que ella lo que quería era que fuese David, por eso tuvo que aceptar el pack con la hermana y la amiguita empollona, por eso se había vestido así, no era que a ella le gustara ponerse faldas cinturón como decía su padre, era más alta, con las piernas más bonitas y largas, y le apetecía molestar a ésa que estaba intentando ponerle coto a su David. Él, por su parte, se había quedado, como había dicho, con ellas, había hablado con ella, se había reído, había bailado y el corazón casi se le había salido por la boca cuando hasta tonteó con ella. Había mirado mal a los que se le acercaban y había puesto su mano alrededor de su cintura para disuadir sus posibles avances. Le había mirado fingiendo estar molesta y él le había sonreído como su padre cuando sabía que le mentía.

A las once y media, David anunció que era hora de irse, iba a protestar cuando la acalló con un beso.

_ Nos vamos, si quiero salir contigo voy a tener que hacerle caso a tu padre – murmuró con dulzura y volvió a besarla.

Las piernas apenas si la sostenían y el corazón le saltaba en el pecho, estaba segura de que golpeaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él lo sintiera en el suyo. Dejó sus labios y la miró con una sonrisa.

_ Vaya, he conseguido que te quedes muda, eso debería puntuar – se rió-, ya sé lo que hacer cuando me vuelvas loco.

_ Así que te vuelvo loco... – dijo con fastidio, no esperaba que ser parlanchina le molestara.

Él sonrió y apartó el pelo de su cara, se mordió el labio y susurró con una voz que la hizo estremecer.

_ No te imaginas cuanto.

Salieron de la mano, con Silvia riéndose y dieciéndoles que por fin, que no hubiese aguantado una semana más con el tonteo que se traían. Iban riéndose en busca de un taxi, estaban cerca de Sketch y allí siempre había a esas horas. Se quedó lívida, en la puerta del restaurante, su madre se besaba con un hombre alto y moreno antes de entrar en un taxi y perderse en la noche sin despegar sus bocas.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	34. Chapter 34

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>34.<strong>

Cuando Leif les reunió con su madre y les invitó a comer, lo último que se le había ocurrido pensar era que les dijera que se casaba. Llevaba viviendo con ella prácticamente desde que se conocieron por eso le extrañó, no parecían ser de esas parejas que necesitaran de un contrato que certificase su amor, pero su hermano estaba rondando los cuarenta y se veía que le estaba afectando.

_ ¿No decís nada? – su madre comenzó a llorar- Joder, mamá, pero no llores, creí que te ibas a alegrar, toda la vida oyéndote que querías que encontrara a una buena mujer y que me casara y ahora que lo hago...

_ Pero es que me alegro, hijo, ya era hora.

_ Es un alivio, ahora a ver si pudieses expresar tu alegría como la mayoría, sin llorar – sonrió y besó a su madre.

Adele dio un salto y se abrazó a su cuello y le dio un beso.

_ Ya era hora, mira que te ha costado...

_ Encontrar a la mujer perfecta es difícil – volvió los ojos al oírle decir eso.

No fue cómo lo dijo sino que lo hizo mirándole a los ojos. Su hermano, el escritor, al que le gustaba dar un puntito teatral y dramático a sus frases... Pero recibió el mensaje alto y claro, que era su propósito, después de todo.

_ No te tenía por un romántico que cree en su otra mitad, la que es mejor.

_ Y no lo soy.

_ Sí, sí... – se rió Adele- Vamos, Leif que hemos visto cómo se te cae la baba con ella. La abuela y yo, prácticamente desde el primer día. Anda que no nos reímos de ti...

_ ¡Adele! – le regañó su madre, por fin, con una sonrisa-. No nos reíamos de él, nos reíamos con su actitud de adolescente.

_ Venga, venga – sonrió fingiendo reprender a su madre y su hija-, no os riáis más del cuarentón enamorado.

_ Qué bonito, menos mal que me tenéis a mí, pero al final, quien ha tenido el valor de perseguir lo que quiere, he sido yo. No os veo a ninguno con esa persona que os estremece... – pasó los ojos por ellos y sólo Adele se rió con complicidad. ¡¿Qué? ! ¡¿Cómo? ! ¡¿Cuándo? ! Iba a matar a ese David...

La comida continuó entre risas y más complicidad entre Leif y Adele. No, no, no..., ¿se había convertido, de repente, en un padre? ¿ahora su confidente era Leif? Les estuvo observando el resto de tarde. Se la pasaron cogidos del brazo riéndose y cuchicheando mientras él llevaba a su madre.

_ Es una niña increíble, hijo.

_ Sí que lo es – sonrió orgulloso.

Sabía por donde iba aquello. Su madre había llorado tanto pidiéndole perdón por no habérselo dicho, se reprochaba tanto haber colaborado con su silencio en ocultársela, que siempre que tenía ocasión, volvía a llorar y a pedir su perdón, como si él no la hubiese perdonado ya mil veces. Al principio, le dolió, claro, pero lo entendió, él también había estado dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mantener a Adele en su vida.

_ Hijo...

_ No, mamá, ya vale, no empieces otra vez – murmuró con dulzura acuclillándose a su lado-. Te quiero y entiendo lo que hicisteis, ahora sé que Adele es mi hija y nos adoramos, no quiero que llores más, ya hemos tenido demasiadas lágrimas en nuestras vidas...

Llegaron al piso de su madre y por el rabillo del ojo vio como Adele arrastraba a su tío a su habitación. Dejó a su madre en el salón y fue detrás de ellos. La puerta estaba entreabierta, no estaban a la vista pero les oía muy bien.

_ … pues no lo sé, Leif – Adele hizo una ligera pausa-, es posible.

_ Tienes que enterarte – oyó a su hermano.

_ A ver cómo, porque si no lo hago bien, puede asumir que no es cosa mía lo de querer saber, ya sabes...

_ Lo sé, pero yo no se lo puedo preguntar y Nicky no quiere más líos de los que ya tiene organizando una boda, sólo quedas tú.

_ Vale...

_ Llámame en cuanto sepas algo.

_ Y si me dice que sí, ¿qué? Creo que ha estado saliendo con alguien.

De repente entendió la conversación. ¿Sookie? ¿Salía con alguien? Sintió que le faltaba el aire, ¿le había olvidado?

**·~·~·~·~·**

Sonrió a Leif, por el pasillo se escuchaban los pasos perdidos de su padre, les había oído. Misión cumplida.

_ ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Crees que intentará algo?

_ Bueno, ahora te toca a ti jugar al despiste, no confirmes pero tampoco desmientas, ¿crees que podrás?

_ Por favor – puso los ojos en blanco a su tío-. Parece mentira...

_ También es verdad, si siempre has hecho conmigo lo que has querido – se rió.

Se asomó para asegurarse de que su padre se había ido y cerró la puerta.

_ Lo que no entiendo es porqué le presentasteis a ese tío. Joder, está buenísimo.

_ ¡Adele! – se escandalizó Leif.

_ Ah, vale, sí, tengo quince años, pero no estoy ciega, y es guapo a rabiar. Ya he visto a mi madre comérselo a besos, un visual que me perseguirá el resto de mis días, gracias.

_ Bueno, tenía que ser alguien que espoleara a tu padre o fuese bueno para ella. Tampoco han salido tanto, él trabaja en París.

_ Mi padre también y mira...

_ Sabes lo que quiero decir – la miró con fastidio-, tú padre tiene un restaurante, él trabaja para un periódico, es muy diferente.

_ Aún así, le deberíais haber buscado alguien que fuese menos competencia. Yo siempre elegiré a mi padre pero hasta Silvia dice que, objetivamente, papá lo tiene muy difícil y eso que ella piensa que el hombre más guapo que ha visto.

_ Esperemos que sirva para que tu padre reaccione, ya está bien esta tontería suya.

_ Dios te oiga...

**·~·~·~·~·**

Hacía tres meses que conocía a Luc, no era que fuese a casarse con él, Luc no era de esos y ella tampoco, pero se divertían tanto que, en las pocas ocasiones en las que conseguían coordinar sus agendas, el tiempo que pasaban juntos siempre le sabía a poco. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y le sonrió.

_ ¿Vas a ir a la boda?

_ ¿Cómo no?, es una de mis mejores amigas – pasó el brazo por su hombro y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

_ ¿Vas a ir con alguien?

_ Claro... – lo dijo casi con tono impersonal.

_ Oh – vaya, eso era una decepción, no quería ser la que fuese sola y, si eso no fuese razón suficiente, nadie más espectacular que él para acompañarla-. Bueno... – él soltó una carcajada y besó su frente.

_ Me gustaría ir contigo, perdona si he asumido que iríamos juntos – hizo una pausa y buscó sus ojos- a no ser que quieras ir con otro...

Sabía a quien se refería, esa había sido una de las charlas de almohada que habían tenido unas semanas atrás. Él le había confesado que una vez estuvo a punto de casarse pero que su novia le dejó porque él siempre estaba fuera, viajando, trabajando, le dejó por uno de sus mejores amigos. No fue muy agradable descubrir que le engañaba semanas antes de la boda pero al menos no lo había hecho después. Ella compartió su triste historia de amor y lo que más le sorprendió fue que él le preguntara porqué no intentaba recuperarle. Pero esa era la relación que ellos tenían, eran amigos por encima de cualquier cosa.

Tenía que agradecer a Nicky que le hubiese puesto en su camino, gracias a él había recuperado la alegría de vivir. La mujer que había resurgido de sus cenizas le gustaba, se veía estupenda y se gustaba cuando se veía a través de sus ojos, y poco a poco, comenzó a verse así por sí misma. Y con ese espíritu comenzó la caza del vestido perfecto para la boda.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Conforme pasaban los días y se acercaba el momento, empezaba a ponerse histérico. ¡Dios mío, se iba a casar! El caso es que él sólo tenía que comparecer, Nicole se había encargado de todo con eficiencia y echando mano de su sentido práctico, después de todo, ya llevaban dos años y viviendo casi desde el primer día juntos, tampoco era que fuesen a organizar una boda real. Era más una fiesta para la familia y los amigos más cercanos, y, luego, estaba su necesidad de sentir que ella fuese suya de todas las maneras posibles.

Por suerte, tenía a Adele y su mente privilegiada y malévola a su servicio para entretenerle y distraerle de pensar en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando Nicky le había dicho que le había preparado a Sookie una cita con Luc para ver si Eric reaccionaba, se quedó lívido, ya sabía que lo de presentarle alguien a Sookie había sido idea suya, pero nunca pensó que lo elegiría a él. De todos sus amigos era el único al que no soportaba y no porque fuese un cabrón o un imbécil sino por todo lo contrario. Ella nunca le había dicho nada de él en ese sentido pero la manera en la que tenían de hablarse y tocarse, desataba todos sus demonios interiores y le sugería que entre ellos había un conocimiento mucho más profundo de lo que decían, y a él se lo comían los celos. Era evidente que no iba a ser virgen cuando la conoció, que era prácticamente de su edad, también era cierto que nunca le había dicho nada que confirmase sus sospechas, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo. Tampoco iba a hacer preguntas, porque la única vez que se atrevió a sacar el tema estaban en una fiesta y ella se enfadó, le dijo que los dos tenían ya una edad y no le iba a reprochar lo que había hecho antes de ella. Miró alrededor y le preguntó, "¿quieres que te diga a cuántas de éstas te has tirado?". Había unas cuantas, sí, pero no iba a confesarlo, Nicole le sonrió con condescendencia y le contestó a eso que no había dicho, entre como él había esquivado la mirada de alguna y cómo la habían mirado ellas, acertó a la primera.

El caso era que el hecho de que ahora estuviese con Sookie y le hiciese lo mismo a su hermano le hervía la sangre. Sonrió al pensar en Eric, nunca se imaginó que le hubiese echado tanto de menos, se había perdido la niñez de su hija pero también él se había perdido verle convertirse en el hombre que hoy era su hermano y, quitando su cabezonería, era un gran hombre. Esa misma obstinación le había servido para triunfar en la vida pero le había privado de tanto que no sabía si, puesto en una balanza, compensaría lo más mínimo. Ahora los veía a los dos juntos y todos esos años de distancia se habían diluido como por arte de magia, por fin volvían a ser una familia, o casi... Sólo faltaba que ese par de idiotas recapacitaran y se dieran una oportunidad, por eso Luc estaba de más.

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y agradeció a Adele que fuese a sacarle de sus cavilaciones.

_ Uy, qué pensativo estás – se sentó junto a él en el sofá- ¿Qué pasa?

_ Pensaba en el tío que sale con tu madre...

_ ¿Luc? – la miró sorprendido.

_ ¿Conoces a ese capullo?

_ Oh, sí... – sonrió misteriosamente- Nos lo _encontramos_ cuando fuimos a comprarnos los vestidos. Les quedó muy bien, todo muy casual – se rió-. Es guapo y encantador, papá lo tendría difícil si no fuera porque son amigos.

No pudo evitar levantar la ceja ante la afirmación de Adele, bueno, era muy joven aún, no esperaba que supiese..., no, no era que no lo esperaba, como lo supiese se iba a enterar David. No quería pensar ni siquiera en eso.

_ Ya..., bueno, entonces está bien...

_ ¿Te incomoda esta conversación, Leif? – se rió de él- A ver, cómo lo diría yo, se tratan con más "familiaridad", pero básicamente, es como si fueras tú. A lo mejor es una cosa francesa esto de ser cariñoso y – se detuvo buscando la palabra- táctil, bueno, iba a decir sobón pero estás claramente incómodo con la conversación y con la idea de que yo sepa hasta donde llega su capacidad de serlo.

_ Me vas a perdonar si se me ponen los pelos de punta sólo de considerarlo, eres mi niña, siempre lo vas a ser, y sabes que no importa lo que me incomode, siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

_ ¿Podrá ir David a la boda? – los ojos se le iluminaron al decir su nombre y sonrió al verlo.

_ Mmm, ¿vas a ir con él?

_ No, pero me gustaría mucho que fuese...

_ Bueno, me pasaré por su casa... – hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Tenemos que tener tú y yo alguna conversación sobre esto? – enrojeció- Porque a mí no me cuesta tener la charla contigo y acto seguido decirle a tu novio que como se pase un pelo le corto las pelotas. No quiero decir que no puedas contarme lo que sea, ya lo sabes, sino que recuerdes que sólo tienes quince años y que él lo recuerde aún más.

_ Vaya, teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento adolescente que tenéis todos los adultos que me rodeáis y que la mayor parte de las veces, la única responsable soy yo, no sé cómo tomármelo. No te preocupes, el día que pase, tomaremos medidas, no queremos otra adolescente preñada en la familia.

La miró mientras salía con la boca abierta y, de repente, se sintió viejo.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Leif y su madre les recibieron en el aeropuerto. Margaux le cogió la mano y se la apretó dándole ánimos, sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Esa semana tendría que enfrentarse a Sookie por primera vez desde que todo se destapó. Se habían visto ocasionalmente y de pasada, nunca habían intercambiado más de diez palabras y siempre sobre Adele. No era que él no hubiese querido decirle nada, se moría por hacerlo pero ya no sabía cómo. Y luego estaba esa conversación que les había oído a su hermano y su hija, ella había pasado página ahora que él ya la había perdonado.

Acomodó a su madre en el coche y Margaux se quedó con ella mientras ellos dos colocaban las bolsas y la silla en el maletero.

_ Tranquilo, aún no ha llegado – murmuró su hermano sin mirarle con una sonrisa-. Tenía trabajo, hasta el miércoles no vienen Jason y ella.

_ ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? – fingió un desinterés que no sentía.

_ Por nada, claro, ya sé que a ti te da igual, siempre te ha dado, sólo es la madre de tu hija – le miró con reproche por el tono divertido con el que lo decía.

_ Puedo estar con ella en una boda sin que nos matemos, sin que pase nada.

_ Pues claro – soltó una carcajada-, porque si le estropeas la boda a Nicole, va a ser lo último que hagas, te va a matar.

Sonrió y se quedó mirando a su hermano unos segundos.

_ Joder, Leif, te vas a casar...

_ Ya te digo – se mordió el labio y le dedicó una sonrisa feliz-. Quién lo hubiese dicho. ¿verdad? – suspiró con un punto de envidia por el estado en el que estaba- A ver si no lo jodes esta vez y tú también puedes decir algo así dentro de poco...

_ No creo que sea posible... – se miró los pies y pateó con suavidad una piedra invisible- Ni siquiera tengo novia...

_ ¿Y para qué la quieres? Tu corazón siempre ha tenido dueña.

_ Que ya no está interesada por la propiedad...

_ Pues haz que se vuelva a interesar, tienes unos días para conseguirlo, a ver si esta vez lo haces sin consumiros en el intento.

Cerró el maletero y le dejó allí parado mientras él fantaseaba con la idea de pasar el resto de sus días consumiéndose con ella en el intento.

_ ¡Eric...! – le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Sonrió a su hermano y se subió al coche con el corazón lleno de esperanza, como hacía años que no lo sentía, con una motivación y una mirada de resolución. Hasta ahí habían llegado...

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gracias por vuestras alertas y favoritos, y por vuestros comentarios y mensajes.

Gracias, **Northmannorthman** por tu apoyo y tus ánimos.


	35. Chapter 35

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>35.<strong>

Corrió a abrazarse con su padre cuando entró, saludó con un beso a Margaux y se colgó del brazo de él para acompañarle a su habitación mientras Leif acomodaba a su acompañante en la suya, por eso había alquilado una casa tan grande, para que hubiese dormitorios para todos. Aún no sabía si su madre se querría quedar allí, Jason estaba encargado de hacer que eso fuese así, pero aún no sabían si Luc iba a hacer acto de presencia el mismo miércoles o el viernes. Ese era el único fallo de su plan, que, aunque su madre había sido muy discreta desde que la vio con él saliendo de Sketch, fuese a hacer una locura y a llevarle con ella. Por lo demás, iba bien, compartía habitación con Silvia y David y se pasaban el día en la piscina, besándose cuando no había ningún adulto a la vista. A su tío no le había hecho gracia que compartiese la habitación con él, que ahora ya no era el hermano de su amiga del alma sino su novio, se llevó a David a hacer la compra y había que decir que hubo un antes y un después de esa visita al supermercado. No era como si ella estuviese pensando en..., se ruborizaba nada más que de pensarlo, pero esta obsesión de su padre y sus tíos por su virtud ya estaba cansándola, ¿es que no iba a poder besarse y meterse mano un poco con su novio como cualquier adolescente que se preciara? Estaba claro que, si ellos podían evitarlo, no, y estaba en su poder ponérselo difícil.

Se sentó en la cama de su padre y le miró mientras deshacía la maleta. Le contó que estaba todo preparado, al fin y al cabo, la boda iba a ser sencilla, que las mañanas las pasaban en la piscina o paseando por la ciudad, que le estaba gustando mucho, y por las noches salían un rato y cenaban fuera casi todos los días, en la casa de algunos amigos o de familiares de Nicky.

_ ¿Y David...?

_ ¿Qué pasa con David y Silvia? – se puso a la defensiva y se apresuró a añadir el nombre de su amiga.

_ ¿No hay nada que quieras contarme?

_ ¡Papá! – bajó los ojos y enrojeció.

_ ¿Sí, cielo? – dijo con tono dulce-. Es que tú olvidas que todos hemos sido adolescentes, olvidas que yo sé en qué piensa un chico de su edad... Quiero que tengas confianza conmigo porque de los dos, yo soy el único con experiencia en estos temas – la miró con intención, vigilando su reacción-, porque cualquier cosa que te diga será porque te quiero y entiendo lo que pasa por la cabeza de un chico de diecisiete. Ahora ven aquí y dame un abrazo, me estás haciendo sentir mayor.

Fue y abrazó a su padre, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro por la vergüenza. Esa iba a ser una semana muy larga...

**·~·~·~·~·**

Se reunió con su hermano en cuanto terminó de acomodarse. De paso hacia el salón, miró por la cristalera y vio a su hija con Silvia y David jugando en la piscina bajo los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde, suspiró y apretó la mandíbula cuando el chico se acercó a Adele y la levantó en el agua. ¿Cómo había permitido Leif que durmiesen en la misma habitación? Joder, con su edad él ya era padre, aunque no lo supiera. Su hermano le sonrió leyendo su mente.

_ No te preocupes, están con Silvia y ya le he leído la cartilla a él, no va a pasar nada.

_ Me asusta que me la quiten ahora que la acabo de encontrar.

_ Pasará de todas formas, Eric, mejor que sea con un novio que nos teme y al que podemos controlar.

_ Supongo... – suspiró y sonrió levemente- Una semana y serás todo un señor casado..., ¿todo a punto?

_ No tenemos más que presentarnos y decirnos el "sí, quiero"... – le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa- Y ya me sentía casado, llevamos casi dos años viviendo juntos.

_ ¿Por qué casarse, entonces?

_ Porque la quiero y necesito que sea mía de todas las maneras posibles, ¿a ti no te pasa...?

_ Ella no es mía de ninguna de las maneras posibles.

_ Pero podría serlo...

_ ¿Está con alguien? – lo dijo en forma de pregunta pero era una afirmación. Su hermano le observó en silencio con media sonrisa mientras pensaba la respuesta.

_ Estar es un término muy amplio – dijo con cuidado, eligiendo las palabras-, no está con nadie pero sí se relaciona con alguien.

_ No es importante...

_ Eso sólo te lo puede contestar ella, tendrás que preguntárselo – se estremeció sólo de pensarlo-, pero yo estoy convencido de que no lo es como tú preguntas.

_ Te veo muy seguro – Leif le miró encogiéndose de hombros y sonrió.

_ Porque la conozco – hizo una pequeña pausa-, tanto como a ti...

La dulzura con la que le hablaba su hermano le estremeció, aún le sorprendía lo que había echado de menos ese tipo de relación en su vida, se sorprendía de haberle odiado tanto sin razón real y de cómo había entrado de nuevo en su vida gracias a su hija. Le estaba tan agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por ellos que, a veces, le apetecía abrazarle y casi llorar como un niño. Sus palabras también le daban esperanzas, pero a su vez, le daban miedo, ¿sería demasiado tarde para Sookie y para él? Había cometido todos los errores posibles con ella, seguro que aún estaba a tiempo de cometer alguno más...

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? – cambió de conversación porque ella era un dolor que en esos momentos no se podía permitir- ¿Tenemos algún plan?

_ Depende de Margaux y de ti, si no estáis cansados podemos ir a darnos una vuelta por la ciudad y cenar en algún sitio bonito. También podemos quedarnos en casa, como os apetezca, hasta mañana no tenemos ningún compromiso.

_ Preferiría que nos quedáramos, ya habrá tiempo mañana de salir a ver todo. Vamos a la cocina y preparo algo rápido.

Mientras cocinaba un poco de pasta llegó su futura cuñada, le saludó con un beso y se quedó con él en la cocina, hablando de naderías, burlándose de él y haciéndole reír mientras se tomaban una cerveza. Su hermano entró y se sorprendió de verla allí, no sabía que había llegado, se quejó amargamente de que iba a verle a él antes que al que en unos días sería su esposo amantísimo y, por un momento, se sintió incómodo y culpable, pero ella se rió, Leif se acercó y la besó cogiéndole el culo. Le gustaba ella y le gustaba aún más la relación que tenían los dos, eso era lo que él quería para sí mismo, esa misma relación pero con Sookie.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Al día siguiente fueron a comer con sus futura familia política. Le gustaba esa gente, no se entendía mucho con ellos porque su español no era demasiado bueno, pero coincidían en lo básico y al final, acababa siempre metido en la cocina con su cuñado o su suegra con una copa y riéndose. Le hizo gracia ver que su hermano hacía lo mismo y que, con la ayuda de Adele, se comunicaba con ellos y les ayudaba a preparar alguna cosa. El día se les hizo corto, a media tarde se fueron a casa a descansar un rato, que por la noche, seguirían los juegos. Y al día siguiente, la prueba de fuego, Sookie llegaba con Jason.

Adele lo había planeado minuciosamente con ellos dos, de esa semana no pasaba, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que sus padres se alejaran más porque mientras que su madre parecía estar saliendo a flote y haberse resignado, a Eric, aunque no lo pareciese ni lo dijera, cada día le costaba más. Al día siguiente empezaba el show y de verdad que esperaba que los planes de su sobrina no fueran descabellados, claro, que había que ver aún por donde les salía Sookie...

Por la noche, su madre se sintió un poco indispuesta y no quiso salir pero los animó a hacerlo a ellos, los chicos tampoco querían salir, así que se quedaron con ella y los cuatro fueron a cenar algo ligero y a tomar una copa. El clima invitaba a salir y a estar tranquilamente hablando en una terraza mientras disfrutaban de sus bebidas, las vistas desde donde estaban eran impresionantes y la compañía difícilmente mejorable. Cogió la mano de Nicole y se la llevó a los labios con una sonrisa, a veces, como en ese momento, el corazón se le encogía de lo que la quería y aún más cuando veía todo ese amor reflejado en sus ojos. Por su parte podía dar el día por finalizado, se moría por llegar a casa y dar buena cuenta de su cuerpo.

**·~·~·~·~·**

La película era un coñazo pero no se quería mover, Liv se había ido a la cama poco después de cenar y Silvia una hora antes después de dedicarle una sonrisa cómplice a los dos, Adele se había quedado dormida sobre su regazo y no quería ni respirar para no despertarla. Por suerte había puesto también un cojín fino porque tener su cabeza precisamente ahí no era bueno para mantener la calma. Acarició su pelo e intentó volver a enfrascarse en una historia a la que le había perdido todo el interés en cuanto su cabeza le tocó los muslos y su pelo rubio cayó como una cascada por ellos.

Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde la fiesta de Eileen, por suerte, todo había ido bien. Cuando la vio aquella tarde al recogerla en la casa de su padre, supo que de esa noche no podía pasar, estaba tan guapa que se le iba a ir todo el tiempo echando a los chicos que querrían algo con ella. Siempre le había hecho gracia cuando era "la amiga de su hermana", se sentía halagado por cómo le miraba. Estaba acostumbrado a que le mirasen así, era un chico guapo y popular en el instituto, pero con Adele siempre era diferente, ella había formado parte de su vida desde pequeños y él había estado con ella en los momentos más importantes, como cuando conoció a su padre. Tragó saliva, Eric le impresionaba y le intimidaba, igual que Leif, su expresión solía ser amable pero cuando se ponían serios, y casi siempre se ponían con él, daban miedo. Y un día, Adele dejó de mirarle así, justo cuando empezaban a ser buenos amigos, justo cuando él se daba cuenta de lo que la echaba de menos. Sin darse cuenta había explotado en la cara de todos, siempre había sido muy bonita, pero la niña tímida e inteligente había mutado en una chica alta, divertida y espectacular y él se veía en el instituto y en todos los lados, haciendo horas extra para que ningún chico se propasara con ella. Su hermana le miraba y se reía, le preguntaba porqué lo hacía y él siempre contestaba lo mismo, sabía lo que esos chicos pensaban, lo que buscaban. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo sabía porque él también lo quería. Intentó que no se le notara, era Adele, la amiga de su hermana, una más en su casa, pero no podía dejar de lado aquella epifanía y por eso se plegaba siempre a lo que Eric le ordenaba y la besó aquella noche, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ningún otro se la quitara.

Seguía absorto en sus pensamientos mientras la imágenes se sucedían en la pantalla, cuando dio un respingo. La mano de Adele se había deslizado por la cara interna de su muslo y se asía a él. Cerró los ojos e intentó controlarse, recordar que ella tenía quince años, como le había dicho Leif y que por más que sus hormonas le gritaran iba a aguantar aunque después tuviese que encerrarse en el baño y aliviarse él mismo las veces que hiciera falta mientras se daba una ducha fría. Poco a poco se fue relajando otra vez y acarició su pelo.

_ ¿Está bien? – la oyó murmurar.

_ ¿Qué...? – respondió confundido más por sus pensamientos que por una simple pregunta.

_ La película, ¿de qué va?

_ No lo sé – confesó con un hilo de voz al cabo de unos segundos-, no la estoy viendo.

_ ¿Y qué haces aquí? – se rió bajito.

_ No quería despertarte...

Adele se incorporó y le sonrió, acarició su cara con suavidad y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con el contacto de su mano, se acercó y le besó. No era el mejor momento, su cuerpo llevaba un rato reaccionando a ella pero ni pudo ni quiso impedírselo, poco a poco el beso se hizo más demandante. Se fue moviendo mientras le besaba hasta sentarse sobre él. Durante unos instantes no hubo nada más que su boca y su cuerpo hermoso apretándose contra el suyo. Durante unos instantes sólo estuvieron ellos dos, porque sólo unos segundos después, estaban ellos dos y dos suecos enormes y muy enfadados mirándoles desde el umbral del salón.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	36. Chapter 36

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>36.<strong>

La noche había sido muy agradable, había salido a cenar a un restaurante fantástico, con una comida casi tan buena como las vistas, que eran insuperables, se habían reído, se habían divertido y cuando en un momento determinado su hermano se perdió en la mirada de su mujer, Margaux y él se miraron dándose cuenta de que la noche había terminado. Le apetecía volver a casa y empezar a planear su ofensiva sobre Sookie. Desde que había oído a su hermano y a Adele decir que podría estar con alguien, algo se había sublevado dentro de él, no iba a permitir que sus errores se la dieran otra vez a otro, pero la charla que había tenido con su cuñada esa tarde le daba algo más que esperanzas, le animaba a no equivocarse otra vez, era el momento de demostrarle a la mujer que quería de qué pasta estaba hecho. El trayecto a casa fue rápido, entraron en silencio para no despertar a la casa y la luz les llevó al salón. La visión de su hija sobre su novio les paró en seco en el umbral, no estaba preparado para ver algo así y sintió ganas de irse para el chico y desmembrarle por haber osado tocar a su niña.

_ ¡Adele! – rugió casi más para que él dejara de abrazarla.

_ Papá... – dijo saltando de su regazo y la voz apenas si le salía del cuerpo.

Mal movimiento, al separarse y ponerse en pie, dejó al descubierto la evidencia que escondía el pantalón de David.

_ ¿Qué pasa...? – detrás de ellos apareció Nicole que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba- Oh...

_ Vete a tu cuarto, Adele – su expresión no debía dejar lugar a replicas pero su hija las hizo.

_ Papá, por favor... – intentó decir.

_ A tu cuarto – volvió a decir.

_ No ha pasado nada... so-sólo nos besábamos... – la miró con severidad y la hizo bajar los ojos-. ¡Es verdad!

_ No te lo voy a repetir más.

_ Leif – se volvió suplicante a su hermano que tenía una expresión muy parecida a la suya-, por favor...

_ Haz lo que te ha dicho tu padre, Adele.

Miró a David que asintió y se dirigió llorando hacia donde ellos estaban, les pasó sin mirarles y se refugió en los brazos de Nicole que les miraba con reproche pero sin poder evitar la risa.

_ A ver lo que hacéis, que la sangre es muy difícil de quitar de la tapicería – Adele sollozó aún más fuerte- Anda, tonta, ven, que no va a llegar la sangre al río... – su voz se perdió por el pasillo fundida con el llanto de su hija.

Clavó la mirada en David que tragó saliva, para entonces ya se le había bajado la erección y si había suerte, cuando acabara con él, no volvería a tener ninguna otra nunca más cerca de su hija. El chico se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a darles una explicación, tenía valor, eso había que reconocérselo.

_ Es verdad, no ha pasado nada – dijo con una voz más potente de lo que esperaba y lo fulminó con la mirada- Es, es cierto... Y no iba a pasar...

_ Por supuesto que no... – la voz de Leif tronó y el chico se encogió- ¿Qué hablamos el otro día, David?

_ Leif..., yo..., de verdad que no iba... Eric – sus ojos le debieron hacer desistir porque la voz se le debilitó-. Señor Northman, lo siento, no volverá a pasar...

_ Por supuesto que no va a volver a pasar, entre otras cosas porque tú quieres conservar tu pollita y lo que queda de semana vas a dormir conmigo. Te quiero bien lejos de mi hija, te quiero al otro lado en el piscina, al otro lado de la mesa, al otro lado de casa... No quiero tener que arrancarte nada que luego puedas necesitar – hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

_ Sí, señor – murmuró con un hilo de voz.

_ Pues vamos, a dormir, si puedes...

**·~·~·~·~·**

El calor les recibió aquella mañana, ¿qué quería? Estaban en España. Se dirigieron hacia Nicole que les saludaba efusivamente con la mano. Acomodaron el equipaje en el maletero y se dispusieron a salir del aeropuerto. Le había extrañado que no fuese Leif a recogerles.

_ ¿Y tu siamés? – se rió- ¿Dónde te lo has dejado?

_ Bueno – le devolvió la risa-, anoche tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo, se ha quedado para el control de daños...

_ ¿Qué ha pasado? – se interesó Jason pero su tono no parecía indicar que fuese algo grave.

_ Os vais a enterar en cuanto lleguéis, mejor os lo digo yo que soy más imparcial. Anoche cuando llegamos pillamos a Adele y a David besándose un poco acaloradamente...

_ ¡¿Qué? ! – bramó su hermano porque a ella se le fue la voz por la sorpresa-. Se va a enterar cuando pille a ese capullo.

_ Ya te cuidarás – le amonestó-, ese "capullo" bastante tiene con la que le ha caído. Menudo susto se llevó el pobre, suerte tendrá si no le produce un trauma permanente y se le vuelve a levantar – soltó una risita.

_ Pero no estaban... – recuperó la voz.

_ No, claro, estaban besándose y tampoco podría asegurar que si se llegan a emocionar no hubiese ido mucho más allá, pero no lo creo, David es un chico responsable y Leif ya lo había asustado lo suficiente. Además, según Adele, fue ella la que se puso sobre él y le besó.

Se quedó callada, no sabía qué decir, habían pillado a su hija de quince años metiéndole mano a su novio, no, definitivamente, se había quedado sin palabras. En pocos minutos llegaron a la casa, el silencio reinaba en ella. Liv salió a saludarles y tras ella Leif. Su tono no dejaba lugar a la duda, la cosa era grave, preguntó por su hija y le indicó su dormitorio. De paso hacia él, vio a Eric sentado en el jardín junto a David, que parecía no querer moverse para no provocar a la bestia. Suspiró, verle había hecho que algo prendiera en ella, incluso en una situación como en la que se encontraban. Llamó a la habitación y Silvia le abrió la puerta, la saludó y salió. En la cama, Adele lloraba y se levantó abriendo los brazos para que la abrazara.

_ Mami... – sollozó contra su pecho.

_ Vamos, cielo, no llores, no será para tanto.

_ Papá se enfadó muchísimo, no sé qué le ha hecho a David.

_ A mí no me ha parecido que le haya hecho nada, estaban sentados en el jardín – su niña levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

_ ¿De verdad? – su voz sonó enfadada- Yo estoy aquí, llorando y pasándolo mal y ¿ellos están en el jardín?

_ ¿Se puede saber qué pasó?

_ Estábamos en el salón y me dormí sobre su pierna y él para no despertarme, se quedó allí, viendo una peli aburrida y cuando me desperté lo encontré tan adorable... – bajó la mirada y se sonrojó- Sólo nos besamos...

_ ¿Querría saber qué hubiese pasado si no os llegan a interrumpir?

_ No hubiese pasado lo que piensas, mamá – esquivó su mirada-, no me siento..., yo... –balbució-, que no, vaya...

_ Bien, pues entonces, deja de hacerte la mártir que eso sólo pone más culpabilidad en vuestra acción, ve a ducharte y sal de tu dormitorio.

Adele se colgó de su cuello. Jugaba a ser una mujercita, pero por más que ya tuviese hasta un novio, seguía siendo una niña, la suya.

_ Te quiero, mamá.

_ Y yo a ti, tesoro, anda, a la ducha – le dio un cachete en el culo para que se levantara.

La dejó arreglarse y salió. Tomó aire y pensó que cuanto antes se enfrentara a Eric, mejor, era un trago por el que debía pasar, pero primero iría a su dormitorio, sacaría la ropa y se prepararía para encontrarse con el padre de su hija. De más sabía que sus planes nunca funcionaban cuando se trataba de él. Se fue contra un cuerpo y al levantar los ojos se encontró los suyos clavados en ella.

_ Eric... – murmuró con desmayo.

_ Hola, Sookie – lo dijo con un tono tan bajo y ronco que fue como una caricia-. ¿Has visto a Adele? ¿Te has enterado ya?

_ Sí, ya he hablado con ella...

_ ¿Y qué te ha dicho? Conmigo no quiere hablar... – su expresión compungida le arrancó una sonrisa.

_ Ven – le hizo pasar a su habitación y cerró tras ellos-. No sé lo que verías, ella dice que no hubiese pasado de ahí, que no hubiese ido a más.

_ David también dice lo mismo.

_ Es normal que estemos así de alarmados, es una niña – "nuestra niña", pensó para sí y sintió una oleada de calidez recorriendo su cuerpo al hacerlo-, pero quizá no deberíamos darle tanta importancia, no sé, Eric – esquivó su mirada-, yo te dejé hacerme mucho más que todo eso. Parece que nuestra hija puede controlar sus hormonas mucho mejor que nosotros lo hacíamos, ¿verdad?

No había sido su intención pero lo dijo con nostalgia, con una sonrisa, evocando los días en los que los dos fueron dos adolescentes despreocupados y enamorados. Y Eric reaccionó a sus palabras y a su manera de decirlas.

_ Supongo que sí, espero que sí – sonrió y los dedos de Eric trazaron su antebrazo-. Siempre era difícil controlar las hormonas y el amor que sentía alrededor tuyo. Aún lo es...

Se acercaron y sus pechos casi se rozaban, ahí estaba otra vez, a punto de hacer algo con el padre de su hija de lo que no estaba segura si acabaría arrepintiéndose. Sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos y en su vientre comenzaba a abrirse un vacío. La puerta de abrió y Nicole, que entraba con unas toallas, se quedó en la puerta muy parada ante lo que veía.

_ Oh, lo siento..., pensé que no había nadie, yo... – balbució- Hasta ahora...

Cerró la puerta muy apurada pero ya se había roto el encanto.

**·~·~·~·~·**

En cuanto entraron en la habitación, David intentó disculparse otra vez. No quería oírlo. El caso era que le creía, creía que no hubiese hecho nada con su hijita pero se recordó a sí mismo con esa edad y en una situación semejante y acabando dejando embarazada a su novia. A poco que él sintiese la mitad de lo que había sentido cuando Sookie estaba cerca, no hubiese habido voluntad que le hubiese impedido ir mucho más allá de un simple beso y algo de magreo. Se tumbó en la cama al lado de aquel chico que ni se atrevía a respirar y el fantasma de los amores pasados volvió a rondar su vigilia. Sabía que estaba tan despierto como él pero no sabía qué decirle, la situación en sí era tan absurda... ¿qué podría reprocharle él que había sido un padre adolescente, a un chico que no había hecho nada – aún, se recordaba-, con su hija?

_ ¿Duermes? – preguntó.

_ No...

_ Adele es una niña – suspiró-, supongo que a estas alturas ya sabes que ha estado siempre loca por ti, por eso tú debes ser más responsable y no jugar con ella.

_ No juego con ella, Eric, de verdad.

_ Sois muy jóvenes, espera un poco, los amores adolescentes no son para siempre y no quisiera que eso marcara a mi hija en el futuro.

_ ¿_Los amores adolescentes no son para siempre_? – repitió con sorna- Vaya y yo que siempre había creído que querías a Sookie...

_ No te pases, Woodhouse – le reprendió con voz airada.

_ Lo siento, señor Northman – musitó.

Durante unos segundos la tensión se podía palpar en aquella cama.

_ Pero tienes razón, aún la quiero.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar por qué la has dejado? Sookie es una mujer muy guapa y no le faltan los novios, el tío con el que está, según mi hermana, es un espectáculo – se volvió hacia el chico y la mirada que el echó fue suficientemente elocuente-. Dime que ya lo sabías..., ay, Dios, Adele me va a matar...

_ ¿Está con alguien? - no era que no lo supiera en el fondo, pero ahí estaba la confirmación de labios de alguien que no le mentiría o maquillaría la verdad para no hacerle daño.

_ La hemos visto con un hombre en actitud cariñosa, no sé si eso se puede llamar "estar" – puntualizó con sumo cuidado.

_ Puede hacer lo que quiera, no hay nada entre nosotros...

_ Mira, probablemente, me estoy pasando y luego me vas hacer llamarte señor Northman hasta que las ranas críen pelo, pero soy un observador imparcial por más que quiera a Adele y haya visto lo que pasaba a su alrededor en los últimos diez años, da igual si sólo he prestado atención los últimos tres años – hizo un pausa quizá esperando resistencia-. El caso es que nunca he visto a Sookie feliz y después de que te enteraras de lo de Adele, estuvo fatal. Este hombre la hace reír, no te digo que le quiera ni que sea importante, a lo mejor es un amigo porque también se ha reído siempre así con Leif. No juegues con ella – le parafraseó-, si no vas a intentar estar con ella, déjala, siempre ha estado loca por ti.

¿Cómo dormir después de eso? Pero esa conversación habría una puerta al entendimiento con ese chico. Sonrió al techo, había que joderse con las nuevas generaciones...

La mañana llegó y los dos desayunaron juntos, estuvieron hablando un rato más, y, a lo largo de la mañana, intentó hablar con Adele que, en ningún momento, quiso verle. Esperaría a que Sookie llegara para ver qué deberían hacer. Tener que hacer frente común ante su hija era una manera de reiniciar el contacto con ella. No le gustaba usar el disgusto de su hija en su propio beneficio, en su descargo y para su vergüenza, había sido una idea de David, pero era jodidamente brillante. Vio a Jason y fue a saludarle, cuando le dijo que estaba con Adele vio el momento de acercarse a ella. Tomó aire y fue a su encuentro. Se chocó con ella y su cuerpo reaccionó ante el suyo, como siempre, le llevó a su dormitorio y, evidentemente, había llegado a la misma conclusión que él, su hija no era como ellos, que no podían apartar las manos el uno del otro, que necesitaban del contacto de su piel, que no podían pasar un día si estar dentro el uno del otro. Acarició su brazo y se acercó, sólo podía pensar en besarla, podía ver en ella las mismas intenciones, y entonces, Nicole entró y rompió el hechizo. Aunque en un primer momento, se enfadó, al final agradeció que alguien hubiese hecho que no perdiese el norte, como siempre que estaban juntos, que le hiciera cometer un error que al final lamentara. Tenía unos días para reconquistarla, ya habría tiempo de volver a disfrutar con propiedad de su cuerpo. Haría que olvidara el nombre de quien fuese ese tío con el que salía, se convertiría en el hombre que ella siempre soñó, volvería a él, sería suya otra vez. Sí...

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	37. Chapter 37

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>37.<strong>

Al separarse de él, su cuerpo notó la ausencia y casi sintió el frío en el lado que quedaba sin su roce. No era el momento, tenían que hablar y hacer un frente común por su hija.

_ Lo siento, Sook – musitó Eric en un susurró-. No quería incomodarte...

_ No lo haces, ninguna de las dos cosas – sonrió-. No lo sientes y no me has incomodado – hizo una pausa y acarició su mejilla-. Es lo que siempre ha habido entre tú y yo...

_ ¿Qué ha habido siempre entre tú y yo? – su tono estaba tan lleno de esperanza que se asustó pero se obligó a contestar.

_ Esta pasión cegadora – la voz apenas si era audible y la mejilla de Eric se amoldó a la forma de su mano-, ¿qué si no?

_ Sookie... – su nombre siempre le parecía el sonido más hermoso cuando salía de sus labios, pero no era el momento para sucumbir, y él pareció entenderlo. Asintió levemente mientras sonreía- Está bien, luego... – dijo Eric y nunca un simple adverbio sonó más prometedor.

Suspiró y se retiró de su proximidad porque si no lo hacía, posiblemente, su propósito no llegaría a buen puerto. Era el momento para unificar criterios con respecto a Adele y ejercer de padres.

_ ¿Qué te parece que deberíamos hacer?

_ Ya he hablado con él, le he explicado mi postura ante lo que pasó ayer. Es un chico inteligente y muy serio para su edad, esperaba que fuese de otra manera pero me ha sorprendido estos meses – sonrió-. Lo negaré ante quien haga falta, pero me cae bien, ni siquiera yo le hubiese buscado un novio mejor – hizo una pequeña pausa-. Bueno, yo no le hubiese buscado un novio hasta los treinta, claro.

_ Claro... – se rió.

_ El caso es que no creo que vuelva a repetirse en breve, al menos.

_ Supongo que se han asustado lo suficiente para desistir de hacerlo – se mordió el labio-. Joder, Eric, si es una niña aún, nosotros éramos algo mayores, no te voy a decir que fuésemos más maduros pero...

_ Habrá que rezar, no sé si quiero saber de la vida sexual de mi niña. No, estoy seguro, no quiero saberlo – durante unos segundo se perdió en sus ojos y se quedó mirándola con aprensión y con tanto anhelo que le cortó la respiración-. ¿Qué es de tu vida, Sookie?

**·~·~·~·~·**

Nicole entró en el salón con una sonrisa pícara, no era el tipo de sonrisa que se le escapaba pero no sabía a qué se debería, normalmente siempre la tenía por algo que él hacía o que iba a hacer... Se sentó junto a él y le besó.

_ ¿Sabes si Sookie ha terminado de hablar con Adele?, me gustaría ir a verla.

_ No le irás a regañar, ¿verdad, Jase? – le preguntó.

_ Claro que no, al menos, no ahora... Primero tengo que amenazar con arrancarle los huevos a David y luego ya hablaré con ella seriamente.

_ Ah, dejad al pobre chico ya – se rió Nicole-, le vais a crear un trauma y tampoco ha hecho nada malo ni nada para lo que no se requiera, al menos, otra persona... – la sonrisa pícara volvió- Además, vengo a cotillear, ¿a que no sabéis quién estaba con Sookie en su habitación a punto de besarla cuando he entrado a dejar las toallas?

Intercambió una sonrisa con Jason y se volvió a besar la sonrisa socarrona de su mujer.

_ Bueno, va bien, ¿no? – se rió Jason-. Al final, que Adele le haya metido mano a su novio ha dado su fruto – se paró en seco-. ¿Crees que...?

Durante unos segundos los dos se miraron con la boca abierta.

_ Ay, Dios – suspiró-, esta niña siempre va diez pasos por delante y sólo tiene quince años...

**·~·~·~·~·**

No era que no fuese a esperar una reacción a lo que había hecho, se mordió el labio al recordar a David debajo de ella y se ruborizó, pero no había previsto que se pusieran así. Se asomó a la terraza y le vio sentado leyendo un libro, suspiró viendo su pelo rubio brillar bajo el sol. Si sus padres sentían algo parecido cuando se miraban, tenía que hacer lo imposible porque estuvieran juntos, no importaba lo que costase ni los castigos que le acarrearan. Miró alrededor buscando algo con lo que llamar discretamente su atención y lanzó un pequeña piedra del arriate junto a su ventanal. David levantó los ojos y sonrió y le lanzó un beso. Ella sonrió y se lo devolvió, le hizo una ligera señal indicándole la parte de la piscina que quedaba resguardada de las miradas y corrió hacia allí. Él se levantó mirando a todos los lados y se fue para la piscina, se zambulló y disimuló desde el agua.

_ Como nos pillen se nos va a caer el pelo – se rió desde el agua.

_ Estás muy lejos... – protestó con un ronroneo que hasta a ella le sorprendió

_ Estoy demasiado cerca para tu padre – se mordió el labio reaccionando a su voz.

_ ¿Se ha pasado mucho contigo?

_ No, lo normal, eres su niña... – sonrió- Me sigue impresionando pero me gusta tu padre y creo que yo, pese a todo, tampoco le caigo mal.

_ Ah, vaya, me alegra, yo pasándolo mal por ti y ahora resulta que sois tan amiguitos – se enfadó.

Salió del agua y fue hacia ella, mojado como estaba y la abrazó, cogió su cara entre sus manos y la besó. El corazón se le salía por la boca, no era que fuese una novedad besarle pero aquello sabía y se sentía diferente.–

_ Te quiero – murmuró en su boca- y no importa lo que los años nos junten o nos separen, tú siempre vas a ser mi Sookie...

**·~·~·~·~·**

Se quedó esperando la respuesta. No sabía si de verdad quería saber lo que tuviese que decirle, ¿y si le contaba que salía con alguien? No podría soportarlo, no después de que ella pusiera nombre a lo que los dos sentían el uno por el otro. Tenía razón, era una pasión cegadora que los consumía pero ahora tenía que ser inteligente y enamorarla de nuevo.

_ Bueno, mi vida ha ido mejorando poco a poco, Eric, mucho trabajo, salir a divertirme, estar con mis amigos, ya sabes, lo que se espera de una divorciada... – le sonrió inocentemente- ¿Y la tuya?

_ Tranquila, trabajando y con Adele, ya sabes, lo que se espera de una paternidad responsable...

La vio morderse el labio y mirarle con arrepentimiento, le había privado de esa opción durante demasiados años pero, aunque aún le dolía, ya no le guardaba rencor por ello.

_ Eso está bien... – musitó.

_ Sí, me he divertido mucho estos meses pero ahora me encuentro con una hija adolescente con novio, y, claramente, no estoy preparado para eso – se rió sin ganas ante la perspectiva.

_ Yo tampoco, la verdad, pero habrá que confiar en su criterio y en su inteligencia, nosotros hemos hecho lo que hemos podido con ella, ahora le toca a Adele mostrar qué ha aprendido de lo que le hemos enseñando y de nuestro propio ejemplo.

_ Somos un mal ejemplo, ¿verdad? – soltó una carcajada.

_ Pésimo, pero estoy segura de que no quiere algo así para ella – se revolvió inquieta. Era el momento de dejar la conversación.

_ Bueno, es lista, no lo hará... – se quedó dudando unos segundos- Voy a ver si ahora me recibe o no, a lo mejor después de hablar contigo no está enfadada conmigo.

_ No estaba enfadada contigo, estaba avergonzada.

_ Entonces, iré a verla – se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero antes se paró ante ella y besó su mejilla. Un gemido casi se escapó de la boca de Sookie y él sonrió para sí-. Hasta luego, Sookie – susurró-, me alegra haber hablado contigo.

Salió y se paró contra la puerta cerrada, se apoyó en ella y suspiró. Si no conseguía que volviese a ser suya, moriría en el intento, ya nunca más podría seguir sin ella y ese convencimiento le estremeció porque no estaba tan seguro y cabía la posibilidad de fracasar. En cuanto se recuperó un poco se dirigió al dormitorio de Adele, tocó y esperó. Al cabo de unos segundos, su hija abrió la puerta, parecía apurada, como si hubiese corrido.

_ Papá... – murmuró y se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

_ Hola, cielo – besó su mejilla que estaba ligeramente mojada y entró-. ¿Vas a hablar conmigo?

_ Claro, papi – bajó la vista-, simplemente me daba vergüenza.

_ No quiero que te sientas mal, que creas que no puedes confiar en mí. Necesito que entiendas que eres demasiado joven, ya sé que no debería decir esto, menudo ejemplo tienes en tu madre y en mí, pero quizá puedas aprender de nuestros errores – una expresión apenada surcó su preciosa cara-. Tú no eres un error, eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado nunca, pero si hubieses venido unos años después, hubieses sido igual de querida y, probablemente, te hubiésemos disfrutado los dos y juntos... – suspiró- Me estoy liando..., el caso es que quiero que cuentes siempre conmigo, que tengas claro que siempre quiero lo mejor para ti y que, como ya he estado ahí, sé que _eso_ no es lo mejor...

_ Por favor, ya vale... – dijo con un hilo de voz y completamente sonrojada-, no hubiese pasado nada, papá, lo digo en serio... Los chicos os ponéis así..., es..., joder, papá...

_ Ya lo sé, cariño, pero es tan fácil pasar de ahí al resto... No quiero que te rompan el corazón, no quiero que sufras por nada, lo harás, es inevitable, pero si está en mi mano, no pasará.

_ No está en tu mano, papá...

_ Lo sé, por eso te estoy dando la brasa – sonrió-, quizá por no escucharme otra vez, no habrá una próxima vez, al menos, en breve.

_ No la habrá, no te preocupes.

_ Ven aquí – abrió los brazos para acogerla y ella se refugió entre ellos.

_ ¿Has visto a mamá? – murmuró contra su pecho.

_ Sí... – una leve sonrisa se curvó en sus labios

_ ¿Habéis hablado algo?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Ha ido todo bien?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Has usado más palabras, o palabras, simplemente – sonrió levantando las cejas-, con ella?

_ Sí – le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ Al menos, se te ve contento. Es más de lo que te he visto los últimos meses...

_ Sí – asintió completamente de acuerdo en eso, Sookie seguía teniendo ese poder sobre él.

Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y cómplice a su hija y ella le abrazó.

_ Ahora, ten cuidado y no lo jodas, papá...

**·~·~·~·~·**

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, pese al drama de la noche anterior. Leif y Jason preparaban una barbacoa para comer en la terraza. Eric estaba tumbado en la piscina, por variar, le tocaba comer algo que no cocinara, no podría asegurarlo porque tenía las gafas de sol puestas, pero juraría que la estaba mirando. Ella estaba haciéndose la despreocupada, se reía con David y Liv, que se sentaban con ella a la sombra, bromeaba con Nicky y jugueteaba con su pelo y lanzaba miradas furtivas a donde él se encontraba. Quería estar atractiva, coquetear con él, le apetecía que él volviera a sentirse atraído por ella. Bueno, ya sabía que a él le atraía, pero quería que la deseara hasta tal punto que le perdonase todo y acabara de una vez con todo el rencor entre los dos. Después de su conversación anterior, sentía que esta vez si era posible, que ya habían pasado dos años y que ahora era diferente. Ella se sentía más liviana y él se veía más maduro, haber compartido con él la responsabilidad sobre Adele les había venido bien a los dos. Ella, además, debía dar las gracias a Luc por hacerla sentir bella y deseada. Ay, Dios, Luc... Ya pensaría en ello cuando viniese, ahora prefería tontear desde la distancia con el padre de su hija. Estaba pensando en una excusa con la que contonearse hasta la piscina, cuando Margaux vino con la respuesta.

_ Sookie, por favor, ¿podrías llevarle una cerveza a Eric? – le sonrió con complicidad y le guiñó un ojo, dejó dos botellas sobre la mesa y volvió a entrar en la casa.

Se levantó asombrada por su actitud, se encontró la sonrisa burlona de David que murmuraba por lo bajo que si Margaux no era un amor. Le dedicó una mirada seria que él recibió con la debida guasa y cogió las botellas y se dirigió hacia la piscina. Dio un trago a la suya porque, de repente, se había puesto nerviosa, menuda tontería, pero era como si fuese una adolescente de nuevo, tonteando con el chico que le gustaba, como si no hubiesen hecho mucho más que tontear a lo largo de sus vidas. Se paró al darse cuenta de algo, eso era lo que nunca habían hecho. Habían pasado de amigos a novios, habían sido amantes ocasionalmente a lo largo de los años, pero jamás habían tonteado, jamás habían pasado por esa etapa y cómo le apetecía. Llegó hasta el borde de la piscina donde Eric estaba en una tumbona y le tendió su cerveza.

_ Te traigo algo para que te refresques – sonrió torpemente.

Eric sonrió y le dio las gracias, se quedaron callados unos instantes y le pareció una situación bastante ridícula, así que se dispuso a volver a su rincón avergonzada y maldiciendo por haberse quedado en blanco en semejante momento. Se iba ya cuando Eric la paró, su mano grande y bonita se curvó alrededor de su pierna, su roce era suave y acariciador, era sólo su corva pero consiguió con su contacto que tuviese línea directa con su vagina. Deslizó la mano delicadamente por su gemelo y, sorpresa, también repercutía en el mismo sitio.

_ No te vayas – musitó-, siéntate y tómate la cerveza conmigo...

Hizo lo que le pedía más que por las ganas locas que tenía de hacerlo, porque no hubiese sido capaz de negarle nada y menos si lo decía con ese tono. Se levantó de la tumbona y acercó la que había más cerca, la puso al lado, pegando a la suya, pero hacia el otro lado, para que así estuviesen cara a cara. Se sentó frente a ella.

_ Se está bien aquí – se acomodó y casi le salió un ronroneo-. Lástima que sólo va a ser media hora...

_ ¿Crees que tendré que cocinar algo de urgencia a última hora? Esperaba librarme hoy, estoy de vacaciones...

_ No, Jase y Leif son buenos con la barbacoa – se rió-. Son los machos que van al supermercado y proveen a sus hembras de carne que luego cocinan. Muy primitivo todo.

_ Vaya, no me veo yo a Nicole siendo de las que se dejan proveer por su hombre, me temo que en esa pareja hay hembra alfa en vez de macho... – soltó una carcajada y casi le dolió darse cuenta de todo lo que había echado de menos su risa.

_ Sí, ¿quién hubiese pensado que Leif iba a ser del tipo "sí, cariño" a todo...? No me malinterpretes, me gusta y lo que es más, me gusta para él, lo necesitaba, había estado muy perdido hasta que ella le encontró.

_ Nunca me habla de esos años... – bajó los ojos, ¿quizá estaba recordando lo que le había dicho sobre Leif y ella en Berlín?

_ Desde que se fue a vivir a Londres, nunca le había conocido una relación. Siempre eran rollos de una noche o de alguna más y amigas que repetía de vez en cuando pero con las que tampoco tenía más relación – sonrió-. Me temo que los Northmans estáis muy acostumbrados a que se os adore y por eso no os impresionan la mayor parte de las mujeres que conocéis, sólo las que no podéis tener o simplemente, son un desafío. En el instituto contigo, también era así...

_ En el instituto yo sólo tenía ojos para una, ya lo sabes, pero sí, fue todo un desafío – sonrió-, aún lo eres.

_ ¿Tú crees...? – se rió con coquetería porque si no lo hacía y se lo tomaba con seriedad como quería pese al tono ligero con el que lo había dicho, acabaría abalanzándose sobre él.

_ No sabes cómo me alegra poder estar así contigo – dijo con dulzura-, por fin... – clavo su mirada en la suya y llevó la botella hacia ella para chocarla con la suya – Por nosotros.

_ Por nosotros – repitió con un hilo de voz porque por primera vez desde que Leif la besara aquella tarde, sentía que sí había un "nosotros".

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	38. Chapter 38

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>38.<strong>

Se sentó junto a David con los ojos fijos en la piscina y le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa, él la sacó de allí y se la llevó a los labios. Durante los siguientes minutos no dijeron nada, se limitaron a mirar a sus padres que hablaban amigablemente, su madre estaba claramente coqueteando con su padre y él seguro que estaba siendo ese hombre seductor que las dos conocían tan bien. Se relajó por fin en la silla y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de David. Por fin, todo iba bien. Jason pasó delante de ellos de camino hacia donde se encontraba Leif y la barbacoa y tosió llamándoles la atención con una mirada seria. Suspiró, joder, no la iban a dejar estar con su chico nunca más. Quitó la cabeza de su hombro pero no le soltó la mano y miró desafiante a su tío que no se amilanó lo más mínimo. Qué larga iba a ser esa semana y los próximos meses, por no decir años... Esperaba que el amor que David le había confesado fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir a la vigilancia a la que los hombres de su vida la iban a someter. Se echaba a temblar recordando lo que las chicas del colegio decían, que si no se lo daba ella, un chico tan guapo como David siempre encontraría quien lo hiciera... Ahora estaban prisioneros en esa casa pero cuando volvieran a Londres, ¿qué pasaría? Sólo pensar que la dejara, la atormentaba hasta extremos que en esa casa nadie sospecharía. Era tenaz, se había enfrentado a todo en su vida, había sido fuerte y madura por todos cuando sus padres se habían comportado como adolescentes, era como un gigante, pero ella también tenía un David, el único que podía acabar con todo de golpe y sin despeinarse. Todo estaba encauzado, ahora le tocaba ser una adolescente a ella que, por otro lado, era la única que tenía edad...

_ ¿En qué piensas? – murmuró acercándose y estremeciéndola al notar su aliento en su oído.

_ En cómo lo voy a hacer – sonrió para sí.

_ ¿Hacer, qué? – se interesó, quizá, atraído por la sonrisa pilla que acababa de esbozar.

_ Burlar su vigilancia – se volvió para mirarle-. Ahora me toca a mí ser la adolescente.

Un destello de emoción recorrió los ojos de David y sonrió cómplice, se mordió el labio y su mirada le dijo todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. En eso, como el resto, estaban juntos.

**·~·~·~·~·**

La comida transcurrió plácidamente, Adele y David se echaban miraditas y se sonreían desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras Silvia hablaba con ellos, Sookie y Eric hacían lo mismo y se enfrascaban en una conversación tontorrona flirteando, aprovechando cualquier excusa que la comida les proporcionara para tocarse como quien no quería la cosa. Con Leif y su futura esposa no había que contar, ellos estaban en su mundo, completamente ajenos a todo lo que pasaba alrededor y la pobre Liv entre sus dos hijos estaba a punto de bostezar de aburrimiento, así que sólo quedaban él y Margaux que, teniendo en cuenta el panorama, se miraban y les daba la risa floja.

_ ¿Tú qué crees, Jason, si nos vamos lo notarán?

_ Pobre Liv, ¿y dejarla así? – soltó una carcajada- Vaya par de hijos que tiene, se enamoran y se atontan.

_ Como todos, querido – se rió-, ¿conoces a alguien que no pierda el norte cuando le pasa?

_ Bueno, te conozco poco pero no pareces perder el norte con facilidad.

_ Eso va a ser porque yo no me enamoro – sonrió con cierta tristeza-. Está sobrevalorado.

_ Entonces, nos vamos a llevar muy bien, yo tampoco – levantó su copa y la chocó con la de ella-. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

_ No lo sé, ¿puedes?

_ ¿Cómo fue que entraste en la vida de Eric?

_ Oh, no, yo no entré, fue él quien irrumpió en la mía – se rió-. Me pidió trabajo recién llegado a París, estuvo tocando el piano en mi bistró, luego, vino lo de convertirlo en restaurante y ahí nació Le Normand – para ese momento, Sookie había empezado a prestar atención a su conversación, Margaux miró con dulzura a Eric y extendió la mano sobre la mesa-. Ese chico fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en mi vida y, definitivamente, la mejor decisión que he tomado.

_ Si no llega a ser por ti, no sé qué hubiese sido de mí – Eric le sonrió con cariño y apretó su mano-. Aquel chico estaba bastante desesperado – se rió-, trabajaba a destajo en L'Ambroisie pero París es una ciudad muy cara. Tocar el piano fue un soplo de aire fresco, no sólo por el dinero, que me vino de perlas, sino porque lo echaba de menos.

_ Eres el mejor pianista que ha pasado por el local y lo sabes, nunca había oído tocar _Every breath you take_ así, ¿cómo iba a dejarte ir?

_ ¿Tocaste _Every breath you take_...? – se sorprendió Sookie.

_ Me salió – se encogió de hombros-, que estuviese tan enfadado no quería decir que no te llevase dentro.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Ver a su hermano tontear con Sookie era un placer, intercambiaba una mirada con su madre o con Nicole y sonreía satisfecho, por fin, Eric iba a tener la vida que siempre quiso y mereció, esa que él siempre se había sentido responsable de haberle arrebatado.

La tarde fue tranquila, menos por el momento en el que se les perdieron de vista Adele y David y tardaron en darse cuenta de que estaban dormitando cogidos de la mano en las tumbonas que Eric y Sookie habían ocupado horas antes. Le pareció tan tierno que hizo un apunte mental para echarles una mano, siempre y cuando le prometieran que iban a portarse bien.

Sólo hubo un momento de crispación antes de cenar, se estaban acomodando en el restaurante cuando el teléfono de Sookie sonó, su sonrisa se amplió y se levantó para hablar. Intercambió una mirada con Nicole que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa. Sus ojos se fueron inmediatamente a su hermano que la seguía con la mirada y no perdía ripio de cada uno de sus movimientos ni de sus expresiones. Cada vez que ella se reía, un leve gesto de dolor se reflejaba en su rostro porque él también había adivinado con quién hablaba aunque no le pusiera nombre. Al cabo de unos minutos Sookie volvió a la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

_ ¿Era él? – musitó y no esperó respuesta- Muy oportuno...

_ Bueno, Leif, mi vida ha seguido y él es un amigo – se volvió a mirarla-. No me estoy justificando, no lo voy a hacer, es alguien importante para mí.

_ ¿Y Eric? ¿Dónde queda en toda esa historia? Llevas tonteando con él todo el día.

_ ¿Cómo preguntas eso? Sabes lo que él es para mí, todo el mundo en esta mesa lo sabe – hizo un pausa- y Luc, también.

_ Pues si es así, déjate de juegos, coge lo que es tuyo y acabemos con esto. No lo estropees ahora, todos hemos puesto nuestro empeño en uniros, ahora os toca a vosotros no joderlo.

Levantó los ojos y vio a su hermano, sentado frente a ellos, mirándoles fijamente. No se imaginaba lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza en ese momento y decidió tranquilizarle con una sonrisa, desvió la mirada hacia Nicole, que estaba al lado de Eric, y le tiró un beso. Y ella le regaló una sonrisa que escondía grandes promesas para cuando llegaran a casa.

Cuando se levantó Eric ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, le miró desde la puerta, aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí y sonrió sintiendo una oleada de ternura por él, se le veía tan feliz como aquel día que preparó la comida del dieciocho aniversario de Sookie. Decidió hacerse notar y entró saludando, no pudo evitarlo, le abrazó y su hermano se quedó muy parado. Sus brazos se levantaron poco a poco y notó sus manos en su espalda, casi pudo sentir la sonrisa que seguro que se curvaba en sus labios.

_ ¿Y esto? – dijo entre risas.

_ Porque por fin te veo tener la vida que siempre debiste...

_ Leif... – intentó decir.

_ No, déjame decirlo, me he sentido tan culpable todos estos años por haberte privado de ella...

_ Bueno, ya vale, Leif, ya hemos hablado de esto y me hiciste ver que tuviste tu parte de culpa, no deberías haber besado a mi novia, pero el máximo responsable fui yo, debería haberme quedado y no reaccionar como un niño – suspiró apenado-. Pero lo era y todo eso queda ya en el pasado, no quiero volver a acordarme de eso, estoy intentando seguir hacia delante con mis chicas, no me puedo permitir mirar hacia atrás.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Se le había encogido el corazón cuando oyó decir que había tocado una de sus canciones favoritas para solicitar un trabajo, le apeteció levantarse y besarle, agarrarse a él con tanta fuerza y con tanto amor que no pudiese despegarse de su cuerpo nunca más. No era que no lo supiera o no lo tuviese claro, aquel hombre seguía siendo el único que la hacía sentir, lo que fuese, bueno o malo, era capaz de arrancar de ella todos los sentimientos posibles, los más extremos, pero siempre, por encima de todos, estaba el amor que sentía por él, a prueba de bombas, contra todo contratiempo y pronóstico, era suya, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería, no importaba los que pasaran por su vida o su cama, que se casara con ellos o no, después de Eric ya no había nada más. Él lo era todo y lo sería para ella el resto de sus días.

Si la idea era reconquistarle, iba bien. Eric siempre había sido de trato fácil para ella, no tenía más que recordar lo que le gustaba entonces y tocar de oído. Ellos se habían llevado bien porque ella nunca le presionó, siempre le dejó ser él mismo y se reían juntos, aprendieron a confiar el uno en el otro poco a poco y se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, claro que, cuando les sobrevino la pasión desbocada, las reglas del juego cambiaron para siempre.

Cuando esa noche fueron a cenar y sonó el teléfono, dudó si contestar al ver el nombre de Luc iluminarse en la pequeña pantalla de su móvil, pero tenía que hacerlo, él era su amigo y siempre la había animado a buscar a Eric e intentar volver a estar con él, ¿que hacían mucho más? Pues sí, pero con él era fácil y normal, no tenían más pretensiones que las de pasar un rato agradable, salían comían, se reían, iban de compras o donde fuera y luego acababan en su habitación. Se mordió el labio, esa última parte tendría que cambiar, ya no podría volver a terminar una tarde con Luc así, dudaba de si, en caso de que su reconquista de Eric funcionara, podría volver a verle con la misma libertad, si se había puesto histérico por un simple beso con su hermano y les había costado media vida reencontrarse, apaga y vámonos con alguien con quien, pese a que no fuese la parte más importante entre ellos, sí que mantenía una relación sexual.

_ Hola, guapo - su voz sonó dulce y juguetona sin proponérselo.

_ _Eh, preciosa, ¿qué tal va todo?_

Se levantó y se fue al patio contiguo, aunque a Leif y a Eric se les había quedado cara de saber quién era, no quería exponerse a que oyeran también lo que tenía que decirle.

_ Mucho mejor de lo que pensaba – sonrió al auricular al oír su risa.

_ _Mmm, ¿debo deducir que tu Eric está siendo agradable y simpático contigo?_

_ Está siendo algo más que eso, está tonteando conmigo – le devolvió la risa.

_ _Oh, eso es genial, aunque me apene que lo nuestro se acabe _– se lo imaginó sonriendo y haciendo un puchero al teléfono.

_ No seas tonto, lo nuestro no se acaba, solo se transformará...

__ ¿Y se dejará tu chef?_ – se mordió el labio al escuchar su risa, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él- _Si quieres, podemos testar hasta donde está dispuesto a llegar en cuanto esté ahí..._

_ Si la cosa no pasa de tonteo, sí – se mordió el labio con anticipación-. Me gustaría ver su reacción cuando te vea.

_ _Pobre hombre, no sabe que está perdido..._ – su tono sonó extrañamente triste- _En fin, cariño, que llego mañana por la tarde, no os veré hasta la noche, mientras llego al hotel me acomodo, descanso, te echo de menos y me preparo para la fiesta... Claro, que sabes donde voy a estar _– susurró como una caricia e hizo una ligera pausa mientras ella se encogía recordando todo lo que era capaz de hacerle a su cuerpo-, _a modo de despedida, tú ya me entiendes..._

Sí, ya lo creía que le entendía.

_ Hasta mañana, Luc...

_ _Hasta mañana, cielo_.

Volvió a la mesa y se tuvo que enfrentar a Leif que no estaba muy contento, porque no quería que nada estropeara lo que parecía estar aflorando entre Eric y ella o, quizá, porque intuía el papel que Luc también había tenido en la vida de su futura esposa... Como fuese no hizo más comentarios, se limitó a asegurarle que Eric era su objetivo y que no jodería la segunda oportunidad que parecía habérsele presentado, así que el resto de la noche, se dedicó a hacer lo que mejor sabía con Eric, se dedicó a ser la amiga que fue en otra vida y, si jugaba bien sus cartas, volvería a ser, la novia amante y entregada que también fue años atrás.

Pasaba de la una cuando regresaron a casa. Se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, besó a Adele y a Jason y de reojo miró a Leif y Nicole con envidia, ellos dormirían abrazados a la persona que amaban, tendrían el calor de sus besos y el consuelo de su cuerpo cálido y acogedor. Suspiró y cerró su puerta. Durante los siguientes minutos, se afanó en desmaquillarse, en prepararse para dormir, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo mientras se sentía sola. Encendió la luz de nuevo y miró el reloj, hacía casi una hora que habían llegado, la casa ya dormía y ella no podía porque no dejaba de añorar la proximidad de un cuerpo amado apretándose contra el suyo. Cuando las líneas del libro dejaron de tener sentido, volvió a apagar la luz y se intentó sumergir en sus recuerdos felices, pero su recuerdo feliz estaba al otro lado de la casa, al alcance de su mano, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Se levantó y salió a la terraza, quizá era por el calor, se quiso justificar. Se acercó hasta la piscina y se sentó en el borde, metió los pies, no estaba tan fría como esperaba y la idea de darse un baño cada vez era más apetecible. Miró hacia la casa, que permanecía a oscuras y en silencio y lo hizo. Se quitó la camisola y se metió en bragas en la piscina. Al principio, el relente de la noche le erizó la piel pero poco a poco se acostumbró y empezó a moverse en el agua. Estaba nadando hacia el otro lado cuando un movimiento llamó su atención, se giró en el agua con el corazón a mil por hora, vigilante, mirando en todas direcciones y entonces le vio. El aliento se le cortó, en uno de los extremos de la piscina, tumbado en los escalones, con el agua jugueteando con su cuerpo, Eric la observaba con una mirada depredadora y una sonrisa.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	39. Chapter 39

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>39.<strong>

La noche era calurosa y no le apetecía quedarse en la cama. Se había ido al dormitorio sólo porque David dormía con él, así que les dieron las buenas noches a todos y se prepararon para dormir. La sonrisa de guasa con la que le miraba el chico le había puesto frenético, ¿tanto se le notaba que hasta el novio de su hija se permitía chotearse de él? Le había echado una mirada disuasoria y, con ella, se cuidó mucho de hacer ningún comentario. Mejor así, a su hija no le gustaría que agrediese a su novio, seguro. Se acostaron y comenzó a dar vueltas, se quedó mirando el techo pensando en Sookie y se removió incómodo intentando camuflar la erección que pensar que dormía a unos metros le producía. En cuanto escuchó la respiración pausada de David y se aseguró de que dormía, se levantó y se acomodó en los boxer. Salió a la terraza y se fue a la piscina, se quitó los calzoncillos y se metió en el agua procurando no hacer ruido. Miró hacia la casa y vio luz en la habitación de Sookie, se mordió el labio pensando en ella, ¿qué haría? ¿Pensaría también en él? Una imagen se cruzó por su mente y su polla reaccionó, ¿estaría usando a su _amante_ pensando en él? Un gemido se le escapó y la luz se apagó. Nadó hasta el otro extremo de la piscina y se acomodó en las escaleras de obra. Se quedó tirado, dejándose acariciar por el agua, tumbado bajo la luna como si estuviese tomando sus rayos, sonriendo a la imagen que veía tras sus ojos cerrados y que aún le tenía empalmado. Al cabo de unos minutos abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿había alguien en la piscina?, no creía que fuesen las niñas, harían más ruido, seguro, ni su hermano con Nicole, también ellos lo harían, pero pensó que estaba desnudo y se sintió incómodo. El chapoteo cesó y quien fuese se dejó caer con cuidado dentro del agua, nadó un poco y entró en su campo de visión. El estómago le dio un vuelco, sus plegarias habían sido oídas y como si su mente y su deseo la hubiese llamado, ahí estaba Sookie, flotando desnuda ante él, dejando que la luna iluminara su cuerpo, con sus pechos flotando, mostrando sus pezones duros por la brisa de la noche. Intentó regular su respiración porque su deseo estaba empezando a nublar su mente, sólo podía pensar en lo que deseaba estar dentro de ella otra vez, ser suyo, y ¿por qué no empezar por realizar sus fantasías en la piscina? Era uno de tanto lugares donde nunca lo había hecho con ella y estaba deseoso por probar. Sin darse cuenta, su brazo entró en el agua con más ímpetu del esperado y la alertó. Sookie miró a todos los lados hasta que se encontró con sus ojos. Pensó que, a poco que reflejasen mínimamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, ella sabría perfectamente lo que iba a pasar.

_ Eric... – dijo con desmayo- Me has asustado – paseó la mirada por su cuerpo y reparó en su erección, que sobresalía un poco del agua, a tenor del sonido que escapó de sus labios.

_ Lo siento, no era mi intención – respondió con el mismo tono-. Me has pillado por sorpresa, no sabía quién podía ser...

_ ¿Quién te pillara así de empalmado? – se rió terminando su frase y su risa tuvo la virtud de romper toda la tensión que había entre los dos.

_ Sí, bueno, ¿qué quieres? – sacó la artillería pesada y le dedicó su sonrisa más arrolladora- Estaba pensando en ti...

Se levantó dejando su cuerpo expuesto a sus ojos y se adentró en el agua sin dejar de mirarla. Se había quedado atrapada en su cuerpo y prendida de sus ojos, sonrió aún más, sin duda era una buena señal, nadó hacia donde estaba y ella reculó un poco.

_ Bueno, no era mi intención molestarte e interrumpir tus fantasías, pero tenía calor y no podía dormir. Lo siento – la expresión candorosa que le puso le hizo reír.

_ Sookie, Sookie..., ¿esas tenemos? – se acercó a ella que le sonreía, lo que le pareció una invitación.

_ Ya sabes, Eric, en el fondo, yo soy muy ingenua e inocente... – se cansó de moverse y se agarró a él. Nunca se había alegrado más de ser tan alto y llegar al fondo por donde estaban.

_ Lo sé, por eso me gustas más – la rodeó con intención de besarla.

Su boca se cernía sobre la de ella cuando un murmullo de voces les llamó la atención. Se miraron asustados, como si aún fueran dos adolescente pillados en pleno acto por sus padres y reprimieron la risa, se acercaron al borde para pasar más desapercibidos y miraron hacia la terraza.

_ Hijo de puta... – murmuró entre dientes y ella reprimió un gritito de sopresa.

En la terraza, David se abrazaba a su niña y la besaba con la misma pasión con la que él iba a besar a su Sookie, seguramente, tan empalmado como había estado él justo antes de verlos, y no sabía qué hacer para delatar su presencia y que lo dejaran. Iba a salir del agua, tal y como estaba, cuando se dejaron de besarse, se estuvieron hablando unos instantes, se dieron un pequeño beso y cada uno volvió a su habitación.

Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando, se volvió hacia Sookie que seguía con los ojos fijos en la terraza ahora vacía. Como si supiera que la estaba mirando, comenzó a hablar muy bajito.

_ ¿No te parece hermoso? Ese primer amor tan irracional, tan desbocado por alguien, esa pasión que nunca se va a repetir porque nunca amarás a nadie igual...

_ Me lo parecería si no fuese mi hija... – se quejó.

_ A mí me lo parece más porque los he visto crecer, he visto nacer este amor en ella y en él, mucho antes de que se diera cuenta de que la quería – se volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa-, y si lo piensas, seguro que tú también.

Le recordó llevándola de la mano la primera vez que se vieron, apoyándola, le vio cuando salían del colegio y ella se enfadaba porque en cuanto él le veía se separaba de ella. Le vio acatando todas sus órdenes, llevándola temprano a casa, haciéndola comer bien o controlando lo que hacía. Sí, él también lo había visto antes que él, pero ella seguía siendo su hijita y él, el desaprensivo que venía a quitársela.

**·~·~·~·~·**

La ayudó a salir de la piscina, la cogió por la cintura y la sentó en el bordillo, sus pechos quedaron a la altura de su cara y los besó, acariciándolos con su lengua, primero uno y luego otro. Contuvo el aire y él sonrió, no, no iba a pasar de ahí, no esa noche, al menos. Salió también del agua y le tendió la mano para que se levantara, miró alrededor y vio una toalla sobre una tumbona, la cogió y se la puso por los hombros, le quitó las bragas mojadas y la secó a conciencia sin apartar los ojos de los suyos y luego se secó él, cogió sus boxer y se dirigió a donde ella había dejado su camisola. Se los puso y luego se la puso a ella, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa, y caminó a su lado hasta la terraza.

_ Buenas noches, Eric – musitó.

_ Buenas noches, Sook.

Se dio media vuelta para irse cuando la cogió de la cintura y se precipitó contra su cuerpo. Sus labios se encontraron. Bueno, no podía decir que no había estado fantaseando con eso desde que llegó y aún más desde que le había visto en todo su esplendor en la piscina, pero le pareció excitante, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían. Fue un beso corto, pero dulce y prometedor, se concentró en su boca, adoraba ese gesto que hacía cuando terminaba de besarla, morderse el labio inferior, que siempre había conseguido que se muriese de ganas por seguir besándole, espoleaba su deseo y sólo quería fundirse con él. Lo hizo y volvió a darle un beso suave y pequeño.

_ Ahora sí, buenas noches, amante...

La soltó y se dirigió a su dormitorio, mientras ella se quedaba recuperando el aliento, con las piernas temblándole y deseándole como pocas veces lo había hecho. Cuando por fin pudo llegar a su habitación sonrió para sí, se acababa de dar cuenta, se había quedado con su ropa interior. Se metió en la cama y sus manos fueron instintivamente entre sus piernas, imaginó las de Eric, tocándola, abriéndola, entrando en ella mientras su boca abordaba febrilmente su clítoris. No tardó casi nada en llegar al orgasmo y su nombre se le escapó en un jadeo. Sonrió satisfecha y por fin consiguió dormirse.

Por la mañana, se despertó con una sonrisa, un olor delicioso le llevó hasta la cocina, Leif salía y Eric se afanaba en dar los últimos toques al desayuno. Se acercó a ella en cuanto la vio y sus labios rozaron los suyos.

_ Buenos días, Bella durmiente.

_ Buenos días, Chef – respondió con una sonrisa-. Qué buena pinta tiene todo, ¿te ayudo a algo?

_ ¿Puedes poner la mesa? Seremos tú y yo, Leif se ha vuelto a la cama y nadie más se ha levantado aún.

Llevó las cosas y las puso en la mesita pequeña que había al lado de la piscina, si sólo estaban ellos dos, prefería la privacidad que ese rincón bajo los árboles les brindaría. Eric apareció a los pocos minutos y se quedó parado buscándola con la vista, cuando la vio sonrió y se acercó hasta la piscina.

_ Como estamos solos, me ha gustado más desayunar aquí... – se excusó.

_ Claro que sí, cariño, donde tú quieras – le respondió con sorna.

Ella le dio un manotazo en el brazo y él se rió más. Ese era su Eric y así era como quería estar el resto de su vida, mala suerte si esa misma noche, se enteraba de lo de Luc. Pero ya pensaría en eso después, ahora quería desayunar con el hombre que amaba, degustar su comida y perderse en sus ojos, ¿había mejor manera de empezar el día?

**·~·~·~·~·**

Su día había empezado maravillosamente bien, había tenido un momento de amor fraternal con Leif y otro de amor puro y duro con Sookie. Habían desayunado los dos tranquilamente en la piscina, comentándose tonterías, contándose todo lo que se podía contar de sus vidas, riéndose e intentando construir los cimientos de su nueva relación. La mañana se pasó volando perdido en sus ojos y enganchado a su voz, tanto que cuando dijo que iba a salir con Nicole se enfurruñó como un niño pequeño, quería seguir disfrutando de su presencia. Volverían por la tarde para prepararse para la fiesta, Nicole iba a ir a la peluquería a hacer una última prueba y a asegurarse de que todo estuviese a punto, Sookie había decidido acompañarla a la peluquería y luego haría unas compras, iba a sugerir ir con ella a comprar lo que fuese pero no quiso parecer desesperado. En cuanto Sookie se fue se puso de mal humor y ahí estaba David, tentador. Se acercó con él y le miró serio, le hizo una seña para que le siguiera y sujetó la puerta del dormitorio mientras él pasaba.

_ ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Woodhouse? – David se encogió al oír su apellido.

_ No lo creo, señor...

_ ¿Ah, no? – sonrió con condescendencia- ¿No me quieres contar qué hacías esta madrugada sobre las tres, en la terraza? – el chico palideció y tragó saliva-. Si sabías que estaba levantado, ¿cómo fuiste tan tonto de pensar que no os vería...

_ Bueno..., yo...

_ ¿Sí...?, me muero por escuchar tu excusa – tomó aire y se dispuso a soltar lo que fuese.

_ Adele me mandó un mensaje...

_ ¿Le vas a echar la culpa a mi hija? – bramó y él se encogió más.

_ No, no... – se apresuró en decir- Me mandó un mensaje para decirme que había visto a Sookie ir a la piscina y que tú ya estabas allí, que estaríais entretenidos y no nos veríais, por eso salí a darle un beso de buenas noches...

Se quedó en blanco, ¿su hija sabía que ellos dos estaban en la piscina? Pero..., ¿y qué era eso de un beso de buenas noches? Eso había sido un calentamiento preliminar en toda regla, vamos.

_ Pues mala suerte, os vimos, estábamos hablando – David arqueó las cejas con incredulidad- pero aunque no hubiese sido así, da la casualidad de que somos adultos, libres y sus padres. No quiero más excursiones nocturnas estemos Sookie y yo donde estemos, juntos o por separado, ¿está claro?

_ Sí, señor... – balbució y se miró los pies.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Adele en la puerta mirándole seria.

_ Nada de excursiones nocturnas para ti tampoco, señorita.

_ Vaya – dijo con fastidio-, ¿sólo para ti, papi?

_ No pruebes mi paciencia en estos momentos, Adele, cariño, somos tus padres, podemos hacerlo, tú, por el contrario, eres una niña que tendría que estar dormida a las tres de la mañana y no besando a su novio como si no hubiera un mañana...

_ ¿El doble rasero, _Eric_? – sólo le llamaba por su nombre cuando se enfadaba con él- ¿Haz lo que digo pero no lo que hago?

_ Para tu información, _hija_, en la piscina no pasó nada, ni un triste beso...

_ ¿No? ¿Nada...? – se extrañó y resopló- Jo, papá, haz algo ya, no puede ser esto que os traéis, al final, te la van a levantar por lento, ya verás.

_ Me siento bastante confundido teniendo esta conversación contigo – se estremeció-, pero si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo, no seas misteriosa. ¿Tiene que ver con el tío con el que sale? – sintió ansiedad sólo de decirlo en voz alta.

_ No sé si sale con él, pero es muy, muy, muy guapo y es encantador, tú verás. Eres mi padre y te quiero, me gustaría que estuvieseis juntos pero tienes que moverte rápido porque en todo este tiempo, quien ha estado con ella ha sido él, a lo mejor ella acaba prefiriendo a alguien que no le da dolores de cabeza.

Le dejó con la boca abierta, su hija tenía esa habilidad. Volvió a entrar en el dormitorio y miró a David que leía sobre la cama. Se sentó junto a él y cerró los ojos.

_ No creo que le des dolores de cabeza a Sookie o, en todo caso, no creo que no sean dolores bien recibidos, te quiere.

_ Y está con un tío_ muy, muy, muy guapo y encantador_...

_ Eso sí, pero no eres tú.

_ No puedo perderla – murmuró para sí.

_ No tienes porqué, en la piscina no os besaríais pero seguro que pasó algo, esta mañana estabais radiantes – se volvió y le sonrió con complicidad.

_ Aún estoy enfadado y sigue en pie la prohibición de las excursiones nocturnas, pero si no puedes acercarte, te va a costar mucho bailar con ella esta noche.

_ Si en el fondo me quieres – se rió.

_ Pero muy, muy en el fondo.

La tarde se pasó volando, se prepararon para la fiesta que celebraban esa noche, era una especie de despedida de solteros, con todos los amigos y la familia. Como Leif tenía que ocuparse de algunos detalles se irían todos antes. Estaban a punto de irse cuando llegó Sookie, venía muy apurada y algo sofocada.

_ Sí, sí, ya sé, llego tarde, no pasa nada, sé donde es, le he metido la dirección al GPS y llego en media hora o poco más – dijo atropelladamente y pasó por su lado como una exhalación, esquivando su mirada. Pero, ¿qué coño...?

_ Tranquila – murmuró Nicole con gesto serio-, tienes una hora larga, con que estés allí a las nueve, está bien.

_ Allí estaré – entró corriendo y le dejó con la palabra en la boca.

No le había gustado la reacción de Sookie, estaba preocupado y nervioso. Leif le miraba de reojo cada poco y eso le estaba poniendo aún más nervioso. Adele y David intentaron distraerle, él incluso se había permitido bromear al preguntarle si quería que besase a su hija para que así dejara de darle vueltas a la actitud de Sookie. Un listillo, eso era lo que era el novio de su niña, se iba a enterar... Pero otro día, que ahora no tenía cabeza más que para ella. Los invitados empezaron a llegar y entonces su tiempo se ocupó conociendo a más familiares y amigos de su cuñada. Uno le llamó especialmente la atención, Nicole le saludaba muy cariñosamente, era un hombre muy guapo y Leif estaba tenso. Pensó que era normal, no había nada entre ellos, era evidente, pero se trataban con mucha familiaridad y cariño, casi de más. Se acercó a su hermano para darle su apoyo aunque fuese con su presencia.

_ Ah, Eric... – se sorprendió Nicole- Estás aquí.

_ Pues sí, me has invitado a esta fiesta – se encogió de hombros con una risa.

_ Qué tonto eres... – le devolvió la risa- Este es mi amigo Luc – se cogió de su brazo y Leif volvió a tensarse.

_ Mucho gusto – estrechó su mano.

_ ¿Nos perdonáis? – dijo Nicole que parecía no querer irse pero cogió a Leif del brazo y lo arrastró lejos del tal Luc.

Durante unos minutos hablaron de naderías educadas sin muchas ganas por su parte.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar de que os conocéis? – le sonrió haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia el lugar por el que se había ido su cuñada.

_ Nos conocimos en Ammán, cubríamos gran parte de Oriento Medio.

_ ¿Trabajabais juntos?

_ En teoría no, ella era de otro periódico, pero es una zona dura si se es mujer, lo normal era ayudar a nuestras colegas en algunas cosas, así nos hicimos amigos – hizo una pausa- Tú eres el padre de Adele, ¿no? Tienes que estar orgullosísimo, es una niña increíble.

_ Sí que lo es – se extrañó de que supiera de ella pero sonrió como siempre que le hablaban de su niña. Iba a preguntarle cómo conocía a su hija justo cuando Margaux llegó y se unió a la conversación.

_ Discúlpame, Eric – sonrió a Luc-, tu madre me ha pedido que te pregunte si tienes tú sus gafas.

En ese momento volvieron Nicole y Leif, que parecía notablemente más tranquilo y relajado. Se disculpó y se fue a buscar a su madre. Le dio sus gafas y estuvo charlando con ella y con Margaux. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a buscar con la vista a ver si había llegado ya Sookie. La vio entrar y saludar a su hija y a David. Les vio y se dirigía a ellos cuando fue se topó a medio camino con el grupo de Leif. Miró a Luc y le dio dos besos, durante unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos hablaron amigablemente. Nunca había entendido a su hermano como en ese momento... Por fin, consiguió llegar hasta él y saludó a todo el mundo, se quedó con ellos hasta que vino Adele a arrastrasla a la pista de baile, durante dos o tres canciones se movieron al ritmo de la música con Silvia y David, Jason se les sumó y acabó desistiendo. Llegó hasta él quejándose de que ya estaba demasiado mayor para esos trotes. La música cambió de ritmo y comenzó a sonar una canción más lenta, pensó que era su oportunidad, iba a acercarse cuando Luc salió de la nada y le pidió que bailara con él. Había que joderse con ese capullo, bueno, ya le tocaría a él... Comenzaron los compases de la canción y se dejaron llevar por la música, David y Adele también se habían quedado para bailar y un sobrino de Nicole había sacado a Silvia, hasta Leif había sido arrastrado a la pista de baile. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en ellos, evolucionaban por la pista, mientras hablaban, Sookie se reía en brazos de aquel tío que era asquerosamente guapo y él estaba empezando a echar humo, esos franceses y su puto encanto, la acababa de conocer y a poco que se esmerara, la tendría en el bote. Ya lo había visto antes, joder, vivía entre ellos, tenía amigos que lo hacían. No se quejaba, él también podía hacerlo cuando quería, pero era el acento, estaba seguro, lo que hacía clic en sus cabezas y hacía que todo les resultaba un poco más fácil. Seguían bailando, una canción se convirtió en dos, tres, evolucionaban entre los demás invitados hablándose con familiaridad, como si se conocieran de mucho antes, ella se reía, él también, cada vez estaba más cerca de ella y entonces deslizó su mano por su espalda desnuda, trazando su columna y su mano casi se perdió dentro del vestido en un gesto que, evidentemente, no resultaba nuevo para ella, que no sólo no se inmutó sino que casi descansó la cabeza en su hombro. Se quedó sin respiración. No, no, no, no, no...

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	40. Chapter 40

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>40.<strong>

Estaba enfadada. En realidad no sabía bien con quién debería estarlo, pero lo estaba. ¿Con Sookie que había aprovechado la primera ocasión que se le había presentado como excusa para estar libre esa tarde? ¿Con Leif, que se había dado cuenta, y le estaba dando la brasa? ¿Con Eric que, inconscientemente, también lo sabía y estaba comportándose como un niño? ¿Con Luc, que estaba resistiéndose a dejar libre del todo a Sookie? Joder, sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad, se casaba en un día y, pese a lo que todos pensaban, ella no podía con todo. Desde que había entrado en la vida de Leif se había visto metida sin comerlo ni beberlo en la vorágine de sus vidas, no era que ella hubiese estado acostumbrada a la vida sedentaria y plácida, pero eran preferibles un buen conflicto y una cumbre, por peligrosos y aburridas que fueran, que la montaña rusa emocional que eran estos suecos. ¿quién lo hubiese dicho? Tan tranquilos y civilizados por fuera y ese volcán en erupción por dentro. Pero luego, miraba a Leif, se encontraba con sus ojos y se le pasaba todo, porque, de repente, todo cobraba sentido y recordaba lo sintió la primera vez que le vio, el autor de éxito, guapo para morirse que lo sabía y estaba acostumbrado a que cayeran a sus pies. Cuando levantó la mano y le hizo su pregunta y él levantó los ojos, los clavó en ella y respondió, supo que le doblegaría, que algún día ese hombre sería suyo.

Ya eran más de la seis y no lo aguantó más, se escondió en su dormitorio y cogió el teléfono y le llamó.

_ ¿Está contigo?

_ _Hola, guapa, me alegro de oírte_ – soltó una carcajada-, _he llegado bien, un vuelo tranquilo, sí._

_ No me toques la moral, Luc.

__ Sí, está aquí... _– suspiró-. _¿Quieres hablar con ella?_

_ No, quiero que le recuerdes que aquí la espera el padre de su hija y su futura cuñada, que le va a echar una bronca cuando la pille así que espero que la hayas dejado muy satisfecha para que merezca la pena la que le voy a liar...

Luc dejó de hablarle y comentó con Sookie que era ella y que decía que tenía que ir a casa ya, que la estaban esperando. La oyó contestar que no se había dado cuenta de la hora. Oyó algo más de ruido, quizá recogiendo sus cosas, murmullos, retazos de su despedida, y una puerta cerrarse.

_ _Ya va para allá _– murmuró Luc-, _dice que llegará sobre las siete y cuarto..._

_ No entiendo porqué lo haces, porqué te resistes a soltarla.

_ _Bueno, puede que me guste de verdad._

_ Ella no es tuya, no lo ha sido y nunca lo será – sus palabras sonaron más duras de lo que pretendía-. Lo sabías, cuando te pregunté si querías conocer a una amiga y te conté su historia, me dijiste que sí, te conozco, te gusta curar las heridas que otros causan – su tono se suavizó pensando en sí misma y en lo que había entre ellos-. Ya está curada, déjala ir, por favor.

Esperó su respuesta que tardaba más de lo que sus nervios le permitían en llegar.

_ _¿Por qué las que me gustáis estáis siempre pilladas?_ – murmuró y sintió ganas de abrazarle porque él la había curado también a ella y gracias a eso, había podido encontrar a Leif.

_ Porque te gusta sólo lo que no puedes tener, cariño, ya lo sabes.

_ _A ver cuando me presentas a alguien que no tenga que recomponer, que me venga ya lista para enamorarse de mí._

_ Todas nos enamoramos de ti, Luc – lo dijo con sorna, pero era verdad.

_ _¿Tú, también? _– su tono sonó tan dulce que casi le hizo sentir nostalgia de su cuerpo.

_ Sí, yo también lo hice y fue tan fácil que ni te lo imaginarías, pero tú estás enamorado de tu trabajo, si mañana te dijeran que tenías que estar en China al día siguiente, no lo dudarías. No te diste cuenta y aquello pasó – hizo una pequeña pausa-. ¿Nos vemos a las nueve...?

_ _Allí estaré, amor._

A las siete y media pasadas llegó muy apurada, justo cuando ya se iban, sin mirar a nadie, pero sobre todo a Eric, al que no se le escapó el detalle, claro, ni a ninguno de ellos. Para prevenir discusiones, se fue con los chicos pero no había contado con Adele, que comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas sobre su madre y Luc. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a decir que sabía lo mismo que ella de lo que su madre había hecho esa tarde, no era cosa de explicarle la verdad.

Al llegar, los encargados la acosaron, por suerte, Leif vino en su ayuda y, con Margaux, se encargó de todo. ¿Qué más podía ir mal? Ah, sí, Luc estaba a punto de llegar...

Le saludó con cariño, siempre le había llevado en su corazón, afecto que él le devolvió en un abrazo que a Leif no le gustó nada y notó como se tensaba a su lado. Hablaron durante unos instantes y se presentó el que faltaba, Eric. El momento cada vez era más incómodo, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser cariñosa con su amigo y los Northman no iban a cambiar eso, así que cogió a Leif del brazo y lo arrastró a un lugar resguardado de las miradas.

_ Señor Northman, está usted muy tenso – musitó con un ronroneo y se pegó a él sin llegar a tocarle. Leif levantó una mano y la llevó a su cintura-. ¿Hay algo que yo pudiese hacer para aliviarle? - murmuró contra su cuello.

_ Se me ocurre algo, sí... – casi jadeó expectante.

_ Pues ve haciendo una lista porque esta noche no te vas a ir de aquí sin que dé fe de ti, amor... – había deslizado la mano a su bragueta y sus labios rozaron los suyos- Varias veces...

Cuando su futuro señor esposo se relajó en sus manos, salieron de su escondrijo y se mezclaron otra vez con los invitados. Parecía que todo iba bien, Sookie había llegado y había saludado a Luc pero Adele había estado rápida y se la había llevado a bailar. De vez en cuando, miraba a Eric controlándole, en el fondo se sentía culpable por haberle presentado a Sookie alguien así, y, entonces, de repente, la música cambió y Luc se interpuso en su camino y no le dejó mucha opción a negarse a bailar con él. Leif se dejó arrastrar a la pista, empezaron a dar vueltas por la pista al ritmo suave de la música, parecía que se estaban comportando por más que encadenaran una canción con otra, él le contaba algo y ella se reía, sin poder evitarlo, tanto a Leif como a ella se les iban los ojos a Eric cada poco pero todo parecía bajo control cuando Luc tuvo que hacerlo, acarició su espalda y su mano se perdió dentro de su vestido. Jodido Delbove. A Eric se le cambió la expresión, lo que probablemente, había pensado que sólo era un amigo suyo, de repente, se había convertido en el tío que se estaba tirando a la mujer que él quería y la vista se le nubló. Se dirigía hacia ellos a grandes zancadas. Tenía que hacer algo.

_ Perdona, cariño – fue lo único a lo que le dio tiempo antes de soltarse de Leif. Se cruzó en el camino de Eric y apoyó las manos en su pecho- ¿Bailas con tu cuñada? – Eric la miró con ira sin entender lo que le decía. Esa debía ser la última expresión que las víctimas de los berserkers veían y soltó una risa nerviosa ante esa imagen- Baila conmigo, por favor – repitió con suavidad y Eric la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a deslizarse al ritmo de la música con los ojos aún fijos en Luc-. Ahora, mírame – consiguió que sus ojos se fijaran en los suyos-. No te pares ahora en una tontería, te quiere a ti pero tú no has estado disponible hasta este momento, bien, te has tomado tu tiempo y ella se ha recuperado de la mejor manera que ha podido. Esa es la especialidad de Luc... Mira el lado bueno, te la ha devuelto lista, en cuerpo y alma.

_ No lo parece...

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Porque acaricia su espalda? Es una rabieta, es su manera de hacerte saber quién es, él es así – se encogió de hombro y se rió-. Ahora te toca a ti demostrarle quién eres, eres el padre de su hija, eres el único al que ha querido toda su vida, eres el único con el que se imagina en el futuro – la música terminó y se pararon en mitad de la pista mirándose-. Piensa en ello, cielo, y actúa en consecuencia.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Miró a su cuñada hasta que notó la presencia de Leif al lado, ella le sonreía con complicidad, esperando que sus palabras calaran en él. Le devolvió la sonrisa y besó su frente, la soltó y se la devolvió a su hermano.

_ Tienes suerte de que yo ya tenga mujer – se rió al ver la expresión de Leif-. Gracias por el baile – se llevó su mano a los labios y se dio media vuelta.

Tenía razón, a veces, hacía falta alguien de fuera que viese las cosas con otra perspectiva y se las mostrara, él no había estado disponible hasta ese momento, si ahora se la tenía que quitar a ése, lo haría, ella era suya, siempre lo había sido. La miró desde la distancia y le sonrió, y siguió hablando con la gente que le rodeaba. Vio a Pam a lo lejos de la mano de Anabel y se dirigió a ellas.

_ Pam – besó su mejilla-, Anabel... – besó también la suya-, creí que ya no vendríais.

_ ¿Y perdernos el bodorrio? – levantó la ceja con media sonrisa- Por favor, además, ya sabes que, desde que te has vuelto aburrido, tu hermano es mi debilidad...

_ Yo no soy aburrido, en todo caso, padre – protestó.

_ Sí, sí, llámalo cómo quieras, pero te has vuelto un tostón.

_ No le hagas caso... – Anabel puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Cómo estás tú, cariño? ¿Qué tal todo con...? – señaló con la cabeza en dirección a Sookie.

_ Va mejor de lo que pensarías, de hecho, se va a casar conmigo – Pam se atragantó con el vino y tosió mientras Anabel le daba golpecitos amorosos en la espalda-. Bueno, ella aún no lo sabe, pero lo va a hacer.

_ Eso es pensamiento positivo, sí señor – dijo Pam en cuanto se recuperó un poco.

_ Así me gusta, ésta es la actitud – Anabel se colgó de su cuello encantada-. Con lo que a mí me gusta una boda...

Adele vino a saludar también y se abrazó a ellas, se cogió del brazo de las dos y se las llevó para cotillear algo que él se veía que no podía escuchar y que seguro no querría por tener a David de protagonista. Paseó la vista entre los invitados, torció el gesto, Leif y Nicole hablaban con el tal Luc y vio a Sookie entrar en el local, se apresuró a entrar tras ella y en cuanto salió del aseo, bloqueó su paso.

_ Sookie... – lo había dicho sin querer pero le había salido como una caricia, y vio cómo se le erizaba la piel reaccionando a su voz en- Desde esta mañana casi no te he visto, ¿ya no me quieres? Me tienes muy abandonado...

_ No he tenido ocasión de acercarme a ti, ya lo sabes, desde que he llegado no he parado y cuando lo he hecho, estabas ocupado y no he querido interrumpir – se excusó con una sonrisa encantadora e inocente.

_ Tú puedes interrumpir siempre que quieras, cariño, ya lo sabes.

_ Lo haré, no te preocupes... – su pecho se agitaba y se acercó a ella, bajó hasta su oído.

_ Cuento con ello – murmuró y siguió hacia delante.

No se quiso volver, entró en el aseo y se paró delante del espejo, respiró y sonrió a su reflejo. Calculó el tiempo para que ella se fuese y al cabo de un par de minutos, salió al jardín.

Durante el resto de la noche estuvieron jugando al ratón y el gato, no le cabía duda de que el ratón era él, ella jugaba mucho mejor a eso. Se esquivaron, se sonrieron desde la distancia, chocaron sus copas y brindaron por el amor sin dejar de mirarse aunque estuviesen haciéndolo por la feliz pareja, en esa fiesta hacía horas que no había nadie más, en el mundo no había nadie más. Se diversificaron entre los invitados, hablaron y bailaron con muchos, y entonces, ella repitió con Luc, que volvió a tocarla como sólo él debería, con esa intimidad y ese conocimiento de su cuerpo que le ponía frenético. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos antes de que se recuperara, no podía enfrentarse a él, si lo hacía ese capullo ganaba, esperó su momento, recordó las palabras de Maurice con una sonrisa de depredador, "deja que se aleje de la manada". Y su momento llegó, tiró de ella y la llevó a un recoveco del jardín.

_ Sookie, Sookie, Sookie... ¿quieres ponerme celoso?

_ ¿Lo consigo? – respondió juguetona.

_ ¿Por que un tío te toque como sólo yo tengo derecho?

_ Tch, tch – negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua-, ¿qué es eso Northman? ¿Derecho?

_ Lo que oyes, Stackhouse, eres mía.

_ Te veo muy seguro – sonrió con malicia-, yo no lo estaría...

_ Tú aún no lo sabes o no quieres saberlo, pero es lo que hay.

_ Seguro que no, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda, a ver, dame incentivos, convénceme, ¿por que debería ser tuya?

_ Porque nadie te hace sentir como yo... – la estrechó contra él.

_ No sé si eso sirve, el que está empalmado eres tú, a lo mejor soy yo la que te hace sentir como nadie más lo hace.

_ Porque juntos somos increíbles – intentó besarla pero esquivó su boca.

_ Eso es cierto, pero por separado no creo que seamos tan malos, ¿no?

_ Porque te quiero... – murmuró contra su boca, si eso no lo conseguía ya no lo haría nada.

_ Mmm – rozó sus labios con los suyos y su lengua jugueteó con ellos-, entonces, Northman, eres tú el que eres mío.

Le empujó un poco y consiguió separarse de él, se escurrió de entre sus brazos con una sonrisa.

_ Siempre, Stackhouse... – murmuró con una sonrisa y ella volvió al bullicio de la fiesta.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	41. Chapter 41

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>41.<strong>

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando los últimos invitados dejaron la fiesta, en una mesa, David daba cabezadas con su hermana y Adele dormitando cada una en un hombro, al lado, Margaux se miraba los pies con lástima y con ganas de tirar los zapatos, Pam y Anabel hacía un rato que se habían ido a su hotel y Jason, que había llevado a Liv a la casa, ya no había vuelto. Eric la miraba con una sonrisa y Luc permanecía al pie del cañón, a la expectativa. Por fin, aparecieron los novios, riéndose, abrazados, felices y satisfechos, no era muy difícil imaginar qué les tenía así... Bufó porque estaba cansada y porque se imaginaba lo que venía a continuación, esos dos y su concurso de meadas, a ver el que la tenía más larga, como si ella no lo supiera a esas alturas, dicho fuese de paso. Hombres...

Los chicos se acomodaron en el coche con Leif y Nicole; Margaux les miró a los tres y se rió, y se apretujó también con ellos, no iba a privarla a ella de la _diversión_ que esos dos machitos estaban dispuestos a darle. Ya empezaron por quién se sentaba delante, Eric fue más rápido y miró con un gesto de triunfo a Luc. Con los cinturones puestos y en marcha, Luc tuvo que decirlo, claro, tuvo que hacerle ver que ella sabía dónde se hospedaba a Eric, que se puso tenso a su lado por las implicaciones que eso tenía y que le lanzó una mirada seria de "ya hablaremos tú y yo cuando lleguemos a casa". Había que agradecerle que, al menos, no hubiese hecho ninguna referencia a su tarde de despedida, pero no lo iba a dejar ahí, eso lo tenía muy claro. Así que, no contento con lo que ya había dicho, cuando llegaron al hotel, se bajó y abrió la puerta del conductor, haciéndola salir para despedirse. Fue un casto beso en la mejilla, pero se pegó tanto a ella que Eric, que no podía verles seguro iba a pensar que se la estaba comiendo delante suya. Suspiró, qué largo iba a ser el camino a la casa... Condujo sin saber qué decir, a su lado, Eric miraba por la ventana a la noche, pasaban por las calles vacías y dormidas con la única voz del GPS llenando el silencio.

_ ¿Es ahí donde has pasado esta tarde? ¿Con él?

_ Sí.

Mantuvo los ojos en la carretera pero podía notar los de Eric agujereándole la cara. Así que se preparó para el chaparrón, no podía tardar, conocía a Eric y le acabaría sacando lo de la piscina, el desayuno, el tira y afloja de la fiesta, todo, sin olvidarse de nada.

_ ¿Así, simplemente, sí?

_ Fui a despedirme de él, es mi amigo pero la parte en la que somos algo más, ya no puede ser. Ahora cree lo que quieras, no me vas a pillar por sorpresa si pensaras lo peor de mí – aparcó delante de la casa y se volvió a mirarle-. Es la última explicación que te doy, en los dos últimos años he sido una mujer divorciada, si me he tirado a uno o a cuarenta, no te importa, podrías haber sido tú pero decidiste no serlo. Así que no quiero oír nada al respecto. Sí, me he estado acostando con Luc durante meses, es encantador y buen amante, por si te lo preguntas, pero sobre todo es un buen amigo y va a seguir siéndolo porque no tengo tantos como para ir perdiéndolos porque te quiera.

Abrió la puerta y salió, no esperó a que él lo hiciera, llamó y Leif le abrió. Miró hacia el coche donde aún estaba Eric y luego a ella.

_ Vaya, deduzco que no ha ido muy bien...

_ Simplemente le he dicho lo que ha pasado mientras él se pensaba si me quería o no en su vida y le he puesto en antecedentes, Luc va a seguir siendo mi amigo diga lo que diga.

_ Por experiencia te digo que no es fácil sobrellevar la amistad con Luc, y menos si te has estado acostando con él.

_ Lo que haya hecho mientras era una mujer libre es cosa mía, si a partir de ahora lo hiciera, ya sería cosa suya también...

Leif sonrió ante la manera de decir que iban a estar juntos, que para ella ya lo estaban.

_ Mira que os está costando... – se rió- Media vida para poder acabar juntos, a ver si no lo jodéis.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Su hermano se acercó y le abrió la puerta.

_ ¿Qué? ¿No piensas bajar? – se rió.

_ Odio a ese tío... – salió del coche a regañadientes.

_ Vas a tener que vivir con eso, por lo que a ella respecta, prácticamente estáis juntos, me lo acaba de decir – eso captó su atención.

_ ¿En serio...? – una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

_ Sí – su hermano le sonrió satisfecho-. Sólo te incumbe lo que haga a partir de ahora, Eric, no puedes enfadarte porque haya vivido mientras tú te decidías...

_ No lo hago, pero ese tío me pone de los nervios.

_ Bienvenido al club – torció el gesto y suspiró.

Entraron en la casa y le dejó ir a dormir, en unas horas sería un hombre casado y ya no era un chico, su belleza necesita de sus horas de sueño, se burló de él. En la cocina se encontró con Adele y David que se daban las buenas noches y que al oírle, se separaron de mala gana. Sonrió, fue en dirección contraria a donde estaba su dormitorio, llamó a la puerta y Sookie apareció a medio desvestir. No le dio tiempo a decir nada, le cogió la cara entre sus manos y la besó. Quería dejarla sin aliento, que tuviese algo con lo que soñar esa noche, y a tenor de la cara que tenía cuando la dejó, lo había conseguido. Sonrió y volvió a besar su sonrisa sorprendida.

_ Buenas noches, Sook, que descanses – le dio otro beso pequeño-. Sueña conmigo, yo lo voy a hacer contigo.

Le dio la espalda, satisfecho, avanzando por el pasillo para ir, ahora sí, a dormir. Se cruzó con Adele que le dio un beso y bostezó camino de su cuarto. David estaba ya en la cama cuando él llegó. Le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ ¿Eric, 1 – Luc, 0?

_ ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

_ No, pero tú, sí...

_ Anda, duérmete – le tiró un cojín sonriendo.

_ Gracias – dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

_ ¿Por?

_ Por dejarnos bailar y darnos las buenas noches.

_ Ya te he dicho que lo entiendo, que yo también he tenido vuestra edad, pero es por eso por lo que también me pongo más serio, porque es mi hija de la que hablamos y porque sé cómo es querer, desear a alguien tanto que no puedes ni respirar lejos de ella.

_ ¿Aún es así? – musitó.

_ Sí..., incluso, más fuerte porque ahora he entendido, por fin, que nunca habrá nadie más – se quedó sonriendo a la oscuridad unos segundos-. Ahora, a dormir.

A los pocos minutos, David estaba dormido profundamente, había sido un día agotador para todos, para él, además, había sido un día importante, por fin, su historia con la única mujer que había querido parecía tener un buen final a la vista. Salió a la terraza y miró hacia la habitación de Sookie con una sonrisa, sopesando si ir o no, pero la luz estaba apagada. La única habitación iluminada era la de su hermano. Sintió la necesidad de estar con él y no se lo pensó. Fue y llamó a su puerta. Le abrió y le miró sorprendido, se hizo a un lado y le dejó entrar.

_ ¿No puedes dormir? – le sonrió al pasar- ¿Quieres compañía?

_ Sé que es una tontería, que sólo serán unas horas, pero cuando ella no está, no puedo dormir.

_ Pues tienes que hacerlo... – soltó una carcajada.

_ Sí, sí, ya me lo has dicho, mi belleza lo necesita – le miró molesto.

_ ¿Qué quieres, tío? Ya eres un cuarentón, no es lo mismo – se rió y le miró unos instantes- Dios, Leif, mañana te casas, bueno, no, hoy... ¿Estás nervioso?

_ No exactamente, nuestras vidas no van a cambiar, cuando volvamos de la luna de miel, volveremos a nuestra casa, a nuestra vida cotidiana, ella a su trabajo y yo al mío, saldremos igual, haremos la compra igual, nos llamaremos cada poco y nos mandaremos mensajes comprometedores en momentos inoportunos – se rió-. No la voy a querer más porque lo diga un papel, pero seré suyo y ella será mía, es la parte esa de unirse ante Dios y los hombres lo que impresiona, ya sabes...

_ Es un matrimonio civil – le recordó.

_ Me has entendido perfectamente...

_ Me muero de ganas por hacerlo yo.

_ No te precipites, no creo que aún esté preparada para el "sí, quiero".

_ Pero lo estará – sonrió confiado.

_ Estoy seguro de eso – sonrió y miró la cama-. Deberíamos dormir, ¿te quedas conmigo? No creo que tengas que vigilar a David esta noche, estaban muertos, se han pasado toda la fiesta bailando.

_ ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – soltó una carcajada- Te has pasado toda la noche desapareciendo con tu mujer...

_ Sí, ya, vale – le hizo callar con un gesto.

_ Está bien, sólo manifestaba mi envidia – se rió, levantó las manos en señal de paz e hizo una pequeña pausa-. David es un buen chico, si tiene que tener un novio, mejor éste... – suspiró resignado.

Se fueron a la cama y el sueño no tardó en vencerles.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Eran más de las doce cuando se levantó, se arrastró por la casa y se encontró con Liv en el salón y vio a Jason en la piscina con Margaux.

_ Buenos días – se dirigió hacia Liv y le dio un beso.

_ Buenos días, cariño, ¿has dormido bien? – le sonrió y asintió.

_ Muy bien – y tanto, Eric había poblado sus sueños esa noche- ¿Y tú? ¿Preparada para el gran día?

_ Estoy nerviosa – se rió-, se casa el primero de mis hijos. El siguiente será más fácil – sonrió con complicidad y levantó la ceja en un gesto Northman cien por cien-, aunque os haya costado más.

Se sonrojó como cuando era adolescente y Eric le cogía la mano por debajo de la mesa delante de todos. Liv era la madre del hombre que siempre había querido, la abuela de su hija, más de dieciséis años después, aún se avergonzaba delante de ella.

_ Eso es mucho avanzar, Liv, todo a su tiempo.

_ ¿A su tiempo? Ya habéis perdido demasiado, ahora toca dejarse de tonterías, hija.

_ No quiero que nada lo estropee esta vez, te prometo que lo voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas, pero necesitamos un poco más de tiempo. Fuimos amigos, luego novios de golpe, nos separamos y hemos tardado años en estar en el mismo sitio otra vez. Nos hemos perdido muchas cosas, gustarnos, tontear, salir no como amigos pero tampoco como novios, tenemos que volver a divertirnos los dos, y luego seremos padres de nuestra hija de casi dieciséis años, por primera vez juntos. Es todo un viaje, no puede hacerse rápido.

_ Lo sé, pero la vida es muy corta, cariño, os quiero y no me gustaría ver que os quedáis otra vez en el camino.

_ Esta vez no lo haremos, te lo prometo – la abrazó, pese a lo que había querido a su abuela, Liv siempre fue lo más cercano a una madre que había tenido-. Voy a comer algo y a ver si las chicas se levantan, tenemos hora en la peluquería a las cuatro.

Picó algo en la cocina y fue al dormitorio de las chicas que ya se estaban desperezando. Les dio un beso y las dejó ir a molestar a David mientras ella se asomaba a la puerta para ver a Eric. Se sorprendió al no verle y se rió cuando David se emocionó al ver a Adele a su lado y, de repente, reparó en ella en el umbral de la puerta. Pobre chico, entre todos no hacían más que cortarle el rollo, sus duchas, cada vez eran más largas... Les dejó y fue a la habitación de Leif a ver si estaban allí. Llamó pero no contestaron y abrió la puerta, sonrió al verlos en la cama y fue a despertarlos, se paró al lado de Eric y acarició su pelo, pensó en las veces que había dormido con él cuando eran amigos y en las que nunca había reparado en lo hermoso que se veía, la expresión plácida y dulce, parecía hasta más joven. Bajó y besó sus labios que se entreabrían tentadores, en ese momento Eric abrió los ojos y la miró desorientado, sonrió al verla aún medio dormido y la abrazó.

_ ¿Me vas a despertar así el resto de mis días? Anda, dí que sí...

El corazón le dio un vuelco, ese era su Eric, el chico juguetón y enamorado.

_ No estaría mal – dijo al fin-, pero ahora deberíais levantaros, son casi las dos – se volvió hacia Leif y se movió-. Arriba, dormilón – le dio un cachete en el culo-, que te casas en unas horas y hay mucho que hacer.

_ ¿Qué hora es? – dio un salto y se sentó en la cama.

_ Casi las dos, vamos, a levantarse, Jason ha ido a recoger la comida, pronto estará aquí así que arriba.

Se deshizo del abrazo de Eric y salió.

La tarde se deslizó rápidamente entre prepararse, peinarse y maquillarse. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban en donde se celebraba la ceremonia, un palacete del siglo XIX acondicionado para ese tipo de celebraciones. Estaban en una de las salas acondicionadas para que las novias diesen sus últimos retoques, Adele, una mujer, que no recordaba como se llamaba y que era su cuñada, y Anabel se afanaban en calmarla y ayudar con todo pero la novia estaba histérica y ya nada podía calmarla. A esas alturas era un cruce entre Godzilla y la novia a la fuga. Era inconsolable, había echado a la mayor parte de las personas que la rodeaban y sólo ellas resistían. Odiaba su peinado, se quejaba del maquillaje que le habían hecho, el vestido le molestaba. Por más que le dijeran que estaba preciosa y perfecta, ella se miraba al espejo y no lloraba por no correrse ese maquillaje que detestaba. Acababa de volver el espejo del tocador frente al que estaba y no lo había roto por si aquello de los siete años de mala suerte fuese verdad, seguro. Anabel la consolaba, le decía que era la novia más guapa que había visto pero se le volvió con mirada asesina y temió por la integridad de la mujer de Pam. Adele la miraba fascinada, realmente, Nicole era otra persona, y no sabían cómo tratarla. La puerta se abrió en ese momento y se sorprendió. No era que lo fuese a dudar, pero allí estaba, en el umbral de la puerta, alto y guapísimo con su traje de chaqueta, con una expresión autoritaria y muy sexy, tuvo que reconocer para sí misma, le hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza señalando la puerta y todas se miraron salieron sin rechistar con una sonrisa.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Eric le había ayudado a vestirse, le había puesto la corbata pero le estaba ahogando. Acababan de llegar al palacete, aún faltaba más de media hora. Se miró al espejo y se quitó la corbata, si quería darle el "sí, quiero" a su mujer, necesitaría respirar y los nervios y la opresión alrededor de su cuello le estaban matando. Salió a un saloncito donde estaban teniendo una pequeña recepción mientras esperaban y oyó a Pam hablar con Eric.

_ … No he podido quedarme más, no queríamos que fuese la novia cadáver, ¿verdad? Está histérica – se rió-, esa mujer necesita una tila o un polvo, yo qué sé, algo que la relaje porque así no llega a la ceremonia. No me extrañaría que se fuera, está quejándose de todo, no le gusta nada y ya va por preguntarse qué hace ahí, cómo es que tu hermano la ha liado para casarse. Vamos, un show, Anabel, Adele, Sookie y alguien de su familia aún resisten, no sé lo que podrán aguantar...

No escuchó más, se dirigió a la sala en la que ella estaba y entró. Sookie le miró a los ojos y lo comprendió enseguida, cogió a Adele de la mano e hizo un gesto a las demás que se apresuraron a salir. Al fondo, apoyada a un tocador, su futura esposa se dejaba bañar por la luz mortecina del atardecer. Se acercó hasta su espalda y besó su hombro. Se quedó rígida mientras él seguía hacia su cuello.

_ ¿Qué..., qué haces aquí...? – dijo en un susurro- No puedo verte antes de la ceremonia... – protestó débilmente-, trae mala suerte...

_ Pues no me mires – se rió bajito atrapándole el lóbulo entre sus dientes.

_ Leif... – gimió mientras le levantaba poco a poco su vestido.

La seda acarició sus dedos, era un vestido hermoso y ligero, al entrar había visto como acariciaba sus curvas y la deseo como pocas veces a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban juntos. Ahora se deslizaba por su cuerpo y le permitía tocar su piel, tan sedosa como la tela. Su mano se deslizó por su muslo hasta su cadera y sonrió al notar el lazo de su ropa interior, le gustaban así, fáciles de quitar. Deshizo los lazos y se la quitó. Intentaba volverse cada poco pero él se lo impedía.

_ No, amor, no me mires, no queremos atraer la mala suerte, ¿verdad? – se burló de ella.

_ Me las vas a pagar, Northman... – jadeó mientras sus dedos se abría paso dentro de ella.

Adoraba a esa mujer, siempre lista para él. No podía retrasarlo más, no disponían de mucho tiempo, así que se preparó y entró en ella y se quedó quieto unos instantes, saboreando el momento y sonriendo contra su nuca, sintiendo todo el amor que le desbordaba.

_ Cuento con ello, cariño...

Empezó a entrar y salir de ella con movimientos largos y pausados, concentrándose en su respiración agitada y en sus gemidos, hasta que no pudo controlarse, y a partir de ahí todo fue frenético, se agarró a sus caderas, jadeando en su oído palabras de amor, palabras obscenas, palabras ardientes que no acababan de cubrir ni la mitad de lo que sentía, mientras ella se movía contra él. Una de sus manos se deslizó entre sus piernas y acarició su clítoris. En pocos minutos, su mujer estaba completamente entregada y su vagina comenzó a contraerse alrededor de él gritando su nombre, y, por fin, en pocas embestidas más, se pudo dejar ir. Besó su cuello sin salir de ella, que aún se movía contra él, en una caricia interna e íntima.

_ Me muero porque seas mi mujer, no es que no lo seas ya en mi cabeza y mi corazón, pero me muero porque todos vean que eres la novia más hermosa del mundo, y si no lo ven, peor para ellos, porque para mí lo eres, porque eres la mía y te quiero – murmuró en su oído.

Salió de ella y se recompuso el traje, cogió las bragas del suelo y sonrió.

_ No te importa si me llevo esto, ¿verdad? – se las mostró con una risa llena de complicidad- será nuestro secreto – ella se rió.

_ Como si no me hubiesen oído todos gritar tu nombre... – giró la cabeza un poco hacia su hombro sin llegar a mirarle y le regaló una sonrisa llena de amor- Eres un cabrón, pero eres el mío y te quiero.

Soltó una carcajada y volvió a besar su cuello.

_ No tardes – murmuró-, te espero fuera, seré el rubio alto al fondo con la sonrisa satisfecha.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	42. Chapter 42

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos. **

* * *

><p><strong>42.<strong>

Los invitados empezaban a impacientarse y el funcionario que oficiaba la ceremonia, también. Buscó con la mirada a Sookie pero tampoco estaba donde pudiera localizarla, por suerte, en su búsqueda se había encontrado con los ojos de Luc porque de no haber sido así se hubiese muerto del disgusto, primero, y, después, le hubiese arruinado la boda a su hermano por matar a ese capullo por osar respirar cerca de su mujer. Adele se acercó y le saludó. Besó a su hija y le preguntó por su madre, le dijo que se había quedado dentro, que Leif había ido a ver a Nicky y que ella no había salido, posiblemente, había ido al lavabo. Se encaminó al palacete y se encontró con Sookie a la entrada de un pasillo.

_ Oh, estás aquí – se sorprendió- ¿Sabes dónde está Leif? – ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. Bueno, no pasa nada, voy a buscarle.

Sookie se interpuso en su camino y no le dejó seguir, la miró extrañado.

_ No, no sigas por aquí... – murmuró con una sonrisa.

_ Pero Adele ha dicho... – hasta ese momento no había reparado en el sonido de fondo, que se hizo más nítido, unos gemidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado, donde se suponía que estaba la novia arreglándose, la miró con los ojos abiertos y media sonrisa- No me jodas...

_ No, pero ellos sí – se mordió el labio aguantando la risa hasta que él soltó una carcajada y se contagió.

Durante unos segundos se rieron de buena gana y poco después, su hermano salió del cuarto con una sonrisa satisfecha.

_ Estáis aquí... – se paró al verlos.

_ Alguien tenía que vigilar que nadie pasara mientras tú relajabas a la novia – se rió Sookie-. ¿Puedo pasar a ver si necesita recomponerse algo...?

Llamó a la puerta y entró después de dedicarles una sonrisa. Se quedó mirando a su hermano que se concentraba en quitarse una mota invisible de su chaqueta y se la alisaba con una sonrisa ausente, y soltó una carcajada. La sonrisa de Leif se hizo más grande y sin mirarle avanzó con él hacia la puerta, salieron al jardín y se dispusieron a esperar aguantando la risa ante la mirada extrañada de los invitados.

La novia no tardó mucho en salir, se le veía un poco ruborizada y aún acalorada por lo que había estado haciendo unos minutos antes. Sookie le dio el ramo y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos. Se volvió para mirar a su hermano que se mordía el labio y se veía realmente emocionado. Estaba muy guapa, con un vestido que Adele le había dicho que era color champán, con los rizos domados en ondas que se recogían en un moño bajo. Se emocionó al cruzar la mirada con la de Sookie, la imaginó avanzando hacia él en una situación similar y se prometió que le daría su espacio, pero no dejaría pasar mucho tiempo, que la conseguiría a como diese lugar.

La ceremonia prosiguió y Leif y Nicole hicieron sus votos cogidos de la mano. Los escuchó con una sonrisa y un ojo puesto en Sookie, su hermano y su cuñada tenían el don de la palabra y expresaban sin quererlo, lo que él quería y sentía por ella.

_ Empecé a escribir algo para decir ahora y se me venían sólo las frases cursis de las tarjetas,_ eres mi mitad mejor, eres mi alma gemela, eres el sol de mis días, la luna de mis noches, las estrellas en mis ojos_... ¿Quién iba a imaginar la sabiduría que se escondía detrás de tanta basura? – se rió y tomó aire-. Te quiero porque siempre me lo has puesto difícil, eres un reto continuo, eres quien me mantiene con los pies en la tierra y estimulas lo mismo mi mente que mi cuerpo. Te quiero porque me haces reír y porque debajo de esa apariencia dura hay un corazón de oro, porque siempre me apoyas y me mimas, porque te gusto cuando estoy recién levantado y me cuidas cuando estoy enfermo, que ya sé que soy insoportable. Te quiero cuando te enfadas por tonterías, cuando no atiendes a razones, cuando eres demasiado exigente y estricta como una institutriz..., bueno, no, espera..., eso sí me gusta... Te quiero cuando no me dejas cambiar de cadena aunque estás dormida porque "lo estás viendo". Te quiero con todas tus virtudes y también con todos tus defectos, porque son tuyos, y, ¿qué es el amor sino eso? – se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó-. Prometo amarte todos los días, con sus respectivas noches – movió las cejas para acentuar su afirmación y ella se rió-, prometo pensar siempre primero en ti, velar por tu bienestar y seguridad, darte la luna y lo que me pidas, más lo que no me pidas y me apetezca que tengas, que, seamos sinceros, va a ser todo. Prometo seguir siendo tuyo el resto de mis días, adorándote y respetándote. Supongo que se me olvida algo, pero ya está bien de votos por hoy. Mañana, más.

_ Vaya, ¿y ahora yo qué digo después de esto? – Nicole puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró antes de clavar su mirada en la de Leif-. La primera vez que te vi, tan suficiente y engreído, el señor autor de éxito, supe que serías para mí, no tenía ni idea de cómo lo iba a hacer pero sabía que con el tiempo acabaríamos aquí. Te podría prometer todo lo que tú a mí y sería completamente innecesario – se encogió de hombros con sencillez y una sonrisa-, yo ya soy tuya, por lo que cuentas con mi amor día y noche, mi respeto, mi adoración, mi todo, desde que empezamos esta aventura juntos. Sólo te puedo prometer que todo ese amor, ese respeto y esa adoración serán mayor cada día, prometo dejarte el mando a distancia y no ser estricta, bueno..., vale, sí, que eso sí te gustaba – le guiñó un ojo-, prometo hacerte reír todos los días y seguir manteniéndote con los pies en la tierra, prometo cuidarte, aunque estés enfermo, y seguir diciéndote que estás muy sexy recién levantado, porque tú no lo sabes, pero lo estás, prometo continuar estimulando tu cuerpo y tu mente porque me gusta ser un desafío constante para ti. ¿Qué me queda? Ah, sí, prometo dejarme agasajar y adorar, que ya sabes que me gusta... – hizo una pequeña pausa en la que parecía estar intentando controlar la emoción y las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos colgados de los de Leif-. Te quiero.

Los ojos se le desviaron hacia Sookie, que también reprimía las lágrimas, Adele se abrazaba a David y Pam besaba a Anabel. Se rió ante la situación, todo el mundo parecía haber sido alcanzado por la ola de amor. Su madre le cogió la mano, llorando también.

_ Ahora, te toca a ti, cariño, el próximo eres tú.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Las palabras de los novios la habían hecho llorar, no tanto por lo que decían, que también, sino porque ella se moría por decir algo así a Eric. Levantó los ojos y le vio mirándola fijamente, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios y fue en su dirección. Se paró ante él y sin decir palabra se colgó a su cuello, atrajo su cabeza hacia ella y le besó. Antes de que el mundo desapareciera en su boca, oyó un grito de alegría de Adele y sonrió y contra la boca de su padre. Estaban en el camino de ser una familia. En cuanto sus labios se separaron, su hija les saltó encima, se abrazó a ellos llorando.

_ Pero, cariño – dijo Eric intentando mantener la compostura, estaba tan emocionado como ellas-, no llores...

_ Jo, papá, si es que llevo media vida queriendo que esto pase... – sollozó contra su pecho.

_ Bueno, pues por eso, ahora lo que tienes es que alegrarte, cielo – la abrazó más fuerte y la arrastró a ella también en su abrazó. Besó la frente de su hija y la volvió a besar en los labios- Stackhouse, por fin...

_ ¿Por fin..., Northman? – puso los ojos en blanco y resopló-. A quien le ha costado ver que siempre he sido tuya ha sido a ti, guapo, así que no fastidies.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Stackhouse? – se rió con cierta chulería- Uno va a su ritmo, pero ¿ves? Ahora estamos en el mismo punto los dos...

_ Venga, Northman, no te tendré que hacer la ola, ¿verdad?

_ ¿Os estáis peleando? – se alarmó Adele.

_ No, cariño, volvemos a ser Stackhouse y Northman – le miró sin entender-. Vamos a tomar algo y te explico lo que, después de todo, no sabes de nosotros – se volvió hacia ella y le tendió la mano- ¿Vienes?

_ Ahora... – murmuró- Id delante.

Les miró irse y a los pocos segundos, Leif apareció junto a ella.

_ Si te abrazo ahora ¿volverá a liarse? – se rió- Ven aquí...

Se refugió en su pecho y no pudo evitar las lágrimas, lloró por todo lo que había perdido y que, al fin, había recuperado, lloró por el tiempo que no volvería, por los dolores de corazón innecesarios, por todas las lágrimas derramadas.

_ Joder... – sollozó-, te he manchado la camisa...

_ No pasa nada, me alegro de que lo hagas porque por fin tu vida va por el camino que querías, eso merece arruinar todas las camisas que tengo y más – se rió y besó su pelo-. Anda, tonta, deja ya de llorar sobre el pecho de tu cuñado y vete a celebrarlo con tu familia...

_ Te quiero, Leif... – se secó las lágrimas con cuidado pero ya era tarde para su maquillaje.

_ Y yo a ti, rubia, ahora, si no te importa, me espera mi señora esposa para hacer la entrada triunfal en el salón. Cuanto antes entremos y lo celebremos, antes nos vamos al hotel – una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios y tuvo que reírse con él-. Y lo que vale para mí, también lo hace para ti, a ver si esta vez pasa algo en esa piscina.

Se volvió y soltó una carcajada al ver su cara de espanto.

_ ¿Lo..., lo sabías...?

_ Debería comprar esa casa, la de cosas que ha visto esa piscina... Todos hemos tenido nuestros momentos en ella... – se carcajeó y fue hacia donde Nicole le esperaba.

Les vio besarse, Leif acarició su culo y ella, sorprendentemente, pareció ruborizarse y le palmeó la mano, Leif soltó una carcajada y la cogió de la mano para entrar en el salón. Esperó unos segundos y les siguió, fue al tocador y arregló algo su maquillaje y volvió al salón donde se servía la comida. En la entrada se encontró con Luc que la esperaba. La abrazó sin decir nada y posó sus labios sobre los suyos como una caricia.

_ Una pena que no puedas ser para mí, cariño... - se rió en su cuello- Tendré que seguir buscando a mi Princesa Azul.

_ La encontrarás y más le vale ser buena contigo si no quiere que le saque los ojos...

_ ¿Lo harías? - ronroneó y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Él soltó una carcajada y la dejó ir-. Sí, mejor, no queremos que los suecos se alteren esta noche. ¿Bailarás luego conmigo, amor?

_ La duda ofende. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, Luc, te quiero.

_ ¡Chist, calla!, a ver si te oyen mis posibles víctimas - volvió a besarle con una sonrisa y le dejó allí.

Entró en la sala y los ojos de Eric, rápidamente la atraparon, se pasaron la cena echándose miraditas cada uno desde su lado de la mesa, a su lado Jason se reía de ella.

_ ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué tienes, diecisiete otra vez? – se burlaba- Vamos, Sook, que es el padre de tu hija adolescente...

_ Muy bonito, Jase, media vida esperando este momento y tú riéndote de tu pobre hermana – participaba su hija- Anda, mamá, no le hagas caso, tú sigue echándole miraditas y tonteando con él desde la distancia.

_ ¿Me voy a tener que ir a otra mesa?

_ No, pero, si quieres, movemos a quien haga falta para que te sientes con él y también podáis hacer manitas– volvió a reírse Jason.

_ No les hagas caso – murmuró David a su lado-, a mí me parece precioso que tonteéis, es enternecedor. De mayores, quiero que seamos así.

Se volvió a mirarle, su niña aún no tenía dieciséis años y su chico ya planeaba un futuro con ella, sonrió, no iba a decirle que eso, que siempre entraba dentro de lo posible, era más bien improbable. Aún les quedaban muchas cosas por vivir y por experimentar y lo más probable sería que sus vidas tomasen un rumbo divergente en cuanto fueran a la universidad, si no lo tomaban antes. Pero se recordó a a sí misma con Eric a esa edad en la que todo podía ser, antes de que la vida les pasara por encima y les vapuleara, antes de que sus vidas se desintegraran en los pedacitos que les había costado una eternidad en recomponer. No, lo que tuviera que ser, sería y si Adele y David estaban destinados, se acabarían encontrando en el camino en algún punto de sus vidas.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Les vio bailar y las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas en silencio. Su madre apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su padre y, de cuando en cuando, besaba lo que le quedaba a mano, su cuello. Se sentía tan feliz que no podía dejar de llorar, hacía horas que el maquillaje que le habían puesto se le había corrido, no le importaba, estaba siendo el día más feliz de su vida. Siempre había soñado con esa imagen, sus padres no eran perfectos, ya lo sabía, eran cabezones y, a veces, infantiles, les había costado la vida encontrar el camino de vuelta a sus brazos, pero lo habían conseguido. David se sentó a su lado y pasó el brazo por su hombro. La atrajo hacia sí y besó su sien ofreciéndole una servilleta de papel para que se limpiara las lágrimas y los mocos.

_ ¿Quieres bailar o prefieres quedarte y seguir llorando? – preguntó con dulzura pero con sorna.

_ Muy gracioso Woodhouse... – le echó una mirada de reproche.

_ Lo sé, Northman, no sólo me quieres porque estoy para comerme.

_ Tú deliras, ¿has bebido?

_ Ah, vaya, ahora va a resultar que te parezco feo – soltó una carcajada- Tch, tch, Northman, que nos conocemos...

_ Perdona, _guapo_, pero yo puedo estar con quien quiera.

_ Lo sé y ya te cuidarás mucho de hacerlo, ¿vale, guapa?, que no tengo ganas de pegarme con nadie y dentro de quince años quiero estar así contigo, así que no me fastidies el plan.

_ ¿Crees que lo lograremos...?

_ ¿Acaso lo dudas, Northman?

Sí. No... Después de ver el trabajo que les había costado a sus padres, no era que lo dudara era que temía el recorrido. Quince años eran muchos, eran toda una vida, la suya, sin ir más lejos, pero no dijo nada, se levantó y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa para ir a bailar y, por un momento, soñar con que la vida era un lugar fácil donde las buenas personas tienen las cosas buenas que se merecen. Donde todo era posible, como tener al amor de tu vida en tus brazos todos esos años después, miró hacia sus padres que seguían pegados y se reían y se dio cuenta de que sí, en quince años estaría entre los brazos de David, ahora bien, cómo llegaría ahí ya sería otra historia...

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**


	43. Chapter 43

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos.**

* * *

><p><strong>43.<strong>

Aquella noche, Eric la había acompañado a su dormitorio, la besó detrás de la puerta cerrada, que no quería dar un espectáculo, y se fue porque quería empezar de cero con ella. Esa iba a ser como una primera cita, por más que se muriera de ganas, nada de sexo. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras él, suspiró con fastidio, ella le quería con ella, sobre ella, a ser posible, pero entendió la necesidad que tenía de hacerlo así. Además, al día siguiente, tenían mucho que hacer, preparar las maletas y arreglar un poco la casa antes de volver a casa. Bueno, él volvía con Margaux a París y todos los demás, a Londres. Se desinfló, no había caído en la cuenta, no iba a poder verle hasta una semana después.

Una vez libre de maquillaje, del vestido y, sobre todo, de los zapatos, se puso una camisola y se dirigió a la piscina. No tenía sueño y tendría que bajar de alguna manera el calentón que le producía pensar en él y no tenerle entre sus piernas. Se quitó la camisola y la dejó sobre una tumbona. Se sumergió en el agua que estaba sorprendentemente cálida y nadó unos instantes, flotó en el centro de la piscina dejándose bañar también por la luz de la luna. Se rió con los ojos cerrados al recordar lo que Leif le había dicho, había que joderse, todos habían sabido que estaban en la piscina metiéndose mano o casi, claro, que todos habían creído que había pasado mucho más...

_ ¿De qué te ríes?

Se sobresaltó más que por la sorpresa de oírle de forma tan inesperada, por la excitación de hacerlo. Abrió los ojos y buscó el lugar desde el que provenía su voz.

_ ¿Sabías que todos estaban al tanto de nuestro último baño en esta piscina?

_ Más o menos, sí – se rió.

_ Se me cayó la cara de vergüenza cuando Leif me lo dijo.

_ Lo mío fue peor, me lo dijeron los chicos – la miró con aprensión-. Que el novio de tu hija descubra que no te has tirado a tu mujer en la piscina, cuando era lo esperado, molesta.

_ Me gusta como suena...

_ ¿Que el novio de nuestra hija nos crea unos pringados? – sonrió.

_ Tonto... – dijo con un ronroneo juguetón.

_ No me tientes con palabras bonitas, Stackhouse..., quiero tontear contigo sin esperar acabar en tu cama.

_ Esto es una piscina, realmente no cuenta. – murmuró con malicia.

_ Sook...

_ ¿Has pensado que no nos vamos a ver en, al menos, una semana? – ronroneó.

_ No seas mala.

_ Pero si ya sabes que soy muy buena... – se rió y salió hasta colocarse en las escaleras, donde él había estado la vez anterior-. Yo voy a estar aquí, si quieres, quédate ahí. Te voy a contar lo que iba a pasar el día aquel que todo se nos vino abajo. Yo iba a estar en tu cama, un poco más vestida que ahora, ya sabes, era más pudorosa, suerte que con la edad se me ha quitado mucha tontería – se rió-. Pues iba a estar en tu cama, con mi vestidito de flores y cuando tú entraras abriría las piernas para ti – lo hizo-, como hoy, no llevaría nada debajo y mis manos planearían sobre mí, entrarían en mí – cada una de sus palabras tenían su reflejo en sus acciones. Gimió cuando sus dedos jugaron con su sexo-. Te diría que ya estaba impacientándome y que iba a empezar sola porque no hacía más que pensar en ti y ya no aguantaba más...

_ Y yo que se supone que hubiese hecho... – dijo con un hilo de voz hipnotizado por la visión de sus manos dándole placer.

_ No lo sé, dímelo tú. Me parece un buen punto desde el que partir, retomarlo donde lo dejamos.

Sonrió y no se lo pensó más, entró en el agua y fue hacia ella, la besó y acarició su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus manos, las quitó de donde estaban y se las llevó a los labios sin apartar la mirada de ella.

_ Vale, pero a partir de mañana seguimos con mi plan – lamió sus dedos y pensó que era una de las cosas más excitantes que le había hecho nunca, aunque tan sólo fuera por cómo la miraba.

_ Eric... – gimió y él le tapó la boca con la suya.

_ A partir de mañana, voy a conquistarte – besó su cuello y bajó hasta sus pechos-, voy a demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí – se relamió y les dedicó su tiempo mientras sus manos se dedicaban a volverla loca-. Voy a mimarte y bañarte en atenciones...

_ Por favor... – balbució- Eric, ahora... – para su sorpresa, se separó de ella y la miró con una sonrisa. Iba a protestar cuando la cogió en brazos y ahogó un grito- ¿Qué..., qué haces?

_ Nos vamos a la cama – se rió-. Cariño, esto es muy excitante y lo que tú quieras, pero no te voy a follar, te voy a hacer el amor y para eso, necesito una cama.

En un santiamén, estaba envuelta en una toalla y en su dormitorio. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, se había quedado enganchada de su boca y cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, la depositaba con suavidad sobre su cama.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Se quedó al lado de la cama saboreando el momento, admirando su cuerpo mientras algunas gotas caían desde su pelo hasta sus pechos, preparándose para volver a estar dentro de ella. La última vez había sido un polvo rápido en la fiesta de Cosmo, con su marido esperándola y toda la sala llena de gente. Había sido excitante, siempre lo era con ella y, su simple recuerdo, con sólo evocar el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo aquella noche, había sido suficiente para alimentar sus fantasías y sus ratos de soledad soñando con su cuerpo. Pero eso ya pertenecía al pasado, ahora su cuerpo se abría acogedor ante él.

_ ¿En qué piensas? – oyó su voz suave.

_ En ti. Siempre...

_ ¿Estaría fuera de lugar que te urgiera a dejar de pensar y a que empezaras a actuar? – le miró con picardía- No me malinterpretes, me encanta que seas romántico, desde luego, pero te necesito dentro de mí ya.

_ ¿Ahora me vienes con prisas, Stackhouse? – puso los ojos en blanco- Déjame que disfrute del momento.

_ Vale, como quieras – se rió-, pero abrevia.

_ Vaya, cariño, tan tierna como siempre – se tendió junto a ella y deslizó su mano por su muslo hacia arriba, mirando atentamente sus reacciones, observando cómo ella se estremecía-. Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian...

_ No sé de qué me hablas... – gimió cuando sus manos seguidas de su boca, llegaron a sus pechos.

_ Stackhouse – ronroneó soltando su pezón lo que le acarreó una protesta en forma de quejido-, ¿de verdad quieres que te conteste ahora? Bien, en tres palabras. Trastero. Del. Instituto.

_ Cállate Northman y ocupa tu boca en algo provechoso.

_ Como desees...

Y lo hizo, volvió a sus pezones que parecían haberle echado de menos y volvió a lamerlos y mordisquearlos con el mismo entusiasmo que cuando los vio por primera vez. Volvió a besarla, su lengua jugueteaba con la suya mientras sus manos ya estaban tomando posesión de su sexo. Le gustaba como temblaba debajo de él por la expectación y el deseo. Sonrió contra su boca y comenzó su lento pero inexorable éxodo hasta llegar entre sus piernas. Se acomodó y la miró con una sonrisa malévola colgando de sus labios que se disponían a aprisionar su clítoris entre ellos. Sookie le miraba con ojos vidriosos de deseo y sólo con eso, notó su polla completamente dura. Mal iba si con una mirada ya le tenía tan empalmado que le costase concentrarse en el manjar que tenía ante sí... Se obligó a bajar los ojos y dedicarse a lamer, succionar, chupar y hacerla retorcerse con todos los trucos aprendidos en todos esos años, hasta que Sookie empezó a moverse erráticamente contra su boca y sus manos. En cuanto ella gimió su nombre y le pidió que entrara en ella ya, casi se corrió del gusto. Su mujer, por fin, le demandaba lo que quería de él, quería que la amara, que le diera placer, que la hiciese tan suya como él ya era suyo. Se levantó y se puso sobre ella, sus piernas se acomodaron alrededor de su cadera y entró de un sólo empujón. Dios, su Sookie seguía siendo el lugar donde él quería morir, junto a ella, dentro de ella. Volvió a obligarse a concentrarse, tenía que ser el mejor polvo de sus vidas, y ellos ya habían tenido algunos espectaculares... Comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, ajustando el ángulo para llevarla a la locura otra vez. Tenía que borrar de su mente el recuerdo de otros amantes y si había que juzgarlo por sus gemidos, lo estaba consiguiendo. Sookie llevaba unos minutos murmurando incoherencias, palabras obscenas, mmmm, no sabía que a su chica le ponía decir guarradas. Podía hacerlo...

_ Vamos, Sookie..., grita que nadie te folla como yo..., que sólo mi polla puede hacerte esto...

_ Sólo tú, Northman... – balbució mientras se agarraba a su espalda, eso iba a dejar marca, comenzó a contraerse, aprisionando su polla con sus músculos internos.

Salió de ella para su frustración y la puso boca abajo y volvió a entrar de nuevo, manteniendo su espalda contra su pecho para poder acariciar bien sus pechos y todo su cuerpo.

_ Eric... – protestó débilmente.

_ Chist, Stackhouse – la acalló-, déjame a mí – murmuró mordisqueando su lóbulo mientras pellizcaba uno de sus pezones y con la otra mano, acariciaba su clítoris.

Sookie estaba al borde de la locura cuando la empujó hacia delante y se cogió a sus caderas con fuerza, no podía prolongarlo más.

_ Por favor... – suplicó con un jadeo.

Sí, ya era hora. En cuanto notó que Sookie tenía los primeros estertores de su orgasmo, se aferró a cuerpo y embistió hasta que se dejó ir tras ella. Cayó pesadamente sobre su brazo para no aprisionarla con su peso mientras ella aún se movía contra él y le apretaba con sus músculos internos en un intento de prolongar el placer. Prueba superada, estaba siendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Sookie se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a su cuerpo en silencio, tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía ver las lágrimas.

_ Te quiero – susurró besando sus párpados cerrados y bebiendo sus lágrimas-, eso no ha cambiado en todos estos años – hizo una ligera pausa considerándolo-. Bueno, sí, ahora te quiero aún más.

La estrechó contra su pecho intentando dominar todo lo que sentía por ella, por fin estaban juntos, y estaba tan entusiasmado que casi le pidió que se casara con él. Esbozó una sonrisa y besó su pelo, menos mal que su deseo había sido empezar de cero...

Y así les sorprendió el sueño.

Se desperezó con los ojos cerrados y algo se movió contra él. Por un momento no supo dónde estaba, pero poco a poco reconoció el cuerpo que se ajustaba al suyo y lo abrazó. Sookie se movió y espoleó su deseo. El de estar dentro de ella otra vez, el de despertar así todos los días.

_ Buenos días, amor – murmuró besando su cuello.

_ Buenos días... – ronroneó despertando y moviendo el culo contra su erección.

_ ¿Qué hora es? – la cogió por las caderas y la atrajo más hacia él.

_ Ni idea... – arqueó la espalda y comenzó a moverse contra él con una cadencia mucho más consciente y premeditada.

Se giró para estar cara a cara con él y sonrió. Dios, era la sonrisa más bonita del mundo y sólo para él. La empujó sobre su espalda y comenzó a besarla, su boca, su cuello, mordisquear su lóbulo, bajar hacia sus pechos... Sookie empezaba a balbucir incoherencias, pidiéndole que entrara en ella. Se rió contra su vientre, año soñando con esas palabras y serían lo que escucharía de ahora en adelante. Por fin... Se estaba colocando entre sus piernas para atender su petición cuando alguien golpeó en la puerta.

_ ¿Mamá? ¿Estás despierta? – saltó de donde estaba y miró espantado a Sookie sin saber con qué taparse o dónde meterse.

_ ¡Adele! – gritó sofocada- Ya salgo, hija, ve..., ve preparándome el café..., cariño, por favor...

_ ¿Estás bien? – la voz de su hija sonaba alarmada- ¿Puedo entrar?

_ No, no..., ya salgo... – volvió a intercambiar una mirada con él y sofocó la risa.

_ No tiene gracia – musitó en un susurro.

Sookie saltó y el dio un beso, se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, y salió de la habitación riéndose. Se quedó en la cama recuperándose del momento, joder, menuda manera de bajar una erección... Ahora eran padres, no debería ser así, siempre igual. Antes, su madre o Jason y ahora, su hija. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que no tenía qué ponerse, la noche anterior había ido a la piscina sólo con la toalla y ahora no tenía ni eso. Miró alrededor y encontró una toalla no demasiado grande pero sí lo suficiente. Salió y rezó para no encontrarse a nadie mientras llegaba a su habitación. Mala suerte, Jason y Margaux desayunaban en la terraza.

_ Eric... – Jason le miró con guasa mientras se llevaba el café a los labios- ¿Dando un paseo?

_ Jason, Margaux... – les saludó-, ahora vuelvo...

Se apresuró hasta su dormitorio, con su suerte, seguro que también estaría David para mayor escarnio. Claro, era de prever.

_ Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien esta noche? – sonrió fingiendo inocencia.

Le iba a contestar como merecía cuando llamaron a la puerta. Adele, otra vez... Se puso unos pantalones y fue a abrir.

_ Oh, papá – se sorprendió-, estás aquí...

_ Pues, sí, ¿dónde creías que estaba?

_ Bueno..., no sé..., yo... eh... – balbució- El desayuno está ya – sus ojos se desviaron hacia David y sonrió, era evidente que no había ido a verle a él.

Consiguieron atravesar el día, hacer las maletas y llegar al aeropuerto sin incidentes más allá de alguna broma o ligera insinuación sobre lo relajados que se les veía. Como ya no cabía más disimulos ni más tonterías, se despidieron como correspondía a lo que eran, se besaron como si no hubiese un mañana porque iba a tardar días en volver a verse.

Nunca una semana se le hizo más larga.

**·~·~·~·~·**

Cuando cogió el teléfono y oyó su voz, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se rió para sí, menuda adolescente estaba hecha. Era tarde y se pasaron una hora hablando, como cuando estaban en el instituto. Él le contó su semana, que había sido muy larga porque ella no estaba y muy cargada de trabajo, y ella se quejó amargamente de su último trabajo y los días que le habían dado entre unos y otros, sin el consuelo de tenerle para refugiarse después de las sesiones maratonianas. Era agradable tener a alguien a quien contar ese tipo de cosas y quedaron para el brunch en Aubaine, que no estaba lejos.

Se levantó pronto y empezó a prepararse, eso era nuevo, arreglarse para él, ponerse a elegir qué se pondría para causarle impacto, probar el maquillaje y perfumarse en sitios que, bueno, si jugaba bien sus cartas, acabaría oliendo esa misma tarde. Adele la miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa, por extraño que sonara, era su madre y se estaba emperifollando para dejar con la boca abierta a su padre.

_ ¿Qué tal? – buscó su aprobación con nerviosismo.

_ Estás guapísima, mamá. A papá ya lo tienes en el bote, no creo que fuese necesario cambiarse tres veces de ropa, pero bueno... – puso los ojos en blanco y se rió- Dile que si tiene tiempo para su hija que me llame y me paso por su casa – sonó el timbre-. Ese es David, me voy – la besó-. Que seáis buenos, a ver si te has puesto así de guapa para poco rato...

_ ¡Adele! – la miró espantada.

_ Sí, sí, mami, vale, que no es eso lo que va a acabar pasando, ¿verdad? – se rió escaleras abajo.

Llegó puntual a su cita y él ya estaba allí, parecía tan nervioso como ella, se acercó y la besó en la mejilla antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Entraron en Aubaine y se sentaron junto a la ventana. El servicio dejaba mucho que desear pero se desvivieron dentro de sus limitaciones cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era Eric. La comida estaba bastante bien, la bollería y la panadería eran excelentes, lo demás, estaba bueno, pero sólo la ubicación del restaurante, justificaba el precio. Aún así, Eric no hizo ningún comentario sobre la comida, se limitó a mirarla con adoración y hablar de mil cosas. En eso eran exactamente iguales Adele y él, y a ella le encantaba oírles. Le dio su mensaje, que si tenía tiempo para ella se pasaría por su casa y que le había dicho que sabía que se había arreglado para él con vistas a quitarse la ropa. Debería haber esperado a que tragara porque se atragantó y a ella le dio la risa floja. Estar así con Eric era mucho más de lo que se había atrevido a fantasear en los últimos años, desde que se encontraron en París. Sus encuentros se habían contado por polvos salvajes, desprovistos de todo romanticismo y toda suavidad, pero nunca de pasión o amor. La boda les había acercado y ahora, tenían una cita, dieciséis años y una hija después. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y él la llamó. Tenía algo en su mano y lo miraba con una sonrisa. Dirigió su atención a lo que sostenía, era una cajita. Eric la deslizó por la mesa y la puso delante de ella. Era de una joyería en Estocolmo, siempre se paraban a mirar el escaparate cuando pasaban por delante. La abrió y había un anillo de plata. Levantó los ojos extrañada, la voz de Eric era dulce y nostálgica.

_ Hace años que llevaba esto en el bolsillo. Lo compré para ti hace dieciséis años – le explicó-, te lo iba a dar aquella tarde... – tragó saliva y tomó aire para seguir- Me gasté todos mis ahorros – se rió como para darse ánimo-, sabía lo que te gustaban las cosas de Efva Attling. Mira en el interior.

En el interior había un pequeño símbolo grabado entre sus nombres, contuvo la respiración, durante años le había acompañado. Era el del colgante que le había regalado para su cumpleaños. No se lo había quitado desde entonces. Se buscó en un bolsillo y lo sacó.

_ Siempre lo llevo conmigo, si no puesto, al menos, a mano...

_ ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué significaba ese símbolo?

_ ¿Significa algo? – se extrañó.

_ Sí... Cuando te lo compré siempre temí que lo supieras, ensayaba lo que te contestaría si era así, cómo me haría el tonto y me sorprendería – se rió-. Para mí era el símbolo de mi amor por ti, ese del que tú no sabías nada todavía, para mí era como darte mi corazón.

_ ¿Qué significa? – la voz le salió temblorosa.

Cogió el anillo y lo deslizó por su dedo, se llevó la mano a los labios y besó sus nudillos mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa encantadora.

_ Amor eterno...

Se quedó quieta, mirándole a los ojos, aguantando las ganas de saltar sobre la mesa y besarle. Levantó la mano e hizo un gesto al camarero pidiéndole la cuenta.

_ ¿Podemos irnos? Me gusta tener citas contigo, es excitante vestirme para ti, pensando en ti, pero no puedo dejar de soñar con que me desvistas. Nuestra estupidez y nuestra obcecación ya nos ha hecho perder demasiado tiempo – el camarero se acercó y le tendió un billete para que se cobrara-. Quiero irme a casa contigo y perderme en tu cuerpo, ¿te parece bien?

_ Pensé que nunca lo dirías... – susurró y atrapó su boca.

Salieron del restaurante, abrazados, mirándose con una sonrisa enamorada, caminaron sin prisa por la acera hacia el apartamento de Eric, en un cómodo silencio, esquivando a la gente que se apresuraba hacia algún lugar, ellos no tenían prisa, con todo lo que les había costado llegar hasta ahí ahora querían saborear el momento. Y lo estaban haciendo.

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya está casi terminado, uno más y este <strong>Sin aliento<strong> llegará a su fin. Muchas gracias por vuestra atención, a los que os habéis molestado en mandar comentarios, muchas gracias por haberos tomado el tiempo de comentar conmigo lo que os parecía, siempre se agradece mucho saber de vosotros. Muchas gracias a todas las alertas y favoritos que este fic ha recibido. Me alegra que hayáis disfrutado, y sufrido con mis Northman, que vaya porque me gusta darles mala vida.

Mirando las estadísticas, tiene gracia porque me quedo sin saber de muchos de vosotros, la mayoría sois de países hispano parlantes, pero hay de otros muchos que siempre me hace preguntarme si entenderéis bien el idioma. Para todos vosotros, perdón por los posibles fallos, errores, faltas que haya podido cometer, que a veces, se escribe tan rápido que se escapan (hay por ahí una que cuando la vi, me sangraron los ojos ¬¬, pero bueno...), es el precio por correr para poner el capítulo cada lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Muchas gracias de nuevo, y nos vemos en el próximo ;)

¡Saludos!


	44. Chapter 44

**Gracias a Charlaine Harris por dejarme jugar con algunos de sus personajes, los demás son míos.**

* * *

><p><strong>44.<strong>

Sonrió al verlos en la cocina, cuatro años largos después, seguían de luna de miel, bueno, técnicamente, no, en realidad no se habían casado, ninguno de los dos parecía haber sentido la necesidad ni el deseo de firmar un contrato, decían que para ellos su unión era sagrada y un papel firmado ante Dios o los hombres no iba a superar eso. Les dejó hacerse arrumacos con tranquilidad, aún ahora se separaban si ella les interrumpía, ¿acaso no sabían lo que le gustaba verles? Con todo lo que había luchado porque dejaran de perder el tiempo y volvieran a estar juntos... Además, que eso era lo que ella soñaba y deseaba para sí misma en el futuro, querer a alguien así. Suspiró al pensar en el que había sido hasta ese día su gran amor. Lo suyo con David no había podido ser, en cuanto se fue a la universidad, sus prioridades cambiaron. Al principio, volvía a Londres todos los fines de semana, luego, empezó a espaciar las visitas porque tenía que estudiar y, al final, dejaron morir la relación de inanición. Después de todo, él estaba en Oxford, que ya estaba a 57 millas de Londres, lo que era bastante, pero en poco tiempo, ella estaría en París y la distancia se multiplicaría. Le fastidiaba porque no habían llegado a dejarse, no había sido por falta de amor, sino porque no se veían, y la distancia dejó de ser física para convertirse en mental. Aún así, todavía no le había superado, echaba de menos su risa, echaba de menos sus conversaciones y echaba de menos su cuerpo. Él había sido su primer todo, siempre lo sería, y eso la entristecía más porque siempre comparaba a todos los que habían venido después con él y ninguno daba la talla. Hacía unas semanas que tonteaba con Daniel, uno de los ayudantes de su padre. Tenía veintitrés años, era guapo y divertido y tenían la cocina en común. Algún día, no sólo trabajarían juntos, él trabajaría para ella y esa sensación de poder le gustaba, nunca volvería a sentirse tan en desventaja como con David, nunca volvería a enamorarse tanto de alguien como lo había hecho de él. Posiblemente, eso era mucho afirmar teniendo en cuenta que apenas si tenía diecinueve años, pero estaba tan segura de eso como lo había estado de que sus padres volverían a estar juntos. Y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, eso seguía siendo un rayo de esperanza para ella y su amor perdido.

Se preparó para ir a clase. Por suerte, había conseguido que su padre desistiera de la idea de mandarla a Laussane, a L'École Hôtelière, por el semestre. Su intención había sido que aprendiese no sólo a cocinar, sino a gestionar también, pero, ¿qué le hubiesen a enseñar allí que no pudiera aprender en París junto a él y Margaux? Entre los dos habían levantado uno de los mejores restaurantes de Europa y no les había hecho falta irse a Suiza para eso. Además, como escuela de cocina, Le Cordon Bleu era mucho mejor, en el último año se había convertido en una de las alumnas estrella y cuando le preguntaban si tenía algún parentesco con el chef Northman y les decía que era su hija, todos la miraban con envidia, ¿dónde podría haber estado mejor?

Terminó de prepararse y fue a despedirse de sus padres.

_ ¿Te vas ya, cielo? – su madre se le acercó y le dio un beso.

_ Sí, ¿y papá? – se extrañó de no verle con ella.

_ Bueno, hija, nos separamos de vez en cuando, ya sabes – se rió-. Está hablando con Daniel...

Dejó caer el nombre y observó su reacción. Puso los ojos en blanco, su madre, esa mujer sutil. Pero le apetecía hablar de él, no era como con..., pero bueno, suspiró, era una pequeña ilusión.

_ Espero que no le esté leyendo la cartilla sobre lo que debe o no hacer con su niña – le devolvió la risa.

_ ¿Te gusta?

_ Es guapo y simpático, ¿a quién no?

_ Eso no es un sí, cielo... – sonrió su madre leyendo entre líneas.

_ Pero tampoco es un no, mamá – suspiró-. No sé, estamos conociéndonos, pese al tiempo que llevamos cocinando juntos, nunca nos habíamos fijado el uno en el otro. Sabes que es encantador, los franceses es lo que tienen, ¿no, mami? Reconoce que te encanta que papá se ponga frenético cada vez que ves a Luc...

_ Entre Luc y yo sólo hay amistad, hija – se puso seria pero media sonrisa pícara se le escapó-. Pero, sí, me encanta poner celoso a tu padre, para qué negarlo.

_ Bueno, pues yo quiero un Luc en mi vida y el mío se llama Daniel.

_ Es un buen chico – su madre la miraba fijamente y la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

_ Y tenemos mucho en común.

_ La cocina, eso une mucho... – la guasa en el tono de su madre era más que evidente, tenía que acabar con esa conversación.

_ Sí, y es buen amante – sonrió beatíficamente a su madre-. Bueno, me voy ya. Voy a decirle adiós a papá.

Besó a su padre y salió de casa corriendo para coger el metro, y se enfrentó a sus clases con la mente en las horas de trabajo que le esperarían en el turno de noche. Tenía mucho que hacer en cuanto llegara al restaurante, su padre cada vez le daba más responsabilidades, no era que no lo agradeciera, pero a veces pensaba que el resto de cocineros la miraban mal, la niña de papá, en un buen día pensaba que se fastidiaran, ella era mejor que ellos y eso era lo que les daba coraje en realidad, que ella, siendo tan joven tenía el talento del chef y ellos no pasarían de ayudantes, y en el futuro, trabajarían para ella. Su padre le pagaba por su trabajo y era un buen sueldo, estaba pensando independizarse. Le daría para un estudio y poco más, pero teniendo en cuenta que el tema de la comida lo tendría resuelto, el resto le quedaba para los gastos y sus caprichos. No era que tuviese muchos, no tenía tiempo entre las clases y el trabajo, y el poco del que disponía, últimamente lo pasaba con Daniel. Lo que le había dicho a su madre era cierto, era un buen amante, no era que ella tuviera una gran experiencia. Sólo había estado con tres y el de en medio, realmente no contaba, había sido un polvo de una noche. Había vuelto un fin de semana a visitar a Jason y a Silvia y de lejos había visto a David con esa zorra de Eileen, ella se cogía a él y le besaba, no era que pareciese estar muy por la labor, pero no la rechazaba. Silvia se había puesto muy nerviosa y se había limitado a decir "esa puta..." con rabia, pero. aunque ellos ya no estuviesen juntos, el mal ya estaba hecho y esa noche la acabó con un turista de Florencia al que le había dicho que se llama Lizzy y que era de Manchester. Era un buen chico, fue encantador y pese a que los dos habían bebido más de la cuenta, la hizo reír y divertirse, no le hizo olvidar a David, nadie lo haría nunca, claro, pero fue un buen polvo, que era mucho más de lo que cabría haber esperado de las circunstancias que lo rodearon. En cuanto volvió a París se planteó su vida en otros términos y Daniel estaba ahí. Empezaron a reírse juntos, pasaron a tontear, algunas veces, cuando él no tenía noches, la recogía de la escuela de cocina y paseaban o tomaban algo mientras que llegaba la hora de empezar su turno. Un día la besó y bueno, todo había sido muy pausado, los dos se lo tomaban con calma y se habían dejado los arrebatos de pasión para los momentos de estar los dos solos en el piso de él. No tenía muy claro lo que su padre sabía sobre su relación y, desde luego, si lo aprobaba, suponía que ya había aceptado que su hija era mayor y que si podía trabajar como una adulta, también podía tener una relación como tal.

Esa noche tenían turno los dos, Daniel había ido a recogerla, era algo que, últimamente, hacía todos los días y ella le dejaba porque le había devuelto la sensación de sentirse querida por alguien. Se aferró a su cintura en su moto e hicieron una parada en su casa antes de ir a trabajar. Se dejó querer sin participar del todo, ése era uno de esos días en los que pensaba en exceso en David. Quizá debería ir a enfrentarle, hablar con él y darse cuenta de que había terminado porque el hecho de que nunca hubiesen cortado, le daba la sensación de que era una historia inconclusa.

_ ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó con dulzura y una sonrisa triste por saber que, en cualquier caso, no era en esa cama con él. Besó sus labios y la estrechó contra su pecho.

_ Pensaba en que tengo que ir a Londres...

_ Podríamos ir en tres semanas, tengo el fin de semana libre y si le dices a tu padre que vas a visitar a tu tío, te lo dará también – podía oír la sonrisa esperanzada en su voz.

_ Sabes que no me gusta que me trate de forma diferente, no todo el mundo se lo toma bien y soy yo quien trabaja más de cerca con ellos... No, pensaba ir este fin de semana que lo tengo libre, cambiaré turnos para poder coincidir contigo y volveremos cuando tú puedas... – miró la hora y saltó de la cama- ¡Qué tarde...!

Se dieron una ducha rápida que no permitió ni un sólo juego, y fueron a toda velocidad al restaurante. Llegaron por los pelos y se encontraron con la sonrisa burlona de Margaux. Se puso su ropa de trabajo y entró en el despacho para besar a su padre.

_ Cariño – sonrió abrazándola-, ¿qué tal tu día?

_ Como siempre, papi – suspiró-. Mejor me pongo ya con la lista que me has dejado en mi taquilla.

_ ¿Te parece mucho trabajo?

_ Claro que no – se rió-, puedo con ello.

_ Esa es mi niña... – besó su frente y le sonrió- Pues a trabajar, cariño.

Volvió a la cocina y se puso manos a la obra, había mucho que preparar antes de que los primeros clientes empezaran a llegar, y para eso no faltaba tanto. En cuanto su padre salió del despacho, comenzó el baile, todos eran una orquesta perfectamente armonizada, funcionaban a la perfección, cada uno tenía su cometido en esa cocina y su espacio, nadie pisaba a nadie, nadie interfería en el trabajo de los demás. Su padre era el director, el concertista, el tenor, era la estrella que lo coordinaba todo, al fin y al cabo, el restaurante tenía lista de espera por él. Le miraba moverse y aún le parecía increíble, como cuando tenía trece años y entró por primera vez en aquella cocina. Llevaban dos horas a toda máquina cuando entró Margaux y fue a decirle algo a su padre, él se volvió para mirarla a la cara y ella sonrió y le siguió contando lo que fuese. Su padre sonrió y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, después de haber pasado fugazmente por Daniel. Al cabo de unos minutos su padre la llamó.

_ Adele, ¿has terminado con eso?

_ Sí, chef – nunca le llamaba papá en esa cocina.

_ Ven un momento.

Se acercó y su padre le sonrió. ¿Qué sería lo que tramaba?

_ Princesa, ¿quieres elaborar un plato? – sus ojos se abrieron y asintió con fuerza-. Te lo digo porque sé que es uno que te sale muy bien y quiero probar qué tal te desenvuelves un poquito bajo presión. No somos tu madre, tus tíos o yo los que te vamos a juzgar.

_ Chef, no te pases, quieres que lo haga bien, ¿no?

_ Sé que lo vas a bordar pero tendré que supervisarte la presentación, claro.

_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

_ Vamos a empezar con una ensalada de pan de nuez con foie caramelizado y langostinos. Tienes muy poco tiempo, muévete.

En tiempo récord elaboró y montó el entrante. Se lo presentó a su padre que sonrió y no hizo ningún retoque. El camarero llegó y recogió su plato. Ese no era el que su padre debía decir, sólo era una ensalada, le vio sonreír y se preguntó cuál sería.

_ Ahora toca una crêpe crujiente con tu revuelto de shiitake con salmón salvaje al aroma de matsutake.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, hacía más de un año que no lo hacía y su padre lo sabía, la última vez que lo cocinó fue para David, cuando vino a verla recién instalada en París. Por más que se lo habían pedido su madre y él, no lo había vuelto a hacer.

_ Es hora de volver a hacerlo, no puedes temer a la comida, cielo, es tu vida – murmuró su padre leyendo sus pensamientos-. Sé que te va a salir de cine, así que manos a la obra, no tienes tiempo para pararte a pensar en el pasado.

Tenía razón, tomo aire y comenzó a prepararlo todo, el olor de las setas inundaba su área de la cocina y le evocaba tantos recuerdos que casi la ahogaban pero se sobrepuso a ellos y terminó su plato, lo presentó a su padre y éste lo aprobó con una gran sonrisa. En cuanto el camarero se llevó el plato, la abrazó, sabía lo que había hecho y le agradecía que hubiese exorcizado sus fantasmas.

La cocina se fue despejando poco a poco, ya no había tanta prisa, la noche estaba prácticamente acabada y ya sólo quedaban algunos rezagados, lo que no requería la coordinación ni el despliegue de la hora punta, y los postres, de los que se encargaban los reposteros. Se asomó por el pequeño ventanuco de la cocina y miró a ver si estaba gustando su plato, pero la mesa nueve no se veía desde allí, era una de las mesas para dos que tenían y, estaban más apartadas para darles más intimidad y ambiente romántico. Margaux entró al poco y encargó un postre, bocaditos de baklava sobre helado de miel, y un café. Se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

_ Cariño, tu comida ha triunfado, te reclaman en la mesa nueve – se mordió el labio porque habían pedido que saliese el chef para felicitarle y había sido ella. Su padre la miró y la animó.

_ Arréglate un poco, vamos, mientras preparamos el postre, rápido – la apremió sonriendo con orgullo.

Cuando salió de cambiarse la chaqueta y el gorro y se dirigió a la mesa, Margaux conversaba con uno de los comensales. Llegó hasta ella y la miró.

_ Aquí está la chef – sonrió enfrentándola al cliente- disculpad, me reclaman en otra mesa.

Se fue dejándola sola y con las piernas temblando. Clavó la mirada en el hombre que se sentaba a la mesa y que le sonreía. David... Los ojos se le fueron al otro lado de la mesa pero estaba vacía, nadie había comido ahí. Se levantó para saludarla y besó su mejilla.

_ Siéntate, por favor.

_ No sé si puedo – balbució con nerviosismo y mirando alrededor.

_ ¿Qué puede pasar? – se rió- ¿Te va a despedir tu jefe?

_ Está bien – dijo al fin- ¿Qué tal, David? Hace mucho que no te veo...

_ ¿Seguro? – dijo con sorna levantando las cejas-. No es eso lo que he oído... – su expresión delató lo pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza- Ah, venga, es mi hermana, no cuenta si me grita que soy estúpido y me dice porqué.

_ Bueno, lo realmente estúpido fue la elección de acompañante, ¿Eileen? ¿En serio?

_ Sólo fue un beso.

_ Deberíamos adoptar esa frase como lema de familia y grabarla en nuestro blasón... – puso los ojos en blanco- En fin, ¿qué te trae por París?

_ Pues, me apetecía comer algo que tú cocinaras pero como ya no lo haces para mí no me ha quedado más remedio que venir al restaurante... Te veo muy bien.

_ Bueno, no me va mal – sonrió alisando el mantel sin mirarle-. Estudio en Le Cordon Bleu, trabajo aquí cinco días a la semana, me divierto...

_ ¿Sales con alguien? – preguntó en un susurro.

_ Sí – confesó-, con uno de los cocineros.

_ ¿Es serio?

_ ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – se indignó.

_ Pues una del tipo que quiero que contestes.

_ Me parece increíble que un año después me vengas con esas, David, de verdad...

_ Verás, me vengo a París, he conseguido una beca. Podría haber ido a cualquier sitio porque la beca me lo permite y Assas no hubiese sido mi primera opción si tú no vivieses aquí. Ya no puedo estar más lejos de ti, por eso te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿es serio? Porque si lo es, aún estoy a tiempo de cambiar de opinión e irme lo más lejos que pueda de ti y del chico que ames, porque no podría vivir ni siquiera en el mismo continente.

_ ¿Crees que, después de dejar que lo nuestro se muriese, va a ser tan fácil?

_ Oh, no, tú te encargarás de que no lo sea, es la especialidad de la casa, los Northman sois así, pero quiero que lo pienses y me lo digas. Estaba lejos de Londres, con mucho trabajo por hacer, matándome a estudiar porque sabía que te vendrías a París y que yo no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo sin la beca. No dejé que se muriese nada, si estuviese muerto no estaría aquí a punto de rogarte que me sigas queriendo, que me aceptes otra vez, que me perdones por no haberte prestado la atención que necesitabas... – hizo una pequeña pausa y musitó- Me gustaría que lo reconsideraras porque no quiero pasar ni un día más sin ti.

_ Assas está al lado de casa, ¿lo sabías? – musitó después de unos instantes mirándole en silencio.

_ A ocho minutos – asintió.

_ Pensaba buscarme un estudio la semana que viene.

_ Eso está bien... – la miró sin saber qué decir, como si no supiera lo que vendría a continuación.

_ Tendría que ser un apartamento, pero no sé si me llegará el dinero, esa zona es más cara... También tendría que pedirle a mi padre que me cambiara los turnos...

_ No sé si te sigo...

_ Bueno, necesitarás espacio para estudiar, ¿no? Y tampoco me parece bien coincidir en los turnos con Daniel después de dejarle, ¿no te parece?

_ No estaría bien, no – sonrió como sólo él sabía hacer, de manera que iluminara la noche más oscura del alma.

_ A mi padre le va a dar un infarto cuando le diga que nos vamos a vivir juntos. Sigue pensando que soy virgen...

_ Me muero de ganas por ver su cara cuando se lo digamos...

Soltó una carcajada y se levantó sobre la mesa para besarle. Cogió un bocadito del baklava con el helado, se lo llevó a la boca y luego, otro y se lo ofreció a él.

_ El café estará frío...

_ Te quiero – sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

_ Tienes suerte de que haya tenido unos padres así de petardos y no quiera repetir esquemas familiares..., otra en mi lugar te hubiese mandado a la mierda hasta dentro de diez años por lo menos, pero yo no quiero aplazar tanto mi felicidad y ya me he dado cuenta de que no lo puedo ser lejos de ti.

_ ¿Te casarás conmigo?

_ ¿Quién sabe? – cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos con una sonrisa- Algún día...

**FIN**

**·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·**

* * *

><p>Gracias por vuestro tiempo.<p>

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


End file.
